Just the Three of Us
by jdmfanfiction
Summary: You meet Negan and Simon at a bachelor party and realize a hunger you never knew you had. What happens when you finally are able to have each of them and then suddenly, the world collapses? (Negan x Reader x Simon)
1. The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! So, I have recently taken a liking to Steven Ogg (and Simon of course). This idea was originally going to be a one-shot, but I figured... Why not continue it? I don't know how long this story will last, but it will begin before the apocalypse happens, so stay tuned! ;)

Songs: _Pony_ by Ginuwine || _Grind On Me_ by Pretty Ricky

* * *

"Take a seat, take a seat, take a motherfucking seat, Jason!" Negan grinned, taking the groom-to-be by the shoulders and pushing him into a chair in the middle of the room.

Jason's wedding wasn't until this weekend, but the group of men decided to take his bachelor party to Las Vegas. They didn't want to risk bumping into his fiancée at any of the bars, though, that was highly unlikely.

"I said no strippers, guys!" Jason exclaimed, fidgeting in his seat. "Anne's going to be angry! I told her no strippers! Just gambling and drinks out with my guys…"

"Calm down, Jase. Seriously. Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Besides, you're telling me that her bunch of girlfriends didn't bring her her own stripper? Come on. It wouldn't be a bachelor or bachelorette party without a stripper," Simon interrupted, walking behind Jason and gently squeezing his shoulders to calm him down.

"There are five of us altogether and only you and Negan are the ones that are single," Jason added.

"And what's your fucking point, Jason?" Negan smirked, sipping on his glass of scotch as he leaned against the bar in their hotel suite.

"All I'm saying is that you two can't talk about feeling guilty because this woman can dance all up on you and you won't have to worry about a fiancée or wife getting angry with you," Jason replied, motioning to the other men that were his groomsmen.

"Lighten up. It's not like you're going to fuck her. Right, Jase?" Negan teased, chuckling quietly as the man sitting in the chair grabbed one of the pillows from the sofa to throw towards Negan's head.

"Fuck you, Negan."

"Seriously, Jason. She'll be here for two hours tops. That's it. She'll give you one dance and that'll be it," Negan sighed, trying to reason with the other man. "This is your last chance to do this. Just fucking live a little."

"Pour me a shot of Patron," he demanded.

Negan smirked, "That's more like it!"

The men clinked their shot glasses together before downing the shot simultaneously. Suddenly, they were all broken out of their reverie when they heard a knock at the door.

"She's here," Negan winked.

Jason fidgeted in the chair. Simon chuckled.

"Take a breath. You'll be fine. Besides, Negan and I can take her off your hands once that dance is up," Simon added.

"Oh, hi," One of the groomsmen stuttered, looking down at you once the door was open.

You smiled sweetly up at the man, tilting your head and chewing on a piece of gum. "Hello. I'm here for a little tutoring session."

Jason heard your voice and glanced up at Negan and Simon with wide eyes. "If she walks in here with a damn schoolgirl outfit, I'm going to fucking kill the both of you."

"Yeah, um, come on in."

You walked inside, your short, plaid skirt bouncing on your hips as your heels clicked against the floor. You noticed two men immediately standing near a man who looked ready to receive a lap dance.

Negan glanced over at the sound of heels, his eyes widening only slightly at the sight of you. He was expecting a woman with fake, big breasts, make-up that was overdone, and a skimpy outfit.

He had to wonder if you were the right person that they requested. You didn't seem like a woman who did this for a living.

Simon cleared his throat. You were more than what he expected. Hell, he looked at you and wondered what more you could do aside from dancing.

Your hair was put into pigtails and your shirt was simply a wrap that was tied just below your breasts, showcasing your abdomen. Your white thigh high socks led down to your black heels and you were holding a single notebook in your hand.

You tilted your head once you were standing in front of Negan and Simon. You were the best one in the business because you didn't look like the typical stripper. You didn't use the money you made to give yourself breasts implants or a facelift or anything of the sort.

You used the money to help for school which was something you had always wanted to do. You didn't see yourself dancing at bachelor parties to be a long-term commitment.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Jason Williams? I need help with my Anatomy homework," you asked innocently.

Simon smirked, "I can help you with Anatomy and then some."

You narrowed your eyes. For some reason, you didn't feel offended. Usually, there was a rule about men coming onto you in such a disrespectful manner, but with Simon, you yearned for more of it.

"You must be Simon," you whispered.

"I am."

"And I'm Negan," he interrupted, introducing himself.

"Ah. Okay, great. Can I have a talk with you both?" You dropped the façade of a schoolgirl and led them away from Jason and the rest of the groomsmen. Once out of earshot, you looked up at them.

"First things first, no touching. I'm here for two hours and if you want me for longer than that, it will cost you extra. Second, I've got another outfit in my bag to change into since one of you said that Jason liked the fantasy of a schoolgirl and a cheerleader. So, if you could direct me to the nearest bathroom, I would be happy to leave my stuff there so I can change when I'm finished with my first set." You had to lay out the rules. There was always that one party that made you rethink your profession. You just hoped that this party wouldn't be one of those.

Negan smirked, "Getting straight down to business. I fucking like that, doll."

You couldn't help but smile to yourself. You also couldn't help the sight of the dimples that appeared on his cheeks once his lips curled into a smirk.

The two men you were standing in front of were much older than what you were originally used to, but there was no denying that you were attracted to the both of them.

"Bathroom is down the hall. First door to your left," Simon smiled.

"Great. Thanks."

You grabbed your bag and walked to the bathroom, setting it down once you were inside. You looked yourself over in the mirror and bit your lower lip, grabbing the lip gloss from your bag to reapply more onto your lips.

With a heavy sigh, you took the CD from the side pocket of your duffle bag and walked out. Your heels clicked against the floor once more, the sound of it echoing throughout the hotel suite. The men had moved to the bar, including Jason, and didn't bother to glance in your direction.

You smiled to yourself, placing the CD into the player and pressing play. Instantly, the first song began to play and you looked over your shoulder to see the men's attention now on you.

You looked directly at Jason, playing the part of an innocent schoolgirl. You twirled the end of one of your pigtails and slowly walked over to the bar. You took his hand and led him to the chair, gently pushing his shoulder until he was sitting down.

Negan and Simon remained at the bar, clearing their throat at the sight of you straddling their friend.

With a roll of your hips, you heard Jason grunt. You giggled, leaning forward to let your lips hover against his ear as your eyes looked over at Simon and Negan, grinning to yourself.

"Relax," you reassured Jason, feeling him nod rapidly.

You stood up from his lap and turned your back to him and the rest of the groomsmen, lowering yourself down with a sway of your hips and back up before you glanced over your shoulder.

Jason looked thoroughly uncomfortable. You slowly walked to stand behind him, wrapping your arms around him and whispering, "Are you okay?"

Jason shook his head, "I – I love my fiancée."

You laughed quietly and nodded, pulling back. You walked to stand in front of him before extending a hand for him to take. He furrowed a brow and took it hesitantly before you leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Your fiancée is one lucky woman," you told him, seeing him grin down at you.

When Jason began walking to the bar, Negan and Simon arched a brow.

"What the fuck? That didn't even last five minutes!" Negan said, pouring himself another drink.

You were walking to the radio again, changing the song.

"Calm down. She isn't leaving, okay?" Jason said, shaking his head.

"This is for you though, Jason. Not for us," Negan reasoned.

"I know, but I love my fiancée too much. I promised her and I'm not going to break that."

Simon shook his head, "Your loss, man."

You looked over at them and bit your lower lip. You noticed wedding rings on the two other groomsmen and from the looks of it, they seemed like they were more comfortable with just looking rather than touching; you were more than okay with that.

You walked towards the bar and just as Negan was going to down his drink, you snatched it from his hand. You looked directly into his eyes as you downed the rest of his alcohol, feeling it sting your throat. Once you set the glass down onto the counter, you licked your lips before taking his hand.

"I heard you're a real teacher," you said.

"I am…" Negan replied.

"Well, Mr. Negan, I think I want some extra tutoring right now."

Negan cleared his throat and followed you to the chair. You pushed him roughly to the chair, seeing him fall back into the seat.

"I'll fucking teach you a thing or two," Negan smirked.

"I bet you will," you quipped back.

The next song began to play and you smiled down at him, bending down just slightly as your hands ran along his thighs and up to his chest. There was an amused smirk on his lips that you were determined to wipe off to replace with a look of pleasure from the simple dancing that you were going to do.

 _I'm just a bachelor_

 _I'm looking for a partner_

 _Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off_

 _Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits_

 _Girl when I break you off_

 _I promise that you won't wanna get off_

Negan shifted once he felt your hands run along his body. He certainly wasn't expecting to be the one receiving a lap dance.

You turned your back to him, rolling your hips to the beat of the song. You accentuated each movement of your hips, looking over your shoulder at him and biting your lower lip. If you were being honest with yourself, you couldn't wait to sit on his lap and dance against him.

He was clad in a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and his black pants made him look so ruggedly handsome. If he truly was a teacher, all of his students and coworkers were sure lucky to have someone as good looking as him.

With a roll of your hips, you turned around to face him. The smirk was still plastered on his face.

Smug bastard, you thought.

The movement of your hips did not go unnoticed by either Simon or Negan and you couldn't help but feel a different sensation now that these two men were watching you dance.

Slowly, you straddled Negan's lap, hovering yourself just above him as you allowed your hips to roll forward. You heard Negan's grunt of impatience over the loud music and you smiled, looking down at him as you placed a finger to his lips.

"Patience, Negan," you whispered.

 _If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it_

At the start of the hook of the song, your hips came down against him, rolling to create friction. Negan growled against you, keeping his hands against the chair. He remembered your number one rule and he didn't want to break it, despite how badly he wanted to.

Your hands rested on his shoulders, staring into his eyes as you bounced your backside repeatedly down against him, feeling the hardness beneath his pants. It was something you were used to when dancing; it came with the job.

 _Sitting here flossing_

 _Peeping your steelo_

 _Just once if I have the chance_

 _The things I would do to you_

 _You and your body, every single portion_

 _Send chills up and down your spine_

 _Juices flowing down your thigh_

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his ear to whisper, "You can touch me."

Negan grinned, his hands immediately going to your hips as if he was guiding you against him. But before he could revel in the fact that he was now able to touch you, you stood from his lap and turned around. You tugged on the knot at the front of your shirt and allowed it to drop to the floor.

"Shit," Negan muttered.

You laughed quietly, shaking your head as you moved your hands to the waistband of your plaid skirt. Your hips moved with the beat continuously, never missing a beat before the skirt dropped to the floor. You stood before him, clad in a white lace lingerie set.

Negan was disappointed to see you walking past him to Simon. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as the other man gulped at the sight of you.

"Hi, Simon," you whispered.

"H – Hi…"

"Oh, don't get all shy on me now."

Simon cleared his throat and took your hand once you extended it for him, but before he grabbed a chair to place next to Negan, you pushed him to lie on the floor.

Negan narrowed his eyes before you let Simon lie on the ground, waiting for further instruction. You walked towards Negan and smiled, pulling him up from the chair before he stood up. He was significantly taller than you, both of them were, but you loved it.

You always loved when a man towered over you.

Slowly, you pushed him down next to Simon, biting your lower lip. This was a fantasy you didn't know you could have. You never thought about two men at the same time, but as you were looking down at Simon and Negan who were willingly lying on the ground waiting for you, you couldn't help the naughty thoughts that entered your mind.

You looked up at the rest of the group and noticed them with their phones out, facing you, Negan and Simon. You flashed the camera a wink before you walked over to Simon.

You gently kicked his legs apart, biting your lower lip before moving to your knees. Both men looked down at you. You began to crawl towards Simon, hearing him groan in anticipation.

Suddenly, the next song began to play and you grinned instantly.

 _Baby grind on me_

 _Relax your mind take your time on me_

 _Let me get deeper shorty ride on me_

 _Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

 _With slow grindin'_

Slowly, you ran your hands up along Simon's chest before straddling him. You smiled down at him and kept yourself lifted by your hands on his chest, feeling the rippling muscle underneath his button up shirt.

As the song continued to play, you lowered yourself down onto him and rolled your hips slowly, grinding against him. Simon grunted, watching you carefully with a small smile on his lips.

You leaned down, your lips hovering just above his as you felt his breath radiate against your lips. You rolled your body against his, allowing him to feel your breasts pressing against his chest as you brushed against his crotch with each of your slow roll of your hips.

Simon, on the other hand, didn't have a smirk on his face like Negan did. He was thoroughly enjoying this. You smiled to yourself, slowly crawling off of him before moving towards Negan. He grinned instantly once he knew you were making your way towards him.

With a lick of your lips, you moved to the top of his head. Slowly, you began to crawl over him, feeling the bristles of his beard brush against your inner thighs. He growled against you, causing a vibration to radiate through your body.

You shut your eyes before crawling further down his body. You rested your hands on the floor between his legs as your hips rested firmly against his crotch. You rolled your hips slowly against his and felt his hands on your hips once more.

You did say he could touch you and he was taking advantage.

 _Baby grind on me_

 _Relax your mind take your time on me_

 _Let me get deeper shorty ride on me_

 _Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

 _With slow grindin'_

You moved your hips forward and backwards, glancing over your shoulder at him. There it was. The smirk had disappeared and it was now replaced with a look of sheer pleasure.

You felt Negan become harder by the second. You had never broken your rule of "no sex" while on the job, but you were definitely contemplating it with both men.

You stood from Negan's lap and extended both your hands for each of them. Simon took it immediately, standing up with Negan following suit. You turned your back to Simon, pressing yourself against him as you continued to move your hips against his.

Your hands rested on Negan's chest in front of you. You slowly unzipped his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. You grinned before feeling Simon push forward, causing you to collide against Negan.

Fuck, you thought to yourself. It was a different sensation than you were used to. Both men had pressed themselves against you – one from behind and the other in the front.

You glanced over your shoulder to see Simon with a small smirk, his hips slowly rolling against yours. You were sure that both men had noticed that you were taken a liking to the both of them.

"One word and we'll move this to the other room," Negan whispered, his hand hovering along your side.

You licked your lips and pushed back against Simon, turning around to face him instead. You didn't expect Negan to grab your hips and pull you flush against him. You pushed his hips into you, growling as you felt Simon hesitantly rest his hands on your shoulders.

You bit your lower lip, the feeling of their rough hands against your soft skin was making your panties dampen.

It also wasn't helping that Negan was pushing his hips against yours as if you two were having sex. It made you wonder if he was as rough during sex as he was right now.

No. No. No. Remember, no sex.

You cleared your throats and pressed your hands against Simon's broad chest, feeling his hands immediately drop to your sides to catch you. He looked into your eyes and you bit your lower lip.

 _Baby grind on me_

 _Relax your mind take your time on me_

 _Let me get deeper shorty ride on me_

 _Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

 _With slow grindin'_

You needed to regain control. You gently pushed back against Negan with your hips. You allowed yourself space between your bodies and began to dance slowly to the music. You shut your eyes and lifted your arms in the air before lowering yourself down.

Negan looked down, watching as you were eye level with his crotch and Simon's. He knew it was wrong for him to get hard and usually, Negan had better self-control than he did now, but he didn't know why he couldn't contain himself now.

Simon glanced down at you, watching as you stood back up before swaying your body side to side. You dropped down again and looked up at Simon who cleared his throat at the sight of you near his crotch.

The music suddenly stopped and you bit your lower lip, standing up immediately.

"That was a great show!" Jason yelled, chuckling as he turned stopped recording from his phone. Negan grabbed the couch pillow nearby and chucked it at Jason's head, glancing to see it hit him in the face.

"Thank you," you smiled, looking between Negan and Simon.

You bit your lower lip and glanced down at their evident bulges before winking. You walked towards the bathroom, leaving the group of men back in the main room of their hotel suite.

Once inside, you shut the door and locked it behind you. You turned the shower on and let it heat up before removing your undergarments. You set a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt on the counter of the sink along with a new set of bra and panties.

You stepped into the shower once the water was warm enough, allowing it to hit your skin. You shut your eyes and imagined Simon and Negan, hoping that they would barge in here, but knowing they wouldn't seeing as you locked the door.

Your shower was short simply because you needed to get out of here because of time constraint and because you needed to distance yourself from both Simon and Negan.

You wrapped a towel around your wet hair before pulling on the new set of clothes. Your attire was much different than what you were just in when you walked in, but most of the bachelor parties you worked at almost always had the most nicest and understanding of men.

You had walked out of a bathroom one time dressed casually and instead of kicking you out, a few bachelor parties have invited you for a drink. It was nice.

Once you finished changing, you folded the sleeves of your shirt almost to your shoulder before removing the towel from your hair. You grabbed your brush from your bag and combed through the tangles, looking at yourself in the mirror.

You decided to apply a light amount of make-up; it didn't seem like you were wearing any at all. With a quick spray of your perfume, you opened the door and walked out of the bathroom with your duffle bag draped over your shoulder.

The music was quieter now, but when you entered the main room, you noticed Negan and Simon standing instantly to greet you.

"You sure do clean up nice," Simon commented.

"Oh, thanks," you laughed quietly, running a hand through your wet locks.

"You're fucking cute, doll," Negan blurted.

"Thank you," you blushed.

You were used to the compliments after the show, but there was something about Negan and Simon complimenting you that made you turn into a shade of red. You couldn't even remember the last time you blushed because of what a man said to you.

"Red's a nice color for you," Simon said.

"What? I'm not even wearing red," you replied.

Negan smirked, pointing at your cheeks.

You widened your eyes and tried to hide your face before Negan stepped forward and rested a hand on your shoulder. You looked over at him and just now noticed the color of his eyes and the richness of it.

"Stop looking at me like that. The both of you," you told them.

"Like what? Like we're admiring a beautiful woman?" Simon replied, grinning down at you.

"And that's my cue to leave. Thanks for a fun night," you smiled.

"Let us walk you out," Negan suggested.

"That's not necessa –"

"Nonsense. We're walking you," Simon interrupted.

You sighed. You knew it was a losing battle. You walked over to Jason and gave him a tight hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to make a handsome groom this weekend, Jason."

He grinned, "I know."

Laughing quietly, you shook your head. "Take care."

Jason smiled and nodded, looking over at Simon and Negan with an arched brow and a suggestive grin.

Negan rolled his eyes, leading you out of the hotel suite and towards the elevators. You rocked back and forth on the heels of your sandals, biting your lower lip at the uncomfortable silence.

Once the doors opened, you stepped inside with Negan and Simon following behind.

"So, what's your real name?" Negan asked, clicking the lobby button and watching the elevator doors close.

"My real name? Why do you want to know?"

Simon arched a brow, "You know our names. It seems only fair that we know yours."

"But you're never going to see me again. Why is it important that you know?"

Negan chuckled, "Do you always answer a fucking question with another question of your own?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" You asked.

"There you go fucking doing it again," Negan shook his head.

Simon chuckled, deciding to change the subject. "You're a really good dancer."

You looked up at him. "You're just saying that because I gave you a lap dance."

"Technically you also did ride me," Simon added.

"And you definitely rode the fuck out of me, doll."

You blushed again, biting your lower lip. "It's part of the routine."

"Oh, is it?" Simon smirked.

"Yes! I mean, there are other things that I could have done but didn't."

Negan grinned, "Like what?"

"I can't give you my secrets. If you want to find out, you're going to have to book me for another party," you teased.

The elevator doors opened and you stepped out, walking towards the entrance of the hotel and towards the parking lot where your car was parked.

Negan and Simon followed you, making sure that you got to your car safely. You opened the trunk of your car and set your duffle bag inside before shutting it.

You looked up at Negan and Simon and smiled to yourself.

"So, if you're not going to tell us your secrets, will you at least tell us your name?" Simon asked once more.

You bit your lower lip and rested a hand on Simon's chest and then on Negan's. You felt them lean against your touch and you pulled away instantly.

"Thanks for walking me to my car." You climbed in the driver's seat and started your car, buckling your seatbelt. You lowered the window and looked over at them, smiling in their direction.

"Have a good night, Simon. Negan. Don't get in too much trouble. Make sure Jason gets to that fiancée of his," you said.

You slowly backed out of the parking spot before glancing over at them when they began to walk away.

"My name is [Y/N]!" You yelled, seeing both men turn around in your direction. Before they could reply, you had driven away.

They were going to remember your name.

After all, you gave them a night they both would remember.


	2. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:** Since Simon isn't in the comics, I didn't know what he used to do before the apocalypse, so I made something up. Just wait until part three comes out. Any guesses on what may happen and _who_ may appear? ;) Enjoy! Warning: SMUT!

* * *

It had been a year since Jason's bachelor party. You saved up just enough money to put yourself through school for the first year and after receiving your acceptance letter to an art institute in Atlanta, Georgia, you were more than ready to move out of Las Vegas.

Every time you had to work a bachelor party, you thought back to the two older men that caught your interest: Negan and Simon. There was a likely chance that you would never see them again; Las Vegas was a tourist city. Majority of the people in Las Vegas were tourists for vacation.

Since moving to Atlanta, you realized it was completely different than Las Vegas. It was much quieter than what you were used to, but you enjoyed it. You managed to get a job as a bartender downtown. The tips alone helped a great deal with bills and your tuition.

When you left Las Vegas, you also left the life of being a stripper. It was never something you wanted to do long-term.

"Hey, Chris," you smiled, walking into the bar. You were dressed in a black, low-cut v-neck shirt with black leggings that sculpted your backside. Wrapping your maroon apron around your waist, you glanced around the empty bar.

"Hey, [Y/N]. I hear tonight's going to be slammed. Whatever you need, just call me over and I'll be here," he said.

"It's slammed every night," you replied, running your hands through the loose waves of your shoulder-length hair.

"It's been slammed ever since you came to work here. We're actually doing better than our rival across the street, so thank _you_."

"Me? Why me?" You arched a brow, cleaning the counter of the bar.

Chris chuckled. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're cute. There's some sort of innocence about you. Plus, you're quick with the drinks and your customer service skills are the best I've seen in a really long time," he answered.

You laughed, "I think it's only because I'm fast and I like people."

"All right. You can think what you will, but when you have many guys trying to get your attention every night, I think it goes beyond your speed and kindness."

"Yeah, yeah. Open the doors, will you?" You smiled, watching as your fellow bartender entered the bar.

"Hey, [Y/N]," James said.

"Hey, James. Ready for tonight?"

He grinned, "Oh, definitely."

* * *

"Why is it so slow? It's a Friday night." Simon said, walking into his bar. He looked around and noticed a few regulars.

"The bar across the street is slammed. I hear it's because they hired a new girl. She's quick and apparently, she's fucking cute too," one of his employees said, serving a beer to a man at the counter.

"We can't afford to go out of business and certainly not by the hands of that asshole," Simon replied angrily.

"John, go across the street and see what all the commotion is about. Take a look around. See how quick this girl really is. If you can, see if you can get her to switch sides. Use that charm," Simon suggested.

"Okay!" John grinned, removing his apron and handing it to Simon. He fixed his black button down before flattening the wrinkles on his black pants. "Do I look okay, boss?"

"You look fine, now go on."

John crossed the street, noticing how busy it was. He glanced back at Simon's bar before finally stepping in. The tables were full and there was a crowd around the bar itself.

With a deep sigh, he squeezed his way to an empty chair and noticed you almost instantly. He cleared his throat. Not only were you quick with the drinks, but you were beautiful too.

John pulled his phone out and instantly texted Simon.

 ** _John:_** Okay, yeah. She's fucking cute.

 ** _Simon:_** Can you take a picture?

 ** _John:_** And she's quick too. We're in deep shit, Simon.

 ** _Simon:_** John! Pull it together.

 ** _John:_** Okay, okay. Gonna order a drink. I'll try and sneak a picture. I'll keep you updated.

John looked up and raised a finger in the air, hoping that you would glance his way. He knew it was a longshot from the many people surrounding him, but it was worth a try.

Suddenly, your eyes found the man sitting at the counter with his hand raised. You walked over to him and smiled sweetly, staring into his eyes.

"Hey! What can I get for you?" You asked.

"U – Uh, just a scotch on the rocks!" John responded.

"Simple, I like that." You turned around and grabbed a glass before scooping some ice and pouring it into the glass.

Within a few seconds, you set a napkin with his glass of scotch atop of it in front of your new customer. "Want me to open a tab for you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," John responded.

Before he could try to converse with you, you had walked away to continue the many drinks that were lined up on the counter. John counted the empty glasses and arched a brow. There was no way you would be able to make seven drinks in five minutes, but you surprised him.

The crowd behind him was slowly disappearing once the music turned on and the dance floor opened up. John watched you carefully. You were smiling the entire time and he wondered how he would charm his way to talk to you.

"Holy shit, that was fun!" You said, turning to James.

James grinned, giving you a high five. "And it's only the start of our shift."

You laughed quietly, glancing around the counter before you noticed John. You walked over to him and smiled, pointing to his drink.

"Is it me or did you not take a sip of your drink whatsoever?"

John blinked, staring up at you. "U – Uh… I was watching you work. You're fast."

"That's what my boss says. I don't think I'm fast _enough_ , actually. There's always room for improvement, right?" You replied.

"You made seven drinks in under five minutes. _Seven_ drinks."

"Well, I don't know if I should be freaked out or flattered that you were watching me," you laughed quietly.

"Oh, shit, I don't mean it like that. As a fellow bartender, it's really cool to see," he replied.

"Well, thanks! I appreciate it. From one bartender to another," you smiled.

"I'm John," he blurted out.

"I'm [Y/N]."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, where do you work?" You asked.

"Across the street," he admitted.

"Ooh, you're spying on the competition, aren't you?" You teased.

John laughed quietly. "You could say that. You're definitely giving us a run for our money, that's for sure."

"What's with the whole rivalry anyway?"

"My boss hates your boss. I guess they went to college together. Planned to open a bar together but your boss sold him out. Something along the lines of that. Simon doesn't like to talk about it much," John responded.

You cleared your throat. It had been a while since you heard that name. You knew it was highly unlikely that this _Simon_ was the same one from the bachelor party, but you could only hope.

Simon was a common name anyway.

"They're both going to lose business if they keep that up," you commented.

"We're open much later than you. How about you come by the bar after your shift and teach me a few pointers?" John suggested.

You arched a brow, "What do I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of seeing me possibly fail," he grinned.

"I do enjoy seeing other people fail," you teased, causing him to laugh.

"You're funny, [Y/N]."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"So, is that a yes or…"

"Sure. Yeah," you replied.

John downed his drink and grinned, standing from the stool. "I'll see you then."

* * *

John crossed the street and sighed, sitting at the stool at the counter. Simon and another bartender had been serving the few customers that were in the bar.

"So?" Simon asked, stepping out of the bar to sit across from John.

"We're in trouble," he replied.

"I told you to convince her!"

"And I will. She's coming here after her shift, okay? You can see her then. She's quick, Simon. Seven drinks in under five minutes. She's like a working machine, man. Plus, she's fucking cute and she's funny," John said.

Simon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, let's hope your plan on having her come over here will be worth it."

"It will be. Positive thinking, Simon. Positive thinking."

* * *

"All right. I'm off!" You said, pulling on a flannel over your shirt. You grabbed your purse and waved to Chris and James who were cleaning up and counting the money.

"Okay, [Y/N]. Nice work tonight. I can never understand how calm you seem to be with so many customers calling out their drinks," Chris said.

"Believe me, I was screaming inside," you smiled.

"Well, good job at hiding it then. See you tomorrow."

You nodded, leaving the empty bar. You looked across the street and bit your lower lip. The only reason you agreed to John's offer was in hopes to see his boss.

You crossed the street and slowly opened the door to the bar. You glanced around and noticed how empty it seemed to be.

You looked up to see John and another bartender behind the counter of the bar in a conversation. You smiled and walked to the counter, taking a seat and looking up at John.

"Scotch on the rocks, please," you called out.

John turned his head to look at you, grinning. "There she is. Hi."

"Hi," you smiled.

"You stopped by."

"I said I would."

"And you want a scotch?" He asked.

"No, I'm just teasing. A beer is just fine," you replied.

You looked over at the other bartender and noticed how she was staring at you with a small smile.

"Hi…" You said.

"John said you were cute. He was fucking right," she said.

You blushed, "Oh… Thanks."

"I'll go and get Simon," she told John.

John set a beer on the counter and smiled down at you.

"Don't worry. Alex is cool."

"Not used to getting compliments from other women," you admitted.

"She's got a girlfriend," John replied.

"Well thanks for that bit of information." You laughed, taking a swig of the beer and glancing over your shoulder at the empty dance floor. The music was quiet, but it was at a reasonable volume that was heard throughout the bar.

You heard a door swing open and another set of footsteps following the sound. Slowly, you turned around and looked up at the noise.

Simon glanced around before his eyes fell onto you. He cleared his throat. Memories of Jason's bachelor party flashed through his mind and he grinned.

"This is her, Simon." John said.

Simon nodded, sitting next to you. You glanced up at him and bit your lower lip, staring into his eyes.

"Well if it isn't my favorite student," he smiled.

"You mean _Negan's_ favorite student," you quipped back.

Simon chuckled, "Oh he's definitely going to love to hear that you're in town."

"Wait, you _know_ each other?" John asked, interrupting your conversation with Simon.

"Sorta, yeah," you replied.

"How about we go to that booth over there? Talk in private," Simon suggested.

You nodded, climbing off the stool and grabbing your beer and walking towards the booth. You took a deep breath and tried to calm your nerves and the sudden need to pounce this man. It had been a long time since you felt this hunger and you wanted to fulfill it.

Once you were seated, Simon sat across from you and smiled.

"What are you doing in Atlanta?" He asked.

"I'm going to school here. Plus, Vegas wasn't somewhere I wanted to live my entire life. I always wanted to get away from the city," you replied.

"How long's it been since Jason's bachelor party? A year?"

You nodded, "Something like that, yeah."

"And when did you move here?" Simon asked.

"Six months ago."

Simon arched a brow. There was a question that was lingering in his mind and he tried to formulate the sentence without it coming out the wrong way.

"What, Simon?"

"Uh, you still do those parties?"

"Are you asking if I still strip?"

Simon nodded.

"I don't. I left that part of my life back in Vegas."

"Do you still think about that night?" He asked.

You didn't know if you should lie or tell the truth. You settled with the latter.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You and Negan were hot. Still hot, well, I don't know about Negan, but you definitely still are, Simon."

He grinned, "I told Negan that night that you wanted the both of us. It took a lot in the both of us to turn the other cheek."

"Kinda wished you guys didn't. Never really had the urge to sleep with two guys, but with you and Negan, I'd be willing." You smiled, sipping your beer.

Simon grunted. "You're trouble," he said.

"And this is somehow news to you?" You smiled, standing from the booth. You downed the rest of your drink before taking his hand and walking towards the dance floor. "How about a little trip down memory lane, Simon?"

"[Y/N]…"

"Relax. Let me do the work," you whispered.

Ironically, the same song from the bachelor party began to play. You turned around to allow your backside to face Simon. Slowly, you pressed yourself against him and rolled your hips against his own. His hands immediately grabbed your hips, holding you firmly against his lower half.

You glanced over your shoulder and smiled, rolling your body with the slow beat of the song. Simon leaned forward, his lips resting just at your ear. You could hear his grunts and you smiled to yourself. Standing upright, you turned to face him before resting a hand on his chest.

"All we need is Negan and it'd be just like the bachelor party," you whispered.

"He's married now, you know," Simon admitted.

You sighed, biting your lower lip. Well, that fantasy of having the both of them just went out the window.

"Well, then I guess it's just you and I. Want to go back to my place?" You asked.

Simon cleared his throat. "Really?"

"I have wanted you for the past year, Simon."

"One condition," he said.

"And that is?"

"You come work for me."

"What?"

"[Y/N], you're a damn good bartender. You can bring business back to this place," he admitted.

"I'm not going to choose between you or Chris. If anything, I'll work for the both of you, but that's it," you replied.

"That's fine with me, just make sure Chris is too."

"Oh, he will be, trust me. Now, can we go?"

Simon smirked, "Hell _yes_."

You smiled, watching as he took your hand in his own.

"John, close the bar. You and Alex can take the rest of the night off," Simon said.

John eyed the two of you and smirked, "You got it, boss."

* * *

Once at your apartment, you removed your sneakers and set your bag onto the small table near the door. Simon stepped inside and removed his own shoes, walking further into your home. He noticed a few photos hung on the wall, books scattered on the dining table, and the overall cleanliness of your apartment.

"Do you want anything to drink?" You asked, walking into the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water.

"Water is fine, thanks." Simon answered, following you to the kitchen. You stood on your toes to retrieve two glasses before you felt Simon stand behind you.

"Need help?" He asked, pressing against you from behind as he reached up to grab the glasses with ease.

You cleared your throat and nodded your thanks. You poured water into each of the glass and turned around to face him. You handed him his own cup before sipping from yours. The tension was thick in the air as you stared deeply into his eyes.

"What're you thinking about?" Simon asked.

"I just can't believe I'm standing in front of you. I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again," you admitted.

"You really wanted me that bad, huh?"

"I always liked older men, but there was something about you and Negan that ignited something in me. Older men have the experience that guys my age lack," you answered.

"You've been with older guys?" Simon asked.

"I had to fulfill that hunger somehow."

"Negan's going to be pissed off that I got to you first," he smiled, taking a swig of his glass of water before he set it down on the counter.

"Well, he's married, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Oh, you certainly do not know Negan," Simon said. "But enough talk about him…"

Simon leaned down, his lips brushing against your neck. You shut your eyes, setting your glass of water down onto the counter. Your hands then ran up his chest to the back of his neck and through his hair.

His mustache gently scratched your skin in the most pleasurable way possible that it caused a quiet whimper to escape your lips. Simon smirked, pulling back to look into your eyes.

"Bedroom?" He asked.

"Down the hall. Door to your right."

Simon nodded, scooping you up into his strong arms. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you leaned in to kiss along his neck. You slowly unbuttoned a few of the buttons at his chest to reveal his skin. You rolled your hips against his, moaning quietly at the bulge that was growing beneath his pants.

Once at your room, he set you down on your bed and looked down at you. He spread your legs apart before his hands came up to the waistband of your leggings and slowly pulled it off. Simon tossed it aside carelessly, his hands running up your smooth, bare legs.

You shivered at his touch, staring up at him. Simon had seen you before in just your bra and panties, but for some reason, this felt different. It felt much more intimate and private.

As his hands brushed the fabric of your panties, he looked up at you and smirked. Simon grabbed your flannel and shrugged it off your shoulders before grabbing the end of your shirt and lifting it above your head.

You bit your lower lip, looking up at him.

"Seems a bit familiar, doesn't it?" He asked, running a hand down your side.

"Except I'm on my back," you replied.

Simon smirked, "And you look beautiful lying there waiting for _me_."

You lifted yourself to sit up as he remained standing before you. Your hands ran up his chest before you untucked the shirt from his pants. You began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly pushing it off his shoulders. You watched the fabric fall to your carpeted floor before you allowed your eyes to rake over the chiseled muscle that was hidden behind the fabric.

"Wow…" You whispered.

"What?"

"You work out…"

Simon laughed, "I do, yes."

"I just didn't think a man of your age was capable," you said.

"Oh, I'm going to show you what else a man my age can do, [Y/N]."

You bit your lower lip in anticipation, running your fingertips down the planes of his abdomen before slowly focusing on his belt. Undoing the buckle, you unbutton and unzip his pants before pushing it down his hips.

Simon growled at the relieved pressure, stepping out of it once it pooled around his ankles. You looked up at him once he cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb against your skin gently.

He leaned down and finally pressed his lips against yours. You smiled, allowing yourself to revel in the smoothness of his lips before he hooked an arm around your waist and lifted you further up your bed. Settling between your legs, he continued to move his lips against yours.

Simon flicked his tongue against your upper lip, causing you to whimper. His hand moved to the clasp of your bra, expertly undoing it. He pulled away from the intense kiss to look down at you once he pulled the material from your chest. He tossed your bra over his shoulder and pushed his hips into your own at the sight of your breasts.

You moaned quietly at the feel of his erection pressing into your throbbing core. You needed him and you needed him _now_.

"Simon…"

He smirked, tugging your panties down your legs. Once you lied on your back naked, Simon felt his member throb painfully against the fabric of his boxers.

"If I had known this was what you looked like, I would have made my move on you a year ago," he admitted.

"Just _take_ me, Simon…" You pleaded.

He grinned, "Oh, I'll take you, [Y/N]."

Simon pushed his boxers down his legs. You watched as his member sprang up at attention. You gasped quietly, not expecting him to be well-endowed.

"Wait," you mumbled. You reached over your nightstand and grabbed a condom, tearing the wrapper and sliding it down his manhood.

Simon grunted at the contact, looking down at you as his fingertips ran across your hardened nipples.

"Safety first," you smiled.

"You are adorable," he grinned. Simon leaned down and nipped gently along your collarbone, moving his lips further down to your breasts. He grabbed one in his hand as his lips paid equal attention to the other.

You gasped once you felt his lips latch onto your nipple, feeling his tongue continuously flick against you as you arched your back.

You could feel the head of Simon's member brush against the length of your sex repeatedly, teasing you slowly. Simon kissed along your chest, moving his lips to tend to your other breast. You moaned, moving your hands along his back before you moved your hips against his.

"Simon, _please_ …"

He pulled back to look down at you. He moved a hand to rest near your head as the other moved down to grasp his member. He slowly circled his tip around your clit, causing you to gasp at the contact.

Out of instinct, you spread your legs even further and looked up at him.

"Simon…" You pleaded once more.

Simon smirked, slowly pushing himself into your warmth. He grunted lowly, feeling your walls slowly wrap around his throbbing member. Once he felt like he couldn't go any further, he looked down at you.

You took him by surprise once you lowered your hips to accommodate his entire length. You gasped at the fullness that you felt, biting your lower lip. Simon grabbed both of your hands in his own and rested them just above your head.

Slowly, Simon began to move his hips. You felt every inch of his manhood slide in and out of you, causing your eyes to roll back at the sensation. You gripped his hands, urging him to move faster.

Simon liked to take his time, reveling in your warmth.

"Faster, please…" You begged.

Simon grinned, pulling out to his tip before slamming back roughly into you. He watched as your nails dug into his skin and your toes curling at the pleasure. His hips began to slam into yours, the sound of skin slapping against one another echoed throughout your small bedroom.

Your eyes had fallen shut and the creak of your bedframe hit the wall repeatedly with each of his hard thrusts. You felt every inch of his member push into you and pull out of your heat. You wanted more and you wondered if agreeing to work for him was a good idea now that you realized you were going to need more of him.

"Simon…" You moaned, arching your back. His movements were articulated in such a way that whenever he thrusted into you, he would hit a delicate sweet spot that caused you to tighten around his member.

It was pleasurable for the both of you.

Suddenly, Simon released your hands to rest his at your hips. He grasped them tightly as his pace picked up rapidly. You could feel yourself getting close to the edge. His "happy trail" brushed against your clit with each thrust, causing you to roll your hips to create more friction against your bundle of nerves.

Simon must have picked up on your need because his hand dropped to your mound and his thumb began to circle your clit. With the added sensation, you felt yourself slowly begin to tighten around his member.

Simon didn't falter for a second. His hips continued to crash against yours, showing no mercy whatsoever. He didn't admit it aloud, but he wanted this just as badly as you did.

"Oh god, _Simon_!" You exclaimed in a loud moan, wrapping your legs tight around his waist to pull him closer to you. He slammed into you, remaining still as the movement of his thumb against your bud was the only thing that didn't cease.

You felt full of him with the way his hips were pressed against yours. The movement of his thumb began to pick up and you moaned once more, feeling yourself finally hit your peak. You rolled your hips rapidly against him, feeling every inch of his member delved deeply within your depths.

Simon growled at the sudden tightness, removing his hand from your clit to press against the mattress. He began to slam into you once more, watching your face contort into an expression of pleasure.

Within moments, he felt himself begin to release into the condom with the aid of your tightening walls stroking his member.

He buried his face against your neck, panting heavily as his thrusts began to slow down. Simon slowly pulled out of your depths, causing a whimper to leave your lips.

He removed the condom and tied a knot before climbing off the bed to toss it into the trash. You lied back on the bed, waiting for his arrival as you tried to regain your breathing. You watched him step back into your room, his body glistening with sweat and his member now flaccid.

Simon lied next to you, pulling his phone from the pocket of his pants. Once he retrieved his phone, his free arm wrapped around your shoulders to pull you closer to his side.

You smiled. You didn't expect Simon to be the type to cuddle after sex. You wondered if this would be a one-time thing, but deep down, you hoped it wouldn't be.

"I can't believe I waited a year," he admitted.

You looked up at him and pecked his lips, giggling quietly. "It was worth the wait."

"It sure was," Simon smiled.

You watched him as he scrolled through his phone before the sound of a ring filtered your room. You widened your eyes and began to grab the blanket to cover yourself before he put a hand to stop you.

"What are you doing, Simon?"

"Calm down…" He whispered reassuringly, kissing your forehead.

Suddenly, you heard _his_ voice. It was **Negan**.

"Why the fuck are you Facetiming with me at three o'clock in the damn morning, Simon? And why the fuck do you look like you just had – Do not fucking tell me you woke me up this early to tell me you got laid." Negan said, running a hand over his face. He had left his bedroom and walked to his office so Lucille wouldn't wake.

"I've got a surprise for you, Negan," Simon said.

"And what the fuck would that be? How important is this fucking call that you couldn't wait until later today?"

Slowly, Simon turned the camera to face you. Despite Simon trying to stop your attempt to cover yourself, you grabbed a pillow and covered your chest.

Your eyes found Negan and you bit your lower lip. You didn't know how possible it was for both men to look even better than they did a year ago.

"Is that –" Negan mumbled.

"Hi, _Mr._ Negan," you smiled.

"Holy fucking fuckity fuck… Simon!" He exclaimed.

Simon chuckled at his friend's reaction. This interaction was priceless.

"Guess who I found? She works at the bar across from mine," Simon explained.

"She works for that asshole Chris? For how long?"

"Six months," you responded.

"You're telling me that you have been in our goddamn backyard for six fucking months, doll?" Negan asked.

"Yes… If you put it that way, yeah…"

"Simon, you fucking lucky bastard." Negan couldn't help but stare at you through his phone. Memories from Jason's bachelor party came to his mind and suddenly, he felt an erection growing from beneath his boxers.

He knew it was wrong to become excited for another woman while his wife was in the other room, but he couldn't help it.

"If you thought she was hot in that lingerie set, you have no idea how _beautiful_ she is without it," Simon replied.

"Hey, I'm right here. Don't talk about me as if I'm not," you giggled.

"Well, it seems I may have to pay you a visit tomorrow, doll," Negan smirked.

You could see his dimples through the small screen of Simon's phone. You squeezed your legs together at the sight; you could feel yourself become wet at the sight of Negan.

"Are you getting wet for him right now?" Simon asked, pushing the pillow aside which gave Negan a clear view of your breasts. Simon ran a hand down to your mound and ran a finger along your sex.

"Oh, she is _dripping_ , Negan," Simon smirked.

Negan cleared his throat at the sight of your breasts. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

"[Y/N], are you wet? For _me_?" Negan grinned.

"And for Simon," you added.

"Oh fuck. You're going to get me in trouble," he grunted.

Simon chuckled, "I've got a bit of a problem I need to tend to, Negan. Tell the missus I said hello."

Negan narrowed his eyes. He couldn't act on it. He had already cheated on Lucille once – Negan didn't know if he could do it again.

"Good night, Negan," you said, watching as Simon slowly moved out of the frame and down between your legs.

When you felt his tongue run along your dripping sex, you moaned quietly. You almost forgot you were on the phone with Negan before you heard a string of curse words come through the speaker of Simon's phone.

Hesitantly, you turned the camera to face at your lower half. The picture Negan was seeing was Simon's face between your legs.

"Simon, we're going to have a fucking talk tomorrow," Negan growled.

Simon pulled back, running his fingertip along your opening before he pushed two fingers inside. You gasped instantly, a moan escaping your lips as your back arched and the phone dropped from your hands.

Simon smirked, taking the phone and giving Negan a glimpse of what he was doing before turning the camera to face himself.

"I'll tell you all the details later today," Simon grinned, slowly moving his fingers within your tight heat. "Like [Y/N] said… Good night, Negan."

Simon ended the call.

Negan grunted, tossing his phone onto his desk.

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself, looking down at his raging erection.

He was definitely going to have a talk with Simon.


	3. Take A Risk

**Author's Note:** Wow, this is a long chapter! I didn't expect to get distracted go off the rails in this one hehe. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story though! Things are going to pick up soon...

Song: _Untitled (How Does It Feel)_ by D'Angelo

* * *

"Chris, it's either I quit or I work for the both of you," you argued. Having two jobs while going to school would be tough to handle, but you were sure that you would get used to it. Plus, having another job could help with the bills and then some.

"But why _him_? Of all people?"

"He asked me to work for him. Simon and I… We know each other. I told him that I couldn't just leave this place. You gave me a job when I first moved here, Chris. So, I told him the same thing. Either I work for the both of you or I don't work at all."

Chris sighed, "But I get you for more hours than he does."

"Well, yes, but let's not tell him that," you smiled.

"How is it going to be split up then?"

"I'll work here weekends because I know it's the busiest. The rest, I'll work for him."

"So, you're telling me you'll be working _three_ days out of the week for _me_ and the rest for him? How is that fair, [Y/N]?"

"Are you forgetting that I need a day off, Chris? It's split evenly. Three days for you. Three days for Simon. I'll work for him Monday through Wednesday and Thursday through Saturday for you."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky we're even negotiating this. If it were any of my employees, I would have let them go without having this conversation."

"It isn't too late, you know. You can fire me," you grinned.

"Oh, and what? Let Simon have all the business? Yeah right. I'd be stupid if I did that," Chris sighed. "So, today's Monday…"

You nodded, "I'll be across the street. This will work out. Trust me."

"Oh, I trust _you_. It's not you that I'm worried about… It's Simon."

"Well, trust me _and_ my judgment, Chris. I'll be back Thursday, okay?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You're so lucky you're such a good bartender."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you then." You smiled, leaving the bar and deciding to head home to get ready for tonight's shift at Simon's bar.

* * *

You slipped on a loose black crop top and dark grey leggings. You grabbed your maroon apron and stuffed it into your bag before leaving your apartment. It would be your first day working for Simon and you didn't know what to expect.

It had been a couple of days since you slept with him, but no numbers were exchanged. Not only was it your first day on the job, but it would also be the first time you would see Simon since your heated love session on Friday.

Walking into Simon's bar after parking your car, you looked around and noticed John cleaning the glasses and preparing them for tonight's shift. He grinned in your direction, flashing you a wink.

"Simon wants to talk to you. He's in his office. Down the hall. Last door to your left," he grinned.

"Don't look at me like that!" You laughed, walking down the hall and past the kitchen doors to gently knock at Simon's closed door.

When you heard his voice, you bit your lower lip. All you could think about were the dirty things he whispered into your ear when he was thrusting into you. Shaking your head at the naughty thoughts, you stepped inside once he allowed you in.

"Hi…" You mumbled, shutting the door behind you.

Simon looked up at you, standing from his desk. He stood in front of you and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear. You had to let out a breath of relief; you thought he was going to act like nothing happened between you two.

"I never got your number," he whispered.

"You never asked," you quipped back.

Simon chuckled, stepping back to give you some space. "Fair enough."

You arched a brow, crossing your arms over your chest. "Are you going to ask?"

"I didn't peg you as an impatient woman," he smiled.

"Well, you'd be surprised to see what else I've got hiding under my sleeve."

"I'm sure you're full of surprises, [Y/N]. Aside from the paperwork I need for you to fill out, could you also leave your number? For personal reasons, of course."

You bit your lower lip, walking up to him and kissing his cheek. "Oh, definitely."

Simon smiled, setting down a small stack of papers for you to fill out as a new hire. He motioned for you to take a seat and you obliged almost instantly. He moved to sit across from you, remaining quiet as he overlooked the receipts from the previous nights.

You were focused on filling out the paperwork and signing where it needed that you didn't notice someone entering the room. You gnawed at your lower lip, reading each document carefully before signing.

Suddenly, you were broken out of your reverie when you heard **Negan's** voice.

"My, oh my, doll." Negan sat next to you, glancing from Simon then back to you.

You glanced over at him and cleared your throat. He looked just as handsome and he was sporting that damn leather jacket again.

"Hello, Negan. It's nice to see you again," you replied. You turned your attention back to the stack of papers, trying to avoid the distraction that two of the men you had fantasized about was now sitting in the same room as you. Again.

"That's all I get? Just a simple hello and a nice to see you?" Negan asked.

"I'm trying to do paperwork here, Negan. I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't bother me while I'm trying to read."

"Well, I just wanted to say it's fucking nice to see you too, [Y/N]."

You bit your lower lip, trying to refrain yourself from smiling. You glanced over at Negan and noticed that he was now looking up at Simon. Both men had begun a conversation and you tuned them out, looking over the signed paperwork. You made sure to read through each document before grabbing a nearby sticky note and placing it atop of the stack.

Glancing up at Simon, you smiled to yourself and wrote your number down for him and adding a personal message saying, _"For personal reasons."_

You slid it across the desk and watched as Simon glanced down at it. A large grin spread across his lips before he watched you stand from your seat. Negan looked up at you, glancing at the piece of paper before clearing his throat.

"I should go and help John just in case. He can show me the different drinks you guys have here," you said, removing your bag to wrap the maroon apron around your waist.

"Glad to have you on the team, [Y/N]." Simon said, smiling down at you.

"Glad to be here, _boss_." You winked, turning on your heel after nodding in Negan's direction. You walked out of the room and felt someone gently take your elbow to turn you around.

"Can we talk for a second?" Negan asked.

"Sure, about what?" You replied, biting your lower lip. You had almost forgotten how tall he was.

"You like Simon?"

You arched your brow. You didn't expect Negan to ask you a question like that, especially since you didn't know yourself. "I think we're just having fun with each other, that's all."

Negan nodded, running a hand over his beard. "You going to give me a chance, doll?"

"You're married, Negan. I may have fantasized sleeping with the both of you at the same time a year ago, but I do not and will not stoop down to help a man commit infidelity. It'd be a different story if you were single," you admitted.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Well, Simon's a fucking lucky guy then. He got to you before I did."

You laughed quietly, shaking your head. "There's nothing special about me. I'm sure Simon and I will drift apart after a few nights together. It happens."

Negan arched a brow, taking a step forward and into your personal space. You could smell the scent of his cologne and you could feel his body heat radiating against yours and you wanted nothing more than to toss out all your morals and bring him into an empty room.

He leaned down. His lips were dangerously close to yours as you sighed quietly. Suddenly, the same hunger you felt a year ago was now settling at the pit of your stomach. You wanted Negan and you wanted him bad.

"Don't sell yourself short, [Y/N]. You're a fucking catch," he whispered, leaning in to your ear as his beard gently brushes against your skin.

You gasped quietly, bringing a hand to your mouth. You looked up at him, your cheeks flushed and pink. "Well, I – Uh, thank you…"

Negan smirked, pulling back to look down at you. "You want me just as bad as I want you, don't you?"

"I do, but I can't. You're married."

"Take a risk," he whispered.

"I would, but I'm not that type of woman." You looked up at him, sighing quietly. You let your eyes rake over his leather jacket before turning on your heel to walk to the bar.

"All right. I'm here and ready to learn," you told John, glancing down at the hallway to see Negan stepping back into Simon's office.

* * *

"Do you like her, Simon?" Negan asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know her that well aside from what she _likes_ in the bedroom," he winked, "But I can see myself getting to that point."

Negan sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration. "I'm dealing with a serious cause of blue fucking balls. I can't get the image of her out of my goddamn mind, Simon."

"You're married –"

"I fucking know I'm married. I have a ring on my finger as a reminder. I don't need you or [Y/N] telling me what I already know," he said frustratingly.

Simon narrowed his eyes, sighing quietly. "You've already been down that road, Negan. Are you sure you want to put Lucille through that again?"

"Listen, I'm not a great fucking guy, okay? I know that."

"Then what's the problem?" Simon asked.

"[Y/N] is. She's the fucking problem. I have never wanted someone as much as I want her and the only thing I have to go off on is her dancing and that damn brief Facetime call last Friday."

Simon chuckled, "Sorry about that, by the way. I just had to show you. I mean, we practically talked about her every day for almost two months."

Negan glanced over his shoulder absently, sighing to himself. "How is she anyway?"

"Are you talking about in general or in bed?" Simon asked.

"Do I really have to fucking answer that question?"

Simon chuckled, "I'm going to assume it's the latter. She's amazing, Negan. _Tight_ , too."

Negan groaned, "I don't know why I'm even fucking asking."

Simon stood from his chair, patting Negan on the back of his shoulder. He glanced down at his friend and chuckled, shaking his head. "Let's get a drink."

* * *

"How are you already getting the hang of this and it's your first day here?" John asked, watching you expertly make the different drinks.

"I'm not sure. It just comes naturally," you replied, handing the drinks to the customers that were waiting.

"It's not as busy here on a Monday night, you know. You must have brought the crowd with you," he grinned.

"Maybe!" You smiled, walking to the end of the bar to talk to a man who had his finger raised in the air. He asked for a beer and you nodded, reaching over to grab the needed beverage. You opened it with a bottle opener and set it on the counter with a napkin.

"You new around here?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"My first day actually," you smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see a pretty face," he complimented.

"Aw, that's sweet of you. Have a good night, okay? If you need anything else, my name's [Y/N]. Just call me over and I'll be here quick," you said nicely.

You walked back to John and dried the wet glasses, setting them onto the counter to make a few drinks.

"You've got three numbers from those guys over at the corner of the bar," John said, motioning to three men that looked like they were your age.

You glanced over at them and chuckled, shaking your head. "Well, thank you for being their wingman," you teased.

"I've got to help a brother out, you know," John chuckled, helping you with the drinks that were lined up on the counter.

"They're not my type. They look a bit too young," you added.

"They look like they're your age, [Y/N]!"

"Exactly," you winked.

"So, I'm three years older than you. Do you dig me?" John asked.

"Well, you are cute," you teased.

You walked away to hand the drinks to the waiting customers, taking their money and placing it in the register behind you. You smiled and heard the music turn on, seeing a crowd of people walk to the dance floor.

The bar was less crowded once the dance floor opened up. You leaned against the counter, cleaning the residue with a clean, damp towel. John walked over to you, arching a brow.

"You mean it? You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, of course. You've got the cute green eyes."

"You're trouble, [Y/N]," he chuckled.

"I've heard that a few times, actually. I'm beginning to think it's true."

You turned your head to see Negan and Simon taking a seat at the stools at the bar. You walked over to them and grabbed two glasses, arching your brow in their direction.

"Let me guess… Scotch or whiskey?" You asked.

"Scotch for me," Negan said, "On the rocks."

"I'll go for tequila. I'm feeling like a tequila type of man lately," Simon said, grinning in your direction.

"Scotch sounds right, but tequila? That's surprising," you smiled, pouring them each their choice of alcohol into their glasses.

"How are you doing? Learning okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. John's a great trainer. Right, John?" You smiled, turning to look at John.

"What?" He asked.

"See. He's great," you giggled.

Negan arched a brow in your direction, glancing around the bar. "You know, I've never seen it this fucking busy on a Monday night," he said.

John walked over to the three of you, using his towel to wipe the counter. "That's what I said. It's because of [Y/N]. She's attracting all types of crowds. Three guys even gave her their phone numbers."

You laughed quietly, playfully slapping his arm. "Stop. Not my type, remember?"

"Oh, right. You like _older_ guys," John winked.

Simon and Negan arched a brow, watching the interaction between you and John closely. They didn't like how comfortable and flirtatious you were to your coworker.

"You've got customers waiting on you. Those girls look like they have been trying to get your attention. I told you, John. It's those green eyes," you smiled.

John glanced over at the two girls, blushing instantly when they waved at his direction.

"Perk up, buttercup. Time to work your charm," you teased, gently pushing his shoulder. Once he left to tend to the women, you looked over at Negan and Simon. They looked pensive and slightly jealous.

"What?" You asked.

"You and John have a thing?" Simon asked.

"What? Not at all!"

"Well, I'm just wondering, [Y/N]."

Negan cleared his throat and motioned for you to pour him another glass of scotch. You obliged, pouring an ample amount into his empty glass.

"You two fucked each other's brains out. Don't get all fucking weird around me. Frankly, it's awkward as shit and very uncomfortable," he said.

You sighed, rubbing your forehead absently. "Hey, Simon? Can I take a fifteen?"

He arched a brow and nodded, "Sure, yeah. Anything you need, let me know."

"Thanks." You removed your maroon apron and left the bar, walking down the hall to retrieve your bag from Simon's office. You sighed and sat down at the chair, looking over your phone to see any emails from your professors.

Slowly, you lift your head to see Negan entering the room.

"Listen, I didn't mean to say it all out in the open like that," he said.

"I'm beginning to learn that you speak without really thinking, Negan."

"Yeah. It's a fucking flaw of mine."

He sat next to you and sighed, looking down at his wedding ring for a moment before shaking his head. He promised Lucille that he wasn't going to cheat again, but how faithful was he when he was thinking about another woman?

"What, Negan?"

"Nothing. Enjoy your break," he said, standing from his chair.

You arched a brow before standing and taking his hand. You cleared your throat at how familiar this was. It was as if you were being transported to Jason's bachelor party and you were tugging on Negan's hand to push him into his seat.

"Whoever your wife is… She's damn lucky to have you."

Negan cleared his throat quietly. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit guilty. Lucille deserved better than him. If anything, he was lucky to have her.

He glanced down at your hand and arched a brow before taking a step towards you. Negan couldn't help himself. The curiosity and lustful hunger he felt for you was too much for him to handle. You had caught his interest a year ago and even to this day, he wanted you just as badly as he wanted you then.

"You'd be lucky to have me too," he whispered.

You cleared your throat, dropping your hand. Negan stepped into your personal space. You wanted to take a step back, to move away from him, but you couldn't. You couldn't move.

"Negan…"

"I have thought about you for the past year, [Y/N]. I got married, but somehow, you still lingered in my mind. Then all of a fucking sudden, you show up to _Atlanta_ – of all places –, and you're _here_ ," he stepped forward again, resting a hand on your hip once you bumped into the edge of the desk.

"You're married," you sighed, dropping your eyes to his wedding ring. "I want this, believe me I do, but I can't. I won't."

"My marriage with my wife has been crumbling ever since I – Fuck, ever since I cheated on her."

You cleared your throat. Your mind was screaming for you to leave, to walk out of this office, to push him away, but for some reason, you couldn't.

"Then don't give her a reason to end it," you whispered.

With a heavy sigh, you gently rested a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him from you. You watched his tall frame stumble back a bit. You glanced over at the door before seeing Simon step inside.

Great. Being in the presence of two men you constantly fantasized about was not helping the raging thoughts that entered your mind right now.

"I'm still on break," you mumbled.

"I know. But, this is my office, remember?" Simon replied, walking to his desk. He glanced between you and Negan, arching a brow.

"Nothing happened," you blurted out.

Simon raised his hands in the air, smiling. "None of my business and if it did, I would strangely be fine with it."

"You guys are going to be the death of me," you whispered.

"How so, doll?" Negan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think I should say. I think my break is over…"

"I thought you said you were still on break?" Simon smirked.

You sighed angrily, throwing your hands in the air in defeat.

"I can never win with you two, can I?"

Negan shook his head, "Nope. And from the look on your face, it seems like you've got something on your mind that I think you should fucking share with the class."

Simon arched a brow, "What's on your mind, [Y/N]?" He moved from behind his desk to stand next to Simon. You had to clear your throat. Seeing them side by side only reminded you of that night of Jason's bachelor party.

You looked between Simon and Negan, your eyes deviating to each man. You absently squeezed your legs together while standing, motioning to the door nervously.

"My break is over," you muttered.

Negan smirked. Despite the serious conversation you two shared before Simon walked in, he knew how badly you wanted him.

Simon knew to keep things professional while at the workplace and no matter how badly he wanted to pull you against him, he refrained. Instead, he walked to the door and opened it for you. He extended a hand and motioned for you to leave the office.

"A woman's not going to open the door when there's an able man to open it for her," he smiled.

"Oh, you're working your charm, aren't you?" You smiled. You glanced over his shoulder to look at Negan, your eyes meeting his briefly.

"What can I say? I'm a perfect gentleman," Simon winked.

"Not in the bedroom, you're not," you teased.

"Oh my fucking god. Please. I am still in the fucking room." Negan exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry…" You called, biting your lower lip. "I'll get back to work." You turned on your heel and left the office, quickly walking back to the bar to help John with the sudden rush of people that walked in.

* * *

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you tried to convince her to get with you," Simon said, sitting at his desk.

Negan shrugged, "Not really, no. I mean, I fucking want to and I know she fucking wants to, but I'm a patient man. I can wait."

"What makes you think she'll give in?"

"Oh, trust me, Simon. Did you catch the way she squeezed her fucking legs at the sight of the both of us? She'll give in and I'll be waiting with open arms," he smirked.

"What about Lucille?" Simon asked.

"We haven't been – We're just in a rough fucking patch, okay? The only time she and I are in the same house is when we're both going to bed. I don't even get a kiss from her anymore."

"Can you blame her, Negan? You cheated on her."

Negan narrowed his eyes, "Okay, smartass. It was already like this before I fucked up."

Simon nodded, "Don't get so defensive."

"If the roles were reversed, Simon, you'd react the same fucking way, okay?"

"Why do you want [Y/N] anyway?" He asked.

Negan rubbed a hand over his beard, "Why do _you_ want her, Simon?"

Both men stared at each other, narrowing their eyes at one another. Simon broke the contact first, glancing over at the number that you left for him.

"I don't know. I saw her come into the bar and all of a sudden, memories of Jason's bachelor party rushed back. You and I both know how badly we wanted her that night. She comes in here and bam. I felt it again," Simon replied, shrugging a shoulder.

"Exactly. Do you think I want to be thinking of another fucking woman? _No_. I promised Lucille, but if I'm not physically cheating, then how come I'm thinking of ways to fuck [Y/N] and how badly I want her? That's still cheating, isn't it?"

"It's a complicated situation, Negan. I know [Y/N] wants you. I know you want her. I'm oddly okay with you both hooking up, but don't do it. Just – Resist and take a step back, Negan."

"She walks into a room and she captures the attention of _everyone_ in that room, Simon. What the fuck do you want me to do? I can't help what I feel."

Simon sighed, running a hand over his face absently. "Well, I'd say you're in a difficult position here."

Negan glanced down at his watch, sighing quietly to himself. He knew he should be on his way home, but knowing that you were still here prevented him from leaving.

"I'm going to get another fucking drink," he said, leaving Simon's office. Negan walked to the bar and watched you work, biting his lower lip. He decided to sit at the end of the bar, motioning for you to walk over.

You set the drink down for one customer before glancing over at Negan. You arched a brow and smiled politely at the customer before walking over to Negan.

"Another scotch?" You asked.

Negan nodded, "That'd be fucking fantastic, thanks."

You grabbed a glass and set it down in front of him after scooping ice into the cup. You turned around and grabbed the bottle of scotch, unscrewing the cap and pouring an ample amount into Negan's glass.

"You still dance?" He asked.

You cleared your throat, setting the bottle back where you got it before you looked up at him. Business was slowly dying down and only a few customers were left, so you had enough time to talk.

"Professionally or in my spare time?"

"Professionally," Negan responded, sipping from his glass.

"Nope. I left that part of me when I left Vegas. I'm a full-time bartender and student now."

"Well, look at you. Getting your shit together. If I'm being honest, I was hoping you still danced. You were fucking good at it."

"I still dance. It's just more of something I like to do for fun rather than for a profession," you shrugged, grabbing a clean towel to absently clean the counter.

"If I asked you to dance right now, would you say yes, doll?"

"If I wasn't working, I'd definitely say yes."

Negan grinned, downing his drink. He glanced at the clock then whistled at John. You watched as the other man turned at the sound, arching a brow.

"She's taking her lunch right now." Negan told him, extending a hand out for you.

"Negan…"

"You said if you weren't working… Being on a fucking lunch break means that you aren't working, so… We're going to fucking dance."

You cleared your throat and took his hand, glancing over your shoulder to see the look of amusement on John's face. You sighed to yourself and removed your apron before Negan led you to the dance floor.

"Relax. It's one dance," he whispered.

You looked up at him, staring into his eyes for a moment. Negan tilted his head, resting a hand on your hip as the music echoed throughout the bar.

"One dance and that's it," you replied.

"Nothing will happen unless you want it to, [Y/N]."

You nodded, resting both hands on his chest absently. You felt his free hand rest on your lower back, pulling you flush against him as the song slowly began to shift into a much more slower one.

 _Girl it's only you_

 _Have it your way_

 _And if you want you can decide_

 _That if you'll have me_

 _I can provide everything that you desire_

You stared into Negan's eyes, swaying with him. His body was pressed against yours and it reminded you of that night in Las Vegas and how you straddled him. You slowly shut your eyes, feeling his strong arms wrap around your waist.

Negan held the eye contact until he watched you shut your eyes. This type of dancing was much different than the one you shared with him at Jason's bachelor party, but for some reason, Negan enjoyed this just as much.

While you weren't grinding against him, the song was just enough to let the sexual tension hang in the air. You slowly opened your eyes to look up at him. His usual green hazel-like eyes had turned into a much darker shade filled with lust and desire.

 _If you feel the same way baby_

 _Let me know right away_

 _I'd love to make you wet_

 _In between your thighs cause_

 _I love when it comes inside you_

 _I get so excited when I'm around you_

Your fingertips ran across the leather of his jacket, inching towards his zipper. You stared into his eyes, playing with the zipper of his leather jacket before you gasped, pushing yourself against him when you felt his hand move slowly to your backside.

"Negan…" You whispered.

"I want you so fucking bad, [Y/N]…"

You didn't stop him from letting his hand rest casually against your backside. Instead, you just pressed yourself against him as the two of you swayed to the soft beat of the song. Negan knew exactly what he was doing to you, but he remained mindful that he didn't want to pressure you into something you were hesitant on.

"I should – My lunch is probably up," you stammered, finally pushing away from him.

Negan nodded, keeping his distance. He could tell when a woman wanted him and from the looks of it, you wanted him more than ever now.

"Right. I should probably head home. I've got fucking work in the morning."

"Oh, yeah. _Mr._ Negan," you giggled. "Thank you for the dance."

Negan grunted, looking down at you.

"If you call me that one more time, I will fucking take you right where you stand, doll." Negan smirked.

You cleared your throat, widening your eyes. You knew he was married, but you couldn't help the fact that your body was succumbing to every lustful need.

Simon watched the both of you and chuckled to himself. With a few long strides, he was now standing next to Negan and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. Both men knew _exactly_ what they were doing to you and they were enjoying it.

You needed to gain the upper hand, but for some reason, you didn't want to. You enjoyed this little game that they were playing.

"You have anything to eat, [Y/N]?" Simon asked.

You shook your head, glancing up at Negan before turning your attention on Simon. "

"I haven't, nope."

"You should probably get something to eat on your _lunch_ break, doll," Negan teased.

You narrowed your eyes and took a step forward. You were now in his personal space and that same smug grin was on his lips just like it was when you were dancing against him a year ago.

"Someone asked me to dance. He seemed a bit desperate, so I had to agree," you quipped.

Negan narrowed his eyes and replied, "Desperate? You may want to rethink another fucking word, [Y/N]."

"Why? I think it's a perfect word choice. Don't you, Simon?" You grinned, turning to look over at Simon.

The other man smirked, "I think if someone's desperate, it'd be you."

You widened your eyes, your mouth forming into a small 'o' shape.

"You guys are ganging up on me. I see how it is. Well, you know what, I can play that game too," you threatened.

"You are actually fucking cute thinking that your threat will scare us," Negan grinned.

"Don't tempt me."

Simon quietly laughed, glancing around the empty bar before leaning over to kiss your temple.

"Negan's right. You're being really cute right now."

You narrowed your eyes and stepped back, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I am trying to be angry here!"

"Well, you're doing a poor fucking job at it," Negan responded.

"You know what, I'm going to ignore the both of you right now and grab a bite to eat before my lunch break is over."

Simon laughed quietly, nodding. "Be back in thirty."

"Will do, _boss_ ," you replied, walking away from them.

Simon watched you walk away, his eyes deviating to your backside. Negan did the same, shaking his head.

"Who fucking knew that we'd still be attracted to her?"

"Well, she sure made an impression at Jason's bachelor party," Simon replied, walking back to his office with Negan following behind.

"I should probably head home," Negan said.

"See you tomorrow?" Simon asked.

Negan shrugged, "We'll see."

* * *

Simon offered to walk you to your car after your shift. You accepted without hesitation. When you had come back from your lunch break, you found yourself looking for Negan and was slightly disappointed to find out that he left.

You opened the passenger door and set your bag onto the seat before closing it. You walked to the driver's side and looked up at Simon, glancing around before pulling him into a brief kiss.

He instantly pressed a hand on your hip and the other on the roof of your car, leaning into you.

You rested a hand on his chest, slowly moving your lips against his as your free hand moved to his cheek.

Simon knew exactly what he was doing with his lips and tongue. It was proof not only through the kiss, but when he showcased his talented tongue a few nights ago.

You pulled away after a few moment, letting your fingertip run across his jawline. Simon smiled down at you, kissing your forehead before he reached down to open your door for you.

"Good night, [Y/N]," he grinned.

You bit your lower lip before leaning up to peck his lips a few times. "Okay, okay. I'm going. Good night, Simon.

You pulled away from the curb and began driving back to your apartment. Tonight was a good first day working at Simon's bar. It felt nice to be able to interact with new people.

Once you made it to your apartment, you quickly walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Your mind drifted to Negan and the intimate dance you two shared. You wanted him just as badly as you wanted Simon.

 _Ugh, why couldn't he be single?_

You finished showering and set an alarm for your class the next day. You grabbed your phone and noticed two unread messages from two unknown numbers.

 ** _Unknown #1:_** It's Simon.

 ** _Unknown #2:_** Hello, doll.

 _Fuck. It's a group chat._

You took a deep breath and decided to reply.

 **You:** You've got the wrong number.

Just as you were settling into your covers, you felt your phone vibrate to see two messages. They must have been waiting for your reply.

 ** _Simon:_** Really?

 ** _Negan:_** Even through text, we can tell you're fucking lying, [Y/N].

 ** _You:_** … You put me in a group chat with Negan.

 ** _Negan:_** I can read what you're fucking saying!

 ** _Simon:_** I thought it'd be funny.

 ** _You:_** Well, I've got to go to bed. I've got class at noon.

You were already under your blanket, cuddling with your pillow. You couldn't help but smile at the fact that these two men were giving you so much attention. It made you wonder if sleeping with the both of them will cease all interaction.

There was a part of you that wanted to find out, but another part of you that didn't. Though, you were sure that fulfilling your fantasy would happen one way or another. You just hoped that you had enough self-control to remember your limits.

 ** _Negan:_** Sleeping so early?

 ** _You:_** It's two o'clock in the morning. I just finished a seven-hour shift. I'm tired.

 ** _Negan:_** Right. I fucking forgot. Sorry, doll.

 ** _You:_** No worries, Mr. Negan. You both get some rest.

 ** _Negan:_** You calling me Mr. Negan is bringing back some fucking fond memories, [Y/N].

 ** _Simon:_** Jason's bachelor party.

 ** _You:_** I'm too tired to discuss this. So, I'm going to head to bed. You two can go and fantasize what happened together.

 ** _Negan:_** Ha ha. Fucking hilarious.

 ** _Simon:_** I'll fantasize about that night and the one we shared a couple of days ago too.

 ** _Negan:_** Lucky bastard.

 ** _You:_** I'm putting you both on 'do not disturb.' I'm heading to bed. Good night.

 ** _Simon:_** Good night, [Y/N]. See you tomorrow. Good job today.

 ** _You:_** Thank you, boss. Oh, and Negan?

 ** _Negan:_** Hm?

 ** _You:_** Thanks for the dance.

 ** _Negan:_** Fucking shit.

 ** _Simon:_** Want to talk about it?

 ** _Negan:_** Fuck off, Simon!

You read over the messages and giggled to yourself. You made sure the alarm on your clock was set and also adding another set of alarms on your phone. You set it on your nightstand and shut your eyes, succumbing to the comfort of your mattress.

You couldn't wait to come into work tomorrow.


	4. Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:** Man, oh man. I am having so much fun writing this. I hope everyone that is reading this is enjoying it just as much as I am writing it! Also, here's to hoping that we get to see Negan and Simon share the screen in tonight's season finale! Though, if that happens, I'll probably lose my shit lol. Anyway, enjoy! ;)

Warning: SMUT! (Angry sex, masturbation, voyeurism, and dirty talk)

* * *

After a week of non-stop working at both bars, it was finally your day off. Negan and Simon made your second job much easier and you quickly learned all the drinks at Simon's bar. Business was booming in both businesses and it seemed like the ongoing feud between Chris and Simon was slowly dissipating.

You managed to sleep in until ten-thirty in the morning. As usual, you reached for your phone to look through your emails and unread text messages. Your classmate in one of your classes had sent a message to meet up later today for a cup of coffee. You agreed.

Though, as you continued to read through your messages, you noticed the group chat that you shared with Negan and Simon. It seemed like both men had sent pictures to you. You giggled, simply because Negan and Simon taking photos of their breakfast was a bit hilarious.

 ** _Negan:_** Breakfast is fucking served.

 ** _Simon:_** Omelette? That's what you made?

 ** _Negan:_** What the fuck did you make then?

 ** _Simon:_** [picture message sent]

 ** _Negan:_** Pancakes? What the fuck? Who do you think you are? Gordon Ramsay?

 ** _Simon:_** A woman loves a man who can cook.

 ** _Negan:_** I can fucking cook!

You laughed quietly, deciding to send both men a photo of you lying in your bed. You were lying on your side, a pillow covering half of your face and the blanket up to your shoulders. Awaiting their reply, you decided to stretch your limbs before climbing out of bed to make yourself a cup of coffee.

While walking to the kitchen, you felt your phone vibrate in your hand.

 ** _Simon:_** Morning, sleeping beauty

 ** _Negan:_** Sleeping beauty? Really?

 ** _Simon:_** Fuck off! I'm trying to be sweet.

 ** _You:_** Morning. And thanks, Simon. I appreciate it, handsome.

 ** _Negan:_** Hey, what about me? Where's my fucking compliment?

 ** _You:_** You're being very mean, Negan.

 ** _Negan:_** You gonna punish me, doll?

 ** _You:_** Not a chance. By the way, the breakfast you two made looked delicious.

 ** _Negan:_** Wanna come over and get a taste?

 ** _Simon:_** You can head to my place and I'll make you some coffee.

 ** _Negan:_** I fucking asked first, Simon.

 ** _You:_** Seriously. You two are like children. I'm making my own coffee and I'm going to make my own eggs. Thank you for the offer.

You set your phone onto the counter and grabbed a pan. Just like you said, you began making yourself breakfast. You heard your phone vibrate repeatedly against the marbled counter. You didn't even need to look at the phone to know that the two were arguing.

You walked to the living room with your food and coffee in hand, setting it on the coffee table. You reached for the remote and turned the television on, instantly changing the channel to watch some morning news. You always felt like it was your job to know what was going on around the world.

When you realized the buzzing wouldn't stop, you picked up your phone and sent a text to both men.

 ** _You:_** I will see you both tomorrow. It's my day off. If you two are going to argue, at least argue without me in the chat.

 ** _Negan:_** Simon started it.

 ** _Simon:_** You liar!

 ** _You:_** Honestly, I'm going to block the both of you if you don't stop acting like children.

 ** _Negan:_** Fuck, fine.

 ** _Simon:_** We're sorry.

 ** _You:_** That's okay. I'll talk to you guys later. I promise.

* * *

Later that day, you had changed into leggings and a maroon hoodie. You wanted to be comfortable while studying with your classmate. Arriving to the coffee shop, you ordered a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin. You set your things down at one of the tables near the window and waited for your classmate to arrive.

Once your name was called to retrieve what you ordered, you noticed Trevor smiling and waving in your direction. You pointed to your table, watching him set his things down before quickly walking to help you with your tea and muffin.

"I was going to pay for whatever you wanted," he said, giving you a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. It's totally fine," you replied.

"I didn't think you'd get here before me."

"I like to be early, Trevor," you winked playfully.

He laughed, taking out his textbook and his laptop to place onto the table. He glanced around and smiled to himself; he was finally able to hang out with you alone and away from a classroom setting.

"I'm going to order coffee and maybe a coffee cake. Did you want anything else, [Y/N]?"

"I'm okay, thank you. Just get back here so you can help with me with this assignment," you smiled.

Trevor chuckled, standing from his seat to get in line. You pulled your textbook out from your backpack and onto the table, shifting through the pages until you got to the right chapter. You looked from the book to the handout that your professor had given you.

You highlighted each key point in the book, biting your lower lip. You sipped from your cup of tea, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear as you continued to read. After a few minutes, Trevor walked back to the table with his coffee and coffee cake in hand.

"All right. What did you get so far?" He asked, sitting across from you.

You pouted, "Nothing. Literally nothing. I don't know what I'm supposed to create, what audience I want to reach…"

"Okay, break it down. Here." After taking a sip of his coffee, Trevor reached over to shut your book. You were just about to protest before he shook his head, causing you to giggle quietly.

"What would _you_ like to see advertised?" He asked. "She gave us a list to choose from. Now, what did you choose?"

"I chose Nike. I thought it was the easiest, but it's actually the toughest one because everywhere we go, it's _always_ advertised. How am I supposed to make it different?"

"Exactly. What would you like to see Nike do that it hasn't done before? Think outside the box. We're getting our degree in Marketing. Advertising is just the tip of that ice berg. Use that creativity of yours, [Y/N]."

You sighed heavily, nodding at his words. You had to map out what you wanted to create both strategically and creatively.

Trevor began his own project, already sketching out a few ideas. You glanced up at him, sighing to yourself when you were coming up with absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Let's grab a cup of coffee. I'm going to need it for tonight's shift," Simon suggested, pulling into the parking lot of a well-known coffee shop in downtown.

"You know, you can make me a fucking partner of your company and we can shut shit down. Starting with Chris's bar," Negan replied, looking out the window.

"You have enough to worry about, Negan. I'd hate to put more on your plate."

"Are you saying I can't handle it, Simon? Because I can fucking handle it."

"That's not what I'm saying. Listen, being a partner is more than just stopping by to make sure it's running smoothly. We have to go through ordering, stocking, inventory, _everything_."

Negan arched a brow, "I know how a fucking business works. I wouldn't mind the extra pay either."

"You know what, okay. We can be equal partners, but the minute that I sense that you're becoming greedy, I kick you out."

"You've got a fucking deal, Simon. Our bar will be getting more business. Just you wait," he grinned, climbing out of the car once Simon parked.

Both men walked inside, glancing around absently and taking note that a few college students were doing their homework. Negan groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do not miss school at all," he commented.

Simon chuckled, "You're telling me. You would have never caught me in a damn coffee shop doing homework."

"Same fucking here. I don't know how some students can actually stay here for hours. I'd want to get coffee and then get the fuck out," Negan laughed.

Simon followed, walking to the register to order himself a cup of iced coffee. Once he paid for his drink, he stepped aside and allowed Negan to order as well.

Negan ordered a cup of hot coffee, paying the younger man the exact amount of change before dropping a tip into the jar. He walked to Simon and waited for their drinks. Negan couldn't help but glance around before his eyes immediately caught sight of you studying with your 'classmate.'

"Is that fucking [Y/N]?" Negan whispered, tipping his head upwards in the direction of where you were sitting.

Simon glanced over at you, arching a brow before he noticed the younger man scoot his chair to sit next to you.

"That is. What is she doing here? Who is she with?"

Negan chuckled, "Getting jealous, Simon?"

Negan watched the younger man place his arm around the back of your chair, leaning into you nonchalantly. He tightened his jaw, narrowing his eyes before he glanced over at Simon.

"What the fuck is his arm doing around her?"

"And you were going to tease me about getting jealous," Simon replied.

"Fuck off. He's way too fucking close to her."

The barista at the counter set their drinks down before Negan grabbed his cup and poured a bit of half and half into the contents. Simon kept his eyes glued onto you, noticing how you were biting your lower lip and absently leaning into the younger man that you were with.

"What do we do?" Simon asked.

"We fucking interrupt their little get together," Negan replied, beginning to walk over to the table.

At the table, Negan and Simon stood in front of you, quietly clearing their throats. Slowly looking up from your book, you widened your eyes at the sight of the two older men. They were eyeing Trevor with a slight territorial look in their eyes.

"Can we help you?" Trevor asked.

"Hey, doll," Negan smirked, ignoring Trevor completely.

"You know them?" Trevor asked, turning to you.

"Yeah, Simon's my boss," you replied, pointing to Simon.

"Well, as of fifteen minutes ago, so is Negan," Simon added.

You furrowed a brow. You glanced over at Trevor and noticed that his arm was wrapped around the back of your chair before you stood up and quietly excused yourself to go to the bathroom.

"Wait, [Y/N], I better get going." Trevor said.

You stopped in your tracks, turning around to walk towards him. When he finished setting his things into his bag, Trevor decided to pull you into a hug. You chuckled, feeling him kiss your cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class. We'll grab coffee beforehand and this time, I'm paying," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Text me later. You can even come by to the bar tomorrow night. First drink will be on me," you replied, glancing at Simon and Negan who looked absolutely livid.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

When Trevor left the coffee shop, Negan and Simon both took a seat at the table. You sighed quietly to yourself, walking away from them to go to the bathroom. Once inside, you looked at yourself in the mirror and told yourself to take a breath and calm down.

You didn't need to look all flustered and hot-bothered in public.

"He kissed her fucking cheek," Negan said.

"Maybe he's just a friend," Simon reasoned.

"No friend would kiss her cheek, hug her like he fucking did, and certainly, no friend would sneakily drape his motherfucking arm at the back of her chair," he replied.

"Well, she is single."

"And she's fucking you, so what are we going to do about it?" Negan asked.

Before Simon could reply, you walked back to your table and slowly took your seat. You glanced up at them and sighed, rubbing your eyes absently.

"What the hell was that?" You asked.

"We just wanted to be polite and say hello," Negan responded.

"No, you weren't being polite. You were standing there, waiting for him to leave. He was helping me with my project, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he was helping, all right," Simon whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"The fucker likes you, [Y/N]. Do you not see that?" Negan asked.

"If he did, I don't think that's any of your business, and neither is it yours, Simon."

"I gotta ask, doll. Does the kid even know you're kind of with someone?"

You narrowed your eyes, "Oh? Who am I with? Because on my end, all I have to go off on is a few make-out sessions with Simon and one unforgettable night. For all I know, he could see it as a simple one-night stand or a booty call."

"That's not what it is and you know it," Simon replied.

"Trevor is my classmate. He was helping me with my project that is due for our class. Whatever you saw… It was nothing," you said.

"Awww," Simon said, making a face with a sarcastic tone.

"You're being really childish right now," you replied.

"Listen doll –"

"No, you listen. You **both** listen. I'm not some woman you can have whenever you want, okay? I like the both of you. I like you, Simon. I like you, Negan. Do you really think I like Trevor?"

"You seemed to enjoy the fact that his arm was around your chair," Simon quipped.

"Seriously? The fact that we are actually having this conversation right now is ridiculous."

"Do you really expect us to be fucking peachy when we see another man warm up to you?" Negan asked.

"I don't expect you both to walk up to me and act like you own me. Whatever we have… It hasn't been voiced, okay? We have not talked about our 'relationship' or lack thereof. Negan, you don't even have a say in this because you're married. If anything, this is between Simon and I," you replied, tightening your jaw.

"Well, I fucking like you, doll. That means you're also mine, so –"

"Yours? Excuse me?"

"That is what I fucking said."

Simon sighed, "Okay, can we all just calm down?"

"No, you know what? I think it's time for me to go. You two can enjoy your cup of coffee together. I'll see you both tomorrow when I come into work. Don't bother trying to contact me either."

As you were beginning to put your things away, you felt Negan grasp your wrist gently. You looked up at him and narrowed your eyes, pulling yourself from his grasp.

"You guys aren't looking at this from my side. Please, understand that if you want something, _someone_ , you better go for it. I'm not going to be waiting for you to make the move," you said, your eyes zeroing in on Simon.

The other man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I want you, [Y/N]." Simon replied.

"And I fucking want you too."

"Good. The next time you see me with a guy, please be sure to remember that I want you guys too. I'm not the type of woman who likes to sleep around. If Trevor is into me, good for him. I will _not_ act on it," you sighed, grabbing your backpack from the ground.

You stood up, walking towards the exit of the coffee shop before you noticed Simon's arm reach out to hold it open for you. You glanced over your shoulder at him and sighed quietly.

"Thank you," you mumbled.

"I did say no woman should open the door when there is an able man nearby," he whispered.

"You're making it really difficult to be angry at you when you say things like that."

Negan walked after you, glancing around before noticing that you were raising your hand to hitch a cab. He shook his head and motioned to Simon's car.

"How about we give you a ride back home?" Negan suggested.

"Oh, that's not necessary."

"You can be angry all you want, but we're giving you a ride," Simon added.

You sighed, nodding. "Fine, fine. Only because I know it'd be a losing battle between you two."

Negan led you to the car, holding the door open for you. You looked up at him and arched a brow, setting your bag inside first before climbing in.

"Who knew you could be a gentleman?" You teased.

"Oh, you have no fucking idea what else I've got hiding under my sleeve, doll."

"I'm sure I won't find out," you replied, watching him shut the door. He walked around and climbed in the passenger seat.

Once both men were buckled in, Simon pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to your apartment. He must have remembered from the last time he was over.

"So, what's the project about?" Simon asked.

"I just have to come up with some sort advertisement for Nike. I'm getting a degree in Marketing, but it's tough when Nike's a well-known brand. Everything I have thought of, they have already done," you replied.

"Well, I think you're thinking too fucking hard about it, doll. What do you want to see when you think of Nike? Something you wish they could advertise but haven't?" Negan suggested.

You arched a brow, widening your eyes. "Oh my god. I think I have an idea."

You reached for your bag once Simon was at a stoplight, instantly grabbing your notebook and creating bullet points for your main idea.

"Do I get a thank you gift for helping you out, [Y/N]?" Negan asked, looking over his shoulder at you with his usual dimpled smirk.

You bit your lower lip and returned a smile, glancing down at his wedding ring.

"You would, but you're still married."

Simon chuckled, glancing at the rearview mirror. "I'll take the gift on Negan's behalf, though."

"I will fucking throw you out of this car, Simon."

"You do that and we all crash," he quipped.

"Not literally. Fuck."

You laughed quietly to yourself, placing your notebook back into your backpack once you had written down the main idea of your project. You felt like you could relax now.

Simon pulled up to your apartment, parking his car and turning it off afterwards. Both men climbed out, following you to your doorstep. You unlocked your door and glanced over at them, arching a brow.

"Yes?" You asked.

"You gonna invite us in?" Negan asked.

"That all depends. I'm still kind of upset with the both of you."

"We can _definitely_ make up for it, if you allow us," Simon added.

You bit your lower lip and sighed, motioning them inside.

"Take your shoes off and set it at the corner. I'm going to put my things into my room. Make yourself at home."

You walked down the hall and into your room, shutting the door quietly. You set your bag on top of your bed and sighed quietly, removing your hoodie as you remained clad in a white v-neck and leggings.

"When was the last time you were here?" Negan asked, walking to the living room and sitting at the couch.

"Friday night. We haven't really had sex since then if that's what you're asking."

"Shame. If it were me, I'd remind her every goddamn day who she belongs to."

Simon laughed quietly, shaking his head. "And that's where we're different."

You walked out of your room and noticed both men sitting at your couch. You cleared your throat and motioned to the kitchen, "You guys want anything to drink? To eat?"

"I'd eat something else," Negan smirked.

"Don't even start, Negan."

He chuckled, following you to the kitchen and noticed you reaching for a glass. It seemed all too familiar when he pressed against you from behind to help you retrieve the cups. You shut your eyes, thinking back to that particular night with Simon before absently pushing back against Negan.

"Oh ho, are you finally giving in, doll?" Negan smirked, placing the glasses onto the counter. Simon stood on the other side, watching you both carefully with an amused glint in his eyes.

You turned around and looked up at Negan, biting your lower lip.

"If I gave in, I'd be on my knees right now," you teased.

Negan growled, pushing you gently against the counter as his hands rested against the edges of it, trapping you between him and the edge of the counter.

"You're teasing. That's exactly what you're fucking doing."

"Can't handle it?"

"Oh, doll, I have more self-control than you fucking think."

You cleared your throat, looking down at your lower half and how he was pressing himself against you. You bit your lower lip, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"That's not what it feels like," you quipped, gently pushing him away to pour water into three of the glasses.

You glanced over at Simon, taking note that his eyes had drifted to your backside. You laughed quietly, jutting your backside purposefully to retrieve the pitcher of water in your fridge.

"Fuck, doll!" Negan exclaimed, leaning back against the counter with Simon next to him.

You stood up, walking towards them and pouring the water into each of their glass, watching them pick it up carefully.

The tension lingered in the air and you wanted nothing more than Simon to take control, but you knew he wouldn't.

"Since you guys are here, want to help me out with my project?" You asked.

Simon nodded, "Yeah. I'll be happy to help."

Negan agreed, "Fuck yeah. You're going to get the highest grade than that fucker you were with at the coffee shop."

You rolled your eyes and left the kitchen to walk to your bedroom. You didn't expect both men to follow you and when you turned around, you noticed Negan leaning against the wall and Simon against the doorway.

"I was thinking we can work on this outside…"

"We have tons of room here. Besides, we won't touch unless you want us to," Simon winked.

You nodded, clearing your throat and taking a seat at the middle of your bed.

Both men actually kept their distance with you, giving you the space you needed without feeling like you were being trapped. Negan had taken a seat at your desk and Simon was sitting on the floor.

You bit your lower lip and slowly lied onto your abdomen with your notebook in front of you.

"Simon, you can sit on the bed. You don't have to sit on the floor," you said, biting the end of your pen.

He quickly stood up and sat at the edge of your bed, peering over your shoulder to see what you had written down. Afterwards, Simon's gaze lingered along your backside, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his dirty thoughts at bay. He kept thinking back to the night you two shared, imagining you in this particular position.

Negan arched a brow, watching as Simon's eyes raked over your body. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted you, but you had morals and deep down, Negan was glad that you didn't give in to him.

"So, what do you have, doll?" Negan asked, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"Well, we don't nearly see advertisements for kids, right? We always see Nike marketing for women, men, athletes, but never for kids. I mean, I'm sure there have been a handful of ads, but not as many as the ads for the adults," you replied.

"Oh, that's actually a good idea," Simon said.

"Thanks. I just have to present it to the class and I've got all the details down. All I have left to do is research."

Slowly, Negan stood up and sat at other side of you. You glanced over at him and then over at Simon. Absently, you squeezed your legs together. Lying down between both of the men that you wanted so badly was not helping your situation.

You knew they were going to tease you.

"Something bothering you, [Y/N]?" Simon asked, smirking to himself.

"What? No."

"Are you sure, doll? You know, we don't like liars," Negan added.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not lying then, huh?"

Simon hesitantly ran a hand along your lower back to your shoulders, gently squeezing it. You shut your eyes and quietly let out a moan at the sudden attention your tense muscles were receiving. You rested your cheek against your arms that were placed in front of you, allowing Simon to continue.

"Mm, you are now going to give me a massage, Simon," you whispered.

Simon smirked, glancing up at Negan.

"Is that a demand or are you going to be a good girl and ask?" Simon asked.

"… It was a demand."

Negan grinned, "Looks like we've got a bad fucking girl on our hands, Simon."

"Seems like. I think as her punishment, we should get going. We've got a lot to do."

You groaned in frustration before turning to lie on your back, staring up at both men. You rested your hands on your abdomen and forced yourself to prevent your legs from squeezing together. Negan looked almost tempting now that his face was slightly hovering above yours.

"You know what, I'll ask Trevor to come by. Maybe he can give me a massage," you teased. Slowly, you climbed off your bed before you felt Simon wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you back against him.

"Threatening us with that kid? I'm sure he can't even make you feel as good as _we_ can, [Y/N]," Simon whispered, his lips brushing against the side of your neck.

You gasped, shutting your eyes. "Simon…" You pleaded, pushing back against him.

Negan smirked, moving to stand in front of you. Once you opened your eyes, you noticed how close he was to you. It reminded you of Jason's bachelor party and how you were dancing between the both of them.

"First, you order Simon around and now you're threatening us? You're being a very, bad fucking girl, [Y/N]."

"I'm sorry… Fuck, I'm sorry! Just _please_ …" You exclaimed, squeezing your legs together in hopes that both men would help you find your own release.

Suddenly, Simon stepped back and so did Negan. You looked at them with a confused look in your eyes. They quietly chuckled, their eyes raking over your frame.

"We've got a bar to run," Simon said.

"Yeah, and as the newest partner, we better get going," Negan added.

You narrowed your eyes and nodded, walking to your drawer and pulling out a toy that would _definitely_ help you get off.

"All right. You two know the way out, right?" You asked, moving to lie back on your bed. If they could tease you, then you could do exactly the same. Just as you were going to pull your leggings down, you noticed Simon and Negan staring directly at you.

"I thought you guys had to leave."

Negan narrowed his eyes, "You know what, we fucking do. We'll see you tomorrow, doll."

Simon grinned, winking in your direction.

"We'll give you some time to think about what you did," Simon added, leading Negan out of your bedroom.

* * *

The following night, you were excited to go to work. You wanted to make sure that both men would realize that they wouldn't be able to punish and tease you like they did yesterday. Though, it was a good feeling that they both still wanted you.

Walking into work in black jeans, a low-cut shirt and your usual maroon apron, you glanced around the empty bar before noticing John.

"Hey. We missed ya last night. Apparently, Negan's a new partner," John said.

"I heard. How'd it go?"

"He brought a lot of business actually. I was waiting for the two to collaborate and become partners for this bar. They're both smart and I have a _strong_ feeling that after a couple of months, Chris's bar will be no match for ours," he grinned.

"You do realize that I still work for Chris, right?" You laughed quietly, wrapping your apron around your waist.

"I know you like it more here, though. You get along with Simon _and_ Negan."

You arched a brow, "Doesn't mean that I'm going to quit on Chris."

"I know you won't, which is why he's lucky to have you and so are we," John smiled.

"Oh no. Don't get all sentimental on me now."

You laughed alongside him, cleaning the glasses. He stepped out of the bar to clean the tables and booths before you noticed Simon and Negan leaving the office and coming to the main floor of the bar.

"We open in five minutes," Simon said, leaning against the bar counter.

"Hello, doll," Negan smirked.

"Hi," you replied, turning around to count the money in the register.

"Did you have time to think about what happened?" Simon asked.

Once you finished counting, you turned around to face them and reached for two bottles of beer, leaning over and placing it on the counter. The low-cut of your shirt gave them a peek at the black lace bra that you were wearing underneath.

"Oh, I did."

"And?" Negan waited.

"And I think what you two did wasn't fair," you replied.

"Yeah. You haven't learned your fucking lesson, then." Negan shook his head, sipping from the beer.

"Besides," you said, leaning over the counter as you gave them another peek at your breasts. "Who said I wanted to be a good girl?"

Simon widened his eyes, pulling back to look down at you. Negan chuckled, running a hand over his beard.

"Just a constant fucking reminder on why I like you so much, [Y/N]," Negan said.

"You are trouble," Simon added.

"Oh, yes, I am. But you two knew that already," you winked. "I think it's time to open up."

Negan glanced at his watch before sighing, "She's right. I'll go and open the doors."

Simon looked over at you and smiled to himself. He let his eyes rake over you, obviously wanting you to catch him.

"What?" You asked.

"Nothin'. Glad you're here," he winked.

Once the customers began to pile in, you nonchalantly watched Simon and Negan walk back down the hall to disappear into the office. You sighed, hoping they would have stayed outside to watch you work.

After a couple of hours, you let the thoughts of Negan and Simon disappear from your mind. You glanced over at the entrance of the bar and noticed Trevor walking in. You smiled, waving him over to a seat at the bar.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey, hey. I didn't expect you to show up," you smiled.

"I keep my word, you know."

"I do now. What would you like to drink?"

"Just a beer would be fine," he replied.

"You came here at the perfect time. It's not as crowded as it is when we opened. Once the music turns on, everyone seems to move to the dance floor."

"Awesome. I get to have you all to myself without any interrupting customers," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." You giggled, retrieving his beer and uncapping it for him. You set it down on the counter along with a napkin before John walked over to you.

"A friend of yours?" He asked.

"Classmate."

"You know, he's checking you out," John grinned. "I swear. You get _all_ the action."

"Oh, stop. You know the type of guys I'm into," you replied.

"Yeah. Simon and Negan, right?" John smirked.

"The next time we have a crowd of people come in, I'm leaving your ass," you teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he laughed.

"Sure you are. Come on. I'll introduce you. Gives us time to kill while it's slow right now."

John followed you to where Trevor was sitting and quickly, the three of you were indulging into a conversation about school. The good thing about knowing people your age was that you had many things in common, but deep down, you wished it was Negan and Simon that you were talking to.

"I can't wait to be finished with school. I'm tired of studying and studying," John said.

"Oh man, me too. That degree will pay off though," Trevor added.

"I don't mind school, actually. I like it," you replied.

Both men looked at you, laughing quietly to themselves.

"What? There's nothing wrong with liking school."

"Sure there isn't," Trevor winked.

"Can I call you a nerd from now on?" John teased.

"You guys are horrible," you laughed, burying your face into your hands playfully.

Unbeknownst to you, Simon and Negan were sitting at the end of the bar, watching you talk with John and Trevor. They noticed the way Trevor's eyes lingered at your low-cut shirt; they couldn't blame him, though.

"Oh, come on. You cover your face and it's kind of adorable," Trevor said.

John laughed quietly, "He's right, you know. You've got a cute smile and beautiful eyes. No need to cover that up."

"Seriously? I'm going to punch the both of you," you blushed, dropping your hands.

"Ooh, red's a good color on you." Trevor grinned.

"I'm never studying with you ever again," you threatened.

"That's a lie. You like my company," he replied.

"John, you should come study with us next time. Trevor knows all the good coffee shops around town," you suggested, ignoring Trevor's words.

"That'd be great. I tend to study more efficiently with other people."

You were going to respond when a customer caught your attention. You looked up at the older man and flashed a polite smile before glancing to the side of him to see Negan and Simon sitting down with the same look they had at the coffee shop.

Ignoring them, you tended to the customer and made his drink, setting it down on the counter.

"Having a good shift, doll?" Negan asked.

"I am, actually. Thank you," you replied.

"I see that your classmate decided to show up," Simon said.

"Is that a problem? He's a paying customer."

"You sure about that?" Negan questioned.

"Really? Are we going to do this again?" You answered.

"His eyes are currently lingering on your ass, [Y/N]." Simon replied.

"I'm not acting on it, am I? I'm going to get back to work."

Without allowing them to respond, you walked back to John and Trevor, trying to push the conversation you just had with Simon and Negan out of your mind. You glanced over at Trevor, flashing a small smile in his direction.

"I'm going to take a quick smoke break. I'll be back," John said.

You nodded, "All right. I'll be here."

Once John left, you were alone with Trevor who looked to finally be relieved to have some one-on-one time with you.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You kind of look stressed out."

"Well, kind of stressing about the project," you lied.

"You tend to overthink, huh? Just gotta go with the flow."

You laughed, "I never thought I'd ever hear that motto come of out of your mouth."

Trevor chuckled, finishing his second bottle of beer. "It's the alcohol."

"Oh, sure. Blame the alcohol," you smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Trevor asked.

"Sure."

"Do you – Um, would you like to go out to dinner with me on your day off?"

Negan and Simon overheard, instantly tightening their jaws. They stood up and left the bar, walking back to their office.

"Oh, Trevor…" You began, biting your lower lip. "I'm kind of seeing someone already…"

Trevor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I just made a fool out myself."

"Stop. Don't say that."

He stood up and placed the exact amount of money plus a tip onto the counter. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow in class, [Y/N]."

"Trevor…"

He simply waved in your direction before leaving the bar, bumping into John on the way out. John walked over to you and arched a brow.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

"He asked me out. I said I was seeing someone."

"Ah. Well, perk up, buttercup," he smiled, "We've got a few hours left in our shift."

* * *

At the end of your shift, John had already counted the money. You were cleaning the tables, the booths, and the counter of the bar before finally taking a seat at the stool.

"I'm done. I'm done cleaning. I'm so ready to go home." You said, removing your apron.

"Me too. I'm ready to sleep," John smiled, placing the money in the money bag before Simon walked out of his office.

You perked up instantly, looking over at him who ignored your gaze.

Simon looked up at John and nodded, "You can go home. And [Y/N], I'd like to see you in my office, please."

You arched a brow, nodding in his direction. He began walking away, watching him shut the door to his office.

"Well, you heard the boss… I'm going home." He chuckled, giving you a small hug. Once he left the bar, you walked to the entrance and locked the door before turning the lights off.

Slowly, you walked down the hall and to Simon's office, knocking on the door quietly. You were sure that Negan was still here too.

"Come in," Simon said.

You opened the door and instantly noticed Negan sitting at the chair near Simon's desk. They both looked a bit upset and you had to wonder why. You hoped they didn't hear Trevor's attempt at asking you out.

"You wanted to see me…" You said.

Simon stood up, walking past you to shut the door. You glanced over at him before his hand grasped your hip roughly. He pressed you against his desk, slowly making you bend over as he pressed himself against you from behind.

"You going out to dinner, [Y/N]?" Simon asked.

"W – What?"

Negan arched a brow. "I don't think now's a good time to fucking lie, doll."

"Are you guys talking about Trevor?"

Simon nodded, hooking an arm around you to run his hand down your abdomen slowly. You gasped, pushing back against him and suddenly, you knew exactly what Simon was doing. You instantly felt the excitement pool between your legs, slowly rolling your hips to create friction.

"Let me ask again. Are you going out to dinner?" Simon asked, moving both hands to your hips to prevent you from moving against him.

"No! I told him I was seeing someone!"

"Well, now doll, that's the perfect fucking answer. I think you're beginning to realize that you are now _ours_ … You belong to _us_ ," Negan said.

"And to make sure you fully understand it, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Simon threatened.

You gasped when you felt his hands push your leggings down your legs with your undergarment. You instantly looked over at Simon who looked unfazed by Negan's presence.

"Simon…" You whispered, glancing over at Negan.

"Like Negan said, you are _ours_. If he can't have you, at least put on a show for him," he said.

He pushed against your backside, reaching around to drop his hand to your mound. When you felt his long finger run along the length of your sex, you instantly moaned. You were becoming increasingly excited that Negan was watching Simon pleasure you.

"Well, damn… She's _soaked_ , Negan," Simon smirked, pulling his hand from you to lift it to his lips. He grunted, "And she still tastes so _sweet_."

Negan bit his lower lip, his hand dropping to his crotch and slowly palming himself. You watched his hand carefully before you suddenly felt Simon press two fingers into your entrance. You grasped the edge of his desk, bracing yourself for the penetration.

"Who do you belong to?" Simon asked, pushing his fingers into you roughly. You tossed your head back against his shoulder, moaning loudly.

"Oh god…" You whimpered, feeling his fingers move in and out of you in a fast pace.

"I think he asked you a fucking question, doll," Negan smirked.

You couldn't talk. Simon was thrusting his fingers into you at a rough, fast pace that your eyes had fallen shut. Your mouth was left agape as you felt yourself tighten instantly around his fingers.

"Damn… Already?" Simon smirked.

"Oh, did she just come? Did you just fucking come?" Negan asked.

Simon pulled his hand from your lower half, licking the residue from his fingers. You slumped forward against the desk, keeping your backside in the air. You tried to regain your breathing before you felt Simon's tip press against you.

"Wait, wait…" You said, glancing over your shoulder to see that his jeans were pooled at his ankles.

"Wait for what?" Simon asked, grasping himself to run the head of his manhood along your dripping sex.

"I need a moment…" You pleaded. You didn't know if you could take another orgasm right after finishing one.

Simon chuckled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss at your temple. "You were a bad girl, remember?"

Suddenly, his hands grasped your hips. Without hesitation, Simon's hips snapped forward, causing you to bump against the counter of the desk roughly; you were sure there was going to be a bruise there later.

Simon growled, running a hand along your lower back absently. "Still so tight," he said.

Negan slowly stood up, walking to the other side of the desk. You looked up at him, watching as he undid his pants before he pulled himself out.

You gasped quietly. He was just as big as Simon and if you didn't want him badly before, you wanted him badly _now_. With him standing at the other end of the table, you were able to prevent yourself from reaching out to help him with his problem.

Simon glanced down at you, smirking to himself when he noticed that your eyes were glued onto Negan. He leaned down, his hand grasping the tips of your hair to gently pull you back.

"Do you like that, [Y/N]?" He muttered against your ear, his hips slamming roughly into you. "Do you like being able to see what you do to Negan? To _feel_ what you do to me?"

You moaned loudly in response. Simon slammed into you, remaining still.

"I asked you a question…"

"God, yes… I like it! Please _don't_ stop!"

Your walls were still sensitive from your first orgasm and with Simon's constant hard thrusts, you didn't know how long you would be able to last. Your moans escaped your lips continuously. You felt every inch of Simon slam into you and pull back out in a fast, repeated motion.

You wanted more. You wanted him to show you just exactly who you belonged to.

And you wanted _Negan_.

You looked up, watching as Negan stroked himself. This was the closest he could get to you. He knew you had boundaries and he wanted to respect it.

"Simon…" You moaned, feeling his skin slap against yours repeatedly. You knew you wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. Simon knew just the exact position of his hips that would repeatedly slam into your sweet spot.

"You want to come?" He asked.

You nodded.

"I didn't hear you," Simon grunted, pulling out to his tip before he slammed into you.

"Y – Yes!" You yelled, feeling your walls tighten around his length as your body shook with the second climax of that night.

Negan growled at the sound of your moans. He watched as your face contorted into pleasure, your head falling back and your mouth falling agape when you came. And suddenly, he wanted to know what it felt like to make you reach that high of yours. Though, he reminded himself to remain patient.

Good things _always_ came to those who wait.

Simon's thrusts were faltering a bit. You could tell that your sudden climax was going to bring him to his own.

"God… Just when I thought you wouldn't get any tighter," Simon groaned. His hips continued to meet your own. He reached up and grasped your breast, slowly caressing it as he pushed himself repeatedly into your tight heat.

You looked up, keeping your mouth agape. You were taunting Negan by leaving your mouth open. He continued to stroke himself, imagining what it would feel like if he just slipped himself into your inviting mouth.

Suddenly, Negan covered his tip and released into his hand, growling at the climax that hit his body. You watched him, smiling to yourself before you felt Simon slam into you before he pulled out to release onto your lower back.

You couldn't wait until you were able to finally have the both of them.

Simon cleaned the release from your lower back, slowly lifting your panties and leggings back to your hips before he pulled on his pants.

Negan smirked, wiping his hands with a tissue and tossing it into the trash. He picked his jeans from the floor and began fastening the belt once it was at his hips.

You sat down on the chair and slumped back against it, shutting your eyes.

"My god…" You whispered.

Negan chuckled, using his clean hand to gently cup your cheek. He gently stroked your hair back and let his lips lightly touch yours.

You widened your eyes, leaning into him before he pulled away. His lips felt soft, and you wanted more.

"I think we should ask again," Simon smiled.

"Who the fuck do you belong to, [Y/N]?" Negan asked.

You looked up at the both of them and smiled.

"I belong to the both of you."


	5. A Big Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:** I know this is long overdue, but here it is! This chapter is much shorter than the previous ones, but it'll pick up soon. I promise! This and the next few chapters are going to be much different than the previous ones. If you caught the small, brief hint in the last chapter, I'm sure you'll know what direction I'm taking this in. Also, the amount of people that are loving this story means so much to me! I'm enjoying it just as much you all are! Things are about to get much harder before it gets better ;) Enjoy!

Warning: SMUT!

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in Simon's office. Since then, you couldn't stop thinking about the way Negan was watching you and the way Simon felt slamming into you. You couldn't pay attention in class. All you could think about was Simon and Negan's demand on asking who you belonged to.

When you moved to Atlanta, you didn't expect to be at the mercy of the two men you had fantasized about. It was exciting and coming into work at Simon's bar was always something you looked forward to.

After turning down Trevor, he did his best to avoid you. You wished he didn't ask you out because aside from him, you only had a few friends and they were all the people you worked with.

Once Monday came, you were more than excited to go to work. You were always so busy on the weekends at Chris's bar and Sundays were usually the days you used to catch up on homework that you actually _missed_ seeing Simon and Negan. Neither of the two bothered to text you, so you had to wonder if they were still punishing you.

You finished dressing in your black, ripped jeans with a dark grey, loose tank top. You grabbed your maroon apron on the way out of your apartment. You were more than excited to see Negan and Simon.

Once arriving to the bar, you wrapped the apron around your waist and walked in, smiling over at John as you ran a hand through your wavy locks.

"Hey," you said, walking behind the bar to give him a one-armed hug.

"Should warn you. Negan's not in a good mood, so be careful. I wouldn't want you stepping on his toes," he said.

"Is everything okay?"

John shrugged, "Who knows? The man's hard to read. Though, I think he and Simon are talking right now. Ever since Negan became partner, he's been bringing tons of business here even when you aren't here."

You smiled, "Well, Negan and Simon make a great team."

You couldn't help but think back to last week and what transpired in Simon's office. You absently squeezed your legs before you heard John's voice to bring you out of your daze.

"Hey, help me clean these glasses."

"Sorry. Thinking about an upcoming project," you lied.

After an hour of the bar being open, you saw countless of people walk in to buy drinks. It was busier than any Monday you had ever seen before. When the music began to play, many of the customers gravitated towards the dancefloor.

It was actually nice to have a constant flow of customers.

Negan appeared from the office to sit at the end of the bar, ordering a glass of scotch. Hesitantly, you walked over to him to place a napkin and his glass onto the counter before pouring him his scotch. He looked troubled, but you didn't bother to say anything. It seemed like he wanted to be alone.

You were beginning to walk away when Negan called your name.

"[Y/N], leave the bottle."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Negan. You already look like you've been drinking before we even opened," you replied hesitantly.

"Just leave the fucking bottle. I can take care of myself."

You glanced over at John who looked busy too busy making drinks. As an excuse, you shook your head and walked away from Negan to help John with the sudden rush of drinks.

You couldn't help but look over in Negan's direction. His head was lulled forward and he was tapping his fingers against the counter repeatedly. You shook your head absently and focused on making the drinks while simultaneously interacting with the customers.

The dynamic that you and John had was impeccable. You two worked so well together that you managed to maneuver around him without even calling his name. The fact that you two flowed so well allowed the many drinks to be finished in record timing.

"I have never worked that well with anyone!" He exclaimed with a smile, wiping down the counter.

"I know! We were on a roll!" You smiled, giving him a high five.

"[Y/N], I need a refill!" Negan yelled, interrupting your conversation with John.

You sighed and grabbed the bottle of scotch, pouring him another glass hesitantly.

"You need to slow down, Negan. You already don't look too good," you mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Last I fucking checked, you weren't my goddamn mother."

"I just don't want you to drink more than you should, Negan. I will not overserve you alcohol," you replied.

"Well, I'm fucking glad you know how to do your damn job."

"Negan, what's wrong?"

He downed his drink and stood up, turning on his heel to head back down the hall to the office. You sighed, watching him leave as you grabbed his glass to clean. You wondered if Simon knew what was going on, but you couldn't help that you were concerned about Negan's change in behavior. He had never acted like this before.

After a few hours, you finally went on your lunch break. Things were slowly beginning to die down, but you once you removed your apron, you instantly noticed Negan sitting at the booth with another drink on the table.

Hesitantly, you walked over to him, sitting next to him and gently using your hips to push him.

"Give a girl some space, why don't you?" You teased, looking up at him.

He didn't respond. He simply moved aside to give you more room.

"Negan?"

"She's sick. She's fucking sick," he replied, downing his glass and slamming it on the table.

"What? Who's sick?"

Negan turned to look at you, tears clouding his eyes. You had never seen this side of Negan. He was vulnerable and at the brink of tears. Instantly, you brought a hand to cup his cheek to allow his head to rest against the crook of your neck.

"It'll be okay," you whispered.

"Lucille… She's – Fuck!" He shook his head, pulling away from you. Negan grasped your hips to gently push you out of the booth, but you grasped his hands and held it in your own.

"Talk to me… What's going on?"

"A couple of days ago, Lucille collapsed in our garage after a fucking session with a few of my students. We brought her to the hospital and she – She's got cancer. She's _sick_! She's going to die…" Negan mumbled, his hands balling into fists.

You bit your lower lip; you were definitely not expecting the bad news to be _that_ bad. You ran your thumbs along his knuckles and looked up at him. Deep down, you knew he was blaming himself for this.

John came by to the booth to place a bottle of scotch on the table. Just as Negan was going to reach for it, you shook your head and handed it back to John.

"Are you serious? He's had enough, John. I don't care if he is our boss. We will not overserve a customer."

John nodded, walking away with a quiet sigh.

"Negan, look at me. You've got to get home. You need to be with her. You shouldn't be drinking away your sorrows. She's going to need you," you reasoned.

"She's suffering because I cheated on her. This is all because of my fucking mistake."

"Stop. Don't even blame yourself for this. You couldn't possibly have seen this coming, Negan. Besides, she'll be okay. I'm sure the doctors will know what to do."

"No, she won't fucking be okay. She's stage three, [Y/N]. Stage fucking three and it's already _spreading_. The past few days after finding out have been **tough**! I see her wince at the slightest amount of pain and I can't help but want to take it away for her."

"Then you do that by being there for her, Negan. She _will_ be okay. You've got to believe that."

Negan looked over at you, narrowing his eyes. He was getting upset. He pulled his hands from your own, tightening his jaw. You had never seen this look in Negan's eyes. He was angry and obviously irritated.

"Just leave me alone, okay? And give me the fucking bottle of scotch too. You don't know me, [Y/N]. Don't act like you fucking do," Negan spat.

You felt tears cloud your eyes, glistening your orbs. With a swift nod, you stood up and looked at him. Taking his glass, you took a deep breath and forced yourself to look unbothered by his words.

"I'll leave you alone, but you're cut off. So, you can sulk in this booth without alcohol or you can go home and be with your wife. Your fucking choice, but you aren't getting anymore alcohol. You can fire me all you want, but we both know how stupid that would be," you replied, walking away from him. You knew he always loved to get the last word, so you decided to walk away before he could get the chance to.

You continued the rest of your shift in a such a sour mood, but you tried not to let it affect your work. You still had to maintain a smile and a positive attitude for the customers. While you were obviously hurt by what Negan said, you knew that you couldn't hold it against him. He was upset over the news that his wife now had cancer. It was something that he would never get over.

Finally, Negan stood from the booth. He made his way outside and you followed after him, making sure that he was taking a cab instead of driving. You sighed, running a hand along your bare arm before walking back into the bar after you watched him leave with a cab.

Instantly, you noticed Simon standing with his hands in his pockets. He motioned for John to start cleaning up; apparently, he wanted to close early tonight.

"Can I talk to you?" You asked.

"Yeah, come on back. John, just count the register. I'll have [Y/N] clean up," he said, leading you down the hallway to his office.

You walked inside, glancing around absently. Just a week ago, you were bent over his desk with Negan standing in front of you, watching as Simon thrusted repeatedly into you from behind. Now, it seemed almost like a distant memory despite it happening a week ago.

"Negan was here…" You began.

"I know he was."

"Lucile's sick. She's got cancer and I'm worried what he'll do to himself, Simon."

He sighed, walking over to you. Simon rested a hand on your shoulders, kissing your forehead lightly. You leaned into him, keeping your arms crossed over your chest.

"He can handle it. You've gotta give him space. Let him cope with it in his own way. I know Negan. He'll bounce back," he reassured.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll be there to make sure he will. Negan's my friend, [Y/N]. I'm just as concerned as you, but sometimes you've gotta give them their alone time to let them figure out what their next move is," Simon replied.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just – I've never seen this side of him and it got me worried." You rested your forehead against his chest, sighing quietly. Instantly, you felt his strong arms wrap around your lower waist and you allowed yourself to wrap your own around his muscular frame.

"I'm glad you're worried though. Negan and I are glad that you're in our lives now, you know? It may not seem like it, but we are."

You bit your lower lip, looking up at him. "You sure about that? You two have a funny way of showing it," you teased.

Simon smirked, "Oh, I'm sure, [Y/N]."

You glanced over your shoulder once you heard a knock, gently pushing away from Simon to sit at the chair. You watched him narrow his eyes before walking over to the door to open it. John handed him the money from the register before bidding you both a good night.

"I'm going to go ahead and clean up," you said, walking out of his office.

You grabbed a clean towel and began cleaning the tables and booths, your mind drifting to Negan. You wondered if he got home safely, if he was now holding Lucille in his arms, if he was going to talk to you about what happened tonight.

With a sigh, you walked to the counter of the bar and wiped it down before you felt Simon wrap his arms around you from behind. You smiled instantly, pushing back against him to tease him.

"Don't start something you won't finish," he whispered.

" _Me_? I can assure you that if I start something, I will finish it. With a _bang_ , too."

Simon moved a hand up your abdomen, covering your breast with his large hand. You gasped, feeling him slowly massage your breast in the pit of his hand as his lips brushed against your neck.

"Keep cleaning," he mumbled.

"Kind of hard to when you're doing that… _Simon_ … Can I finish cleaning first?"

He chuckled, pulling away from you. You look over your shoulder, biting your lower lip as you noticed the large tent in his pants.

"I'll be in my office, counting the money," Simon said, walking away with a slap to your backside.

You giggled, continuing to clean. You were still distracted with thoughts of Negan, but you had to remind yourself that he was going to be okay and even if he wasn't, he had Simon and he had you to help him back up.

After you finished cleaning, you walked to Simon's office to see him leaning back against his chair. You bit your lower lip and slowly walked over to him. Without allowing him to say a word, you instantly kneeled before him and brought your hands to the buckle on his belt.

"[Y/N]…" He began, clearing his throat.

"Shh…"

You tugged down his zipper after you had undone his belt and the button on his pants. Simon wiggled his hips to allow you to pull his boxers and his pants down to his ankles. At this angle, he looked even bigger than he usually was.

You slowly grasped his member and leaned forward to allow your lips to brush against his tip. He shuddered instantly, causing a grin to line your lips.

"I will fuck the grin out of that mouth if I have to," Simon threatened.

"Oh, _please_ do."

You began to stroke the base of his member, seeing him throw his head back in sheer pleasure. You slowly wrapped your lips around his tip, allowing your tongue to gently flick against the head of his member teasingly.

"The teasing better stop or else," he growled.

You pulled back and grinned. "I just love to see you squirm."

Just as he was going to reply, you wrapped your mouth around his member and began to bob your head rapidly. You hollowed your cheeks to add more tightness, using your hand to stroke what your mouth couldn't cover. Your saliva lubricated his manhood and you kept your eyes focused solely on him.

For once, you finally felt in control just like you did at Jason's bachelor party.

Though, that didn't last long before Simon pulled your hand away and instantly began to thrust his hips into your mouth. You gagged immediately, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat repeatedly.

"Well, fuck…" Simon mumbled with a quiet groan, pulling back to see that his member was slick with your saliva.

You grinned, standing from the floor to remove your pants and panties along with your shoes. Instantly, you climbed atop of him, resting your feet at either side of his hips so you were in a slight squat. You used a hand to hold his member upwards before you slowly slid down onto him.

Simon groaned at your tightness, grasping your hips and instantly slamming you down onto him. You gasped instantly, your hands moving to his shoulders. You dug your nails into the fabric of his shirt tightly. You would never get used to the feel of him.

You looked into his eyes, gasping as he lifted you up and down his member in slow movements. You had never been on top before and you loved every second of it. You needed to regain control, though.

Suddenly, you grabbed Simon's hands and pulled them away from you, holding it tightly onto your own. You began to roll your hips against his, slamming yourself down onto him until your skin touched.

He felt deeper than you had ever felt a man go before and it caused you to move your hips in a forward and backward motion.

"You better move faster or I'm going to take matters into my own hands," he threatened.

You grinned, resting your forehead against his and instantly, you allowed your hips to move along his own repeatedly. You were in complete control now that he was allowing you to set the pace of your movements.

You released his hands to move your own to the back of his chair, moving your hips along his own as you felt his chair move with each movement. You kept yourself pressed against him and the hair at his lower abdomen brushed against your clit which was rapidly bringing you to your climax.

Simon knew you were close. He remembered that you would toss your head back and your eyes would fall shut. So, when he noticed the same mannerisms, he grasped your hips and began thrusting upwards in a fast motion. His skin repeatedly slapped against yours and you were sure that the chair was soon going to give out.

Standing up with him still inside of you, Simon pressed you against the wall and slammed into you repeatedly, keeping his hands hooked underneath your legs.

"Oh god, Simon!" You moaned, your hands digging into his shoulders tightly.

"Come for me, [Y/N]… Let me feel it all over my dick," he grinned.

Suddenly, you felt yourself tighten around his member at his dirty talk. Aside from rough sex, you loved it when a man talked dirty and both Negan and Simon did a perfect job in both departments. Though, you had yet to find out about Negan and rough sex.

Simon slammed into you repeatedly, causing you to shift upwards with each thrust. When he felt you tighten around him, he groaned. He would never get used to your tightness and how it managed to stroke his member into his own release.

Suddenly, he pulled out of you and released onto your lower abdomen. Simon watched it drip downwards before he quickly grabbed a tissue on his table to wipe it away. He set you onto your feet, grinning as he watched your legs slightly wobble.

"I'm never going to step foot into this office without thinking of you now," he said.

"Good." You smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Simon turned his head, meeting your lips instead. He cupped your cheek and moved his lips slowly against yours, causing you to whimper against him.

"Mm," you mumbled.

Simon chuckled, pulling away as he tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear.

"I'd ask for round two, but from the looks of it, I don't think you could take it."

"Well, I've never been fucked against the wall, so my legs are a bit shaky," you replied.

Simon smiled, leading you out of his office once you both managed to put your clothes back on. He led you out of the bar, locking it behind him and walking you to your car.

"Get home safely, okay? Let me know when you get home." He said, opening your door.

You smiled, leaning up to peck his lips. "You're such a gentleman."

"Which I've been meaning to ask. Want to go out for dinner sometime?" Simon asked.

"Ooh, like a date?"

He smiled, "Yes, like a date. We'll go out for dinner. Watch a movie. All of that."

"You'll even be a gentleman and walk me to my door?" You laughed quietly.

"Oh, of course. Then you'll invite me in for a night of fun."

"Only if the date goes well," you teased.

"It'll go well. Believe me."

"Well then, yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you, Simon."

He grinned, kissing your cheek. "Great. We'll plan a day when we're both not busy."

"I'm sure we'll make it work. Good night, Simon."

"Good night, [Y/N]."

* * *

Once you made it back home, you went to your bathroom to brush your teeth to get ready for bed. You had already changed out of your previous clothes and into a large t-shirt and panties.

Suddenly, you heard your phone vibrate on the nightstand. After brushing your teeth, you shut the light off in your bathroom and walked to your bed, snuggling underneath the covers. You reached for your phone and noticed two unread messages from Simon and Negan.

 _Negan_.

You wondered if he was doing okay.

 ** _Negan:_** Hey.

 ** _Simon:_** You doing okay, man?

 ** _Negan:_** Why wouldn't I be?

Oh no. You really hoped he wasn't brushing aside what happened and what was really going on. You knew that it would eat Negan alive if he didn't come to terms with reality.

 ** _You:_** You're lying. How are you, Negan?

 ** _Simon:_** [Y/N]…

 ** _Negan:_** I'm fucking fine, doll.

 ** _You:_** No, you aren't. Wake up, Negan. This is serious.

 ** _Negan:_** I fucking sobered up. I'm fine now.

 ** _Simon:_** I think we should all get some sleep.

 ** _Negan:_** Can't fucking sleep when I know that [Y/N]'s got something she wants to tell me.

 ** _You:_** You know what, never mind. Simon's right. I'm just going to head to bed.

 ** _Simon:_** Good night, [Y/N]. I'll see you tomorrow.

 ** _Negan:_** You fuck her again, Simon?

 ** _You:_** Negan!

 ** _Negan:_** No, I want to fucking know.

You sighed. You didn't know what to tell him. Negan was already on edge with Lucille's sickness. You knew he needed some sort of control in his life and with his best friend getting to the woman that he had longed to have with his wife's sudden cancer, he was losing his mind.

 ** _Simon:_** Negan…

 ** _Negan:_** I'll take that as a fucking yes. Was he good, doll?

 ** _You:_** I'm not answering this. You need to get some sleep, Negan.

 ** _Negan:_** What if I don't want to fucking sleep?

 ** _You:_** Then that is your problem. I don't think Lucille will like it very much if you're up all night.

 ** _Negan:_** You don't know the fuck about my wife so don't talk about her like you do.

 ** _Simon:_** Negan, come on.

 ** _Negan:_** No, Simon. I'm not going to allow your little fucking girlfriend to talk to me like this. Like she knows shit.

 ** _You:_** You're right, Negan. I'm sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on.

You shut your phone off and set it on the nightstand, feeling tears sting your eyes. For some reason, being the root of Negan's anger at the moment was hitting you harder than you thought it would.

You didn't know why you were getting emotional at Negan's behavior towards you, but you just hoped that this feeling would subside soon enough.


	6. We Are Nothing

**Author's Note:** Short chapter!So, no smut in this one, but I'm building up this storyline! I hope you all stay tuned for what's to come… ;)

* * *

"So, have you talked to Negan?" You asked, turning over onto your side. Simon was lying on his back, his arm wrapped around your shoulders with the other resting behind his head. It had been another night that he decided to take you out on a date, except it was shorter than usual due to his wandering hands.

"I have, yes." Simon replied, looking over at you.

You nodded. It had been a month since you last saw and spoke to Negan. He didn't even text in the group chat any longer. Simon had reassured you and said he was busy taking care of Lucille since she was now admitted to the hospital for further treatment.

Still, though, you wanted to know how he was doing. Negan seemed like the type of man who tended to have things bottled in and you didn't want to be there when he decided to let all of his pent-up emotions out.

"Is he – Is he okay?"

Simon sighed, "You know you don't have to worry about him."

"I can't help it, Simon."

"He's okay, [Y/N]. Trust me on that, okay?"

You sighed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. You had to trust Simon for his word. It wasn't like you could just text Negan out of the blue. And even if you were able to, you weren't sure how Negan would react.

"I do trust you, Simon. I just – Never mind."

"I understand that you care about him, but he's fine. He _will_ be fine."

"Yeah, you're right." You nodded, resting your head back against his shoulder. His arm tightened around your frame, allowing you to snuggle closer to his side.

"I know I'm right."

You giggled, playfully hitting his abdomen in which he caught your wrist in the process and kissed your fingertips.

Staring up at him, you smiled. "Thank you for a short date tonight," you teased.

"Did you really expect me to allow you to leave this house wearing that red number you had on?"

"Well, I was hoping I would get something to eat –"

"Oh, I had _my_ meal," he grinned.

"Stop," you blushed, burying your face further into the crook of his neck.

Simon smiled, slowly rolling you back onto your back. He hovered above you and ran his lips across your jawline and down to your neck, nipping his way towards your collarbone.

"Simon…" You whimpered.

"Shh. I'm hungry again," he winked.

* * *

It was your day off from working at Chris and Simon's bar. You were all finished with your assignments. It felt good to be able to be on top of things. Now that you were accustomed to the routine you set yourself, it felt like you had much more free time.

So, you decided to stop by at Simon's bar. Deep down, though, you were hoping you would bump into Negan. Talking to Simon about it a couple of days ago didn't ease your mind like he thought it would. He said Negan was okay, but how could one be okay when their wife was battling cancer?

Negan needed a support group. He needed people to be there for him. You wanted to be able to offer that to him.

You decided to change into leggings and a simple t-shirt with its sleeves folded halfway to your shoulders. You slipped on your sandals and grabbed your bag, retrieving your phone to check if you had any missed messages.

You were disappointed when you didn't have any.

Any day now, you were just hoping to see a new message from Negan. But, you kept waiting and waiting and soon enough, you decided to stop waiting for something that would never happen.

Once you made it to Simon's bar, you stepped inside to see that it wasn't as busy as it usually was when you were working with John.

The younger man noticed you immediately, grinning broadly and waving you over to the counter. You laughed quietly, walking to the bar and sitting at the stool.

"Miss me _that_ much?" He teased.

"Oh, definitely, John. I live to be in your presence."

John laughed, grabbing a glass and began making your favorite margarita.

"So, why are you here?" He asked.

"It's my day off and I finished my assignments from school. I figured I'd do something," you shrugged.

"And you decided that on your day _off_ , that you should come back to work to relax? You okay?"

"If I was on the other side of this counter, I would have punched you already," you teased.

"Oh, like this counter is going to stop you."

"It's doing a wonderful job, isn't it? Have you been hit yet?"

"Well, no –"

"Exactly," you grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. This one's on the house," John smiled, setting your drink down in front of you.

"Thank you, John."

You sit at the bar, staring down at your fruity drink before you heard Simon's voice following another that you hadn't heard in a month. You looked over at the hallway and noticed Negan sporting a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. He looked worse for wear, but at least he was able to shave his beard.

He looked much different without it. Though, you couldn't help but stare at how more prominent his dimples were.

When Negan looked up, you instantly dropped your eyes and decided to look away. You had wanted to see him since the last time you two spoke, but you didn't expect the sudden urge to just run away and wish you never came here in the first place.

"I'm going to go the bathroom. Watch my drink, please," you told John, standing from the stool and quickly walking to the bathroom once both men moved to stand near the counter. You kept your head down, bringing a hand to absently scratch at your temple in an attempt to cover your face.

Once you stepped into the bathroom, you quickly locked it behind you. You sighed, resting your hands on the edges of the sink as you tried to maintain an even breath.

You didn't know what to say to Negan. You didn't even know if he wanted to talk to you.

You were taken out of your thoughts when you heard two loud knocks coming from the other end of the door.

"Someone's in here!" You yelled.

"I know someone is in there. It says occupied. You going to let me in?"

It was Simon.

You sighed and unlocked the door, opening it for him. He looked down at you once he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You want to start a conversation here in the bathroom?"

"Well, I would like it if we were outside, but it seems like you're hiding, so I'm trying to make you feel comfortable."

"He's here, Simon," you said.

"I know he is. Is that why you're hiding in the bathroom?"

"I am _not_ hiding."

"Well, I don't see you sitting on that toilet, so I'd say you're trying to avoid someone," he replied.

"I'm not going to say you're right again," you pouted, resting your forehead against his chest.

Simon's arms instantly wrapped around you, resting his chin at the crown of your head comfortably. It was nice at how easily it was for you two to slip into this type of behavior with one another.

"I think you should go," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't think Negan seeing you will help, [Y/N]."

"And why is that?" You asked, pulling back from him.

"Because the last time you two spoke to each other, it turned into a big argument. So, I'd rather avoid that at all costs."

"No, you know what? I'm going to be the bigger person here and apologize. He needs us, Simon."

" _Us_?" He repeated.

"You. I mean you. You know what I mean," you sighed.

"I'm obviously not going to be able to stop you, but just – Be careful."

"I will. Just going to apologize then I'll continue with my drink," you replied, leaning up to peck his lips.

"All right. Nothing more," he said.

"You got it, sir."

Simon growled, "Not here."

You laughed quietly, "Uh huh. You go back to work. I've got some apologizing to do."

Once you both went separate ways, you walked back to the bar and sat at your original stool. You noticed that Negan was sitting just one stool away from you to your right. You sat down and sipped at the alcoholic beverage, glancing over at him to see him drinking his usual scotch.

With a hesitant sigh, you decided to sit directly next to him. He didn't even glance at you. All he did was raise a finger in the air for John to refill his glass.

You knew better than to tell him to stop. You had learned your lesson last time.

Once John walked away, you took a deep breath and spoke, "Negan…"

"Yes?" He asked, glancing down at you. It was the first time in a while that your eyes met with his own, but it was a short-lived moment when he decided to look away.

"It's nice to see you…"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Listen, I just want to apologize for how things went with you and I last time. It wasn't my place to talk about something, or rather someone… So, I'm sorry."

"What do you want me to say? I don't care. The past is the past. It's not my fucking job to dwell on it," he shrugged.

"Oh, well… How are you doing?"

Negan took a deep breath and looked down at you. You could see the irritation, but also the guilt and sadness in his brown eyes.

"Can I have a fucking drink in peace? _Please_? You asked me how the fuck I was all the damn time a month ago and I would like it if you stopped asking me. I'm fucking fine, okay?"

You cleared your throat. You didn't expect him to lash out at you.

"I just – I wanted to make sure you were doing okay…"

"I am **fucking** fine," Negan spat.

"But it's just – You don't look fine, Negan."

"Why the fuck do you care, huh [Y/N]? Tell me that. Why the fuck are you so worried about my goddamn wellbeing?"

You were leaning back just a bit to give yourself some space between you and Negan. He was angry now and you didn't know how this conversation turned sour so quickly.

"You're my friend, Negan…"

He laughed. You were confused. He had thrown his head back and chuckled, laughing into the air. You didn't know what had gotten into him. It was like he was a whole different person.

"Listen here, okay, doll?"

You nodded.

"You were someone I just wanted to **fuck** and that's _that_. The bachelor party was fun and everything else leading up to this moment was fun, but that was it. We are fucking **nothing**. We are _not_ friends. We are not sex buddies. We are _nothing_ and the sooner you fucking get that through your head, the better off you will fucking be. Now, leave me the fuck alone," he quipped.

Negan turned to face the bar once more. You could read his body language and you knew he wanted you to leave before he would regret the next thing that may come out of his mouth.

You, on the other hand, felt tears stinging your eyes. You weren't expecting that to come out of Negan's lips. It also got you thinking about Simon. This all started because of pure lust and desire.

There was no way that you could actually be in a relationship with either men, right?

You downed the rest of your drink and stood up, grabbing your purse. Negan didn't even look at you. He grinned proudly as if he finally got his wish, as if you finally decided to listen to what he said.

"Have a good lif –" Negan began, turning his head to face you.

Instantly, you brought an open hand to connect with his cheek, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the quiet bar.

" **Fuck** _you_ , Negan… Goddammit, fuck you."

Negan whipped his head back to face you. If he was angry before, he was fuming now. You could practically see his face turning red with the veins at his temple slightly protruding.

Then suddenly, he _chuckled_.

There was no way this man was amused at what you just did, was he?

"Sorry, [Y/N]. Gave you your chance and now that ship has sailed. Don't worry though. You can hop onto Simon's dick anytime now," he winked.

Suddenly, you felt a tear stroll down your cheek. You quickly wiped it away, but not before you noticed the look of regret flash through Negan's eyes.

"What have I ever done to you, Negan? Huh? Tell me that…"

"You came into my fucking life," he spat, standing from the stool and barging out of the bar.

Once he had left, John walked out from behind the bar to wrap his arms around you. Instantly, you felt tears stroll down your cheeks and your shoulders shook with the intensity of your emotions running through your body. You couldn't believe what you just heard.

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]. He's an asshole anyway," John reassured you.

You nodded, pulling back and wiping your eyes. "God, now you've seen me cry. I'll never hear the end of this," you teased.

John laughed quietly, "If it counts, you're a cute crier?"

"Nope. Doesn't count. Most definitely not."

"Well, can't say that I tried. How about you take another seat, have another drink and relax? It's your day off. You deserve it."

"Guess you're right. Just give me a shot of vodka, please." You sat back down onto the stool and watched as John placed a small shot glass onto the counter. He poured your glass to the brim and you picked it up, careful not to spill the contents onto the counter.

You quickly downed the drink, feeling it burn at the back of your throat. You glanced around and sighed, noticing that a few customers had their eyes glued to the television. Slowly, you followed their gaze and heard a few people asking John to turn it up.

"Oh my god," you whispered, watching as the woman on the television was being shot by many policemen.

"Why the fuck isn't she dead yet?" John asked, covering his mouth at the sight.

Your eyes drifted to the white sheet in the background. It must have been a dead body. But, you were taken by surprise when the person lying underneath the sheet sat up and the gunfire was heard through the small speaker of the television.

"She must be on some fucking drug or something," a customer commented.

"I don't think so. There's another one that's acting just like her. Fucking kids these days," another added.

You cleared your throat. You had watched your fair share of zombie movies and the ultimate fear of the apocalypse seemed like it was coming true.

"Shoot the head! Shoot the head!" A distant voice said on the television.

Instantly, you heard the gunfire and noticed a bullet lodging itself into the woman's forehead. Almost immediately, she fell to the ground and you covered your mouth. You couldn't believe that this happened live on television.

"Turn it off," you mumbled.

"No way! This is interesting!" A customer replied.

"John, turn it off!" You repeated.

John sighed, nodding and turning the television off. He then turned on the music to filter throughout the bar. With a heavy sigh, you grabbed your things and looked down the hallway in hopes to see Simon.

Half of you wanted to talk to him, but the other half of you – the more dominant one at the moment – forced you to leave. You couldn't tell him that you pissed Negan off and you even slapped him across the face.

"I'm going to head home. I'm kind of sick after seeing that. I'll see you tomorrow, John. Good night and be safe," you said, nodding in his direction.

"You too, [Y/N]. Call me if you need anything."

You glanced over your shoulder at the empty hallway before leaving the bar. You climbed into your car and decided to head home.

A night that was meant for you to relax turned out to be anything but that.


	7. The End of the World

**Author's Note:** So, this does not include Negan or Simon, but I will leave a snippet on there whereabouts at the end. Buckle up, guys. Things have just changed for the three of them! Enjoy! :)

* * *

You couldn't get the image of that woman being shot on live television out of your mind as you drove back home. You wondered if it was some sort of drug that she was on that resulted in her outburst.

Though, you couldn't take your mind off Negan's words.

 _We are nothing_.

It wasn't supposed to hurt as much as it did. He was right. You were nothing. He was nothing to you. You were nothing to him. You just assumed that you developed some sort of friendship with him, just like you did with Simon.

Apparently, you were wrong.

Finally, you parked your car in the designated spot and climbed out. It was nearing ten o'clock and it was eerily quiet around the complex. Usually, you had grown accustomed to hearing loud music from one of your neighbors, but not tonight.

It was just silence.

Unlocking your door, you stepped inside and set your bag and keys onto the small table nearby. You removed your shoes, placing it on the shoe rack before deciding to make yourself a sandwich. Tonight was supposed to be a day of relaxing, but now all you could think about was Negan and what was happening in the city.

After making a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, tomato and a spread of mayo, you walked to your bedroom and set it down onto your desk. You removed your jeans to replace it with leggings. You glanced at your phone to see no missed messages before deciding to turn it off. You placed it onto your bed before walking to your desk to get ahead on the assignments while eating your small dinner.

A few hours passed before you decided to take a break. You walked out of your room to place your empty plate in the sink. With a quiet sigh, you turned the television on and hesitantly put the news on. Once more, it was showing a repeat of the same video you saw earlier at Simon's bar, except it seemed like there were more.

"What the fuck is going on?" You asked yourself, standing from the couch to walk back to your bedroom. You were just about to turn your phone off when you heard a loud crash outside following a few gunshots. You flinched immediately and ran outside to turn off the television.

Quickly, you ran back to your bedroom and dumped out the contents of your backpack onto the floor. You stuffed a pair of leggings, an extra t-shirt, a flannel, and socks inside. Slipping on your boots, you fastened the straps and zipped it up to your calves. You pulled on a hoodie, with another flannel on top, and breathed heavily.

You turned off all the lights and slowly peeked outside your window, pushing aside the curtains to see your neighbors running away from their houses following loud, shrieking screams.

Instantly, your eyes caught a man who tore a chunk of skin off another human being with their bare teeth.

You gasped, shutting the blinds and instantly pacing back and forth in your bedroom.

"Holy fuck. It's fucking happening. Fucking zombies. Oh my fucking god," you mumbled to yourself, grabbing your phone. You looked to see a message from Simon, but it was received two hours ago.

You dialed his number and walked to your closet to retrieve your gun that you kept hidden. You always found the need to have a gun just in case the situation called for it. You just didn't know that this would be the reason why you needed it.

Fuck. No answer. You sighed, pocketing your phone into your back pocket. You couldn't think of Negan and Simon now. If this truly was the apocalypse, you had only yourself to worry about.

You didn't have a family. You had no one to call to make sure they were okay. You had been sent from foster care to foster care until you turned eighteen, so being alone was something you were used to.

But you couldn't help but wonder about the two men that you had taken a liking to.

You knew you couldn't go to Simon's bar. If this was really happening, being in the main town was certainly not going to help your chances in surviving. Instead, you walked to your kitchen and picked up the biggest knife that you had. You held it in a tight grip after placing your gun into the waistband of your leggings.

It was a good thing you had watched many zombie movies that you knew exactly what to do.

"Now or never. You know you can't stay here."

With a heavy sigh, you placed three bottled waters into your backpack along with some cans of food that you were keeping for a lazy day. Once your backpack was of reasonable weight, you slipped it on and walked towards the door.

You could hear the commotion outside. You needed to get to your car and go towards the woods. You just hoped that it wasn't backed up.

Your heartrate picked up as you slowly unlocked the door. Watching a zombie movie was much different now that you were possibly living it.

With a quiet open of your front door, you quickly ran to your car, watching as a few of the dead devoured what used to be your neighbors. Just as you reached your car, you felt a hand grasp your shoulder only to turn around to be met with chattering teeth.

You push against its chest, using all the strength you could muster to push this man off of you. His eyes were grey and blank, his bite on his neck was enough to make you vomit at the mere sight, but you had to keep it together.

"I'm so sorry," you mumbled, grasping its neck with one hand and using the other to drive the knife into its skull. Instantly, the man fell to the ground and you quickly climbed into the car just in case it decided to attract a few more of the dead.

You wanted to cry. You wanted to scream. But most importantly, you wanted to be with Simon and Negan. You wondered if they were still alive, if they were surviving together or if they were on their own.

Though, you couldn't dwell on that. It was survival of the fittest. You looked out the window to see many people falling to the ground once the dead latched its chattering teeth onto their skin.

Quickly, you pulled out of the parking spot with a loud screech, seeing a few of the dead attempt to catch up to you.

You felt tears stroll down your cheeks. You had never killed someone before.

Though, once you got on the main road, you breathed a sigh of relief. You needed to get to the woods and farther away from the city as possible. Suddenly, you were broken out of your reverie when your phone rang. Without even checking the caller ID, you answered it.

"H – Hello?"

"[Y/N]! Fuck's sake! Simon! She's okay!"

It was Negan.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could hear Simon's voice from the background and it sounded like they were inside a car too.

"Negan? Oh my god… W – What's going on?"

"People are saying it's fucking zombies. Can you believe that shit? Motherfucking zombies."

Suddenly, you decided to pull over at an empty road, crying quietly into your hands once you let Negan remain on speaker.

"Doll? [Y/N]? What's going on? Are you okay?" Negan asked.

Everything was happening too fast starting from the argument with Negan, to seeing that woman be shot on live television, to seeing the dead rise as if it was from some movie set, to finally killing a man. You didn't know if you could do this. You looked down to see the blood on the knife and instantly, you screamed in frustration.

"[Y/N]!"

It was Simon now.

I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't.

"[Y/N]… Come on, honey. Breathe for me, okay?" Simon whispered.

You shut your eyes, wiping away the fallen tears and followed his voice. You allowed his soothing tone to calm you down.

"I can't – I killed a man, Simon. I killed someone!"

"What?"

"He was coming after me. He was going to – He was going to bite me! I had to stop him!"

Simon sighed quietly, "Listen, [Y/N]. You had to do that in order to survive. You're still here because you decided to fight back."

"Simon, what's going on?"

Suddenly, you were broken out of your reverie when you heard a loud pounding on your window. You looked out to see two of the dead slamming their hands against your window. Instantly, you began to cry at the sight of their faces. They used to be someone. They used to have a family, a decent job, a house, a _life_ , and now that was taken from them.

"I'm so sorry…" You mumbled to yourself.

"Doll, why are you sorry? What are you going to do?" Negan asked.

Before you could reply, your phone had died due to low battery. You cursed to yourself and wiped away any fallen tears and finally put the car into drive and pressed on the gas pedal.

Simon was right. You did what you had to do because you wanted to stay alive.

You didn't know if going to the woods was a good idea, but it was a risk you were willing to take.


	8. You Monster!

**Author's Note:** BIG thank you to talina-boyaci (on Tumblr) for this idea! I wanted to speed this process up, so there is a significant amount of time that passes from the previous chapter to this one. I needed more Negan and Simon in this fic, so let's see how things change now that the zombie apocalypse is in full effect! Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Attempted rape

* * *

It had been a year. A year since this apocalypse happened.

You had thought that everything was going to go back to normal. You assumed the government would contain this big of a mess, but after a month of no progress, you knew that this world was never going to be what it was like before.

The phone call with Negan and Simon was the only thing you found yourself remembering the night the apocalypse happened. You wished your phone hadn't died. You wished you didn't have a meltdown. You wished you were able to ask them where they were going because with them, you felt the safest.

You didn't know that going to the woods would be your biggest mistake yet.

You thought seeing a familiar face would calm you down and put you at ease, but knowing Chris's true intentions caused you to cry every night. It was as if the apocalypse changed his entire personality.

You had been with Chris since the beginning and you thought being surrounded by him and two of his other friends would make you feel safe, but it made you feel the complete opposite.

As the months passed, you were losing hope in bumping into Simon and Negan. You forced yourself to believe that you were stuck with these three men that you wished you had the guts to kill. You believed that there was no one else out in this world.

You always managed to cry yourself to sleep. Chris's wandering hands always made you cringe and sob. He knew that you didn't want him, but that never stopped him from touching you. He became an animal and certainly not like the man you had worked for.

"Come on, [Y/N]… When are you going to give me a chance?" Chris asked, wandering through the woods.

It had been a while since you came across an abandoned house or store. Your food supply was running low and all you could think about was where you would sleep tonight. It was getting dangerous sleeping outside that you wished you could just run away without the three men coming after you.

"Chris, knock it off," you replied, tightening your jaw.

"How come you'd let Simon get into your pants, but not _me_? I'm younger than him."

"Well, there's your answer. I'm into older men. And don't talk about him," you glared.

He smirked, "Getting defensive, are we?" Chris stepped closer, his hands resting on your upper arms.

"Chris, take your hands off me."

He didn't listen. Instead, Chris allowed his hands to run along your arms and down to your hands. You curled them into fists before pressing them roughly against his chest to push him away from you.

"Do not fucking touch me," you threatened.

Suddenly, Chris narrowed his eyes and brought the back of his hand to connect with your cheek. You instantly felt the pain radiate throughout your face. You brought a hand to your cheek, tears brimming the corner of your eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, okay? You're not the one who is in charge here. If I want to touch you, I will fucking touch you," he replied.

The two other men laughed, shaking their heads before they continued to walk.

Chris shook his head, pushing your shoulder to make you walk again. With each step, you felt your tears fall to the ground. You wished you could just end it yourself. You wished you never killed that man who attacked you the night the world ended.

At least then, you wouldn't have to be suffering like you were now.

"Chris, we've got a house. Looks abandoned, but you never know," one of the men said.

You bit your lower lip, grabbing your knife from the holster you found early in the apocalypse. You looked directly at Chris, tightening your grip around the handle of your knife. You wanted nothing more than to just stick this blade directly into his skull.

"Well? Go on and check it out," he ordered.

Once both men walked into the house, you bit your lower lip. "I – I'm going to check around the area."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You better not go wandering off. I've got to talk to you once these boys clear out the house," he winked.

You sighed shakily, nodding once before walking around the house. You looked at the empty area, wishing that you were with Negan and Simon. You couldn't help but come to terms that they must have not survived.

It had been a year and you forced yourself to believe that there weren't any more people living on this planet. Surely, you would have encountered a few people since the world ended, but that had yet to come.

"[Y/N]!" Chris yelled, causing you to run back to the front porch.

He was grinning. "We've got ourselves a home, darlin'."

You tightened your jaw and forced a smile, nodding. You walked inside and looked at the house, feeling tears sting your eyes. This place used to belong to somebody and now, it was abandoned. It was empty.

"Go on and pick a room, beautiful. I think we're going to make this permanent," Chris smirked.

You ascended the stairs and looked at the various doors before pushing one open. It looked like it belonged to a younger girl and you bit your lower lip, shutting it behind you.

The bed was messy; it looked like the person who used to live here left in a hurry. You set your bag down and slowly lied down on the bed, turning onto your side. You shut your eyes and imagined Simon and Negan, reliving the memories that you shared with both men.

You slowly began to fall asleep, dreaming blissfully about Negan and Simon. You could hear their voices, but you knew that when you woke up, it'd just be your imagination playing tricks on you.

Quietly, Chris stepped into the room and grinned at the sight of you. The two men were gone scavenging for food for tonight's dinner. He hesitantly sat at the edge of the bed, running his hand gently across your cheekbone, biting his lower lip at the sight of the bruising that was beginning to appear.

You shifted in the bed, moving away from the touch before you felt his strong hand cup your chin, causing your eyes to shoot open.

"Chris…" You whimpered, trying to pull away from him.

He smirked, tightening his grip before he dropped his other hand to run along your side to your hip. "Come on, play nice…"

"Please, Chris… Stop…"

"What is so great about Simon, huh? I'm pretty sure that fucker is dead!"

You felt tears slowly stroll down your cheek. You took a deep breath and brought an opened hand to connect with his cheek, the sound of your palm connecting echoed throughout the small room.

"He will always be twice the man you ever will be. So will Negan!"

Suddenly, you pushed against his chest and climbed out of the bed, grabbing your backpack and running quickly to the door. Chris grunted and wrapped an arm around your waist, tossing you roughly back into the bed. You groaned quietly, trying to scramble to your feet before you felt himself press against you from behind.

"Chris, please…"

"Just shut up and let it happen!"

He tugged down your leggings with your panties, revealing your backside. Chris immediately grinned, slapping your backside which caused you to flinch, crying quietly into the mattress as you continued to squirm.

"Chris, stop…"

You heard his zipper slide downwards, feeling his hardened length press against you. You cried against the mattress, bracing yourself for what was to come.

Suddenly, you heard three loud knocks from the outside. You had to wonder why someone bothered to knock in this world. Usually, you were accustomed to just knocking down doors.

"I hear a woman struggling in there. So, you better come on out before I fucking drag you out myself," the man said.

"Fuck off!" Chris replied, grasping his member and aligning it to your heat.

"Chris, stop… Please!"

Instantly, you heard the door slam open. Chris's body heat disappeared from behind you and you instantly curl into a ball on the floor, sobbing loudly against your chest.

"I warned you, you sick fuck!" Your savior yelled. You could practically hear the bones breaking in Chris's face at the strength behind the punches.

You knew you were hallucinating. That voice sounded so familiar. You shut your eyes even tighter and brought your legs closer to your chest after pulling your leggings up to your hips.

"Dwight, get in here and get the girl. Bring her out with the rest of her group," the man said.

You instantly felt another set of hands on you, instantly flinching before you looked up to see a blonde-haired man with one side of his face burnt. His eyes were blank, but you knew he didn't mean no harm.

"You're safe now, okay? Just take a breath."

"D – Don't touch me…"

"Okay, okay…"

You followed him out of the room, but not after you picked your backpack from the floor. He quickly snatched it from you, removing your weapons before handing the bag back to you. Once outside, you shut your eyes at the sun that was casting a bright glare in your eyes.

"Get on your knees, okay? It's just part of the process," Dwight said, gently setting you onto your knees.

You kept your eyes down, your hair covering majority of your face. It had grown longer since the beginning of the apocalypse and you wanted nothing more than to just cut it off to its usual length.

Slowly, you grabbed your hat from your backpack and placed it on top of your head, shielding your view from the sun and Chris's bloody face.

"Darlin'," Chris mumbled, reaching his hand out for you.

Instantly, you flinched and scooted away from him.

"Ah ah, leave the girl alone, Chris. Let me introduce myself. I'm _Negan_. I'm sure you know my right-hand man here, don't you, Chris?"

"S – Simon?" Chris mumbled.

"We're going to teach you a lesson on how to treat women," Simon spat.

Instantly, you looked up to see Negan and Simon. You couldn't believe it. Here they were, standing before you in good hygiene for the end of the world. You had to wonder how good they had it from where they were from.

You winced instantly when you watched Negan bring his bat down to connect with Chris's skull. For some reason, you felt no remorse. You watched Negan bludgeon Chris to death until his head turned to mush.

"I always knew he was a fucking prick!" Negan exclaimed, chuckling to himself. Suddenly, he brought the bat closer to your face, grinning.

"Look, doll! Look at my Lucille! She is a very fucking _dirty_ girl!"

You finally looked up, widening your eyes at the name that escaped Negan's lips. You watched as recognition flashed in his eyes. You maintained the eye contact with him and you found yourself thinking back to the first moment you laid eyes on him.

He was just as sexy as he was when you first met.

Simon instantly walked over to Negan, his eyes widening at the sight of you.

You immediately felt shy, embarrassed. You wanted to run away. The last time they saw you, you were healthy. Your hair was of reasonable length. You didn't look dirty like you did now. You weren't wearing the same clothes you have been for the past year.

"Kill the other two fucking pricks. Simon and I have some catching up to do," Negan ordered his men.

Instantly, Simon helped you to your feet. You immediately pushed away from him, tears falling down your cheeks.

"[Y/N]… It's just me, okay?" Simon said.

"No… You left me… You both left me!" You yelled, grabbing your bag and beginning to run away.

Negan cursed under his breath and ran after you with Simon following closely behind. He wasn't expecting this type of reaction. Instead, he was expecting you to wrap his arms around him in relief.

After all, he did just save you from being assaulted.

"[Y/N]! Fuck, get back here!" Negan yelled. His strides were much larger than yours and once he finally caught up to you, his arm wrapped around your waist and he held you to him.

Suddenly, you sobbed quietly against his chest, punching him repeatedly until you finally tired yourself out. You didn't know why you were upset. You just never expected to see them again.

"[Y/N]…" Simon said, moving his hand to hesitantly run along your back to soothe your cries.

"You're safe now, doll. You're safe…" Negan added.

You shook your head and pushed away from the both of them. You stared at them with fear, pressing yourself against the bark of a nearby tree.

Negan tightened his jaw and sighed, "Come on, doll. We've gotta get going."

"No… I'm fine on my own. Leave me be!"

Simon narrowed his eyes and shook his head, tossing you over his shoulder and bringing you back to where the endless amount of men was waiting.

"Do not make me treat you like a child, [Y/N]." Simon said, setting you into the truck. He sat in the driver's seat before Negan climbed in to sit on the other side of you. You bit your lower lip and kept your eyes downcast.

You heard the truck roar to life before looking at Negan and Simon. Slowly, you allowed yourself to get some sleep. It had been a long time since you felt safe and despite the way you were acting, you were more than grateful that Negan and Simon found you.

You moved to rest your cheek against Negan's shoulder, bringing your legs up onto the seat of the truck to hold it close to your chest.

"Is she asleep?" Simon asked.

Negan looked down at you and nodded, "Yeah. How long do you think she has been with Chris?"

"No clue. What happened in that room?" Simon asked hesitantly.

Negan brought a hand to rub at his eyes, shaking his head.

"You don't want to fucking know. Found that fucker – I should have taken him back with us and torture him until I watched him take his last fucking breath," Negan grunted in anger.

"We found her, though… I was beginning to lose hope that we never would," Simon replied with a sigh. He couldn't imagine someone he knew, someone he had gone to school with, become a monster.

"I didn't – What am I going to do about the fucking wives?" Negan whispered.

Simon arched a brow, looking over at him. "I don't think you should get ahead of yourself, Negan. Do you remember the last time you and [Y/N] talked? You said some hurtful words…"

"I was angry, okay? I was drinking too. I didn't mean any of it."

" _I_ know that. _She_ doesn't."

Negan sighed in frustration, slowly moving his arm to wrap around your frame. He pulled you closer to his side and allowed you to cuddle closer to him. It had been a long time since he felt this way.

"Things are going to change, Simon… Things are going to fucking change."

Simon looked over at him, "You're going to have to talk about _her_ , you know that right?"

"Her?" Negan asked.

"Don't make me say the name because when I do, you get all pissed off."

"Listen, Simon. Lucille is – Fuck, you're right. If I tell [Y/N] what happened, she's going to somehow put the guilt on her. You and I both know that."

"And then we'll be there to make sure she doesn't. She's here now. We have spent a year trying to look for her. A year since our call was disconnected. It's time to make things right, Negan."

Negan looked down at you, tucking a few strands of hair behind your ear once he removed your hat. You were just as beautiful as you were when he first laid eyes on you.

"I still have a reputation to manage," Negan replied.

"Sometimes, Negan, it isn't always better to be feared than to be loved."

"Don't pull some Machiavelli shit on me. I know. But instilling fear in the people back at the Sanctuary keeps the place running."

"What about [Y/N]? Are you going to instill fear into her too?"

Negan tightened his jaw, "Just because you got to fuck her first doesn't mean you're her goddamn boyfriend, Simon."

"And neither are you! What I'm saying is, [Y/N]… She's our connection to our old world. Around her, we don't have to hide who we are."

"What do you want me to fucking do then, Simon? I'm certainly not going to ask her to be my wife," Negan responded.

"If you ask her to be your wife, it will be the biggest slap to my fucking face. How about – How about we protect her? You and me. It'd be like your arrangement with your wives, but not only will she have _you_ , but she'll also have me," Simon reasoned.

"You're saying you want to be in a three-way relationship? How do I know you won't get jealous?"

"How do I know you won't?"

Negan chuckled, "Okay, you got a fucking point there."

After a few hours, they finally make it back to the Sanctuary. It always felt so good to be coming home to a secure area. Usually after a run, Negan couldn't wait to bury himself in one of his wives, but not tonight.

He wanted to make sure you were okay. He wanted to stay by your side until you were better.

Simon parked the truck and climbed out. He gently took you from Negan's grasp and held you safely against his chest. When he felt you snuggle closer, Simon smiled to himself.

"Bring her to a room, Simon. I'll meet you there," Negan whispered.

Simon nodded, stepping inside of the Sanctuary and ascending the stairs to one of the floors that had empty rooms for new guests. Walking inside, he gently set you on the bed and placed your backpack onto the floor nearby. He sat at the small sofa and watched you sleep.

Negan walked inside after about fifteen minutes. He looked around and noticed that you were still sleeping. Negan sat next to Simon and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"So, what do we do?" Simon asked.

"We wait," Negan replied.

"And then we'll talk to her."

Negan nodded, "and then we'll talk to her."


	9. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:** I am so excited to delve into this latter half of this story. I have no idea what's going to happen between these three (kidding, maybe I do, who knows really lmao). But I just want to thank **everyone** who likes, replies, and even sends me asks about this story. It truly means the world to me; you guys have no idea! So, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

You thought everything was a dream. You were afraid to wake up and realize that you were still in that abandoned house with Chris and the other two men. You were afraid that you were simply dreaming of Negan and Simon coming to your rescue.

But, you knew that somehow the bed you were lying on was much comfier than the one at the abandoned house. Quietly, you grunted at the pain your body felt; it was such a long time since you had a good rest.

Slowly, you opened your eyes to see Negan and Simon talking amongst one another at the couch. You looked around, furrowing your brows at the unfamiliar room.

Maybe you weren't dreaming after all.

"[Y/N]…" Simon said.

You shook your head, covering your ears. "You're not real. Fuck! I'm losing my mind," you mumbled to yourself, sitting up and shutting your eyes.

For once, you wished you had woken up from whatever hallucination you had slipped into. This was torture. You could hear Simon's voice so clearly and when you looked at Negan, he seemed so _real_.

"Doll, it's us… We're here," Negan cooed.

You shook your head once more, backing up against the headboard of your twin sized bed. You brought your legs up to your chest and bit your lower lip, tears filling your eyes at how real this seemed to be. It had been so long since you heard their voices and so long since you had seen their faces.

Suddenly, Negan stood up with Simon, taking a careful step towards you. Resting a hand on each your shoulder, you flinched. You were expecting to be woken up from some sort of dream, but when you felt their touch, you instantly rested your hands on their wrists.

They were real. They were alive. They were _here_.

They **saved** you.

"You're safe now… We promise," Simon said.

You looked between Negan and Simon, not knowing what else to say. You glanced down at your attire and noticed that you were still just as dirty. You bit your lower lip and noticed a few flannels hung on a small rack in the corner before you stood up without a word and pulled a flannel from its hanger and the backpack near your bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower," you replied.

"Wait, [Y/N]…" Negan said, gently taking your hand into his.

You bit your lower lip and looked down at the contact, instantly removing your hand from his grasp. "Do not touch me."

Without another word, you walked to the connected bathroom and shut the door, locking it afterwards.

It had been such a long time since you had a fresh shower. You felt excitement rush through your veins at the sight of the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a razor. This was luxury to you.

Turning on the water, you stripped your old clothes and stepped into the bath. Once the water hit your skin, you instantly relaxed. The hot water loosened the tense muscles and you shut your eyes, lulling your head forward to revel in the water for just a few more moments.

You couldn't help but think of Negan and Simon. You wondered what they were thinking now that they found you. You wondered if they ended up finding other women to be with. You wondered if Lucille was still alive, but you had an inkling that she wasn't.

After the much needed shower, you looked at yourself in the mirror and let a small smile line your lips. You looked much cleaner and you felt more presentable. You pulled on a fresh pair of panties that Negan must have laid out for you. You slipped on the oversized flannel without a bra and ran the comb through your dampened locks.

You were determined to sleep the rest of today and you wanted to do it comfortably.

With a heavy sigh, you slowly opened the door to see Negan and Simon standing before you with their arms crossed over their chest. Instantly, you watched as their eyes ran over your body as if it was the first time.

Their eyes lingered on your exposed legs to the oversized flannel and the undone buttons at the top to reveal that you weren't wearing underneath. Then, their eyes finally met your own.

They looked guilty, but overall, they looked relieved.

"Can we talk now?" Negan asked.

"What? You think you can be all nice to me after what happened? After what you said to me?" You mumbled, running the towel at the ends of your dripping wet hair. You shook your head; Negan's words still hurt to this day.

"Doll…"

"No. I tried helping you! I tried to be a friend to you, but you said we were nothing, that I was some woman you wanted to fuck!" You yelled, feeling all of the pent-up frustrations come through. You dropped your towel onto the bed and slowly pushed at Negan's chest, watching him stumble backwards with each push.

"[Y/N]…" Negan mumbled.

You didn't know what Negan's position here was, but you knew from the look in his eyes that he not only was apologetic, but he was also angry.

"You need to calm down, [Y/N]…" Simon added.

"You left me… You didn't – You left! Was I just some booty call to you, Simon?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Don't take this out on me!"

"What the fuck? It's not just my fault!" Negan screamed.

"You were the only two people I had in my life! The _only_ ones! And Negan, your words… They hurt! They still do! And Simon… You weren't there when I needed you. I thought you were going to come looking for me. I thought what we had was special… I thought –"

"We looked for you, okay?! We looked for you once that call disconnected. We went to your house. We went to Chris's bar. We went to your school! We went to look everywhere but we could not find you. We spent this past year, going out on supply runs, but also hoping that we would find you. We didn't stop, [Y/N]…" Simon reasoned.

"I had to – I had to deal with Chris for a year! When I was alone, _he_ was there! He was the one that found me! Every night, he –" You felt tears sting your eyes. Instantly, you shook your head and forced yourself to calm down, taking a step back to give yourself some space between the two men standing before you.

"But you're here now. You're okay…" Negan said.

"Am I, Negan? We're nothing, right?"

"You know what, I don't have to fucking explain myself to you."

"Oh yeah? Why not? Because you're not man enough to talk about it? Is that the reason?!" You added.

"I just fucking saved your life and this is how you repay me?" Negan exclaimed.

"Repay you?! I didn't ask you to come barging in to save my life!"

"Okay, okay. We all need to calm down," Simon interrupted.

"Yeah, we fucking do. Get her some food in her damn system. Oh, and Simon? Try not to fuck her in the process," Negan growled.

Instantly, you slapped Negan across the face. The loud echo of your palm connecting with his cheek echoed throughout your small room. You didn't know what had overcome you, but you were still upset over Negan's words, over his actions for your attempt at helping him.

Negan narrowed his eyes, whipping his head towards you to try and regain his composure. "Oh, we are going to have a nice, long fucking chit-chat later, doll."

"Fuck you," you replied.

"Maybe now I'll finally get the chance to," Negan grinned.

Without allowing you the last word, Negan walked out of your room and propped his baseball bat onto his shoulder. You flinched at the sound of your door slamming shut.

Simon sighed, hesitantly wrapping his arms around you. Quietly, you began to break down, crying into his chest. You finally felt safe. Simon was here. Negan was here, and despite your ill-actions towards Negan, you knew you didn't mean any of it.

Slowly, you pulled away to wipe your tears. Negan was right. He had saved your life and you were treating him horribly for what happened almost a year ago.

"I'm sorry… I just – I can't believe you're here… And Negan's here. I mean, I know what I said and I'm still upset, but I'm just glad I have you guys again…" You mumbled.

Simon nodded, hooking a finger under your chin.

"I meant it when I said we were looking for you. We never stopped, [Y/N]…"

"I thought you both were gone… I thought –"

"Shh… We're here now, okay? You're safe with us."

You kissed his cheek lightly and moved to sit on your bed, biting your lower lip. Simon sat in front of you, gently taking your hands into his own. You smiled to yourself; you thought you would never feel his touch again.

"I should probably catch you up on what's going on around here…" Simon said.

"That'd be useful, yes."

"That night you left the bar after the argument with Negan… Everything went downhill," Simon began.

 _Simon walked out of his office just to get a glimpse of you leaving the bar. He furrowed a brow, but decided not to follow you (which would end up being his biggest regret). He glanced at John and just from the look of the young man's eyes, he knew something happened._

 _"Is she –"_

 _"It's Negan. They got into it," John interrupted._

 _"Shit. What happened?"_

 _"From what I heard, Negan said something along the lines of the both of them being nothing to each other. [Y/N] was just trying to make sure he was okay. He was being an asshole," he shrugged._

 _Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "All right. We're going to close early tonight, so call out last rounds."_

 _Simon had been watching the news from his office, refreshing the page every thirty seconds. He didn't know what was going on, but he just hoped it would pass, just like all things that happened in this world. Once he finally closed the bar, Simon made his way back to his house._

 _He wondered if Negan was okay, but deep down, he knew his best friend would be all right._

 _After about an hour of being home, Simon heard a loud knock on his door. He wasn't expecting any visitors this late at night. When he opened the door, he widened his eyes at the sight of Negan covered in blood and tears streaking down his eyes._

 _"Negan… What did you fucking do?" Simon instantly pulled him inside._

 _"I didn't – fuck! I couldn't kill her, Simon!" Negan was pacing back and forth in Simon's living room. He was clad in his leather jacket and the red scarf was undone around his neck. He was visibly upset._

 _"Okay, take a breath, man. I'm going to get you a glass of water. You need to change."_

 _Negan shook his head. "We need to go. We need to fucking go, Simon. Some shit happened at the hospital… Lucille… She's fucking_ _ **gone**_ _. Just like that."_

 _"Negan, what are you talking about?"_

 _"Lucille is_ _ **dead**_ _!" Negan yelled._

 _"I – I'm so sorry, Negan…" Simon replied, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder._

 _"We have to leave. People are biting each other and it's – I don't know what the fuck is going on, but we have to get out of the city."_

 _"Okay, let's gather some supplies. Make sure I've got some gas in my truck. It's parked in the garage." Simon said, tossing his car keys at Negan._

 _In the back of Simon's mind, he couldn't help but think about you. He wondered if you were okay, so when he tried to contact you, he was disappointed when it went straight to voicemail._

 _Negan walked back inside and flashed him the thumbs up, "Gas is good. We should make it to the woods. Did you call [Y/N]?"_

 _Simon nodded, grabbing the crate of bottled water from the corner to bring to his truck. He watched Negan follow with more necessities._

 _"She didn't answer. I don't know what to do."_

 _"I guess we're going to have to pay her a fucking visit."_

 _Once Simon and Negan had everything packed in the back of the truck, they grabbed the guns that Simon had in his possession. Simon climbed in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He didn't know what was really going on and he was sure that Negan wasn't coping well with Lucille's death; it was proven by the tight grip Negan had around the gun he was holding._

 _"Negan… You okay, man?"_

 _"I'm fucking fine. Let's go and get [Y/N]."_

 _Simon tightened his jaw and nodded, carefully pulling out of the garage. Once he was on the road, he looked around to see the many people trying to gather their things into their cars. It looked like it was a scene from a movie._

 _"What the hell happened?" Simon asked, driving carefully through the neighborhood as he noticed a few bodies lying on the pavement. They looked dead, but he didn't understand why they were beginning to move._

 _"I have no fucking idea. Apparently, this has been going on for months now. It just hit Atlanta."_

 _"And you saw – It happened to Lucille?"_

 _Negan stiffened, straightening out in his seat. "She wasn't my Lucille anymore…"_

 _Simon sighed, reaching a hand out before Negan interrupted, "Are we fucking there yet?"_

 _"Should be in about ten minutes. Are you sure you're okay, man?"_

 _"Fuck, if I said I'm okay, I'm fucking okay."_

 _"All right, Negan." Simon decided to drop the conversation. However, when he noticed your apartment and realized that your car was missing, he knew immediately that you had left._

 _"She's not here," he said._

 _Negan arched a brow. "How do you know?"_

 _"Her car's missing, Negan. Either someone stole it or she's smart enough to leave the city. I called her earlier. Went straight to the voicemail. How about you try to call her?"_

 _Negan nodded, grabbing Simon's phone and dialing your number. Simon decided to start driving once he noticed that a few of the dead were walking its way towards his truck._

 _Suddenly, Negan spoke to you. He felt a relief wash over him. He couldn't imagine losing you without apologizing._

 _"The call ended, fuck!"_

 _"What do you mean? You were just talking her! She was having a break down, Negan!"_

 _"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?! She's not picking up!"_

 _Simon sighed, slamming his palm against the steering wheel repeatedly. There was no way to contact you, but he knew he wasn't going to stop looking._

"You went to my apartment?" You asked, listening to Simon talk about the beginning of the apocalypse.

"We did. We didn't stop looking for you, [Y/N]. You need to understand that. We tried… Fuck, we tried so hard."

"Chris was – He became a monster. He loved being in charge and just –"

"Don't. Don't finish what you're going to say," Simon said.

"Every day, I wished I had the guts to kill him. I wished that I could just run away, but I couldn't. I dreamt of you every night, of Negan too. I thought you both had died…"

Simon hesitantly released your hands to pull you into a hug. Slowly, you curled up on his lap and feeling his strong arms around your frame instantly made you snuggle closer to him. You never thought you would be able to be in his arms again.

"Negan, he… He lost Lucille the day the world went under. He led us to this place. He's the reason why we have this big of a community. We kneel to him. We listen to him. We follow his rules and yeah, sometimes they're a bit ridiculous, but it _works_."

"Is that why he named the bat Lucille? Like some sort of tribute?" You replied.

Simon shrugged, "I never asked, but I assume so. Listen, we should get something to eat. You may want to put more clothes than what you have on now." His eyes deviated to your exposed cleavage, biting his lower lip at how the lack of buttoned buttons on the flannel was revealing more than what he was used to.

"How about… You bring us dinner? Like old times?" You bit your lower lip, looking into Simon's eyes as you slowly shifted to straddle his waist.

Simon widened his eyes; he wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly. In the back of his mind, he didn't want you to stop, but he also had some needs he tended to. Unlike Negan, he didn't have five women waiting at his feet.

"[Y/N]… Stop, come on…" Simon mumbled, gently pushing against her hips to take her off his lap.

Suddenly, you felt embarrassed. You looked at him before instantly climbing off of his lap. You didn't know what had overcome you to be able to take action as if nothing happened hours prior. It just had been so long since you felt safe.

"I'm sorry. I'm not hungry and –"

"Yeah, like hell you are. Negan's going to want to have dinner with you, so I'll bring us some plates. Don't go anywhere," he said.

"Where will I go?"

"Good point. I'll be back."

You watched Simon leave your room and instantly, you grabbed your bag and looked through your things. You noticed your weapons were missing which meant that Dwight must have kept it with him. With a sigh, you lied back down and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Simon's return with food and your beloved leader, Negan.

After about fifteen minutes, Simon knocked on the door before you stood up to open it for him. Instantly, your eyes went to Negan and you noticed how guilty he looked. You didn't know what you wanted from him, but you kept thinking back to what Simon had told you about Lucille.

Once both men stepped inside your room, you shut the door and watched Negan set Lucille down gently against the wall.

With a heavy sigh, you instantly walked up to him. As he turned around to face you with a furrowed brow, your arms immediately wrapped around his neck with your toes slightly lifting off the ground due to the height difference.

Negan was taken aback by the sudden hug, but he returned it nonetheless. His arms tightened around your small frame, his face burying against your neck. You realized that this was the first time you had ever given him some sort of affection aside from dancing with him.

You could feel that he was about to break down, so instead, you pulled back and cupped his cheeks, feeling the stubble prickle your fingertips.

"I'm sorry, doll… I didn't mean any of it," Negan mumbled.

"I know you didn't. I'm not going to say that it didn't hurt, because it did, but I'm not going to hold it against you. I'm _sorry_ for –" Your eyes drifted to the bat and he took notice, sighing quietly.

"At least she isn't fucking suffering anymore," Negan replied.

Hesitantly, you kissed his cheek. You felt him smile against your lips and you pulled back to see the dimpled grin that you never thought you'd ever lay eyes on again.

"You going to make me wait again, doll?" Negan smirked.

"I think I'm going to make the _both_ of you wait," you winked, walking to your bed where Simon placed the tray of food on. You sat with your legs crossed 'apple-sauce', giving Negan and Simon a glance of the color panties you were wearing.

Both men shifted before deciding to sit at the couch, giving you your space.

"I can't believe you guys have vegetables and fruit," you mumbled, beginning to scarf down the food without a second thought.

"Whoa there, speedy. Take it easy. You're going to make yourself sick if you eat that fast," Simon smiled.

You blushed, nodding and deciding to take your time with each bite. You savored the taste, keeping your eyes onto your plate of food as you watched the contents slowly disappear. It had been so long since you had this big of a meal.

Simon glanced over at Negan. He knew you were in your own world, so he leaned over and whispered into the other man's ear.

"You have to tell her."

"About the fucking wives?" Negan whispered.

"Yes. You know you have to."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Uh, how about, '[Y/N], I've got five wives.'" Simon smiled.

"You're a fucking smartass," Negan chuckled. "How do I know she won't freak out?"

"She'll be angry if you keep it from her, Negan. Just let her know and then you can figure out what you want to do with that situation."

Negan took a deep breath and set his empty plate aside. He walked to the edge of the bed and looked at you, resting a hand gently on your thigh.

You looked up at him smiling to yourself before you felt his thumb move in small, absent circles.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to fucking get upset, okay?"

"Well, if you have to say that, then it may possibly make me upset," you replied.

"Promise me that you won't."

"I can't do that…"

"Fuck. Fine. Here goes nothing."

"Negan…"

"I have five wives," Negan blurted out.

You widened your eyes and slowly scooted away from him, grabbing your pillow to place over your lap.

"What?"

"I don't love them or anything. They're just –"

"Don't finish that sentence," you threatened.

"A man has fucking needs, okay?"

Suddenly, you looked at Simon. Was that why he stopped you earlier?

"The world ended and that's all you think about?" You replied.

Simon cleared his throat, glancing over at you. He knew what you were thinking the minute you turned to look at him.

"I'm still very much single, [Y/N]," Simon said.

"Oh great. The world ended and you still fucking get to have her," Negan rolled his eyes.

You shook your head and stood up, setting your empty plate atop of Negan's before you walked over to him. He was still sitting on your bed and now that you were standing before him in between his spread legs, you let your hands rest on his shoulders.

The look of confusion washed over Negan's features. He was expecting you to yell at him and tell him how stupid it was, but he was surprised to see that you were calm which was as equally terrifying.

"Why, Negan? Going to get jealous?"

"What? Fuck no!" Negan mumbled, watching as your hands moved down to the zipper of his leather jacket.

"Then you wouldn't mind if Simon and I hooked up again?"

Negan tightened his jaw, "Of course I'll fucking mind! You're mine too!"

"But you have five wives."

"I'll get rid of them if it means I'll have you," Negan blurted.

You smiled. You knew he was capable of saying something along those lines. So, you leaned forward and brought a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into your touch immediately.

Slowly, you pressed your lips against his. It was something you had been fantasizing about since you met him and you weren't expecting to feel this way once you finally had the chance to feel his lips.

They were soft and smooth against your own, but just like Simon, he took his time with kissing. Negan was surprised. Of all things, kissing you was the least he expected to happen tonight.

You slowly moved your lips against his, reveling in the way your lips molded perfectly with his. Once you felt his hands hover at your legs, you pulled away with a small smile. You licked your lips and ran a hand through your locks.

"Did you forget, Negan? What about you, Simon?"

Simon cleared his throat, watching you kiss Negan was oddly arousing.

"What?" Both men replied.

"I belong to the _both_ of you."

"Oh fuck," Negan growled.

"Shit," Simon grunted.

Negan was right.

Things were going to fucking _change_.


	10. Your New Life

**Author's Note:** The feedback I have received for this story has inspired me a great deal! You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you like what I'm writing. It seriously makes my day whenever I see a new favorite, follow, or comment. So, seriously, **thank you**. I couldn't have done this without you guys! And fear not, smut will _soon_ happen ;) Also, I dropped a line from _Grey's Anatomy_ , so let me know if you find it!

* * *

At the sight of the two men, you quietly began to laugh. It was hilarious to see that you still had such an effect on them. Simon had moved to sit next to Negan and you arched a brow. The world had ended and as of yesterday, you were now given a new lease on life. You weren't under the control of Chris's reign anymore.

You felt free and you wanted nothing more than the two men sitting in front of you to take what was _theirs_.

Though deep down, you were still waiting to wake up from some sort of dream. It seemed too good to be true that Negan and Simon were alive and well. Hesitantly, you reached out to cup each of their cheeks.

You shut your eyes, allowing the stubble of their facial hair to brush against your fingertips. You felt Simon lean against your touch and so did Negan. You gasped instantly when you felt each of their lips brush against the inside of your wrists. Instantly, you pulled away and opened your eyes to look at both men.

They were both grinning.

"Why don't you go on and take a seat, doll?" Negan smirked.

"I can't. You both are occupying my tiny bed."

"Well, you can always sit on my lap," Simon winked.

"Or mine," Negan added quickly.

"You have five wives that can sit on your lap," you quipped, moving to sit on Simon's lap. You felt much safer when Simon's arms wrapped around your waist. It reminded you of the old world and the dates you went on with Simon.

You didn't think it was possible, but the man seemed like he had worked out even more due to the chiseled muscle that you felt underneath your fingertips. He flexed, causing you to giggle quietly.

"What? Why the fuck are you laughing?" Negan pouted.

"He flexed…" you laughed, looking over at Simon.

Negan narrowed his eyes before looking at Simon. Both men exchanged a look and a curt nod before Negan's strong hands were placed onto your hips, taking you off of Simon's lap so that you could sit on his.

You stiffened immediately, but somehow, your arm instinctively wrapped around Negan's shoulders. Your legs were draped over the side of his legs as you sat with your side facing Negan's abdomen.

"That's much fucking better," Negan smirked proudly.

"Negan…" you mumbled.

"What?"

"You _know_ what…"

You shifted, hearing Negan grunt quietly. You could feel him get harder by the second and instantly, you stood up to narrow your eyes at him.

"What can I say? Negan Junior really likes you," he grinned.

"Oh, a junior, huh? That small?" you teased.

Simon chuckled, shaking his head. "She's busting your balls, Negan."

"I know she is. You don't want to fuck with me right now. Especially not with this hard-on that needs some special attention, [Y/N]."

"How about if you tell me why you have five wives, I'll give you something in return?" you negotiated.

"And what is that something?" Negan asked.

"You'll find out. You want to take a risk?"

Negan narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. He was skeptical, so he turned to look at Simon.

"What do you think?"

"I think you have nothing to lose, really." Simon replied.

"Fine. You know what, ask me whatever you want about my fucking wives."

You grinned, moving to sit on the bed. You watched as both men turned to face you, their eyes drifting to the revealing of your legs before you pulled a blanket to cover yourself.

"Why do you have five wives, Negan?"

"Why have one when you can have five?" he grinned.

"Negan…"

"Honestly, why not, doll? I _was_ going to ask you to be my sixth, but Simon here knows I don't like sharing and I'm sure you two have some catching up to do," he added.

You arched a brow, glancing over at Simon and biting your lower lip absently.

"Really? Is sex the main thing on your mind right now, Negan?" you asked.

"It's all I ever really think about actually."

"He's not lying there," Simon interrupted.

You shook your head, leaning forward on your palms.

"This doesn't seem like you, Negan… Why do you really have five wives?"

"It's who I fucking am now, okay? When the world went to shit, we all changed one way or another. It just so happens I changed into a man who's able to have five wives I can fucking screw around with!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Negan's right, [Y/N]. We aren't the same people we were before this," Simon added.

"Okay, I understand that. But, _five_ **wives**? I mean, really?"

"You can never have too much pu –"

"Don't you dare finish that," you interrupted.

Negan smirked, "Pussy."

"You are incorrigible," you rolled your eyes, lying on your back.

Negan arched a brow and slowly lied next to you while Simon did the same on the other side. The bed was too small and you felt both men press their fronts against you before you cleared your throat. The tension was so thick that you didn't know how much more you could take before clothes began to come off.

"I answered your questions, though. You gonna give me something in return?" Negan smirked.

"I mean, I am a woman of my word. And because I've always wanted to do this."

You slowly straddled his waist as he was lying down and Negan instantly rested his hands on your hips. He had the same stupid grin on his face like the night you were dancing against him at his friend's bachelor party.

You glanced over at Simon, making eye contact for a brief moment. He nodded which was more than enough permission for you. Slowly, you leaned down to press your lips against Negan's.

You quietly moaned against his lips which caused his fingertips to slightly dig into your hips. The flannel you were wearing began to ride up, revealing your panties. Simon slowly reached over to let his fingertips brush against your backside, causing you to roll your hips against Negan's, creating an immense amount of friction.

As you gasped at the feel of Negan's erection, he slid his tongue past your lips. You whimpered immediately, his tongue playfully flicking against your own. One of his hands moved to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing against your jawline.

"Negan…" you moaned quietly, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't," you mumbled, shifting to move off of his lap before he slowly turned to lie you on your back as he settled between your legs.

"And why not?" Negan replied, his lips moving along your jawline down to your neck. The scruff of his stubble tickled you in the right areas, causing you to gasp aloud.

"Negan…" you moaned, feeling his teeth gently run across one of your many hot spots that littered along your neck. Slowly, you moved your hands and gently pushed him off of you. "You have five wives…"

"So? I don't give a fuck about a single one of them. Ask Simon." Negan sighed, sitting back to give you your space.

You quickly sat back up, crossing your legs and draping the blanket over yourself once more. Maybe you should have put on a pair of shorts or jeans because wearing a flannel with panties and nothing else was not helping the lustful tension.

"He has them simply for his reputation, [Y/N]," Simon admitted.

"Exactly. I've got an image to hold up and having five wives help that, doll."

"How? All it shows is that you're a damn player who need five women to satisfy yourself. Sounds to me like you've got a problem with little Negan."

"I'd stop talking if I were you, doll." Negan threatened.

"Or what?"

Simon shook his head, watching you carefully. His eyes drifted down to your cleavage, seeing that a few buttons had gotten unbuttoned and it was almost revealing your nipple. You glanced down and instantly began to button yourself back up before Negan snatched your wrist.

"Nope. You keep that shit the way it is," he growled.

"I'll let Simon have a look, but you've got five other women who have tits, so look at theirs."

"Sounds to me like you're fucking jealous, [Y/N]," Negan smirked.

"Me? Jealous? I've got Simon. Once you leave the room, I'll straddle him and ride him like I never have," you teased.

Simon shifted, moving a hand to rest on his lap absently.

"You're really testing my patience, doll," Negan narrowed his eyes.

"I told you before that I don't want to be the other woman when I'm finally with you, Negan. That – It hasn't changed just because the world ended. I still have morals for myself and that is one that I will not lose sight of. I like you. Always have, but the day I let you _fuck_ me… Is the day you get rid of those wives and claim yourself single," you replied hesitantly.

"You do know who is in charge here, right?" Negan asked.

"You are, but no one aside from Simon and I will know what's going on behind closed doors. I can talk however I'd like. You want to punish me? Go right ahead, but Negan Junior is going _nowhere_ near me," you replied, pulling your hand from his grasp to button a few buttons to cover yourself up.

"You seem _so_ sure of that, doll."

"You've seen Simon and I go at it, Negan. I'm _positive_."

"You know what, I've got a lot of time. I'll be fucking patient," he replied, standing from the bed to sit on the couch instead. You watched him carefully, noticing how Negan's eyes never deviated from you.

"Honestly, aside from all this tension… You both have no idea how glad I am to see you guys," you admitted.

"You miss us?" Simon asked.

You nodded, biting the inside of your cheek. He was lying on his side, staring up at you as his hand absently rested on your leg.

"I thought I was going to be stuck with Chris forever…"

Negan tightened his jaw at the mention of the man's name. He wished he would have kept him alive to make his death a slow and painful one.

"How did you end up with him anyway?" Negan asked.

"I – I went to the woods once the outbreak started. I figured it'd be safer being away from the city. When my car broke down, I decided to just walk the rest of the way. I had no idea where I was going, but seeing Chris… I thought it was like a godsend that I found someone I knew," you kept your eyes downcast, trying desperately to remember only the good memories.

"It was fine in the beginning, but then he began to get angry and irritated for no reason. He would yell at me, call me names… I never understood why. Then, one night he –" you cleared your throat.

"You don't have to finish, doll," Negan whispered softly.

You glanced up at him and sighed, shaking his head. "He didn't do anything. He just – He touched me inappropriately. This was a man that I used to work for. He was _never_ like that. But just like you said, Negan… This new world changes people. It turned Chris into a monster."

"How long were you with him until we found you?" Simon asked.

"Since the beginning, so a year. I thought we were the only ones alive. We didn't encounter anyone but the dead. We scavenged so many stores and houses and we always came up short. I thought I was going to die by Chris's hands. I didn't have the courage to kill him myself. I just – I don't know."

Negan hesitantly stood up once more. He moved to sit at the edge of your bed. He took your hand in his and absently played with your fingers, staring down at it and not uttering a word. You had to wonder where his mind had gone.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me. The both of you. I was kneeling and then when I looked up, I saw the both of you. I was sure that I had died or something," you embarrassingly laughed.

Simon chuckled, "Are we your heaven, [Y/N]?"

"Or my hell," you teased.

"Yeah, right. You fucking like us, doll," Negan smiled.

"There's no doubt about that. I never really had family, but meeting the both of you made me feel the safest I have ever been in my entire life."

"You know, seeing you on your knees did something to me," Negan chuckled.

"I bet," you winked.

"Reminded me of the good ol' days," Simon teased.

"You are both crazy," you laughed, blushing at Simon's words.

"About you? Fuck yeah we are," Negan added. "Tell me, Simon. What good ol' days are you talking about?"

"Nothing. He's delusional. Don't listen to him," you said, reaching up to place your hands over Simon's lips.

The other man chuckled, taking ahold of your wrists before he gently pulled it away from his lips.

"Let me just say, Negan… Her on her knees is a sight to behold."

"Hey!" you exclaimed, playfully slapping Simon's arm.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" Simon laughed, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Why are you so ashamed, doll? You do know every time I come into a room, you must kneel, right?" Negan asked.

"I know. I'll be sure to be front and center when I do that. I'm sure people will wonder what's happening beneath your pants," you grinned.

"It'd be my massive dick, that's what it'll be."

"Wow. I mean, Simon's massive also –" you teased.

Negan narrowed his eyes, "But you only had a glimpse of mine. You haven't felt it yet."

You absently squeezed your legs which did not go unnoticed by Simon.

"Are you actually getting turned on, [Y/N]?" Simon asked.

"No…" you lied, pulling away from both men. Just as you were going to climb off the bed, Simon gently tugged on your ankle and pulled you back onto the small mattress.

"You know, Negan and I don't like liars," Simon said.

"It's a good thing I'm not lying then, huh?"

Negan smirked. "Are you wondering what it'd be like once you finally have the both of us… _At the same time_?"

"What?! No!" you blushed, "Not at all!"

"Your cheeks are red, [Y/N]. Wanna try and tell us again without lying?" Simon smirked.

"Are you wondering what it'd feel like when I finally _fuck_ you, [Y/N]?" Negan whispered huskily, his hand running along your leg absently.

"No! Stop, oh my god," you shut your eyes, forcing yourself to not squeeze your legs again. You knew you were wet, but damn it, you didn't want Negan or Simon to find out. You needed to have control of this situation. You needed to make them come to you.

"All right, all right. We'll leave it alone… For now," Simon winked.

You glanced over at Lucille before turning your attention to both Negan and Simon. They looked exhausted and quietly, you cleared your throat. Both men looked at you.

"Can I ask you something, Negan?"

He nodded.

"Lucille… Is the bat… Did you name her after –"

"That's the end of that fucking conversation," he interrupted.

"Negan…" you mumbled.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, okay?"

You nodded, deciding to respect his wishes. Instead, you leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Well, if it means anything, I think she looks _beautiful_."

Negan looked at you with an arched brow. Not many people understood his connection with the bat except Simon, but to hear those words escape your lips in such an understanding tone made him want to just ravish you right there on the bed with Simon watching.

But he was going to wait.

He wanted to make sure you were ready.

Simon smiled. He always loved how you were able to have an open mind on certain things. Some of the Saviors always teased Negan behind his back about his love for the bat, but here you were, accepting Negan for all that he had to offer.

It made him feel lucky to have you back in his life and even remotely interested in him.

If Simon was being honest, the reason why he remained single was because he knew, deep down, that you were still out there.

He wanted to be ready for you once you two crossed paths again.

"You know, it's getting late," you said.

"It is. Tomorrow morning, Simon and I will figure out where to place you. We've got a few things to talk about," Negan replied.

You nodded, standing up and walking them to the door. You looked up at both men, enjoying that they were much taller than you were. You always loved a man who could tower over you.

"Good night, Negan. Good night, Simon," you said.

"We get a good night kiss or what, doll?" Negan smirked.

You laughed quietly, standing on your toes to peck Negan's lips. You felt him wrap his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to move his lips against yours. You whimpered, gently pushing against his chest.

"Not fair. You have to share," you mumbled. You turned to look at Simon, smiling to yourself.

Slowly, you leaned up and allowed your lips to press against his own. His hand moved to cup your cheek, moving his lips slowly against yours. It was just like you remembered. The softness of his lips and the passion and the way Simon took his time would always make you weak in the knees.

Just like Negan's kisses.

Once you pulled away, you noticed both men grinning. Slowly, you opened the door and watched them step out. It was a dark hallway that was illuminated by a few lights.

Stepping out, you kissed their cheeks abruptly and walked back into your room, standing behind the door.

"Good night, doll."

"Good night, [Y/N]."

You smiled, "Thanks for saving me."

"Welcome to your new life," Negan winked.

Oh, you were more than excited to embark on this new journey with Negan and Simon.


	11. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:** I haven't read through this to correct any mistakes, but I will do that later! So, here's a warning just in case there are errors. Ahhh. Can you guys feel it? The awaited _threesome_ will soon happen. It's going to be worth the wait and I am so **glad** that everyone who has read this story is liking it so far! Like I said previously, I have many plans and directions that I am wanting to take for this particular story, so I hope you all stay tuned! :)

 **Warning: SMUT!**

* * *

The following morning, you were woken by the sound of quiet knocks coming from your door. You hadn't realized that you overslept – in fact, it had been such a long time since you were able to sleep that comfortably.

Climbing out of the small bed, you slowly walked to the door and opened it quietly. You noticed Negan and Simon standing on the other side, each with a big grin on their lips.

"Well, good fucking morning, doll." Negan smirked, stepping inside and allowing his eyes to rake over your features. You were still sporting the flannel and panties and nothing else.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to oversleep," you mumbled, rubbing your eyes and shutting the door once Simon stepped inside. You raised your arms above your head to stretch out your tense muscles, the flannel lifting above your legs to reveal your black cotton panties.

Negan and Simon looked down, clearing their throats.

"That's okay. Negan and I cleared our schedule for today to show you around and talk about your role here in the Sanctuary. We figured you'd need some rest." Simon said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Do we at least get a good morning kiss?" Negan smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Not at all," you teased. "Though, let me take a quick shower and then we can get a start on this personal tour."

Simon arched a brow, "You need some help?"

You looked over your shoulder as you began walking to the connected bathroom. "Nope. I'm flexible. You remember, right?"

Negan growled, "You're such a fucking tease."

You laughed quietly and shook your head, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door halfway. You knew neither of the men would step in without your consent, but deep down, you were hoping that they would at least take a peek.

Once the water warmed up, you removed your clothes and stepped inside the shower, sliding the glass door shut. Simon had told you when you arrived that you were not to exceed ten minutes of showering, so you quickly lathered your hair with the shampoo, your eyes falling shut.

Negan stood from the bed, grabbing Lucille absently and taking a peek at the bathroom. He noticed your bare figure from behind the glass doors, clearing his throat.

"Becoming a peeping Tom, Negan?" Simon chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up. I mean, she left the door halfway open for a reason."

Simon stood, walking towards Negan before his eyes caught your body. It had been such a long time since he had seen you naked that it was making the blood quickly rush south.

"Was she telling the truth? Is she flexible?" Negan asked.

Simon nodded, "Yeah. She fucking is."

After ten minutes, you stepped out of the shower and noticed both men staring at you. You widened your eyes and quickly grabbed your towel, covering your slickened, naked body.

"Seriously?!" you exclaimed, shutting the door to dry yourself. Once your body was completely dry, you stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around you. You walked to the small amount of clothes that Negan and Simon had given you to start out with.

"What? If you didn't want us to look, you could have shut the door," Negan grinned.

You cleared your throat. You didn't want to turn around. You didn't want them to see the darkened red blush that stained your cheeks. Negan was right. You left the door slightly open for both men to take a look at you.

"Whatever floats your boat," you mumbled.

You picked up the same bra and a new pair of panties with the denim shorts and another flannel. As you were taking your new set of clothes to the bathroom, Negan gently rested a hand on your lower back.

"You can change in here with us, you know…" Negan said.

"I know. If I do that, I'm going to end up doing something that I'll regret."

Simon arched a brow, "And what is that?" He stepped forward, looking down at you as he watched a droplet of water stroll down your chest to disappear into the towel at your cleavage.

You licked your lips, looking up at both men. "I'm sure you two are smart enough to figure that out. Now, let's not waste any more time. I'm going to get dressed."

You began walking towards the bathroom and once inside, you looked at Negan and Simon who seemed stuck at where they were standing. To tease them even further, you dropped your towel to reveal your bare body. You allowed them a _brief_ glimpse before you shut the door and locked it behind you.

"Oh my fucking God," Negan grunted.

"I sure as hell missed _that_ ," Simon added.

You heard their voices, giggling to yourself. You slipped on your panties and clasped your bra, following the denim shorts. Once you buttoned your flannel, you tucked the front of it into your shorts and stepped out of the bathroom.

Negan and Simon were sitting on your bed, waiting patiently for you to finish. You grabbed your shoes and slipped it on, looking over at both men. You began to braid your dampened hair, biting your lower lip as you felt Negan and Simon's eyes rake over your body.

"You guys have a camera?" you asked.

Negan perked up, "Why? Willing to try out some new stuff?"

"No. I was going to suggest taking a picture so it can last longer. You both keep staring at me," you quipped.

Simon laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, you got us there."

Negan stepped forward, looking down at you. The look in his eyes told you that he was determined to make you _his_ , just like Simon made you his. He brought his fingertips to run down your exposed chest due to the unbuttoned buttons at the top of your flannel.

You shivered, biting your lower lip. "W – We should get going," you mumbled.

Negan smirked, nodding and taking a step back.

"First, we have to figure out your role here in the Sanctuary. I can't have people being deadweight, doll."

"Okay… Well, I can do anything you want me to do," you said with a nod.

Simon smiled, "We _know_. Or rather, _I_ know."

You blushed, playfully smacking his chest.

"Want to be our personal dancer?" Negan winked.

"Yeah, right. Like you've got music."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, [Y/N]." Simon said.

"I'm going to give you two options, okay, doll?"

You nodded in response.

"You can work for points just like the rest of the people here do. We give you a job that you are capable of doing and in return, you receive points that can be used on a variety of things like food, medicine, clothes, anything of the like. Or…" Negan began.

"Or?" you added.

"You live lavishly under Simon and I."

"So, basically, I'd be a wife to the both of you?"

"I mean, if we're going to get technical," Simon said.

"I'll do points. You have five wives already, Negan. I mean, I don't mind Simon, but I can't do that with you. You know how I feel about that."

Negan arched a brow, "You sure about that, [Y/N]?"

"Positive. What do I have to do? What job will you give me?"

Simon and Negan looked at each other. They wanted nothing more than to protect you and keep you safe. If you became a wife to both men, your safety would be secure. They would never let you out of their sight and you would have everything you wanted.

"You can be our maid. Clean up our rooms. Dust here and there. Bring us food. We'll even get you the entire outfit," Negan grinned.

"You're kidding, right? I'm a good shot. I'm good with a knife. Let me go out on a run with you."

"And _you're_ kidding, right?" Simon quipped.

"I can handle my own."

"No. No chance in hell," Negan responded.

"Give me a chance! I want to contribute to this community. Let me do something that I'm good at. Don't keep me cooped up here like the rest of your wives, Negan. I know I couldn't retaliate against Chris, but I'm a fighter… I can do this. Let me become a _Savior_ …" you pleaded.

"I'll have to talk it over with Simon, but for now, it's a fucking _no_. Not unless you kneel just like everyone else here," Negan said.

"If I'm going to kneel, it's going to be for –"

"Oh, doll, don't tease me," Negan interrupted, smirking.

"Yeah. I should have thought about it before I let it escape my lips."

Simon snickered, "Seen her on her knees. What a goddamn sight."

You narrowed your eyes, punching his shoulder. "Stop it."

"You see, [Y/N], when you try and look angry, it's supposed to look menacing and threatening, right? But you just look fucking **cute** ," Negan laughed.

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest. "Listen, if you're going to talk it over with Simon, can you at least make it quick? I want start contributing to this community."

"How about Simon and I take you on the grand tour of my humble abode?" Negan grinned.

"Great. Let's go." you replied, stepping out of your room with Negan and Simon following.

You followed them closely, descending the stairs to the main floor of the Sanctuary. It was at this moment that you realized that there were so many people occupying this factory-like building.

Negan created this. Negan provided them security and safety and shelter. You never thought you would ever see this many people again. You had come to believe that your old group were the only ones left.

It was impressive.

"Let's get some breakfast first," Simon suggested.

You followed Negan and Simon to retrieve a tray of food. You noticed that the people surrounding the cafeteria kneeled at the sight of Negan's presence. You bit your lower lip to prevent yourself from laughing – it was odd how Negan made them kneel.

"As you were," he said, waving a hand.

You grabbed your tray of food and sat at a table, biting your lower lip at the food that was on your plate. You had scrambled eggs, a cup of orange juice and a banana. It wasn't much, but it was much more than you were used to.

You ate in silence. You kept your gaze focused on your food and you could feel Negan and Simon watching you with amusement. It was still so surreal to them that you were alive and sitting in their presence.

"So, you said you want to be a Savior… I was thinking we can show you the duties of what the Saviors do on a daily basis here," Negan said, taking a forkful of his eggs.

You nodded, finishing your scrambled eggs and your orange juice. You peeled the banana and looked up at Negan and Simon. They were watching you carefully and when your lips wrapped around the banana, you noticed Negan shift in his seat.

"You're fucking teasing again, doll," Negan growled.

You smiled, taking a bite of the banana and chewing it slowly. You had forgotten how good fresh food and fresh fruit were. You had grown accustomed to canned foods that you didn't know if the sudden change of food would cause any harm to your digestive system. You hoped it wouldn't though.

Simon looked at you, his eyes darkening instantly. "Mm, I've got a few stories to tell if you keep teasing us like that, [Y/N]."

"Go ahead. I don't mind," you grinned.

"What stories?" Negan asked.

You finished your food, standing up from the table to set your tray of food where the rest were placed. You noticed a younger man approach you. He was much younger than Simon and Negan, but a bit older than you were. He reminded you of John. You sighed; you wondered if he was still alive.

"You're new here, right?" The man asked.

You smiled, "Indeed I am. I'm [Y/N]."

"Cool. I'm Noah," he smiled, flashing his dimples.

You cleared your throat, looking up into his blue eyes. He was cute, but he was nowhere near as attractive and rugged as Simon and Negan.

"It's nice to meet you, Noah."

"It's really nice to meet you too, [Y/N]. It's not often that we see a new face around here, certainly not one as beautiful."

You blushed, laughing quietly to yourself. "Oh, you're a charmer, aren't you?"

"That depends. Is it working?" he laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?" you teased.

"Now you're just busting my balls," Noah smiled.

Before you could respond, Negan and Simon walked over to you and placed their trays roughly onto the small table. Noah immediately kneeled, his eyes glancing up at you for a moment.

"As you were, kid," Negan said.

Noah stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uh, maybe I can catch you later at dinner or something?"

You smiled, "Maybe. We'll see. I'll talk to you later, Noah."

He grinned, walking away after nodding curtly to their fearless leader. Once Noah was out of earshot, you turned to look at Negan and Simon who had their eyes narrowed down at you.

"What the fuck was that?" Negan asked.

"What was what? I made a new friend. His name's Noah," you grinned proudly.

Simon narrowed his eyes. He led you outside the Sanctuary and away from the crowd of people. When you were alone with both Simon and Negan, they pressed you against the wall with each their hands resting against either side of your head.

"You belong to _us_ , remember?" Simon said. You knew Negan had jealousy problems, but Simon always seemed to be neutral about it. Until _now_.

"I was just talking to him…" you said.

"Simon's right, doll. That kid was practically fucking you with his eyes," Negan added.

"Seriously? Are you two really going to act like this _again_? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" you asked.

"If I remember correctly, the last time that happened, that guy wanted to fuck you too, so here we are. Back at square one," Simon said.

"I said I belong to the _both_ of **you**. What don't you get?"

"I just don't understand why you have to be so friendly to every guy you meet." Simon replied.

"Oh, right. I forgot. The world ended and that's a sign for me to mean as hell."

"We just don't want other men to look at you the way he was, doll."

"You know what, you both need to understand that just because some guy thinks I'm hot doesn't mean that I will act on it. I **like** the both of you. That's never going to change. I don't know what else I have to do to make you both realize that," you replied, placing both hands onto their chests in an attempt to comfort them.

Simon sighed, kissing your forehead. You shut your eyes. It reminded you of the dates you both went on and how he always loved to kiss your forehead randomly.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to jump at you like that," Simon said.

Negan looked between the both of you. He wished he had you the way Simon did. He just had to be patient because he knew that you were going to let the entire harem of wives be an afterthought. It wasn't like he cared about them the way he cared about _you_.

"All right. Let's continue this tour. Gotta show you what the Saviors do, [Y/N]," Negan said. He kissed your cheek, causing you to blush at the abrupt gesture.

You followed both men, noticing the few men who were scouting the perimeter. You also realized that there were a few men taking watch at one of the towers from up above. Negan was smart. He thought of _everything_.

Then, you noticed the walkers that were out in the front gates of the Sanctuary. You cleared your throat and walked towards it, biting your lower lip.

"W – Why?" you asked.

Negan sighed, propping Lucille onto his shoulder. "Its scent averts potential threats from coming here. We realized that if you put their blood onto your skin, you were able to walk amongst them. We figured why not just put some of these dead fucks on the fences and prevent any herds from coming our way."

You nodded, "That's really smart. You thought of everything, huh?"

"Simon helped out a lot. In the beginning, it was just him and I. We found a bigger group. They thrust the leadership role onto me and well, here we are. I know I go about things differently, but it works. The system works. I'm here because I want to restore the old world," Negan explained.

Simon nodded. "It was tough out there. The first couple of months. We thought the military and the government was going to handle this entire situation. After a while, Negan and I realized there were no rescue missions. When they began bombing the major cities, especially Atlanta, we knew we had to get outta there."

"Well, I'm glad you both are safe and alive." you said, biting your lower lip.

Negan led you throughout the Sanctuary. You realized it was much bigger than you thought it was. You noticed a small group of Saviors with guns draped across their bodies. Once Negan appeared, they immediately kneeled.

Negan grinned, draping Lucille over his shoulder. He looked over at you and winked. "Watch and learn, doll."

"Who are you?" Negan asked, pointing Lucille at one of the men who was kneeling.

"Negan," he answered quickly.

"And who are _you_?" Negan repeated, bringing Lucille to another man.

"Negan."

"Who are you all?" Negan smirked.

In unison, the men replied, "Negan."

"Great. As you were." The men rose to their feet and continued their work.

You glanced over at Negan and arched a brow, nodding slowly. "So, everyone is Negan?"

He nodded, "Basically. Yes. I want people to know that I am _everywhere_. You cannot hide shit from me."

"Interesting," you mumbled.

As you continued walking, you felt Simon press himself against you from behind. You cleared your throat, glancing over your shoulder at him.

"Sorry. Almost tripped." Simon's hands moved to your hips, rubbing circles absently.

You stopped and turned around to look up at him. Just as you were going to speak, you felt Negan press behind you as Simon stepped forward. You were sandwiched between both men and you wanted nothing more than to just give in. You needed them both.

Slowly, you leaned forward and whispered into Simon's ear. "Meet me in my room tonight?"

Negan heard your words, narrowing his eyes as he grasped your hips. He pushed his own into you, causing you to jerk forward against Simon. You felt the outline of his manhood press against your backside, absently rolling your hips against his.

"Oh, doll… You are so close to giving in, aren't you?"

You bit your lower lip. "Well, I just invited Simon back to my room tonight, so I suppose I'm giving into him."

"Want an audience?" Negan smirked.

Simon licked his lips. "I'm sure she'd love that."

When you didn't respond, you felt Negan's hand run along your backside before stepping back to give you space. You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. You looked up at Negan and Simon, biting your lower lip.

"You both are going to be the death of me."

They chuckled, leading you back inside.

During lunchtime, you were taken to Negan's room. You looked around and widened your eyes at how nicely decorated it was. You never thought you'd see a room like this in a world like the one you lived in now.

"You trying to live like a king, Negan?" you teased, sitting at the couch.

"Every king needs his queen," he responded.

"And you've got five, so there you go."

Simon laughed, "She got you there, Negan."

You brought the plate onto your lap, taking a bite of your sandwich. The silence was comfortable and when you looked up at Negan and Simon, you instantly flashed a small smile. Once you finished your food, you set the plate onto the small table and slowly lied back. You stared up at the ceiling absently and shut your eyes.

"Tired?" Negan asked.

You looked over at him and nodded. "Just a lot of information to take in. Just a couple of days ago, I was with Chris and believed that we were the only ones left. Now, I'm here with the **both** of you and I feel like it's too good to be true."

Simon nodded, taking your feet to set on his lap. You looked down at him and noticed him removing your shoes. He began to massage your feet and you felt your eyes flutter to a close, moaning quietly at how relaxed you were suddenly feeling.

"How about you take a nap here? Simon and I have some things to do and hopefully by the time you wake up, we'll have dinner. We'll also have an answer on you becoming a Savior or not." Negan interrupted.

You nodded, sitting up. "Okay, but I'm going to go back to my room."

"Why?" Simon asked. "You're already here."

"Well, I like to sleep without any pants and a bra and I'd hate for either of you to get the wrong impression if I'm sleeping in _Negan's_ bed like that."

Negan smirked. "I certainly would not mind."

"And I knew you'd say that, but I'm going to go back to my room. That's final."

Simon chuckled, "Honestly, you're safer here. No one will barge in if that's what you're worried about. Negan's got a key for his room. We can lock it on the way out."

You bit your lower lip, contemplating it. His bed did look much larger and much comfier than yours.

"Okay, fine." you said, standing up and beginning to undo your shorts.

Negan and Simon watched you carefully. You let your shorts hang at your hips once it was unbuttoned and unzipped. You looked up at both of them who were standing near the door.

"Aren't you guys going to leave?"

"Not yet. We gotta make sure you're safely tucked in," Negan winked.

"Oh, right," you rolled your eyes playfully. You turned your back to them and dropped your shorts, picking it up to set at the edge of the bed. You removed your bra and climbed onto the mattress, groaning instantly at the softness.

You raised your arms above your head and stretched, smiling instantly to yourself.

"Comfortable?" Negan asked, his eyes raking over your body.

"Extremely... Thank you."

Simon and Negan walked over to you. Each of their hands hovered above your bare legs, causing a shiver to run through your body.

"You want a massage before we go? You seem fucking tense, [Y/N]." Negan whispered, his voice much deeper and huskier. You shook your head, looking up at him.

"I'm okay… The bed is comfortable enough. Go ahead and do what you both need to do. I'll be here."

You gasped suddenly when you felt Negan's long index finger run across your clothed sex. You looked up at him with slightly widened eyes. You hadn't ever gotten this close with Negan and to think that it would happen soon enough got you excited and he was aware of it.

"You're getting wet, aren't you?" Negan smirked.

He added pressure, causing your hips to lift upwards. "Negan…"

Simon smirked, taking your leg to gently extend it outwards, spreading yourself even further. His hands ran along your abdomen underneath your flannel before you felt his strong, warm hand grasp your breast.

You gasped, feeling both men's hands on you was such a foreign concept and you wanted more. You were _craving_ more.

Negan and Simon shared a look, pulling away immediately. You groaned in frustration, looking up at them once they stood back up.

"Just giving you a damn preview," Simon winked.

"Here's to hoping we get a little freaky deeky later tonight," Negan smirked, crossing his fingers.

"After that? No way," you turned onto your abdomen, burying your face against his pillows.

Negan smirked, his eyes taking in your round backside. Instantly, he connected his opened palm against your butt, causing you to moan.

"I am so fucking determined to hear more of that later," he winked.

Simon smirked, gently rubbing the reddened area.

"Seriously, you both better go before I take matters into my own hands," you growled.

"Oh, I would _love_ to see that. Until tonight," Simon said, walking towards the door.

Negan grinned, propping Lucille onto his shoulder. "Ta ta, doll."

You watched them disappear out the room, hearing the lock from outside. You sighed. You shut your eyes and allowed yourself to fall into a deep slumber despite how sexually frustrated you currently were.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Negan and Simon walked into Negan's room with a tray of food. They had already eaten, but when they noticed that you were still asleep, sprawled out on Negan's bed, they couldn't help but smile.

"I still can't believe she's fucking here," Negan said, setting the tray of food onto the small coffee table.

"Neither can I. You know that she's about to give in, right? To the both of us? To _having_ the both of us," Simon responded.

"Oh, I know. But I want _her_ to make the first move. I know for a fact that she's going to fuck you tonight, so I'll just sit here and watch. Just like old times," Negan laughed.

Simon grasped his crotch absently. He couldn't help but become excited at the thought of having you again.

"Don't get me too excited," Simon said.

"Let's get some food in her system and then let her know the good news. Do you really think it's a good idea to have her as a Savior?" Negan asked.

"You know she won't stop badgering us if we don't give her a chance. We've got a supply run tomorrow, so I think that'll give her an opportunity to showcase what she's really got."

"One shot is all we're giving her," Negan said.

"I know. I don't want her out there either, but if we don't give her a shot, we'll never hear the end of it."

Slowly, you heard quiet voices from the room. You stretched your arms above your head and fluttered your eyes open. You instantly smiled at the sight of Negan and Simon. You could definitely get used to this.

"Talking shit?" you teased, sitting up and yawning.

"Oh, definitely. Simon was just reminiscing about the old times you two shared," Negan lied.

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

"How tight you were," Simon interrupted.

Negan narrowed his eyes, "And how sometimes he doesn't know how you can take all of his dick."

You widened your eyes, squeezing your legs absently together. You noticed the tray of food and walked towards the couch before you felt Negan wrap his arm around your waist, pulling you back to him.

"Wait, wait, doll… You want to confirm if Simon's story is true?"

"Well… It hurts sometimes when he pushes in, but I like it," you admitted.

"Fuck me. I can't wait to feel you wrap yourself around my dick," Negan smirked.

You blushed, "Is that – Is that mine?"

Simon grinned, "Changing the subject?"

"I'm hungry."

You stepped out of Negan's grasp and walked to the couch, sitting down and began eating your food. You felt their eyes on you before Negan spoke.

"We've come to a decision about you becoming a Savior, [Y/N]…"

"Yes, and?" you replied hopefully.

"We're giving you _one_ shot. That's all you get. We have a supply run tomorrow. You'll show us what you got then," Simon added.

Once you finished your food, you stood from the couch and instantly leaned over to hug the both of them. You smiled, shutting your eyes when you felt their strong arms wrap around you.

"I won't disappoint you. I promise," you mumbled.

You pulled back to look at Negan and Simon, biting your lower lip.

"We know you won't," Simon smiled.

"First thing is first, though, doll… I've got a question to ask you."

You nodded, looking up at him once he stood up.

"Hm?" you replied.

"Who are you?" Negan grinned.

"[Y/N]…" you teased.

"I should punish you for even joking."

You giggled quietly, kneeling in front of Negan. You looked up at him, biting your lower lip.

Negan tightened his jaw at the sight of you on your knees. He wanted nothing more than to just unbuckle his belt and drop his pants.

"Mm, I'd like to see you try," you giggled.

"Don't tempt me, doll."

You looked up at Simon then back at Negan, smiling to yourself. "I'm Negan… and _Simon_."

"Damn, that's a good girl," Negan grinned.

You stood on your feet, feeling Simon rest a hand on your hip. "You minx."

You laughed quietly, shaking your head. You leaned forward and kissed his cheek, pulling back only slightly to look into his eyes.

"I really want you… Both of you…" you whispered, moving your hands to unbutton Simon's shirt.

Negan licked his lips. "How about you take Simon, doll? I'll watch."

You looked over at Negan and nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

You dropped once more onto your knees, facing Simon. Once he removed his shirt, you let your hands run up the planes of his muscled abdomen before undoing the belt on his pants. You watched him impatiently wiggle out of his boxers and pants, his member springing free from its confines.

You bit your lower lip. You had forgotten how well-endowed he was. Slowly, you wrapped a hand around his length and began stroking him. Leaning forward, you flicked his tongue against his tip, lubricating it with your saliva.

Simon growled, tossing his head back at the feel of your lips and hand around his dick. If it was possible, he was growing harder by the second. He missed you, and not only sex, but he missed your presence.

Negan sat on the couch, palming his own crotch at the sight of you stroking Simon's manhood with your hand and mouth. He imagined what it would feel like if it was him on the receiving end of that blowjob.

Simon pulled back, stroking your hair back. "I won't be able to last long if you keep doing that."

You smiled, biting your lower lip. You stood up and gently pushed him down to sit next to Negan. You stood before the both of them, unbuttoning your flannel until it dropped to the floor. You were clad in only your cotton panties.

Simon was stroking himself, watching as your body was revealed to him. He leaned forward, placing kisses along your abdomen before tucking his thumbs into the waistband of your panties. He pulled it down slowly, grunting quietly to himself.

Negan removed himself from his pants, watching you carefully. He felt your hand immediately wrap around his length and instantly, he groaned. He certainly was not expecting that.

"Fuck, doll…"

Slowly, you straddled Simon's lap and lifted your hips to align his member at your entrance. You knew it was going to be painful to feel him thrust inside of you, but you needed to feel him. Your hand continued to stroke Negan – his length was just as impressive.

Simon slowly rested his hands on your hips, lowering you onto his hardened dick. You accidentally squeezed Negan, causing him to buck into your hand before he gently took your hand from his member.

"Focus on him, [Y/N]…" Negan whispered.

You rested your hands onto Simon's shoulders, lowering your hips until your skin touched his at the base. You allowed yourself to adjust to his girth and length.

"Fuck, you are _tight_!" Simon growled, slowly lifting you above his manhood. He didn't know how long he would be able to last; you were tighter than he remembered. Your walls grasped onto his dick in a tight vice, causing each movement to milk him closer to his release.

"Why don't you show Negan how flexible you really are, [Y/N]?" Simon whispered, nipping at your earlobe.

You moaned loudly, your eyes falling shut. You nodded, allowing his hands to rest underneath your thighs before you straightened your legs outwards, sitting on Simon's lap in a perfect split.

You opened yourself further for Simon, causing him to slip deeper inside of your warm, tight abyss. Negan stood up, watching you bounce on Simon's manhood in the splits. He growled, his hand stroking himself rapidly.

"Simon…" you moaned, feeling him lift you up slightly and holding you there. Your hands dropped to his biceps, feeling his muscles flex immediately.

Suddenly, you felt your body bounce against his when he began thrusting upwards in a fast motion. The sound of his skin slapping against yours echoed throughout Negan's room and you moaned, your nails digging into his skin. You were close. You could feel yourself begin to tighten and your toes begin to curl.

"You're close, aren't you, doll?" Negan whispered, leaning over you. He stood behind you, placing his member between your cheeks to stroke his own member into his own release.

The feel of Negan grinding behind you with the added pleasure of Simon's merciless thrusts were enough for you to reach your high. Your eyes tightened shut and your back arched into Simon's chest. You body shook with the intense orgasm that ran through you, causing you to rest your knees at either side of Simon's hips.

Negan pulled back, stroking himself at a quicker pace before he released at your lower back.

Simon grunted, lifting you off of his lap before he shot his own release at your lower abdomen.

You breathed heavily, trying to regain your own breath. You looked up at both men before feeling Negan use a tissue to wipe his release and Simon do the same. You smiled lazily, looking up at them before leaning up to peck their lips.

"I missed that," you mumbled to Simon.

"You're tighter than I remembered," he replied.

Negan smirked, "I cannot wait to feel that pussy."

"Your vocabulary is so vulgar," you laughed.

Negan chuckled, "Is that so surprising?"

Simon smiled, "Who do you belong to, again?"

"You… And Negan."

"Good girl," Negan smirked.

Simon grinned, leaning over to kiss your temple.

"Get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."


	12. The First Run

**Author's Note:** The moment has _arrived_! I hope you enjoyed this and that the wait was worth it. Trust me. There will be more where this came from ;-)

 **WARNING: SMUT! REALLY DIRTY SMUT LOL**

* * *

The following morning, you were woken up by a set of lingering hands along your bare leg. You slowly opened your eyes to see Negan lying next to you on his large bed. You could feel Simon's body heat behind you, but from the sound of his snores, you figured he was still in a deep slumber.

"Hi…" you whispered, sleepily looking into Negan's eyes.

"Morning, doll. Today's your first run. You excited?"

Immediately, you grinned. "Yes. Extremely."

Suddenly, Negan leaned forward to let his lips run across your jawline down to the side of your neck. You shut your eyes, resting both of your hands onto shoulders. Your resolve to stand your ground against Negan was slowly diminishing. He said he didn't care for his wives, so it had to be different, right? He only needed them for his reputation.

With a hesitant sigh, you scooted closer to him, not wanting Simon to wake up.

"Take me, Negan," you whispered.

He pulled back immediately, looking down at you with widened eyes. "What?"

"You can have me… _Please_ …"

"Well, if I'd have known I'd get that pussy this morning, I'd be ready," Negan smirked.

He was just about to climb out of the bed to take you away from Simon's sleeping form, but you simply shook your head and kept a hold on his forearm.

"Stay here," you muttered.

"Oh, you _minx_. With Simon right there?"

"If he wakes up, maybe he can join…"

Negan grinned, "Oh, this shit is going to happen today? Before a damn run? I think we're going to have a beautiful fucking day on our hands."

Slowly, you leaned forward to straddle his waist. Negan lied back and rested his hands immediately on your hips. After last night's events, you slept naked and Negan was making sure that his eyes raked over every inch of your exposed body.

You rolled your hips against his, feeling his manhood against the thin fabric of his pajama pants. His hands slowly moved along your thighs, up to your abdomen until he grasped both of your breasts into the pit of his large hands. You moaned quietly, arching your back to move closer to his touch.

Negan slowly lifted his hips, allowing you to feel his hardened dick from beneath his pants. You slowly pulled it down until they were at his knees. Now that his manhood was revealed and resting against his lower abdomen, you couldn't help but lean back just slightly. You grasped his member into your hand and bit your lower lip. He was much bigger now that you were holding onto him.

"Fuck," Negan growled, looking directly up at you as one of his hands dropped to your hip.

"You're big," you blushed.

"Wait until it's in you," he winked.

At his words, you couldn't help but moan. You slowly stroked his member with long, well-thought out strokes before bringing the tip of his member to run along your moistened heat. It was the perfect amount of friction that made your eyes roll to the back of your head.

You couldn't believe it. This moment was a long time coming and you were more than ready to feel him inside of you.

"Well, fuck me, [Y/N]. You are fucking _soaked_ …"

"What can I say? I had nice dreams," you teased.

Negan caught you off guard when his tip brushed against your opening and instead of you running it up your sex like you were doing, he slowly pushed his hips into you, causing his manhood to finally penetrate you.

You gasped, resting your hands immediately onto his chest.

"Shit, Simon was right… You are fucking tight," Negan commented.

Slowly, you lowered your hips onto his, causing his dick to slide further into your warm heat. You remained still once you sat firmly onto his lap. His manhood felt amazing within your depths, filling you to the hilt.

"Fuck, Negan…" you moaned, your eyes falling shut as you slowly decided to move your hips in a forward and backward action. Grinding against him with the added pleasure of his dark curls at his base brushed against your clit, causing another set of pleasure to run through your body.

Negan patiently lied back, allowing you to do the work. He was enjoying the way your body moved against his and the way your walls wrapped around his dick in a tight vice. It made him wonder if Simon was the only man you ever been with because there was no way a woman like you were as tight as you were.

You slowly began to lift your hips, causing your toes to curl at his manhood sliding against your walls. You moaned quietly, feeling the bed shift from Simon's side. You opened your eyes to see that he was still asleep and you smiled. It was intensely erotic to know that Simon was lying next to the both of you, still asleep while you and Negan were finally having sex.

Negan didn't know how long he could take of your teasing slow motions, so instead, he wrapped an arm around your waist and slowly picked you up from the bed. He pressed you against the wall, allowing your legs to wrap around his waist tightly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that your pussy will remain dripping while we're out on that run," he threatened, delivering a sharp thrust that caused you to gasp loudly.

"Negan…" you moaned, wrapping your arms tightly around his shoulders as he kept you pressed against the wall with his hands resting against your underside.

"That's right… Fucking say my name," he whispered, biting down onto your collarbone lightly.

Negan began thrusting in a rapid pace. You couldn't help but tighten your legs around him, bringing him closer and allowing him to delve deeper until he hit that sweet spot that caused a loud moan to escape your lips. You were sure that Simon must have been awake now.

His hips slammed into you repeatedly. The sounds of his body slapping against yours echoed throughout his room and mixed in with your sounds of pleasure. No one had ever been rough with you as much as Negan was and you enjoyed every second of it. You loved to be submissive when the man you were with was the epitome of a dominant man.

Negan reached down, running his thumb along your bundle of nerves in slow circles. His thrusts didn't falter once your walls suddenly tightened around his dick. You shut your eyes tightly, curled your toes and let out a quiet scream.

"Negan!" you moaned, your body shuddering with the sudden release of your own high.

Negan growled at the further tightness. It simply urged him to continue his assault on your core. He was determined to leave you sore. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of you and slowly released along your lower abdomen in a low growl.

You tried to regain your breaths, looking down at him. When you felt his warm release land on your lower abdomen, you bit your lower lip and teasingly ran a fingertip down the sticky liquid. Once it coated your finger, you lifted it to your lips and stared directly into Negan's eyes as you slowly sucked his release off of your fingertip.

"Fuck me, I'm getting hard again," he said.

You giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Good because I love the way you feel inside of me."

"You are going to be the fucking death of me, doll."

"Death while having sex? That's one way to go," you winked.

Negan set you onto your feet before you heard quiet claps following a chuckle. You looked towards the bed and noticed Simon lying on his side with his head propped against his palm.

"Well, you two finally did it, huh?" Simon asked.

You blushed, "Mhm. It was nice."

"Nice? Fuck, doll. That was amazing."

"How'd she feel, Negan?"

"I don't think I'll ever want to fuck any of my wives after that," he admitted.

You bit your lower lip, preventing yourself from smiling before allowing the two men to talk once you walked towards the bathroom to get ready for your first run with Simon and Negan.

"Once you have her, there's no one else that can compare," Simon smiled.

Negan pulled up his pajama pants and watched the bathroom door shut before he sat at the edge of the bed. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Simon replied.

"Was she – Did she lose her virginity to you?"

Simon arched a brow, his lips slowly turning into a smile. "That's what I thought at first too. She's tight, huh?"

"Like a damn vice," Negan smirked.

"I think since she's flexible and whatnot, it keeps all areas tight…"

"Well, fuck. Aren't we lucky? We're twice her age and yet, she still fucking chose us," Negan laughed.

"We're a catch," Simon chuckled.

You walked out of the bathroom with your hair wet and the towel wrapped around your body. Both men stared at you with amused looks on their faces before you motioned to the door.

"I have to get my clothes from my room…"

Simon stood up, "I'll grab it for you."

Once Simon left the room, Negan walked towards you and slowly took a hold of the towel. He pulled it from your body and growled at the sight of you all slick and naked.

"I could honestly fuck you where you're standing right now," Negan said.

"True, but I kind of always wanted to do this." you replied, dropping to your knees. You immediately tugged on his pants, allowing it to pool around his ankles.

"Fuck, what did I do to deserve this?" Negan growled, feeling your tongue graze the underside of his member.

"You were patient," you admitted. "You respected my wishes."

Negan smirked, but his lips slowly formed into an 'o' shape at the feel of your lips wrapping around the tip of his dick. Slowly, his hands went to hold back your dampened hair. You felt the droplets of water run down your back from the tips of your wet hair.

When waking up this morning, you didn't expect to have sex with Negan or even give him a blowjob, but you had to reward him for being so patient with you.

Your hands rested on his hips, beginning to bob your head rapidly against him. You relaxed your throat and allowed him to push into you, causing you to gag just slightly at the feel of his tip hitting you.

Negan groaned, watching as you paid close attention to his member. You pulled back with a quiet _pop_ and stroked him rapidly, your tongue flicking against the head of his dick repeatedly. You could tell that he was close from the way his grip around your hair tightened.

"Fuck my mouth, Negan…" you mumbled, looking up at him. Suddenly, you noticed his eyes darkened and he immediately dragged you to the wall, placing you against it. He grabbed your hands and lifted it above your head, rendering you immobile.

Instantly, you opened your mouth and felt Negan push his dick into you. You groaned, your eyes fluttering as his hips slowly moved in and out of your hot mouth. The movement of Negan's hips were becoming erratic and you felt tears pool at the corner of your eyes with each hard thrust.

Not only were you going to be sore from the rough sex, but your throat was going to be too.

You shut your eyes, allowing Negan to continue to fuck your mouth, but when he pulled out, you whimpered and looked up at him.

"Keep your fucking eyes open," he demanded.

You grinned, nodding. You opened your mouth once more and Negan didn't hesitate before continuing his assault on you. He tossed his head back and pushed into you until he felt your throat contract around his tip.

Suddenly, after a few more thrusts, he accidentally released into your mouth. Negan didn't know if you were willing to swallow, but when he watched you lick your lips and swallow his release, he could have sworn that he was hard again.

"Sorry… Got carried away. I didn't know if you were okay with that –"

You stood up and rested a hand on his chest, kissing his cheek. "I'm more than okay with it, actually. Ask Simon."

"Dirty, dirty girl," Negan smirked, slapping your backside.

Simon walked back into the room, seeing you grab the towel to wrap around you and noticing Negan pulling up his pajama pants.

"Again? Really?" Simon chuckled, handing you your clothes.

You smiled and pecked his lips, "Thank you."

Negan smirked, "She dropped to her knees. I'm not one to turn down a blowjob. I can't believe I've been missing out on this one for so long."

Simon grinned, "Told you the wait would be worth it, man."

You dropped your towel and slipped on the panties and bra that Simon had gotten for you. You then pulled on your pants and a dark grey long sleeve that was just the right fit. It was tough nowadays to find clothes that fit you, so the fact that it wasn't loose nor too tight was something you were grateful for.

Afterwards, you pulled on your boots and stood up, flashing both men a broad grin and a thumbs up. "I'm ready to go."

"You are cute," Simon smiled, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

You sighed happily, shutting your eyes and wrapping your arms around him tightly. Negan watched the two of you and oddly enough, he wasn't jealous. He knew that you liked him just as much as you liked Simon.

"While you two are cuddling over there, I'm going to take a fucking shower. We've got a long day ahead of us," Negan said, walking into his bathroom and shutting the door.

Simon smiled, looking down at you. "How was your sleep?"

"It was nice. I had two men that kept me safe all night," you replied.

"I know we didn't talk much about Chris, but I promise you that you're safe now, okay, [Y/N]? No one will hurt you and if they even _think_ about doing so, they'll have to go through myself and Negan," he reassured.

You nodded, resting your forehead against his chest and tightening your arms around him. You reveled in his strong arms around you. It simply reminded you of the nights you two shared and how being in his arms kept you safe and secure.

"You should probably get ready too. As much as I love seeing you shirtless and just a pair of boxers, I think you should put more clothes on if we're going out these walls," you teased.

Simon laughed, "You're mine tonight."

"Oh, I was counting on it," you winked, pecking his lips lightly.

After you ate breakfast, you followed Negan and Simon out to a truck. Both men were more than prepared for any situation possible. They made sure their walkie-talkies were functional and even packed a few cans of food just in case you all didn't make it in time for dinner.

"All right. You said you're good with a gun and a knife, right?" Negan asked, standing in front of you.

"Yeah. I am."

"Good." Negan placed the holster for the knife and gun around your waist. He placed each weapon in its holster before looking into your eyes. "You stay by our side at _all_ times, are we clear, [Y/N]?"

Simon walked towards the both of you, his hands resting on his hips. "At all times," he repeated.

"I know, I know. I got it. Let's go!" you grinned, climbing into the truck and sitting between the driver's seat and the passenger one.

Simon climbed in and started the truck while Negan sat at the passenger seat. He motioned for another set of Saviors to follow closely behind.

"Why are they coming?" you asked.

"There's power in numbers, doll. Remember that. Don't worry, though. We're splitting ways once we get to where we need to go. They're going to an outpost we have set up."

You waited patiently throughout the ride to the destination. Both men let their hands rest against your thigh, rubbing small circles onto your leg. It was nice. You glanced between both men and smiled, each giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me prove to you guys that I can do this. I really appreciate it," you said.

"Enough to give us both a blowjob right now?" Negan teased.

You playfully smacked his upper arm, "When are you _not_ thinking of anything sexual?"

"Never. With you, though, I just can't help it."

You shook your head and let your hand rest on his crotch, massaging it gently before pulling away. "You had me once and now you're hooked…"

Negan narrowed his eyes, "Simon was hooked after the first time, too. What can we say? You're one hell of a woman. And you're lucky that we're heading to an abandoned store that is almost five minutes away or else I would have made you suck my big problem."

You bit your lower lip. "You've had enough attention today."

"Oh, we'll see about that, doll."

Simon snickered, looking over at the both of you. "The tension that is in this truck right now is palpable. My _god_. Makes me wish I was in on the action this morning."

You grinned mischievously, "Don't worry. You'll both be on it soon."

Simon pulled up to the abandoned store and narrowed his eyes down at you. He glanced over at Negan and smirked.

"You sure about that, [Y/N]?" Simon asked.

You nodded, looking over at him. " _More_ than sure, Simon. Now, let's go!"

You gently pushed Negan which caused him to grunt in the process. It made you giggle. Everyone at the Sanctuary feared Negan, but you knew who he was before this world and it made you feel a strange connection with both men. They may put up a façade towards the people in the compound, but to you, they were _normal_.

"All right. [Y/N], you stay close to us. Don't go venturing off on your own," Negan advised.

"I know, Negan. I know."

Simon led the three of you to the entrance of the store with his gun raised. Negan was behind you with his bat gripped tightly in his hands. You were in between both men, holding the gun in your hand.

Simon looked over his shoulder, "Gun up, [Y/N]. Always be prepared."

You nodded, cursing to yourself before you raised your gun. Simon tapped against the door to create a quiet noise to echo throughout the store. After a minute, there were no signs of threat and you followed him inside.

"Damn, this place is cleaned the fuck out," Negan commented.

"There's a pharmacy in the back. I think it's worth to check if there are any medicine that is worth taking," you said, immediately taking the lead and walking towards the pharmacy.

Simon and Negan tightened their jaw and instantly caught up to you.

"You stay with us. That is what we fucking talked about. Don't be careless," Negan said.

"I'm not. It's just right there. If I pass this 'test' and become a Savior, you both can't always watch out for me. You've got to let me do things on my own. Let me _prove_ to you that I can do this," you reasoned.

Simon shook his head. "You have a point, but you let us know that you're going there. Don't just take the lead."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. May I go and check out the pharmacy? _Please_?"

Negan sighed, "You're so lucky that we both got a fucking soft spot for you. Go ahead. We'll keep watch. Be alert, [Y/N]."

You nodded and slowly jumped over the counter. You peered through the aisles, making sure there weren't any dead biters. When the aisles looked to be clear, you walked through one and checked the shelves. Majority of the medication were expired, but there were a few that you were sure that the Sanctuary could use.

You instantly opened your bag and kneeled down to place the bottles of pills inside. You were distracted before you heard two sets of groans. You looked up and widened your eyes once you saw the biters coming your way. Fast.

"Ah!" you screamed, falling onto your back as both of the biters fell atop of you. The weight was too much and you tried to reach for your knife. You felt your heart race rapidly at the sound of their chattering teeth coming close to your own skin.

Suddenly, you looked past the biters to see Simon and Negan pulling them off of you. Simon instantly put a knife through one of the biters' skull while Negan repeatedly hit the other biter with his bat.

You tried to regain your breath, looking up at both men. You knew that you weren't going to become a Savior. By the looks on their face, you knew that they were upset.

"What the fuck was that?!" Negan yelled.

"I – They came out of nowhere…"

Simon shook his head and pulled you up by your arm. They led you back into the truck and began driving to a safe house that Negan had his men clear out for purposes like this.

The entire car ride was quiet. You could feel the tension from both Simon and Negan. There was blood splattered across their clothes and their jawlines. It was wrong, but you found it incredibly hot and sexy.

Once at the safe house, Negan stepped inside. It was completely hidden from the outside that you didn't even notice there was a house. It was clean inside and all the windows were closed off metal bars. It was more than secure.

"You almost died back there!" Negan yelled.

Simon tightened his jaw, "What were you thinking?! You were supposed to make sure it was safe!"

You looked up at both men and bit your lower lip. You weren't used to being on the receiving end of their anger.

"I had it under control!" you yelled back.

"Oh?! Two of those fuckers were inches away from biting you, [Y/N]! How did you have it under control?!" Negan replied angrily.

"You almost **died**!" Simon added.

"You were almost bit! That is not having it under control, doll!"

"We could have lost you, [Y/N]!" Simon exclaimed.

You felt tears sting your eyes. You looked away and looked through your bag to see a good amount of medicine that you had taken from the store. Instantly, you tossed it at both men and walked away from them.

"No, no. You do not get to walk the fuck away because _you_ can't deal with us being upset," Negan said, dropping the bag and following you to the living room.

"What do you want me to say?! I am _sorry_!" you replied, looking up at them.

Simon sighed, "I can't imagine losing you just when we got you back, [Y/N]. You have to understand where we're coming from."

"And _you_ both need to understand how I'm feeling! Do you think I wanted to have a close call back there?! Do you really think that you two are the only ones effected? I'm sorry, but this world nowadays doesn't guarantee a happy fucking ending, all right?"

Negan shook his head. He was angry, but deep down, he knew it was because he didn't want to lose you. Simon may have admitted it for him, but he wasn't ready to say it aloud.

"You're done. That's it. You aren't becoming a fucking Savior, [Y/N]. This was your chance and you blew it," Negan said.

"Like you were going to allow become a Savior in the first place. Save it for someone who is gullible because it isn't me."

Negan tightened his jaw. "You know what, you're right. You're too valuable to us. We can't have you out here, [Y/N]. We were upset, okay? Just – Take a breath and listen to us."

"I get it. I'm the only person in that community that you both have a link with to the old world. I understand, but what the hell am I supposed to do if I'm not going to become a Savior?" you asked.

Simon sighed, sitting at the sofa. "Well, like Negan said, you could become our own little maid. Though, we won't have you do anything but wait for us to get home."

"So, something like your harem of wives, Negan?"

"Something like that, yeah." he sighed, sitting next to Simon.

You remained standing, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I want to contribute. I don't want to just be deadweight. I want to _do_ something," you pleaded.

"I can give you something to do," Negan chuckled.

"Not funny and I'm still angry at the both of you."

Negan sighed, standing from the sofa to walk towards you. He rested his hands on your hips and kissed the crown of your head, causing you to lean into him.

"We're just looking out for you. It was a close call… You can't blame us," Negan said softly.

You looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "I may be a woman, but I am tired of having men decide for me. I know you two were looking out for me and I am _grateful_ that you were both there, but I will do what I want to do. I'm good at cooking. I'm good at organizing, good at laundry. Whatever I can do to contribute to the community, let me do it."

Simon sighed, "She's right, Negan."

"Fuck, fine. You'll be in the kitchen. If not, we'll figure something else out."

You nodded, pulling back to retrieve your bag that Negan dropped. "That's all I wanted. Thank you."

Negan watched you walk away before he gently tugged on your hand, turning you around to face him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, slowly moving his lips. You followed his lead, your hand dropping to rest on his chest, feeling the leather jacket underneath your fingertips.

Slowly, you pulled away and handed him the bag. "There's enough medication in there that I'm Dr. Carson could find use for. I'm going to make us some lunch. Will we be heading back to the Sanctuary any time today?"

Simon shook his head, "Staying here for the night, [Y/N]. So, get comfortable. We'll each take turns on watch tonight."

You nodded, walking towards the kitchen. You grabbed a pot and began heating up the beans that Negan brought. It wasn't much, but at least you were able to eat.

You could hear Simon and Negan's mumbled whispers from the other room. You wondered why they were so upset about you almost dying? Sure, you had history with them, but it was simply a lustful relationship.

Right?

"We could have lost her," Negan mumbled, looking through the bottles of medication.

"I know. She was careless, but we got there in time. We got to her. She's here now," Simon replied.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her do this. She should be back at the Sanctuary, safe and sound. She almost fucking died today and she's acting like it's nothing."

"She did deal with Chris for an entire year, Negan… Maybe we should talk to her. See how she really is doing," Simon suggested.

"And what if she just brushes it off?"

"We're persuasive men. We can make her come out of her shell, Negan."

"I just don't want to push her away. She's been here for just a few days and she almost died on our watch. What the fuck does that show for our protection? For my leadership?"

"Okay, Negan, honestly? You're looking too much into it. She's alive and we have to be grateful for that. We're just going to waste our time and energy in dwelling on something that _did not_ happen."

"But it could have."

"But it didn't," Simon quipped.

Just before Negan could reply, you walked back into the living room with the pot of beans and three plastic spoons. You looked at the two men and arched a brow, sitting in between them.

"Everything okay?" you asked.

"I think we should be asking _you_ that, doll," Negan responded.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you almost died back there and you're acting like it didn't happen…" Simon replied.

"I'm fine, okay? What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," Negan said.

"That is the truth. I don't know what I'm supposed to –"

"Why are you acting like it's not a big deal, [Y/N]?" Simon interrupted.

"I'm not."

"You are, doll."

You sighed, looking up at Negan and Simon. They were right. You had gotten used to living on the edge that the incident from today didn't even affect you as greatly as it should. Spending an entire year with Chris and his two men was worse than what you experienced today.

"When I was lying underneath those two biters… For a second, I wished they had bitten me. I don't know why. Maybe because I feel like this entire thing is too good to be true. I mean, I was with Chris just a few days ago and now I'm here with you two. I had gotten used to near death experiences with Chris that – that maybe I just wanted it all to end," you admitted.

Negan sighed, taking your hand in his larger one. "You're safe with us, [Y/N]. You know that, right?"

"I know that… It doesn't stop the nagging thoughts nor does it stop the nightmares…"

Simon gently ran a hand along your back, kissing your temple. "We don't want to lose you and there is no way we will let it happen or even come close to that, [Y/N]."

"I'm safe with you both. I know that. I just – I'm ready to go back to the Sanctuary. I may not become a Savior, but I'm more than ready to start contributing."

"Well, you can contribute by going on your knees," Negan teased.

You narrowed your eyes and poked his side. "You had my mouth around you once and now you want more?"

"What can I say? You're fucking good at it," Negan smirked.

"I told you," Simon replied.

"I thought you were lying. I mean, you never really did receive good blowjobs in the first place."

"Fuck you. Yes, I have."

Negan chuckled, "Well, it's a good thing we've got [Y/N] here. She can do wonders with that mouth. And body," he winked.

"You remember the first time we met?" Simon asked.

You nodded, looking up at both men as they began to eat the canned food. "I do, yes."

"You were wearing that goddamn student uniform. Your shirt wasn't even a shirt either," Negan replied.

"Not only was the outfit sexy, but the way you moved those hips… _Wow_ ," Simon smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a natural," you teased.

"Damn right you are. Having you on top and watching you roll your hips the way you did this morning? Fuck, I'm getting hard just thinking about it," Negan winked.

You blushed, shaking your head and taking a spoonful of the beans. You glanced over at Simon and Negan, noticing their eyes focused solely on you.

"The music that you played during that bachelor party and watching the tiny skirt bounce along your hips? You were innocent looking, but damn, I knew you were a freak," Simon smirked.

"Ha ha. I'm not a freak in the sheets, Simon."

"Oh? Shall I tell Negan some of the things we've done?"

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

Negan grinned, "Okay, I've got to hear this shit."

"She comes strutting in that hotel room with such an innocent look, right? I mean, you look at her and you think she's a goodie-good. Behind closed doors? She's more than willing to drop to her knees or bend over for you. Don't even get me started on the things she likes either," Simon chuckled.

"I like rough sex. I like dirty talk. How does that make me a freak?" you asked.

"Because behind that innocent façade, you're really a bad girl," Negan finished.

"I do like living a double life," you laughed.

Simon smirked, "Are you not going to tell him how you made me tie you up? It was hot."

"Whoa. You like to be tied up?" Negan grinned, his eyes turning a darker shade.

"That falls into the category of rough sex, yeah."

"Do you like being spanked too?" Negan asked huskily.

You arched a brow, leaning forward until your lips were mere inches from his own. "Oh, hell _yes_."

Negan groaned, falling back against the couch once you gently shoved him back. He kept his eyes on you as you began to eat, watching as your lips wrapped itself around the spoon. It reminded him of this morning.

Simon laughed quietly, finishing his food. "We're twice her age and she still wants us."

"I did tell you both that I like older men when we first met." you replied.

"Well, we're both old enough to be your father," Negan responded.

You stood up from the couch and grinned. "I can call you both daddy if you'd like," you winked.

Simon shifted in his seat. "Goddamn."

"Fuck me, doll."

"I believe I did that this morning. One hell of a ride, I'd say," you giggled, walking back to the kitchen to toss your plate and spoon into the trash.

It seemed ironic to throw things into the trash when the entire world ended. It just gave you a sense of normalcy in this shit world.

You heard both men enter the kitchen. You looked up and noticed them set their plates onto the counter before Simon walked behind you. Slowly, he pushed your lower back to bend you over the kitchen counter.

You bit your lower lip, sticking your backside out for him and pushing it towards his crotch.

"Ah ah. Getting impatient, are we?" Simon said.

"Says the one who bent me over," you quipped back.

Negan narrowed his eyes, running his hand along your back. "Such a bad girl with such a bad mouth."

"Bad? I'd say I have a good mouth from the reaction I got from you earlier this morning."

Simon arched a brow, smirking over at Negan. "Shall I, Negan?"

"Yeah, fucking do it."

Simon instantly brought an opened hand to collide with your backside. The sting and echo of his hand coming in contact with your clothed butt ran through your body. It was oddly satisfying.

"That's it? I talk back and I get a slap on the ass? Pathetic." you bit your lower lip, testing the boundaries with both men. Slowly, you stood up and gently pushed Simon away from you and began walking towards the living room.

Suddenly, Negan and Simon followed quickly. They were caught by surprise when they both felt a hand on their chest, pushing them to sit onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked.

"You both saved my life today. I figured I'd give you both a reward and dance for you," you suggested.

"Oh, fuck yes," Negan grinned excitedly.

Just as you were going to sway your hips, you snapped your fingers and stopped all movement.

"Darn. You have no music. Guess that dance ain't happening."

Simon narrowed his eyes, "You are a fucking tease. Come here."

"Make me," you threatened.

Negan smirked, "You want to play that game?"

Simon stood up pushed the coffee table aside with ease. Now that you had opened space, he instantly pushed you onto your knees and began unbuckling his belt.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Y – yes," you mumbled, running your hands up his shins.

"With Negan, too?" Simon asked once more.

You glanced over at Negan. Both men were waiting for your answer and slowly, you nodded your head. You were more than ready to have both men now and you couldn't wait. Just the thought of both Negan and Simon taking advantage of you made your panties even more wet than they already were.

"Yes, with Negan too…"

Simon smirked, "Great."

Negan smiled, standing next to Simon and undoing his belt as well. Once their pants pooled around their ankles, you bit your lower lip in anticipation. They were both semi-hard and erect and you couldn't help but instantly reach a hand out to stroke their members.

"Nope. You're using your mouth," Negan said, pushing your hand away. "We're going to fuck that mouth of yours for talking back."

You widened your eyes, nodding obediently. "Okay…"

Simon smirked, "Now you want to be a good girl, huh?"

"I'm always a good girl," you replied quickly, batting your eyelashes.

"Bullshit," Negan chuckled.

Catching both men by surprise, you leaned forward and took Simon's tip into your mouth while you stroked Negan's manhood. They were both well-endowed men and you couldn't wait to see what they would do to you.

Simon groaned, bringing his hands to hold your hair away from your face. You began to bob your head rapidly against his dick, lubricating it with your own saliva. You then turned to Negan, wrapping your lips around his member as well.

You stroked Simon's manhood, paying close attention to each man that was standing before you. You gagged slightly at Negan's dick pushing against your throat and you pulled back to look up at him with innocent eyes.

"What's that look for, hm?" Negan said, grasping his member and gently tapping it against your cheek.

Simon smirked, pulling back to kick off his pants. He began to unbutton his shirt and when you caught a glimpse of his chiseled upper body, you immediately squeezed your legs. Negan removed his clothes, tossing his leather jacket carefully onto the couch behind him.

Slowly, you stood up and kicked off your boots. Both men decided to sit down at the sofa and watch you undress. You tucked your thumbs into the waistband of your pants and turned around, allowing them a clear view of your backside. You bent down and pulled your pants slowly down your hips with your panties. Once they pooled at your ankles, you carefully kicked them aside.

"Fuck," Negan muttered, his hand stroking his member.

Simon let his eyes trail over your exposed legs. He squeezed himself, stroking slowly to his tip and back down.

You removed your long sleeve, bringing your hands to unclasp your bra and allowing the fabric to hit the floor. You bit your lower lip, looking at both men as your eyes moved to each of their members.

"Saddle up, doll. Your pick," Negan smirked.

You instantly straddled Simon's lap, immediately feeling him slide into your wet heat. Negan grinned, looking over at you and continuing to stroke himself at the sight of your rolling hips.

"Oh god, Simon," you moaned, tossing your head back. His hands rested on your hips as you looked over at Negan and smiled, reaching over to stroke him once you pushed his hand away.

Simon lifted you just slightly, keeping you still as his hips began to thrust upwards. With each thrust, your breasts bounced along with it, causing Negan to lean over and latch his lips onto one of your nipples.

You gasped, slamming roughly down onto Simon and feeling him hit your most inner walls in a pleasurable pain. "Oh _fuck_!"

Slowly, Simon lifted you off of his lap and you moved to Negan's. Holding his member steady, you slid down onto his dick and felt each inch of him stretch you out from the inside, just like Simon did.

"We're going to try something out, okay, doll?" Negan said, nodding in Simon's direction.

You leaned forward, resting your hands on the back of the couch as your hips moved slowly against Negan's.

"Okay…" you moaned, shutting your eyes and resting your forehead against his.

Suddenly, you opened your eyes wide at the feel of Simon rubbing his tip along you other end. You looked over your shoulder, biting your lower lip as he ran his hand along your lower back to your shoulder soothingly.

"Is this okay?" Simon asked.

Hesitantly, you nodded. "I just – Nothing's ever been there and I'm afraid it'll hurt…"

Negan trailed kisses along your neck which eased some of your nerves. He ran his hands up your body to caress your breasts, urging you to continue your slow grinding against him.

"We'll never hurt you, doll…"

Simon nodded in agreement, continuing to run his tip along your tight end. You felt him push slightly which caused you to gasp, lifting yourself off of Negan's lap unexpectedly.

"Shh, [Y/N]… Calm down. Relax. We've got you," Simon said, kissing along the back of your shoulder.

Negan aligned himself back to your entrance and slowly slid into you once more. He grasped your hips and began to guide you in grinding against him. Suddenly, you felt Simon's tip push into your tight hole, causing your hands to grip the couch tightly in the sudden pain that washed through your body.

"Fuck," Simon mumbled. He continued to push himself further inside until half of his member penetrated you.

You felt full and unlike anything you have ever felt before. The pain was tolerable and it was slowly dissipating into excitement. You slowly felt Simon begin to move his hips which caused the grip to tighten even further. Negan grunted, looking up at you and slowly moving his hips upwards in time with Simon's thrusts.

"Fuck," you moaned, your toes curling at the feel of both men pushing into you repeatedly. It was such an amazing feeling that you were sure you would want more.

When Simon felt you slightly loosen up, he gripped your hips and began to thrust faster, causing Negan to do the same.

You didn't know how long you would last. You felt full of both men and when Negan latched his lips onto your nipple, you instantly jerked your hips, causing both men to slide further into you.

"Oh god… Negan… Simon…" you moaned aloud, hearing their skin slapping against yours with each of their thrusts. You knew that once this was over, you would feel empty and you would yearn more of that fullness.

"You're close, aren't you?" Negan smirked.

"Y – Yes… Oh god…" you felt Simon pull out of you before pushing back into your tight end. He grunted at your tightness, rapidly thrusting into you as Negan lifted you upwards just enough to give him space to thrust into you repeatedly.

With both men continuing their assault on your body, you slowly began to feel your walls and asshole tighten around each of their members. You gasped when you reached your high, your body immediately shaking with the intensity of your climax.

You slumped forward against Negan, panting heavily before Simon pulled out of you and so did Negan.

"I think that's enough double penetration for today," Simon smirked. He walked to the bathroom to clean himself off before coming back to the living room.

Negan slowly turned you to stand on all fours. Without any warning, he pushed into you from behind and you gasped, your walls still sensitive from your last climax.

"Negan… I don't think I can…" you mumbled. Negan interrupted you mid-sentence to deliver a sharp thrust which caused your body to jerk forwards just slightly.

"You can doll, and you fucking will," he replied.

Suddenly, you looked up to see Simon stand in front of you. You eagerly opened your mouth and leaned forward to wrap your lips around his tip. He groaned, pushing into you as his hands held your hair back away from your face.

Negan smirked, running his hand along your back before it collided with your backside which caused you to groan around Simon's dick.

"Fuck…" Simon said, tossing his head back as he felt his own climax near with the way your mouth was working around him.

Negan's hips rapidly slammed into you without mercy. You felt his balls slap against the back of your thighs with each of his thrusts, causing you to jerk forward and gag on Simon's dick.

You moaned around him, causing a vibration to run through Simon's body. Instantly, he released into your mouth and you eagerly swallowed his release. You continued to suck, making sure you got every last drop.

Negan watched you carefully, his lower abdomen tightening and with one last thrust, he released inside of you. You felt his warm release and immediately tightened around him. Negan gasped; he wasn't expecting you to hit your last climax.

"Shit, doll…" Negan chuckled, pulling out of you.

Simon sat back on the couch and kissed your temple, causing you to lie back against him. Negan brought your legs onto his lap and began massaging your feet absently.

"That was – It was nice." you blushed, looking over at Simon and Negan.

"How as it?" Simon asked.

"It was perfect and you were gentle, thank you."

You shut your eyes and smiled to yourself. "I'm going to want more, though. Just saying," you said.

Negan smirked. "I knew it. Freak in the sheets."

"Told you," Simon chuckled.

Suddenly, Negan's walkie-talkie went off and Dwight's voice was laced with panic.

"Negan… Something happened. An outpost was attacked. Thirty of our men died. We need you back here."


	13. Just A Bit of Stress Relief

**Warning: SMUT!**

* * *

You were lying down on the couch, trying to recover from the intense orgasm you just experienced. You didn't expect things to go wrong when things seemed to be going right. You felt responsible for leaving the Sanctuary with the two most capable men.

There was no way for the three of you all to make it to the Sanctuary at this time of night. If a group was capable of attacking an outpost filled with thirty of Negan's men, they wouldn't hesitate to attack the three of you.

"Fuck. We'll be back tomorrow morning, D. Keep an eye out and keep me updated," Negan said, setting the walkie-talkie down onto the small coffee table.

Both men looked stressed out. Just ten minutes ago, they were both high on pleasure and now, they were going to have to deal with a potential threat.

Quietly, you excused yourself and retrieved your clothes from the floor. You glanced back at both men, watching them quickly dress back into their previous attire. You walked to the bathroom and pulled on your clothes, looking at yourself in the mirror. Despite the recent bad news, you felt great. Your body felt great, a bit sore, but great nonetheless.

You could hear the distant chatter coming from both Simon and Negan. Their tone of voice was laced with concern.

"Thirty men. Thirty fucking men," Negan sighed.

"Do you have any idea who may do this? No one knows we have outposts," Simon replied.

"Could just be a passing group who spotted a potential home and decided to take them out. Though, I'm not ruling any of the communities out just fucking yet. Those thirty men are dead and their blood are on my hands."

"What? Don't think that way, Negan. You couldn't have prevented it."

"Those men volunteered to go to an outpost. They didn't have to, but they did. Some of them still have families back at the Sanctuary. How the fuck am I supposed to tell them that their fathers, husbands, brothers are dead because _I_ was being careless?" Negan added.

"They **volunteered**. They knew what they were signing up for, Negan. You can't put the blame on yourself. You take that blame and you figure out who did this shit. We're going to come back from this. The group that attacked will have no idea who they're messing with," Simon reassured.

Negan shook his head, "Fuck. I honestly can't fathom who can do this. If I find out it's that prick Gregory, he will personally meet Lucille."

"Just because we aren't at the Sanctuary doesn't mean we can't start figuring this out," Simon suggested.

"What do you have in mind then, Simon?"

"We'll trace this mysterious attack. I've got a map in bag. Hold on." Simon reached for his bag, glancing around absently. He realized that you were probably in the bathroom and for now, he didn't have to worry about your wellbeing.

He retrieved the map and led Negan to the kitchen, placing the map onto the table. Negan flattened the paper out and placed his knife at the corner to keep it from curling inwards.

Simon pulled a pen from his pocket and circled where the outpost was located, "So, this outpost was attacked. It's far from the Sanctuary, but it's a bit closer to the other communities we pick up from."

Negan ran a hand over his stubble, his mind racing constantly at the thought of anyone doing this.

"I'm honestly just wondering why the fuck anyone would want to do this," Negan muttered.

"Like you said. They saw a building, wanted to overtake and maybe they did, but something tells me that it's much more than that."

Negan looked down at the map once more. He took the pen from Simon and put a star where the Sanctuary was located. He connected the lines as to where the Kingdom and Hilltop were on the map. The only community that was closer to the outpost was Hilltop.

"It was that fuck Gregory. It has to be," Negan said.

"That's a mighty big assumption though, Negan."

"Assumption or not, we've got to teach these communities who is in charge: _we_ are. I own their shit. They kneel to _me_. We have been lenient with both communities, especially Hilltop. The Kingdom rarely gives us trouble, so it's highly fucking unlikely that they did this."

Simon sighed, "Okay. If it is Gregory and the Hilltop, what makes you think that they'll admit it?"

Negan grinned, "Simple. **I** will show up. They've seen me once, maybe twice since they started to provide for us. If I stroll in those gates with an army of men, I'm sure Gregory will be shitting his pants."

"What if it isn't the Hilltop?"

"Then we start back from square one. Either way, it was a surprise fucking attack and I will not allow it to happen again. Whoever did this… I will shut that _shit_ down. No fucking exceptions," Negan said angrily.

He was trying to restore the world to what it used to be and he couldn't do that if there were other people thinking they can run amuck in his territory, against _his_ men, against **him**.

Simon nodded in agreement. "And just when things were starting to look up…"

Negan chuckled, "That usually is a sign that something bad is about to fucking happen. I'm glad we found [Y/N] before this shit, though."

"Me too," Simon looked over his shoulder, noticing that you had walked into the kitchen to prepare another meal. Negan sat at the table, watching you carefully as his eyes drifted to your backside.

Simon glanced at Negan and chuckled, noticing where his eyes had gone to. "You're hooked."

Negan narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you. No, I'm not."

"Then tell me what you're thinking about."

"I'm thinking of many things, actually."

Simon arched a brow, "All right. Fair enough. Let me rephrase that. What is going through your mind aside from the outpost?"

Negan looked at Simon, "None of your fucking business."

Simon laughed quietly. "Hooked."

"Oh, shut up. Let's go through the plan on what we will do when we get back to the Sanctuary," Negan replied, his eyes lingering on you for a moment before turning his attention back to the map.

Simon smiled, nodding towards Negan. Deep down, he knew that things were soon going to change. He just hoped that they found the people responsible for this.

"Once we get back to the Sanctuary, we're going to have to gather a few men to accompany us to each of the communities. I'm sure Dwight has already warned the other outposts of the attack, so I hope they are all on high alert," Negan ordered.

"What happens if it's neither the Kingdom or Hilltop?"

"Then we find out the pricks who did this and introduce ourselves."

Simon arched a brow, his mind racing at potential threats. Then, it suddenly hit him. "Wait, Negan… Just a month ago, Timmy and his boys were blown up, right?"

Negan nodded, "Yeah. Apparently they were."

"What if it's the same group?"

He tightened his jaw. "How could I have not fucking thought of that? Do we have any information on this new group?"

"Nope. None at all."

"Fuck. Well, we'll be on high alert. They have no idea where the Sanctuary is, so the people back home are safe at least."

You hesitantly walked to the dining room and set the food onto the table. You were just about to leave both men to continue their conversation before Negan gently tugged on your hand to place you onto his lap.

"You're not going to eat, doll?"

"Well, I was, but in the other room. I know you two have a lot to discuss."

Simon shook his head, taking his plate of food. "Nonsense. Stay here with us."

You bit your lower lip and nodded, standing from Negan's lap before he pulled you back down. He grabbed a forkful of the food you managed to make. His free arm draped around your waist, holding you closer to him.

"Is everything okay?" you asked hesitantly.

Simon sighed, "Not necessarily, but it will be."

Negan remained quiet. You could tell that he was thinking to himself; you could practically see the gears turning in his mind.

"Negan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" you asked.

"I'm peachy, doll. You're here and we're safe. I'm fucking fine."

"Well, if I can help in any possible way, let me know."

Simon clicked his tongue, "I'm sure Negan and I can come up with a few ways."

You laughed quietly, playfully slapping his arm. "Not like that, silly."

Just before Negan could respond, the walkie-talkie went off and Dwight's voice echoed throughout the quiet house.

"Just notified the rest of the outposts," Dwight said.

You leaned over to kiss Simon's cheek and Negan's as well before standing from his lap. You left the two men at the dining table and decided to explore the empty bedrooms.

Slowly, you pushed the door open and instantly noticed the radio with a few CDs scattered on the desk. You smiled and instantly, an idea came to mind.

You looked through various CDs and picked one out that looked promising. You hoped that the batteries still worked. You brought down the radio and put the CD inside, instantly clicking play. Once the music began playing, you grinned and removed your pants, clad in your panties and long sleeve.

Negan and Simon furrowed a brow at the sound of music. They looked over their shoulder to see you standing in the entryway with a sultry look on your face.

"How'd you get music?" Simon asked, his eyes raking over your bare legs.

"Did a bit of scavenging in the other rooms." you replied, walking over to them. Hesitantly, you pushed the map away from their view and watched as Negan turned his chair around to get a better look at you.

"I figured I'd do something to take both your mind off a few things before we go back to the Sanctuary," you smiled, walking towards both men.

"Believe me, doll. With your fucking legs, my mind is simply on the way it should be wrapped around my hips while I fuck you," Negan smirked.

You whimpered, squeezing your legs absently before you straddled his waist. You glanced over at Simon, watching as he scooted his chair closer to Negan's. Slowly, you rolled your hips against Negan's to the beat of the slow music. You grasped the back of his seat and noticed how his hands immediately went to your hips.

"Like old times, eh?" you teased.

Negan grunted, "Except now I can touch you however I fucking please."

"Mm, I do like the way your hands feel on me," you winked.

Before Negan could get too comfortable with the dance, you stood up and straddled Simon. His hands immediately ran along your bare thighs to your hips, gripping it tightly. You felt Simon's bulge through the thin fabric of your panties.

His hands suddenly grasped your backside, squeezing it gently into his strong hands. You tossed your head back, getting lost in the slow beat of the music. You felt Negan's body hover behind you, leaning down to run his lips across your exposed neck as you continued to grind against Simon.

Negan's hands slowly moved to grasp your breasts, squeezing it gently. This was supposed to take _their_ minds off what was happening, but instead, they were paying close attention to you.

The music stopped suddenly, but that didn't stop Simon from guiding you to grind along him once more. You had stopped your movements, but Simon shook his head. Slowly, you stood up from his lap and gently pushed Negan to sit back down.

"Take your pants off… Both of you."

Negan arched a brow. Simon chuckled.

"You bossing us around?" Negan smirked.

"Sounds like it. You know, a good girl would ask nicely and say please." Simon winked.

"Well, who said I was a good girl in the first place? Unless you both want to deal with your problem by yourself, I suggest you start removing those pants."

Simon narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you'll be getting it later on."

"Damn right you fucking are," Negan added.

Though, despite their threats, both men pulled the belt from the buckle and slowly undid their pants. Once they pushed it to their ankles, you looked down at both their hardened members. Slowly, you kneeled on the floor and reached out to stroke the base of each of their manhood.

Negan and Simon both stood from their chairs, looking down at you as your hands continued to stroke their hardening cocks. Slowly, you leaned forward and flicked your tongue against Negan's tip, hearing him gasp unexpectedly.

You turned your head and did the same motion to Simon, staring up at him before you wrapped your lips around his tip. He grunted, tossing his head back as his hands moved to hold your hair away from your face.

While your mouth was occupied with Simon, Negan decided to take matters into his own hands and kneel behind you. He wanted to feel you again and he had a lot of catching up to do.

Negan slowly lifted your hips, causing Simon to kneel in front of you so you weren't straining your neck. Negan pushed your panties to the side and ran his tip along your center, grunting at the feel of your soaked folds.

"You're fucking wet," he growled.

You simply moaned, your mouth filled with Simon's manhood. Suddenly, you accidentally gagged onto him when Negan slammed into you roughly from behind, causing you to jerk forward.

You slowly pulled away from Simon to rest your hands onto the floor, hoisting yourself up on all fours as Negan immediately began a rapid pace.

"Fuck, Negan…" you moaned, tossing your head back before Simon reminded you that he, too, needed special attention.

Negan wasted no time in assaulting your core. He groaned at the feel of your tight walls wrapping around his manhood with each thrust, milking him continuously to reach his climax.

You leaned forward to wrap your lips around Simon's dick once more, slowly bobbing your head. He guided you slowly, holding your hair back away from your face.

Negan's hard thrusts continued to jerk you forward, but Simon made sure to pull his hips back to prevent you from gagging. However, Negan pushed into you roughly, allowing him to fill you to the brim as he remained still.

"Shit, doll… Let Simon fuck that pretty mouth of yours," he ordered, running his fingertips lightly along your back.

You nodded, pulling back enough for Simon to thrust upwards. You could tell that he was close from the way his hips were thrusting erratically into you. He did, however, keep in mind not to be too rough.

You took Simon by surprise when you lowered your head, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat. As you pulled away with your hollowed cheeks, you tasted the warm liquid coat the inside of your mouth. Simon's eyes had fallen shut and the grip around your hair tightened slightly.

You made sure to swallow his release, looking up at him as you continued to slowly bob your head. Though, just as you were going to tease Simon a bit further, Negan's thrusts began once more.

You pulled away from Simon, hoisting yourself onto your hands and shutting your eyes as you felt every inch of Negan enter your tight abyss. He felt amazing and you knew, just like you knew with Simon, that you were hooked.

Negan's hips began to slam into yours repeatedly, causing his skin to slap against yours and echo throughout the quiet house. You forced yourself to remain quiet; you didn't want to attract a herd of walkers or any potential living threats.

When Negan reached down to rub your clit, you gasped quietly and tossed your head back. He reached up to gently tug on the ends of your hair before he pulled out to his tip, only to push back into you without mercy.

You were close and you slowly dropped down to rest your cheek absently against Simon's thighs. You couldn't hold yourself up any longer and within moments, you felt your walls tighten around Negan even further as your toes curled inwards at the sudden pleasure that washed over your body.

"Negan!" you exclaimed, your body shaking only slightly.

Negan growled, continuing to push in and out of you before he pulled out to release onto your inner thigh. You panted heavily, looking up at Simon and shutting your eyes when you felt him kiss your forehead.

Negan grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped his release from your body, leaning back against his knees as he ran a hand through his hair.

You slowly pulled away from both men and lied on your back, adjusting your panties back to cover yourself as you draped an arm over your eyes. Your chest heaved rapidly and you did your best to try and slow it down.

"You will both be the death of me," you mumbled.

Simon grinned, pulling his boxers and pants up before he picked you up into his arms and led you to the couch with Negan following closely behind.

Negan adjusted his belt before watching as you curled your frame inwards on the comfort of the sofa. He leaned down and hesitantly kissed your temple. He wasn't a man who enjoyed the small act of affection, but with you, it was different.

He didn't mind giving you small kisses here and there.

"Thanks for that stress relief, doll," Negan said, his hand running along your side absently.

"You two will figure out what to do… For now, we should all try and get some sleep." you suggested.

"I'm thinking that's a good idea. I'll get first watch," Simon offered.

Negan arched a brow. "You sure?"

"Mhm. Seems like you want to do a bit of cuddling with Miss [Y/N] here. I don't blame you," he winked.

Negan rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Think what you will. Wake me in two hours and we'll switch off."

Simon nodded, "Will do. Get some sleep."

Negan looked down at you and noticed that you were beginning to drift to sleep. Slowly, he lifted you into his arms before lying down with you on the couch. He smiled to himself when he felt you snuggle closer to him.

He knew he had a lot on his plate, but right now, Negan was going to enjoy having you in his arms.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	14. Another Reminder

**Author's Note:** I have missed this story so much! I sure hope that this newest part is just as good as the previous ones, guys! I cannot wait until we get to the drama because ahh, it's going to get good... Enjoy! ;-)

 **WARNING: SMUT! HARDCORE AF**

* * *

You were back at the Sanctuary after news broke out that an outpost had been attacked and the men that lived there all died. It was sickening and truly an act that shouldn't go unnoticed.

Since arriving back at the Sanctuary, Negan and Simon had told you that they decided to put you in the kitchen. You agreed because at least you weren't sitting around, doing absolutely nothing like they wanted. At your first day on the job, you had noticed Noah working alongside you and it made every day much more bearable now that you had a friend that you didn't sleep with.

It had been a couple of days since you had seen Negan and Simon. You knew they were busy with planning some sort of revenge for the group that attacked the outpost. You wondered how they were doing, if they were getting any rest, if they were eating…

Something was telling you that the feelings you felt for both men weren't all physical attraction anymore. It was much deeper than that, much more serious, but you refused to listen to what your heart and mind were telling you.

You didn't want to admit it to yourself that it could be possible that you had fallen in love with both men.

Later that night after serving dinner, you decided to grab two plates of food and bring it to Negan's office. You just hoped that Simon was there too. When you walked up the flight of stairs to Negan's quarters, you made a mental note to start working out. You were left breathless and panting once you made it to his floor. Lacking the stamina in a world where the dead chased after you was not something that one should be proud of.

At his door, you raised a closed fist and knocked quietly. It didn't take long for him to open the door. The look on his face when he realized it was you was something of relief.

You noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes and the stubble was a bit more outgrown than the last time you saw him.

"[Y/N]… What are you doing here?" he asked, catching you by surprised.

"I – Uh," you mumbled, lifting the tray of food to his field of vision.

Negan sighed, motioning you inside. You noticed Simon sitting at the table with his fingers digging into his eyes. They both seemed like they were tired of this all.

"Thanks for the food, doll." Negan said, taking the tray from you and setting it on the table.

Simon lifted his head, turning in your direction. He smiled slightly, standing up and wrapping his arms around you unexpectedly. You sighed, leaning against him and shutting your eyes. You wrapped your arms around his frame and inhaled his intoxicating scent. It had been so long since you were in the presence of both men.

"Are you guys okay?" you asked.

"We're okay," he replied.

You pulled back, looking over at Negan who was sitting back at his desk to overlook the map and hesitantly, you walked towards him before wrapping your arms around him. You leaned down to kiss his cheek before pulling back.

"You guys need to rest…"

"We can't, [Y/N]. We found the fuckers that did this. It's all about timing it perfectly," Negan said.

"You guys look like shit, Negan. They can take advantage of that."

Simon shook his head, "We're going to get some rest right before this plan is put in place. Other than that, we're not sleeping."

You nodded, pointing to the plate of food. "Well, at least take a break to eat. I made the food tonight."

Negan glanced over in your direction, taking note of the look in your eyes. He didn't want to disappoint you and disregard what you were saying despite how badly he needed to remain focused, so instead he set aside the maps and pulled you onto his lap.

"Fine. You win," he said, kissing your shoulder. "Let's have some dinner, Simon."

Simon pulled his chair next to Negan, taking his plate and watching as you uncomfortably shift against Negan's lap. Slowly, you stood up and kissed the crown of their heads before Negan and Simon look up in your direction.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked.

"I'm just going to distract the both of you, so you two can eat and I have to get to bed anyway."

Negan stood up, wiping his lips with a napkin. He pulled you into his arms and cupped your cheek, leaning down to press his lips against yours.

You gasped in surprise, but lean against him nonetheless. You missed his touch and his lips, so after days of not being able to experience him, your desperation was shown through the kiss.

Negan pulled back, looking down at you and grinning. He placed a light kiss on your forehead and nodded for Simon to walk towards him. "Thank you, doll. We appreciate you coming here to check up on us."

"I just don't want you guys to work too hard…"

Negan stepped back and you turned to Simon once his hands rested on your hips, pulling you flush against his chest. You smiled immediately once his lips pressed against yours and you melt into him, just like you did with Negan.

You allowed your lips to slowly move against his before you decided to pull away. If you didn't stop now, you knew exactly where it would lead.

"Okay, okay… You know where to find me just in case you both want to relax for a bit," you said.

"Relax… As in what, doll?" Negan smirked.

"Well, we can do what you're probably thinking of, but I also don't mind just nice talks either."

Simon chuckled, kissing your cheek. "Will do, [Y/N]. Thank you for the dinner."

"It's no problem. I'll leave you two to work. Good night, Negan. Good night, Simon."

Negan smiled, walking you to the door with Simon trailing beside him. You stepped out of the office and looked up at both men, nodding once before turning on your heel to walk back to your room.

Seeing Simon and Negan was a relief, especially since you knew that they were doing well and had actually found the group that caused them so much trouble.

* * *

Negan stared down at the tray of food and sighed, sitting at the desk. "I wasn't expecting her to show up."

"Neither was I. It was nice, though." Simon responded, taking the map once more and overlooking it. "Are we still going to go through with this, Negan?"

"We have to, Simon. Those fuckers need to know who the fuck is in charge here. They murdered our men. They killed them in their fuckin' sleep! Their blood… That's on my hands."

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself again."

Negan tightened his jaw, "That was almost thirty of our guys, Simon. And they took them out in one go. One fuckin' go. We are most definitely going through with this. They need to be taught a goddamn lesson and Lucille will be the perfect demonstration."

Simon nodded, "What about [Y/N]?"

"What about her?"

"What if she finds out what you're really going to do?"

"Who gives a fuck, Simon. Last I checked, she's not running the Sanctuary. _I_ am. If she doesn't agree with me, well, she'll get over it. I'm doing this to protect our people, to protect _her_."

Simon cleared his throat. Ever since they found you, there was something bubbling within him that he couldn't quite place.

"Negan?"

"What?"

"What if I told you that I may be in love with [Y/N]?"

Negan turned around to face him, his eyes narrowing. Early on, both men decided that there was no need to get jealous, but right now, Negan felt territorial and he needed to make sure Simon knew that you were his.

"What the fuck are you trying to tell me, Simon?"

"How long is this going to go on? This _relationship_?"

"Listen, I have a goddamn headache trying to deal with this group. I don't want to have to think about another problem for a while, Simon."

Simon cleared his throat. "I'm in love with [Y/N]. I just want to know where you stand, Negan."

"What if I said the same thing? Then what?"

"If you do, I'd like it if you told me."

"Well, I don't do love. Not after Lucille," Negan said. Though, deep down, he knew his feelings for you were becoming more serious.

Simon arched a brow. "You're lying, Negan."

"Simon, fuck. Can we just drop this? We have other shit to tend to other than our fuckin' feelings for a woman that isn't our main concern at the moment."

"Okay. Just don't make the same mistake you did the last time. Hiding your feelings will get you nowhere and if we both decide to go that route, we're just simply going to push her away."

"I got it. I hear you loud and fuckin' clear. Now, can we get back to work?" Negan asked.

"All right. Let's go through this plan once more."

* * *

The next morning, you awoke bright and early to get a head start on making breakfast for the community and also getting ready to prep the food for lunch and dinner. You enjoyed going into work because you got along pretty well with the people you worked with. Plus, Noah made time go by quicker.

You and Noah were preparing the food for lunch and dinner while the rest of the workers were making breakfast. You glanced over at him and smiled, seasoning the meat that Negan and his men brought back from a previous run.

"So, what happened out there?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were out there with Negan and Simon. Did they threaten you? Did they teach you some sort of lesson?"

You laughed quietly. Your relationship with both Negan and Simon were still a secret, but it was a bit hilarious that Noah couldn't even read in between the lines. It was obvious that both men felt protective of you and the thought of them hurting you made you laugh.

"It was a test. I wanted to become a Savior, so they thought they could bring me out past the gates and see what I could offer to them. Turns out, I'm not fit to be a Savior."

"Well, that's okay. If you were, you wouldn't be working with me," he grinned.

"You make a valid point. I'd bet your days would be boring around here," you teased.

Noah laughed, "Yup. You're right. It was boring before you got here."

You smiled to yourself, continuing to prepare the food for lunch and dinner and once breakfast was finished serving, you grabbed a plate for yourself. You took a little break to eat your breakfast, glancing down at the small plate.

Your mind drifted to Negan and Simon. You couldn't stop thinking about them since seeing them last night. You wondered if they had gotten some rest last night, but knowing how dedicated both men were, you knew that it didn't happen.

Once more, the feelings that you desperately pushed back and ignored began to resurface at the mere thought of both men. You never asked to develop serious feelings for both of them, but somehow, you didn't want to admit it.

Admitting it meant that there was a possibility that both men could argue over you and you didn't want that. You had always been with Negan _and_ Simon that it seemed too odd and unusual to just be with one man and not the other.

* * *

At dinnertime, you made sure that everyone was served a plate of food. When the woman in charge of the kitchen dismissed you for the rest of the night, you thanked her with a smile and grabbed your own plate to join Noah who had already been off.

You sat across from him, grinning up at him before beginning to eat your food.

Your eyes scanned the room, not seeing Simon or Negan anywhere. You just hoped that they asked one of the Saviors to bring them their food so that they were able to eat dinner.

"Who are you looking for?" Noah asked.

"What? No one."

"Uh huh."

"No, it's true. I just tend to look around. I don't know why," you lied, shrugging a shoulder.

"Was it that bad out there? You know, before coming here?"

You sighed, desperately pushing back the nagging thoughts of Chris. "It was bad, yeah. I hadn't seen a single person aside from the small group that I was in. I'm still trying to adjust to a community this big. It almost reminds me that we can restore the old world."

"I was lucky. I had already been heading this way when Simon found me. They were threatening at first, but I just figured they did it to send a message. When they found out that I was alone and that I used to be a cook, they took me in. It was nice," Noah admitted.

"Yeah. I'm grateful that Simon and Negan found me too. I probably wouldn't be here if not for them," you confessed.

"I'm grateful too. You're nice company and you're really nice to look at," Noah smiled, blushing immediately.

You laughed quietly, shaking your head. "You're such a dork."

"What? You're really pretty, [Y/N]. I'm surprised none of the guys around here have tried to talk to you. It's not every day we see an attractive woman in our presence, and the ones that are? Well, they're Negan's wives and we can't touch what's his."

"It's a good thing I'm not one of Negan's wives, huh?"

Noah smiled, "So, you're single?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" he asked.

You laughed, shaking your head. You glanced around the room and finally noticed Negan and Simon. They were staring at you and you could tell they weren't too pleased that you were getting personal with another man.

"I'm kind of single in terms that I am, but I'm not interested. The world ended. I think finding 'the one' is nonexistent at this point," you admitted.

"Just because the world ended doesn't mean that love did too."

You looked up at Noah, biting your lower lip and trying to ignore the jealous looks you were receiving by Negan and Simon.

"You're so wise…"

"It's true though. The end of the world shouldn't be the reason why we stop living our lives normally. Negan's trying to restore the old world and I stand behind him one hundred percent."

You arched a brow. You never really met someone who praised Negan, so it was kind of nice to know that there were people out there who understood what Negan was doing.

"Look at you… Being all macho and protective over this community," you teased.

Noah erupted into a fit of chuckles, shaking his head. "You're silly."

"What? It's true. You'd defend Negan's honor just so that this place will thrive."

He smiled, "Why are you not one of Negan's wives?"

You arched a brow. You wondered why he changed the subject so suddenly, but the from the look of the light pink hue that tainted his cheeks, you knew it was because he was a bit embarrassed.

"Because I said no," you lied.

"So, he asked you?"

"Mhm. Told him I wasn't a woman who liked to share."

"Is that so?" Noah asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah, Noah. Why are you interested so much?"

"No reason. I just want to be sure that you truly are single. Do you have a thing for Simon?"

"Well, he's cute. Both of them actually are, but that's how far it'll ever go," you lied.

"What about me? Am I cute?" he replied, flipping his hair playfully.

You giggled into your hand, shaking your head. "Oh, definitely. Definitely cute."

You glanced up to see Negan and Simon standing from their tables. They glanced at you and tightened their jaws, setting the tray onto the counter before deciding to head back upstairs to probably continue working.

After dinner and another hour of talking with Noah, you decided to head back to your room. Once you make it to the door, you unlocked it and stepped inside, gasping in shock to see Negan and Simon sitting on the edge of your bed.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have work you need to tend to?" you asked.

"That can wait for a bit. You want to tell us why you're all buddy fuckin' buddy with Noah?" Negan responded.

"Seriously? This again?"

"Are you really that naïve that you can't see what we see? Maybe _you_ think it's just harmless flirting, but to him, to a man, they'll take it a different way, [Y/N]," Simon added.

"I really do not want to have a conversation about having a friend that is a man. You have five wives, Negan. And Simon, I'm sure your eyes wander when there's a woman that walks by. So, please. Save me the lecture because you both are like the pot calling the kettle black." you replied, shaking your head and walking to grab a change of clothes.

Negan tightened his jaw. "That doesn't give you a right to be all flirty with some other guy. You belong to us, [Y/N]. Remember that."

"Honestly, jealousy isn't very becoming. It's not a good color on either of you. Noah is simply a _friend_. Do you really think I don't have the ability to say no if he ever tries anything on me?"

Simon sighed, "We just –"

"Just what, Simon? It's okay for Negan to fuck five other women? It's okay for you to charm and use that sweet talk on other girls? But for me? I can't have **one** _friend_ who I can talk to? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" you said, narrowing your eyes at both men.

"I haven't even fucked any of my wives since you came back, doll, so get that shit straight before you go running your mouth."

"Oh? Me? Running _my_ mouth for not knowing the truth? You're doing the same exact thing! You see me talking to a guy and somehow, you both think I'd want to jump in bed with them. Do you think that lowly of me?"

"No, dammit. We are overprotective of you, okay? We hear people talk about you because I'm not going to lie, you're the most beautiful woman here in the Sanctuary. _And_ no one but you, myself, and Negan know that you're off-limits. Meaning, guys will try to hit on you. They will think that you're available and –"

"I **can** say _no_!" you interrupted.

"Just because you say no doesn't mean they'll listen," Negan replied.

"Yeah? Well then what type of guys do you have living in your community, Negan?"

Negan narrowed his eyes. You were pushing their buttons, but you didn't like how they could come into your room and get angry at you for befriending someone from the community. It made absolutely no sense.

"We just don't want Noah thinking that he can have you," Simon reasoned.

"Do you even know what kind of guy Noah is, Simon? What about you, Negan?"

"I don't know the kid. I can honestly care less about him," Negan answered.

You shook your head. "He is probably one of the only people here that actually praise you, Negan. Not out of force either. He agrees with the way you go about things. He says it gets the message across and it keeps them alive. Do you even hear what this community says about you? About the both of you? Or are you too far up your own asses to listen to the people that occupy the Sanctuary?"

"You're crossing a line, [Y/N]," Simon said.

"Am I? Because last I checked, I wasn't waiting for you in your room ready to fuckin' lecture you for being friends with another woman."

"We're not lecturing you. We're making sure _you_ still understand who the fuck you belong to," Negan replied.

You tightened your jaw. "You know what, I'm not playing this game tonight. I know you're both tired, and I'm tired. So, how about you both leave before we all say something we may regret in the future?"

You shook your head, staring up at both of the men. Anger was fueling in their veins and you sighed, grabbing your towel and walking past them to head to the bathroom. Suddenly, you felt Simon grab your waist and pull you back against him roughly.

"You know what I think, Simon?" Negan asked.

"And what's that, Negan?"

"I think [Y/N] here needs another fuckin' reminder."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Simon said, biting down roughly on the side of your neck, causing to gasp in surprise.

Suddenly, Simon pushed you down onto your bed, reaching around to unbutton your pants before he pulled it down your legs roughly. You stepped out of your shoes and looked over your shoulder to see that Simon tugged down your jeans to expose your panties.

Negan growled at the sight, walking over to the edge of the bed before he grabbed the fabric of your shirt and ripped it apart with his brute strength. You whimpered, turning on your back to look up at him.

Both Negan and Simon's eyes had turned black, filled with lust and anger. Before you could speak, Negan removed your bra while Simon ripped your panties in half. You lied on your bed completely naked and vulnerable for both men to freely stare at you.

Negan shrugged off his leather jacket, kicking off his boots. He looked down at you, running his rough fingertips down the front of your body, grazing your nipple. He smirked once he heard a quiet moan escape your lips at the teasing gesture.

Simon removed his shirt and boots as well, his eyes deviating to your exposed chest and sex. He slowly kneeled down in front of you and spread your legs, exposing yourself even further for him.

"Please…" you whimpered, looking down at Simon who remained inches away from your throbbing sex.

"Oh, now you want to beg? No, no, no, doll. You're going to be taught a fuckin', and you know how much I hate fuckin' repeating myself, so you're going to fuckin' get it _tonight_ ," Negan growled.

Simon pulled away, smirking down at you. You groaned impatiently, sitting up on your elbows before Negan tugged you down roughly onto your knees. He undid his pants and lowered them down to his ankles to reveal his erected member.

Simon kicked off his pants, stroking himself before he gently used his free hand to cup your cheek. "Mm, we're going to have so much fun teaching you a damn lesson, [Y/N]."

Negan smirked, removing his white t-shirt. You stared up at both men, whimpering at the sight of their bare bodies. Your eyes drifted to their dicks, noticing how their hands were stroking themselves. Slowly, you leaned forward to flick your tongue at each of their tips.

Negan shook his head, pulling back as he used a hand to hold your hair back. "Nope. That shit will not slide. Right now, you will learn who the fuck you belong to."

You nodded, biting your lower lip as you kept your hands placed on your lap. Simon smirked, enjoying how submissive you were becoming.

"Keep your mouth open," Simon ordered.

"O – Okay…" you replied.

"Oh, I know you have a better answer than that, doll."

"Yes, _sir_ …"

Negan grinned. "That's more fuckin' like it."

Simon's thumb ran across your lower lip and slowly, you opened your mouth, staring up at both Negan and Simon with an innocent look in your eyes. Negan chuckled, slowly pushing his tip past your lips and into your mouth. He groaned, pushing into you until you gagged before pulling out.

Simon pushed into you afterwards, your eyes falling shut as both men took turns fucking your mouth. Whatever punishment this was, you were enjoying every second of it.

Tears began to leak at the corner of your eyes once both men repeatedly thrusted into your mouth. You curled your toes and spread your legs, dropping a hand to your sex to slowly circle your clit, desperate for contact.

Negan and Simon both took notice and immediately pulled away. You slowly opened your eyes and stared up at the both of them, their dicks slick with your saliva. Their eyes deviated to your hand and immediately, you pulled it away from yourself, whimpering in protest.

"You just don't listen, do you?" Negan asked, picking you up roughly by the elbow. He bent you over the edge of the bed, kicking your legs apart as he used his free hands to spread your cheeks apart. He stared at your sex, groaning to himself.

Simon decided to kneel in front of you, cupping your cheek which caused you to lift your head from the bed. You stared up at him before he slid his member past your lips once more. He groaned, shutting his eyes and allowing you to take up your own pace.

Though, you were caught off guard when Negan slammed into you, causing you to jerk forward and gag on Simon's cock.

"This is what you want, huh? You want our fuckin' dicks deep inside of your holes until you can't take anymore, [Y/N]?" Negan growled, pulling back to his tip before he delivered another sharp thrust.

Simon groaned, feeling his tip repeatedly hit the back of your throat as it contracted around you slightly.

"You know, I don't think we're going to fuck that ass today," Simon said, smirking down at you as he pulled back. When he slipped from your mouth, you let out a loud moan and immediately grasped the bedsheets.

Negan grinned, "We're going to fuckin' wreck this pussy to the point that you won't even be able to walk tomorrow."

You moaned in anticipation, bringing both your legs onto the bed. You spread them apart, which only caused Negan to slide even further into your depths. You gasped when he slammed into you repeatedly, the sound of his skin slapping against yours echoed throughout your small room.

Though, he suddenly pulled out and when you turned to look over your shoulder, you noticed Simon taking his position and slamming into you.

"Oh my god!" you moaned, shutting your eyes as he began a fast pace. Negan grabbed your hand and made it wrap around his slickened member. You immediately stroked him rapidly, trying not to squeeze him due to Simon's merciless thrusts.

Unexpectedly, your walls tightened around Simon's dick and your body began to shake once your climax hit you full force. You dropped your hand from Negan's member and curled your toes, pushing back against Simon roughly that it caused him to pull out.

"Fuck…" he said, looking down at you as he smirked.

"Did you just fuckin' come?" Negan asked.

"I – I couldn't hold it…" you said, breathing heavily.

Simon chuckled, turning you onto your back as he raked his fingertips down your chest to your abdomen roughly. You whimpered, staring up at him before Negan grabbed his red scarf. He took your wrists into his own and wrapped the fabric around it, confining you to the bed once he tied it around your bedframe.

You looked up at the knot that Negan made, biting your lower lip. You wiggled your wrists, unable to break free from your confinement. You lied back on the middle of your bed, your wrists tied to the bedframe. If you weren't vulnerable and exposed then, you were now.

"Simon, you want to take her right now?" Negan asked.

He shook his head, straddling your chest and keeping his weight off of you and onto his knees. Simon smirked down at you, his member inches from your lips.

"I want to feel her pretty lips," Simon replied.

Negan grinned, settling himself between your legs. He immediately slid into your wet heat, groaning at the vice-like grip you had around his member. He began a rough pace, not bothering to wait for you to adjust to him.

Once you let out a loud moan, Simon slid past your lips, his hands resting just above your head so that you weren't straining yourself. He slowly lifted his hips and began sliding in and out of your mouth, groaning at the feel of your lips on his manhood.

You pulled back suddenly to let out a quiet scream of pleasure, your toes curling at the feel of Negan's rough thrusts. You were sure that it was going to be difficult to work tomorrow, not only because you were going to be sore, but also because you were going to be reliving this moment every chance you could get.

Simon moved to lie next to you. His lips attached to your nipple as his hand dropped to your clit, circling it in sync with Negan's thrusts. You moaned once more, the added pleasure was making you reach your next climax.

"Oh god… I'm going to –"

Negan slammed into you, remaining still and looked down at you. "Oh, doll, you've got to be a good girl and ask for permission. Right, Simon?"

Simon smirked, nodding. He pulled away from your breast and moved his hand from your clit, teasing you even further. "Don't tell me you forgot your manners, [Y/N]?"

"Please… May I come?" you asked, rolling your hips against Negan, desperate for friction.

Negan grunted, pulling out of you and shaking his head. He slapped your thigh roughly, causing you to whimper in pain.

"Maybe Simon will be nicer and let you come. As for me, I'm going to have my fuckin' fun with you." Negan said, holding onto the base of his member as he slid his tip in and out repeatedly, causing you to gasp every time he entered you.

"Negan, _please_!"

He grinned. "What do you think, Simon? Should I be nice and let her come?"

"That all depends if she answers the question," Simon replied.

"Who do you belong to, doll?" Negan asked, looking down at you.

"Y – You! I belong to you and Simon!" you answered impatiently, lifting your hips in hopes that Negan would just slide into you already.

"Was that convincing?" Negan asked, turning to Simon.

Simon laughed quietly, leaning over to slowly undo the knot on the scarf. "Teach her that lesson, Negan."

Once your wrists were free, Negan slammed into you to the hilt. You moaned, your hands immediately grasping his strong, broad shoulders for stability. He began a fast pace, pushing into you until his skin touched yours. You were close again. You knew that this time was going to be just as intense.

"Negan… Please… I need to come," you pleaded, looking up at him as your eyes began to flutter.

Negan grinned, grabbing your hips. Simon leaned down and latched his lips onto your nipple once more, bringing his hand back to your clit to tease you further.

"Come for me, [Y/N]…" Negan growled.

Suddenly, your walls wrapped around him even tighter and your back arched off the bed, moving closer to Simon's lips. Your chest heaved rapidly, panting heavily as your intense climax lingered through your body.

Negan groaned, his hips slamming into you repeatedly. Without a second thought, he pushed all the way to the hilt and released inside of you. You moaned, shutting your eyes and feeling Simon move away.

Slowly, Negan pulled out of you and kissed your forehead. Simon didn't allow you time to recover before he slid into you. Your walls were more sensitive and you were sure that you were going to reach another climax soon.

Negan had gone to your bathroom to freshen up, but you were too distracted with the feel of Simon. He rested his hands near your head, leaning down to capture your lips in an intense kiss. You smiled immediately, wrapping your legs around his waist as he continued his rapid thrusts.

He pulled back, your lips still touching his as he groaned against you. "You feel so good, [Y/N]…"

"Simon…" you moaned, your arms wrapping around his neck and your nails digging into his skin along his back. He slammed into you, causing his skin to slap against yours at the sudden pinch of pain that your nails caused.

Simon was close and so were you, so when he dropped a hand to rub your clit, you moaned aloud.

"Simon… I'm going to –"

"Come for me," he whispered against your lips.

Suddenly, your eyes had fallen shut and your back arched once more. Your walls tightened around his member and the nails dug further into his skin. You were sure that you left your mark on him.

Simon groaned, pulling back and holding your hands against the bed, slamming into you repeatedly. He took advantage of your even further tightened walls to milk his own self to his release. After a thrust or two, Simon slammed into you to the hilt and released inside of your depths.

You moaned, gently kissing along his jawline before he pulled out.

You looked down at yourself, noticing that both men had just come inside of you. You hoped that Dr. Carson had birth control pills to prevent you from getting pregnant.

"Talk to Dr. Carson tomorrow. He should have some morning after pills. I remember some of the Saviors finding pills that weren't expired, so you should be all right," Simon reassured. You nodded in response, allowing yourself to relax.

Negan exited the bathroom, noticing that you were lying on your bed, completely spent.

"Doll?"

You looked over at him and smiled sleepily, extending your arms for both men to lie next to you. "Can you guys just sleep with me tonight?"

Negan and Simon looked at each other. They knew they had a lot of work to do, but they needed to be with you. So, Negan placed the warm towel over your lower half, cleaning you up before setting it back into the bathroom.

Simon lied on his back and held you to him as you turned on your side. You rested your head against Simon's chest before Negan walked back out. He smiled to himself before lying behind you. He lied on his side as well, his arms wrapped around your waist.

Simon pressed a gentle kiss on the crown of your head and you smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek and turning your head to kiss Negan's lips.

"Good night…" you whispered.

Simon and Negan stared up at each other before holding you tighter.

"Good night, doll…" Negan whispered.

"Good night, [Y/N]." Simon said.

You smiled, allowing your eyes to fall shut.

"Thank you for teaching me a lesson…"


	15. Training Day

**Author's Note:** Things are picking up... Honestly, I wasn't going to do smut, but here we are. Listen. Things just happen and well, steamy shower sex is something I can't pass up. Enjoy! ;-)

 **Warning: SMUT! (anal)**

* * *

The following morning, you awoke feeling sore at your lower half. You glanced around the room and noticed Negan dressing in his usual attire of the red scarf, black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and grey pants.

You groaned quietly, sitting up and wrapping his grey sheets around your naked body. You realized that Simon wasn't in the room and assumed that Negan probably didn't want another man sleeping in his bedroom. Negan turned to look at you, smiling as he stroked his black hair back as usual.

"You're awake," he said, walking to the edge of the bed. Negan wrapped his arm around your waist, leaning in to peck your lips lightly.

"I suspected that you'd wake me up."

"You looked too peaceful for me to do that," he replied, slowly tugging on the bedsheet to look at your bare upper half. Negan licked his lips and grinned, dropping his hand to caress your breast for a moment before pulling away once he heard you whimper.

"Negan…"

"I can't resist. I could get used to you sleeping naked in my bed," he winked.

"You and I both know that Simon wouldn't like that," you teased, climbing off his bed and stretching your arms above your head. You yawned, retrieving your clothes from last night as Negan kept his eyes trailing over your frame.

"Well, we can fucking alternate. We all did have a deal we would share."

"I know, I'm just teasing. I have a question to ask you both though."

"And what's that, doll?" Negan asked.

"I want you guys to teach me how to defend myself. I can't always be attached at your hip and if anything happens, I want to be able to know what to do. Chris – He gave me a gun, but he never allowed me to shoot…"

Negan arched a brow. Just before he could reply, Simon walked in and noticed your bare form before you pulled on your clothes.

"Aw, don't dress on my account," Simon teased.

"Ha ha. Funny." you laughed quietly, pulling the shirt over your head. "I was just asking Negan if it's okay for you both to train me."

"Train you?" Simon asked, turning his head towards Negan with an arched brow. "As in how to shoot, a bit of hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yeah… I want to be prepared for anything."

"But we established that you were going to work in the kitchen, [Y/N]." Negan said.

"I can still do that, Negan. I'm just saying… If anything happens, I just want to be prepared. I don't want to be incapable of protecting myself."

Simon looked over at Negan. Both men were mulling the idea over. They weren't going to bring you out on supply runs anytime soon, but you did have a point. As much as they wanted to protect you themselves, there would always be a possibility that you may be alone to fend for yourself.

"I think it's a good idea," Simon said.

Negan rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "I think so too. All right, doll. You'll be working kitchen from breakfast to lunch. Afterwards, you'll be training with us until dinnertime."

You grinned, hugging both men tightly. You rewarded them with each a soft peck on the lips, "I appreciate it. Thank you! I'll see you two later, okay?"

As you were walking, Negan grasped your wrist and pulled you towards him. You clashed against his chest, resting a hand against him. When you stared into his eyes, you noticed a different look in his eyes that you had never seen before. Shaking the possibility of what you saw, you leaned up to peck his lips.

Negan lingered when he pulled away, his hands running down your sides slowly. "Simon and I will come and get you later."

"All right." you smiled, turning to Simon and wrapping your arms around his neck as well. You pecked his lips and sighed contentedly, pulling away to look up at both men. "Thank you again…"

When you left Negan's room, both men stared at each other and arched a brow.

"I'm falling in love with her," Simon admitted once more.

Negan narrowed his eyes, tightening his jaw. "I already fucking know, Simon. You told me this shit yesterday."

"What about you?"

Negan grabbed Lucille, tightening his grip around the handle. If he was being honest to himself, he was afraid to love again. The last time he did, he ended up ruining the relationship that ultimately led to her death.

"I don't know, Simon, okay? I'm just glad she's here with us."

"It'd be better if you admitted it."

"What the fuck do you want me to tell you, Simon? After Lucille, do you really fucking expect me to fall in love again? You don't know half the shit I went through, all right?"

"I'm not saying that it's wrong to fall in love again, Negan. You're right. I don't know what you went through, but I was there as a friend to see how badly it hurt you. [Y/N] has seen it too."

"Listen, when we execute this plan of ours, then maybe I'll think about it. For now, I'm just enjoying [Y/N]'s presence," Negan said.

Simon nodded. He couldn't argue with him on that. He always knew that whenever his best friend had something at the forefront of his mind, nothing would deviate him from the main task at hand.

"Okay. Let's go and get breakfast. I called a meeting with the Saviors like you asked," he said.

"Thanks, Simon."

* * *

You were preparing breakfast alongside Noah. Though, as he continued to talk to you, you couldn't help but remember the 'punishment' you received from Simon and Negan last night and in turn, you squeezed your legs absently and bit your lower lip.

"Hey, earth to [Y/N]?" Noah repeated, waving his hands in front of your face.

"What? I'm sorry. I'm excited about training later today."

"I'll miss you during dinner time," he said.

"Psh. I'll come here and bug you regardless," you laughed, gently nudging him.

"You better! I'm glad you're going to train though. Not many women here are too keen on learning how to defend themselves now that they live in a secure area."

"Well, you never know, right? I want to be prepared just in case."

Noah smiled, "You're smart. Hopefully I can sneak out for a break and watch you kick some ass. You said you're training with Negan and Simon?"

"Yeah. They're going to be training me."

"Then hell yes. I want to see you kick their ass."

You erupted into a fit of laughter, shaking your head. Your supervisor motioned for you to stop socializing and to continue cooking the eggs. You were still so fascinated that Negan built all of this. He made it possible for people to have the same luxuries (or at least close to it) like the old world had.

When you finished cooking breakfast, the rest of the staff grabbed their own plates and all took a break. You followed Noah to a table and noticed Simon and Negan watching you with narrowed eyes. Slowly, you bit your lower lip and nodded in their direction, sitting across from Noah.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you used to do before the world ended?" Noah asked.

"… Nope."

"What? Oh, come on. If I tell you a tidbit about my old life, will you tell me what you used to do?"

You arched a brow, "… Okay, sure."

Noah bit his lower lip and looked down at his plate of food for a moment. After a few quiet moments, he lifted his head and cleared his throat. "I was engaged. She was pregnant."

"Oh, Noah…"

"No, no, don't apologize. I lost her before she could even see the world end. In a way, I'm glad she and my baby are gone, you know? I didn't have to worry about them suffering in a world like this," he sighed.

"Complications during birth?" you asked.

"Yeah. It was unexpected. Our baby girl was premature and – I don't know. I got to hold her though, that's all I wanted. She was so beautiful."

You reached out and rested a hand comfortingly on his forearm. You offered a small smile and he slowly returned it with one of his own.

"All right, all right. Enough of that before the waterworks begin. Now, you have to tell me what you used to do because I can't seem to figure it out."

"Well, um, how do I put this?" you bit your lower lip, removing your hand from his arm to rub the back of your neck. "I was a stripper… Danced for bachelor parties and all that. Moved to Atlanta when I saved enough money to go to school. I couldn't even get my degree in Marketing before the world turned to shit."

Noah almost choked on his slice of bread, taking a large gulp out of his water. "Wait, did you say stripper?"

"Yes… Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not. I just – Well, I've never known anyone that was a stripper. How was that life like?"

Your mind immediately drifted to Negan and Simon. They were the only ones who made a lasting impression on you.

"It was fine. The men always respected me. I would do a two, maybe three-hour show. Usually, they would invite me for a drink and it was all good. No, no one has tried to hook up with me. No, I never slept with anyone while on the job."

Noah laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Well, I don't want to be rude or anything, but if I saw you working at one of my friends' bachelor party, you can guarantee I'd try and get you to hook up with me."

You feigned a gasp, looking at him with your mouth slightly wide open. "Is that a compliment?"

"You know how you look like, [Y/N]. You're beautiful."

"Well, thank you, Noah."

"So, I hate to ask, but –"

You stood up after finishing your food, looking down at him and laughing quietly. "No. I will not dance for you."

Noah smiled, standing up with you. "It was worth a try."

* * *

You began preparing lunch for the people of the Sanctuary. Though, you couldn't help but count down the minutes until you were in Simon and Negan's presence. You couldn't admit it, but you knew just exactly what you were feeling for both men. You never thought it was possible, but falling in love was out of your control. However, you promised to yourself that you wouldn't tell either men. They didn't need to know your true feelings and they certainly didn't need to get distracted.

For now, the arrangement you had with both Negan and Simon were good enough for you.

Once you finished preparing and cooking lunch, you grabbed a sandwich on your way out. You were glad that your shift was over and you were more than excited to see Negan and Simon and have them train you.

You bid Noah goodbye and walked back to your room to change into something more suitable. On the walk to your room, you ate your sandwich, your mind drifting to both Negan and Simon. You wondered if they had gotten jealous again at the sight of you and Noah talking; you sure hope they hadn't.

Once at your room, you opened the door and noticed Negan and Simon waiting for you. You arched your brow and finished the last of your sandwich, shutting the door behind you.

"There you are," Simon said.

"Where else I would be?" you asked.

"I don't know. Maybe getting friendly with Noah. Shall we remind you who you belong to?" Negan replied.

You rolled your eyes. "He's just a friend. You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to."

Simon tightened his jaw and looked over at Negan. You were right.

"That conversation can be brought up later. Are you ready to train?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, let me just change really quick." you turned around and noticed Negan sitting at the edge of your bed and Simon sitting at your small sofa. You shook your head and grabbed a sports bra that you managed to find while you were still with Chris and leggings.

Removing the clothes you had on, you unclasped your bra and slid on the sports bra. You watched as Negan and Simon let their eyes trail over you. Standing clad in your sports bra and underwear, Negan pulled you to him, letting you rest on his lap where you instantly felt the outline of his manhood.

"Hi," he whispered huskily into your ear as his hands ran along your thighs.

"Negan…" you whimpered, looking up to see Simon standing in front of you. His hands ran down your arms and back up to your shoulders. "Simon…"

"Sorry. Just admiring you, that's all." Simon smirked, pulling away from you as Negan allowed you to stand up.

"Yeah, while getting me all hot and bothered," you quipped, pulling on your leggings and slipping on your tennis shoes.

"Says the one who undressed in front of us," Negan replied.

"You could have looked away."

"Like you would have wanted us to do that," he chuckled.

"Okay, maybe you're right." you grabbed a black tank-top and slipped it over your head, pulling your hair into a tight ponytail. "All right. I'm ready to go."

Negan and Simon allowed you to walk first, their eyes drifting to your backside. Both men couldn't make it known that they were sleeping with you, so at first, it looked like you were in deep trouble from a stranger's point of view.

When you walked into a large room, you noticed that it resembled something like a dojo. There was padding along the wall and on the floor, and it gave you enough space to practice hand-to-hand combat.

"I didn't even know you had this," you said, walking into the room. Negan shut the door and placed Lucille nearby. He removed his leather jacket, the knife and his holster to set aside. Once he was clad in his white t-shirt and grey pants, you couldn't help but lick your lips.

"Only the Saviors know about this place, but don't worry. We've got a few hours to ourselves," he said.

Simon smiled, removing his shoes and socks. Negan did the same and you bit your lower lip, following their lead. Once you were all standing on the blue padding of the floor, Negan motioned you to step forward.

"We're going to spend an hour here, an hour outside for your shooting, and two hours running," he said.

"Wait, two hours running?"

Simon nodded, coming up behind you. You bit your lower lip and looked up at him.

"Yes, two hours. Stamina is your best friend in this new world, [Y/N]."

"Does that mean you'll be running with me?" you asked both men.

"What? Fuck no. We set up a track for you outside. Though, we will be watching. If you want, you can take off that tank top and I wouldn't mind watching those tits bounce while you run," Negan winked.

You rolled your eyes and playfully smacked his chest. "Everything has to be sexual with you, doesn't it?"

"Don't deny it, baby. You like it," he whispered, kissing your cheek.

"Maybe."

Simon laughed, stepping back and stretching. He looked at you and arched a brow to himself, his eyes raking over your body. "All right. For the first thirty minutes, you're sparring with me. The last thirty minutes, it's with Negan. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," you replied.

Negan stepped off to the side, watching as Simon tried to direct you on certain situations. He wrapped his arm around your neck from behind in a tight grip, causing to immediately panic and squirm against Simon.

"Now, I doubt a biter would ever do this, but as we already know, they aren't our only threats," Simon said.

You nodded, trying to wiggle out of his tight grasp.

"The first thing you have to remember is to stay calm, [Y/N]. The more you struggle, the quicker you're going to lose the fight." Simon released you, making sure that you were okay.

"I'm fine. Don't go easy on me."

Simon nodded, coming up from behind you once more. You took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, still attempting to wiggle yourself out of his grasp.

"Now, once you've calmed down, try and turn your body sideways to release the pressure around your neck. Once you've done that, press the heel of your hand gently against my face. On any given situation, you would hit me with as much strength as you've got, but for now, it's just a test run."

"Okay," you replied.

Simon wrapped his arms around your neck from behind, cutting off your oxygen. You shut your eyes and turned your body to the best of your ability, bringing the heel of your hand against his cheek and he immediately pulled away.

"Nice. You pick up quick," he smiled.

"I've got a good teacher," you winked.

Simon chuckled, kissing your forehead. "Okay, let's keep training."

Throughout your thirty minutes with Simon, he made sure to go at your own pace. You were already learning many things that would be useful in a hand-to-hand fight if it were to ever occur. Though, you were sure that your body would be sore the following day.

"If you ever fight a man, which I hope you don't, their first instinct will be to strike you then choke you. Now that we've established what to do when they strike you, let's say you fail and they manage to get their hands around your throat." Simon said, wrapping his strong arms around your throat.

You looked up at him, biting your lower lip which caused him to pull back.

"Wait. Are you getting turned on right now?" he asked.

"I mean…"

Simon laughed, "[Y/N]! Come on, let's be serious."

"I'm sorry. You're just – You're towering over me and your hands are on my throat… It's hot."

"Negan, are you listening to this right now?" Simon chuckled, pulling away from you.

"Oh, I hear it. I can't wait until it's my turn," he winked.

You laughed quietly, shaking your head. "All right, all right. I'm fine now. Let's do this."

Simon smiled, wrapping his arms around your throat once more. "If this happens, you wrap both hands around their wrists and slightly bend down. Afterwards, you bring your knee to their stomach with as much strength as you can muster."

You nodded, grabbing his wrists and slowly bending down, bringing him with you. You looked down and brought your right knee to Simon's stomach, stopping just inches from making contact.

"Good!" he said, pulling away from you. "Your turn, Negan."

Simon kissed your temple and moved to the side, wiping the sweat from his brow. You glanced over your shoulder and watched Negan approach you, smiling to yourself.

"Well, doll… I'm going to have fun with you."

"Oh?" you asked.

"Mhm, lie down and get on your back." he ordered.

"Negan, I think you're misunderstanding what this –"

He shook his head and gently took you down, falling onto the mat with a quiet thud. Negan smirked, grabbing your wrists and holding it down tightly on the mat.

You whimpered, watching as he placed his legs at either side of your chest, pinning you firmly to the ground.

"I bet you're fucking wet, doll."

You narrowed your eyes, "Oh shut up."

Negan laughed, shaking his head. "If anyone gets you in this position, aside from Simon and I of course, your initial reaction will be to squirm and yell, right?"

You nodded, biting your lower lip as you looked up at him.

"Now, since my legs are a bit higher up your chest, I want you to place your feet on the mat so that your legs are bent behind me."

You follow his instruction, doing as he said.

"Then, I want you to move your waist to create some space between you and I."

You bit the inside of your cheek, slowly moving your waist. You felt friction run through you and tried to avoid the tension that you were creating between yourself and Negan. He, however, took notice but decided to remain quiet.

"Afterwards, grab my wrist so that you can break my balance, then roll me off of your body."

You took a deep breath and wiggled your waist, creating space between your bodies. Afterwards, you grabbed onto his wrist, turning it to break his balance and slowly rolled him onto his back with you on top.

You grinned to yourself and rolled off of him, flashing Simon a thumbs up. "I did it!"

"Simon was right. You do pick up fast. These are just simple self-defense techniques you could use, doll. I'm pretty sure you can hit pretty hard, so we can focus on that shit tomorrow."

"That was fun," you smiled.

"Mm, just you wait until we bring someone else you can spar with." Simon chuckled, leading you out of the room and out to the main courtyard where other Saviors were practicing their aim with the guns.

"Are you going to actually let me fire a shot?" you asked them, glancing at the Saviors whose eyes trailed over your figure.

"No. Do I look fucking stupid? You're shooting blanks, just like everyone else here. You need to learn how to hold a gun first."

"All right. Sounds good to me."

Simon looked over at the rest of the Saviors, snapping his fingers to get their attention off of you and back to their training session. He shook his head and grabbed one of the guns, handing it to you. You bit your lower lip, thinking back to Chris before shaking your head, ridding yourself of those thoughts.

Negan set Lucille down and stood behind you. He grabbed your hands and lifted it to aim at the target in front of you. You bit your lower lip, absently leaning back against him and he chuckled. Negan knew he couldn't kiss you like he normally did, so instead, he pulled away from you and allowed Simon to teach you.

"Always keep your arms straight. One hand on the trigger and the other on top of it as a guide," Simon said, whispering into your ear.

"I like this," you commented.

He laughed quietly, "You're going to get me in trouble."

"Sorry," you giggled, focusing on the task. You held the gun like Simon demonstrated. When Negan instructed you to shoot, you immediately flinched at the loud sound and dropped the gun afterwards, shaking your head.

"I can't… I don't – Is there something else I can use aside from a gun?" you asked.

Negan arched a brow. "Why not a gun, doll?"

You cleared your throat. "I just don't want to use a gun."

Simon sighed, nodding. "We can always teach her how to use a knife. Much more efficient that way. Plus, she seems to take a liking to the face-to-face combat, Negan."

"All right. A knife is much quieter anyway." Negan led you to a table with an assortment of knives. You bit your lower lip and immediately picked up the machete, suddenly feeling very powerful.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd pick that one." Simon chuckled.

"Now, doll, I'm going to propose something, okay? I'll bring out one biter. I want to see what your initial reaction is going to be once you have that weapon in your hands. Will that be okay?" he asked.

You nodded, a shaky breath escaping your lips. "Okay…"

"You think that's okay to do, Negan?"

"Last I checked, I was fucking in charge, Simon. Something tells me that she's going to be a natural with that machete in her hands. Do you see how she's already holding it?"

Simon looked over at you, sighing to himself.

"Besides, you and I are right there if something happens. This training is meant for her to be able to defend herself. I know you love her, okay, but fuck, maybe I do too, and having her know all this shit will be useful."

Simon arched a brow. "You just said you loved her."

"What?"

"You just said you may love her, Negan," Simon grinned.

"Oh, fuck off. Let's get this piece of shit." he said, rolling his eyes and walking to the main yard. He grabbed a biter from the fence and pushed it with the end of Lucille, watching as its chattering teeth made its way towards you.

"Time for you to shine, baby," Negan said.

"Remember to breathe, remain calm. You can do this," Simon added.

You looked at the walker and immediately cleared your throat. You gripped the handle of the machete and without a second through, you brought the weapon straight into the biter's head, the blood slightly splattering onto your clothing once you removed the machete from its skull.

"I fucking knew it," Negan grinned.

You looked down at the biter, kneeling down and sighing. "I'm sorry," you whispered.

Simon smiled, walking over to you. "That was unexpected."

You stood up and smiled, looking up at Negan and Simon. Deep down, you knew that the walker you just killed was now dead and his suffering had ended. However, you still couldn't help but feel sympathy for the biter.

"Holy fucking fuck, doll. That was hot as shit," Negan smirked.

"So, a gun isn't your choice of weapon, but a machete is?" Simon asked.

"I guess so… I feel oddly comfortable with it."

Negan smiled, motioning for a few Saviors to come and clean up the mess you made. He led you both back inside of the Sanctuary, holding onto your machete just in case. He didn't want the rest of the people knowing that he was playing favorites.

Once at your room, he set the machete down onto the table and looked at you. "You're not allowed to carry this outside of this room, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Negan…"

"I'm giving you special privileges as it is by just allowing you to have your own weapon, [Y/N]."

"I know, Negan. Thank you."

Negan smiled, leaning down to peck your lips lightly. "You're welcome, doll. I'm glad that you're taking initiative and wanting to protect yourself."

Simon smiled, sitting at the edge of your bed. "It's nice to see a woman stepping up to the plate."

"Does that mean I may be reconsidered for a spot as a Savior?" you asked hopefully.

"Nope. You ruined your chance and that's that. I would feel much better to know that if I'm gone, or if Simon's gone, the Sanctuary has someone capable of defending themselves and the people in it," Negan answered.

"I guess you make a point."

"Don't I always?" he replied smugly.

"No. Not always."

Simon laughed, shaking his head.

However, you were broken out of the moment when Negan and Simon's walkie-talkie both went off simultaneously.

It was Dwight's voice.

"A couple of our guys saw the group heading out. This is our chance," he said.

Negan looked over at Simon. Simon looked over at you.

"What?" you asked.

"Our plan has now just been put into affect," Negan grinned. He picked up his walkie-talkie and replied, "All right, D. You all know the plan. Surround them."

Simon stood up and placed his walkie-talkie at the waistband of his pants.

"Wait. Are you guys leaving?"

"We have to, doll."

"Let me come with you." you replied.

Simon arched a brow, "I don't know, [Y/N]…"

"I think it's better if you stay here, doll."

"Negan, Simon…. I want to go. I want to see the people who killed thirty of our men." you responded, standing up and immediately reaching for your machete.

"Okay, slow your roll there, tiger," Simon said, taking your wrist and kissing your hand gently. "If you come with us, you're not taking your weapon."

"Why not?"

"Doll, beggars can't be fucking choosers."

"Wait, answer us this… Why do you want to come with us?" Simon asked.

"I don't – I just want to be able to be there by your guys' side. That's all."

Negan sighed, cupping your cheek gently. "[Y/N], you don't have to worry about us."

"Negan's right. We'll be fine."

"Please…" you pleaded.

Negan sighed. "What do you say, Simon?"

"She said please…" he replied.

Negan laughed quietly, "You're so fucking hooked."

"Shut up, you are too!" Simon retaliated.

"So, can I go or not?" you asked.

Negan smiled, "I guess so, doll. Put more clothes on. We'll be gone until tomorrow morning."

"We're going to do this at night?"

"What better way to surprise them than at night?" Simon grinned.

"You make a good point. Let me take a quick shower, okay?"

"Can we join you? I mean, after all, we have given you all you've asked of us today," Negan winked.

"No, but you can watch me."

Simon grinned, following you to your bathroom. Negan leaned against the edge of the sink and watched as you removed your clothes. You turned the water on and slowly stepped inside, gasping at how cold it was.

"You going to leave the door open?" Negan asked.

"Will you be cleaning up the mess if I do?"

Simon laughed, "She gets you every time, man."

"I'm going to fucking hit you, Simon."

You shook your head, allowing the water to warm up as you tossed your head back. You opened one end of the sliding door so that Negan and Simon could get a better look. When they peeked, you looked at them and laughed quietly.

"You guys continue to surprise me with how sex driven you both are. I mean, for your age? That's surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked.

"What the fuck?" Negan added.

"All I'm saying… You guys are almost three times my age."

"Yeah, and we fuck you better than half the guys you've ever been with," Negan argued.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Don't get your panties in a twist," you teased.

Negan and Simon narrowed their eyes. They left the bathroom, leaving you a bit confused.

"D, put the plan in motion. Simon and I have to deal with a few things. We'll be heading out in an hour."

Negan looked over at Simon and nodded.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Simon asked.

"Seems like our girl hasn't learned her fucking lesson yet."

Negan removed his clothes and set them neatly on your bed with Simon following closely behind. Your eyes were shut once you allowed water to run over your front. You gasped immediately when you felt both men press against you from behind and up front.

"What –"

Negan shook his head and grasped his member, instantly sliding up into you and interrupting your thoughts. You rested your hands on Simon's shoulder, staring up at him with widened eyes. Negan's hips began to pound into you, mercilessly slamming into you repeatedly.

"Every time you bad mouth us, doll, you're going to get a fucking punishment." Negan growled, grabbing the ends of your hair and tugging on it roughly.

When he pulled out of you, you took this time to recompose yourself. However, Simon lifted you off your feet and slammed into you, causing you to moan loudly. Negan stepped up behind you, pressing his chest against your back and slowly slid into your other end.

"Oh god, Negan… Wait…" you moaned, your toes curling as Simon's thrusts began to slow down.

"That feel good, [Y/N]?" Simon whispered, pressing his lips against your collarbone.

Negan smirked, slowly moving his hips so that you loosened up to him. You felt full of both men; it had been a long time since they decided to fill you at both ends.

Simon held you up and as both men began to thrust inside of you, you felt yourself begin to reach your climax. You dropped your head back against Negan's shoulder, whimpering at the feel of each men pounding into you.

Negan brought both hands to cover your breast, massaging them into the pit of his palm. Simon used as much strength as he could to pound upwards into your depths, grunting lowly.

"I'm close… Please…" you moaned, placing your hands onto Simon's shoulders.

Negan thrusted into you, feeling your tight end milk his member. Simon groaned, pulling back to look at you as your mouth was slightly agape.

With two more thrusts from both Simon and Negan, you immediately felt the climax run through your body. Your toes curled inwards, a loud moan escaping your lips as Simon and Negan groaned at the tightness.

It didn't take long for them to pull out and release onto your lower half. You groaned, holding onto Simon before he set you onto your feet. You looked up at both men and narrowed your eyes, your legs a bit wobbly.

"What the hell was that?" you asked, using the water from the shower head to clean yourself from their release.

"Had to teach you another fucking lesson apparently," Negan answered.

"Plus, we couldn't help ourselves. If you're naked and you're around us, we're going to make sure we feel that pussy," Simon replied.

"And ass," Negan chuckled.

You shook your head and turned the shower off, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry your body. You looked over at Negan and Simon, stepping out and handing them each a towel. Once they dried their bodies, they freely walked to your bedroom without the towel covering their lower halves.

You looked at them, watching as they dressed back into their usual attire. You sighed happily, pulling on a pair of panties and a bra before slipping on your black jeans, dark grey t-shirt and a flannel on top. You sat at the edge of the bed and pulled on your combat boots, looking up at both men.

"You know what I realized?" you asked.

"What?" Simon answered.

"I didn't run today," you grinned.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't forget. You'll be running tomorrow instead of working at the kitchen." Negan replied.

You sighed, combing your damp hair before setting your towel on the rack to dry. Once you finished getting ready, you looked up at both men and nodded.

"I'm ready to go," you said.

Simon smiled, "Let's a get move on."

"Let's do this shit. I'm in a damn good mood now!" Negan added.

You rolled your eyes and gently slapped his abdomen, causing him to grab your arm and pull you into a deep kiss. You whimpered against him immediately, melting into his chest as the kiss left you a bit intoxicated once he pulled away.

"You ready now, [Y/N]?" he asked.

"I don't know. I kind of want to go down on my knees at the moment."

Negan narrowed his eyes, "Don't fuck with me."

Simon laughed, his arms wrapping around you from behind. You shut your eyes and happily leaned back against him.

Damn it. You were falling in love with both men.

"Come on. You both have some work to do."

"Time to show you why we're the superior, [Y/N]," Simon said.

"Time to put these fuckers in their place," Negan grinned, grabbing Lucille and draping her over his shoulder once he led you out of your room.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	16. A Brand New Day

**Author's Note:** Man, oh man. I have missed this story so much and I am so gland that you all have been patient with me during the brief hiatus! Also, this chapter is based off the first episode of season 7! There will be content that sound very familiar (ie. character deaths), but I did my best to not make it sound too similar. This is mainly set in the Reader's POV. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

You had been driving with Negan and Simon all night, wondering just exactly where you were going. Though, when Simon moved to another truck, leaving you alone with Negan, you began to realize how serious this was.

"Negan?" you whispered quietly, catching sight of an RV.

"Yes, doll?"

"People are dying tonight, aren't they?"

Negan nodded, gripping the steering wheel. "They will pay for what they did. I will not look past that. Thirty of my fucking men… Boom. Gone. Just like that."

You didn't bother to reply. Instead, your mind started to wander. You had never seen Simon or Negan get violent and you wondered if it was as scary as Chris's temper. You hoped that after tonight, your outlook on both men wouldn't change.

"I will warn you and say that whatever happens tonight… It will get messy," he admitted. "Lucille, here," he grinned, "Loves to play dirty."

It was the first time you had been on the receiving end of Negan personifying his bat as his dead wife. You didn't know what to say, so instead, you nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He was the leader of the Sanctuary and he had to make difficult decisions and commit violent acts in order to protect the people back home.

Negan glanced over at you, surprised at your kiss. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you," you smiled.

You saw him smile to himself, focusing on the dark road ahead of you. He reached over and rested a hand on your leg, squeezing it tightly. There was a secret that was lingering in the air, but you decided that tonight was not the night to address it.

You couldn't tell Negan you had fallen in love with him (and Simon) moments before he was going to kill someone. Besides, you weren't sure if he or Simon felt the same way. For now, you were going to remain in this abnormal relationship with both men and continue how things were.

Suddenly, the truck stopped and you looked around to see a large crowd of Saviors gathered around. You hadn't realized that there were this many people fighting for the Sanctuary and deep down, it made you feel safe. These men were soldiers willing to protect the people back home.

Negan stumbled out, taking you with him and led you to Simon. You glanced up at him and noticed the softening of his eyes when he looked down at you, but you were taken out of your reverie when you heard grunts and sounds of men kicking another.

You looked over your shoulder, realizing the same RV from earlier was parked. Then, your eyes fell to the man who was now lying on the ground with his face swollen and bloody.

"Get him on his knees," Negan instructed, not bothering to look at him.

"Negan…" you mumbled.

"Yes, doll?"

"Nothing… Be careful."

He grinned, "It's not going to be me that will be getting hurt today. I can guarantee you that. I'll be in the RV. Knock on the door when the rest of the fuckers arrive."

"Will do, boss," Simon replied, taking you to stand next to him.

It was eerily quiet and your eyes had drifted to the RV and back to the man who was crying on his knees. Something didn't settle right and when you heard the Saviors begin to whistle, you knew that the show had just begun.

You stood awkwardly, watching as the unfamiliar group approached the open space. They were surrounded and you knew the leader of the group realized it too. However, your eyes caught sight of the woman lying on the makeshift gurney, looking up at Simon who had a blank look on his face.

"Simon…"

He shook his head, stepping forward. Oh, it was his time to shine.

"Welcome to where you're going," he grinned. "I'm going to need all your weapons. _Now_."

"W – We can talk," the man with curly brown hair and blue eyes mumbled.

"Nope. We are done talking. It's time to listen."

Your eyes swept the group and noticed that a younger boy was with them. He didn't look to be over the age of sixteen and you just hoped Negan had the decency to spare the kid's life.

Simon ordered them to get on their knees without any sympathy for the woman who looked to be in dire need of medical help. They all shared the same look of fear on their faces and when the Saviors across from you opened the trunk of a truck, you noticed that more of their people were taken out and pushed onto their knees roughly.

Your hands curled into fists, tears stinging your eyes. The world may have ended, but that didn't mean that your morals did too. You knew this group killed thirty of Negan's men, but they were doing just exactly what Negan was doing: protecting their people.

You tried to get angry, tried to feel hatred for this group who were sobbing quietly, but you couldn't.

"Let's meet the man," Simon grinned, walking to the door of the RV. With three knocks, he walked back to stand next to you.

Without hesitation, Negan swung the door open and greeted the group with a charming smile and Lucille propped on his shoulder. You couldn't help but take in his features; he seemed relaxed and more than ready to give this group their inevitable punishment.

"Pissin' our pants yet?" he smirked. "Oh, boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close."

Negan strutted around the line-up with such charisma, power, and confidence that his presence alone was intimidating. You heard every single word he said, every threat and you wondered if he had always been this way or if the world made him this brutal.

When Negan began playing the game of Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe, your hand immediately reached to grab Simon's. You tightened your grip and watched as Negan pointed the bat to the redhead, biting your lower lip.

At the first initial hit, you flinched. The blood oozed out of his skull, trickling down his face. There were screams and cries coming from the people surrounding him and you had to wonder what he meant to each and every person kneeling.

Negan chuckled, leaning back as his bat was covered with blood. "Did you guys hear that? He said _suck my nuts_ ," he laughed.

You thought it was over. You thought that Negan had finished their punishment, but when he continued to taunt them, it resulted to a punch in the face by one of men kneeling. His shoulder was stained with blood and he had a dirty blanket wrapped around his frame, but he was quickly put on his back at the sudden punch.

"That is a fucking no-no!" Negan yelled, anger clear in his eyes.

He continued to talk, making sure that this new group understood who he was. "So, back to it!" Negan lifted the bat and connected it at the top of the Asian man's with such force that it caused his eye to pop out of its socket.

You flinched, tears clouding your eyes as you heard his last words to the woman who looked sick. They were together, you knew that for sure.

"Simon, I can't –"

He lifted a hand and motioned for you to remain quiet, not wanting to cause a scene and interrupt Negan's assault.

Negan continuing to bring the bat down repeatedly on the man's head and soon enough, it turned to mush along the dirt. You brought a hand up to wipe away your tears, noticing how each person's look on their faces was a look of defeat except the leader.

Negan quickly dragged him to the RV where they sped away, leaving the group to mourn about their friends' deaths.

"Simon, what did I just witness?"

"They needed to pay for what they did. Now, they know not to mess with us," he answered.

"Negan just – It came so easily to him."

Simon narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Why did he have to enjoy it?"

Simon grabbed your arm and pulled you away from within earshot, looking down at you. "Just because he _looks_ like he enjoyed it doesn't mean that he did. You know him better than anyone else, [Y/N]. You know he isn't like that."

"Y – You… You would have done the same thing," you mumbled.

"Maybe not with a bat, but yes. They deserved to be punished."

You nodded, taking a step back. For once since meeting both men, you were afraid of them. You were afraid of what they were capable of and you knew it was stupid to think that way, but you couldn't help it. Having been with Chris for a year, you didn't want to take your chances and hope for someone, or something, better to come along.

Negan and Simon were changed men due to this new world and you didn't know if it was worth staying. Yes, you had fallen in love with them, but was it worth to be with two men who didn't blink of an eye after bashing in someone's brains in?

"Don't look at me like that," Simon whispered. "I'm still the same me… Negan's still the same."

You nodded, not speaking and turning around to take your place nearby. Your eyes scanned the group who were kneeling. They looked lost, hurt, and defeated. Negan and the rest of the Saviors, including yourself, had done this to them.

Surely, they had it coming, but that didn't mean that you didn't have any feelings of sympathy for them.

When Negan finally arrived with Rick, the group's leader, you thought it was over. However, when he called for the younger boy, you were quick to take a step forward but Simon pulled you back.

"Knock. It. Off," he glared.

You furrowed a brow, suddenly feeling ten times smaller and you nodded. You had no choice but to watch as Negan ordered Rick to cut off his son's arm. His tears surrounding his icy blue eyes made you tear up and you had to look away, not wanting to see more than what you had already seen that night.

However, Negan suddenly yelled to stop. The look of defeat had finally reached Rick's eyes and Negan was satisfied. He grinned, standing up and tossing the ax over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a week to collect my fucking supplies. Until then, ta-ta."

The Saviors dispersed into their vehicles and Negan and Simon pulled you into the same truck that you had gotten into last night. You realized that you had made a mistake in asking them to join, but you couldn't unsee the brutal events of last night.

"Why are you quiet?" Negan asked, setting Lucille on the floor of the truck as it leaned against his leg.

"We had a mishap," Simon interrupted.

"Mishap? How?"

"Want to tell him, [Y/N]?"

Negan narrowed his eyes, looking down at you. He knew just exactly what you were thinking of and it pained him to see the fear in your eyes. "Are you scared of me? Of _us_ , doll?"

"N – No…"

"Then why the fuck are you so goddamn quiet?"

"You were smiling, laughing… You killed two people and you didn't even bat an eye. Simon didn't either. What is wrong with you both?"

Negan tightened his jaw. "Simon, stop the fucking car."

You jerked forward, pressing your hands on the dashboard in front of you. You kept your eyes on your lap, feeling the tension thicken the air.

"Look at me," Negan ordered.

You slowly turned your head, staring up at him with tears glistening in your eyes. "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't tell you how to run things and –"

"Shh… Damn it, I told you that you shouldn't have come in the first place, [Y/N]." Negan sighed, reaching out to swipe the fallen tear from your cheek. "I had to do what needed to be done, doll. You need to understand that. They would have attacked us first…"

"You were smiling…"

Simon sighed, staring down at you. He didn't want to interrupt, so he looked out the window and waited for you two to finish talking.

"I had to intimidate them somehow. You don't think what I did isn't going to fucking haunt me, doll? I probably won't get any fucking sleep for a few nights and even then, it's going to give me nightmares."

You nodded, kissing his cheek and settling back into your seat. Despite his words of reassurance, you couldn't help the lingering thoughts. You needed to distance yourself from both men for a while and focus on yourself.

Seeing this new side of them made you afraid for what was to come.

As Simon pulled into the Sanctuary, Negan climbed out and helped you out of the vehicle. He and Simon led you to your room and looked at each other with arched brows. They weren't so used to you being so quiet.

"I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep," you mumbled, opening the door.

Negan nodded, glancing around the empty hallway and leaned in to peck your lips but was met with your cheek instead. He furrowed a brow and sighed, pulling away. Simon leaned in and kissed your cheek when you turned your head.

"Thank you," you whispered, shutting the door and locking it quietly.

Negan and Simon stared at each other before walking a few flights of stairs to Negan's bedroom. He set Lucille in the bathroom and looked at Simon, removing his leather jacket and red scarf.

"Okay, what the fuck was that shit?" he asked irritatedly.

"She's probably shaken up, Negan."

"No. The way she looked at us, Simon, is a look of goddamn fear. I knew we shouldn't have brought her with us. Fucking shit," Negan muttered.

"Negan, she'll be okay."

"And if she isn't? What if there's no way to come back from this, Simon? She's the only thing that you and I have to the old world and she means hell of a lot to me too," he argued.

"She means a lot to me as well, okay? You don't think that I'm not angry of the fact that she started to close herself off from us? I hate it, but what can we do? We can't force ourselves on her when she wants some space," Simon replied.

"You know, I promised myself I would _never_ love another woman after Lucille. [Y/N]'s changed that," Negan admitted. "I can't have her looking at me like I'm some fucking monster. I did what I had to do to protect this community, to protect _her_!"

For the first time, Simon felt jealous. He thought he would never hear those words come from Negan's lips. Instead, he sighed and looked away.

"I love her too," Simon added.

"I know you do."

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

Negan arched a brow, "Are you honestly considering on making her choose? I won't make her do that, Simon. You're my right-hand man, but you're also my fucking best friend. We both love the same woman and what we have going on with her is fine with me."

Simon nodded, feeling relief wash over him. He thought he would have a problem with Negan since he wasn't known to share with others. Simon took a step forward and gently clasped him on the shoulder, staring at him.

"We did good," he said.

Negan sighed, "She hates us."

"For now, but she'll be fine. We give her space and let her come to us."

"What if that shit never happens?"

Simon shrugged, "We can be very persistent men. Besides, we both love her, right? We'll both do anything to have her back in our lives."

"I can't believe I fucking said that shit. I love her. I love [Y/N]."

"About damn time too. I was going to steal her away from you if you didn't admit it," Simon teased.

"Oh, fuck you."

"Get some rest, Negan. After last night, we can all breathe a little easier."

Negan nodded, "Thank you, Simon. You get some fucking rest too. We all deserve it."

* * *

You were lying on your bed after taking a shower and changing into shorts and an oversized shirt. Your mind drifted to both men, wondering just how safe you were in their hands. You knew that Negan had simply killed those two men to send a message, but that didn't mean that you had to like it.

You couldn't get the sounds of the screams or cries out of your mind, and you certainly couldn't get rid of the image of the mushy, bloody mess that had stained the dirt. You knew that you wouldn't necessarily get a good night's sleep for a while, but you just hoped that with distancing yourself from Negan and Simon that it would allow you to think more rationally.


	17. We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:** Huge, huge, HUGE thank you to RoxtheRoxie on AO3 for suggesting the new route I will be taking that will involve tons of angst!

WARNING: SMUT! (voyeurism)

* * *

You couldn't sleep for the past few days since Negan attacked the group that you familiarized yourself with the other night. The sounds of his bat connecting with the skulls of the two victims were implanted in your mind as if it wanted you to remember.

Since the incident, you kept your distance with both men. You had bumped into them on occasion, but you simply nodded and continued walking. You couldn't look at either Simon or Negan due to the looks on their faces from the previous night. They had turned into ruthless monsters, but deep down, you knew it was simply a façade they both had to keep to make sure the Sanctuary was running smoothly.

You continued to train after your shift at the kitchen. It was becoming increasingly noticeable that your natural curves and physique was slowly coming back now that you were actively exercising and your diet was forcibly limited due to the lack of supplies you had nowadays. You were becoming more skillful with the hand-to-hand combat and familiarizing yourself with different techniques with the knives and machete that you decided to use as your source of weaponry.

After you trained, you ran for two hours straight around the compound. Your stamina increased a great deal and you were no longer needing to take breaks after five minutes of jogging. You were determined to learn how to take care of yourself. Since seeing the newer side of Negan and Simon, your motivation to look out for yourself just heightened. If you wanted to ever leave the Sanctuary, you wanted to be able to learn how to fight and _survive_.

* * *

Negan and Simon were sitting at his office, overlooking the maps and circling potential areas that Negan's men could scavenge. "She still hasn't talked?"

Simon sighed, "Nope. Saw her this morning at breakfast. She just gave me a smile. A fake one too."

"Damn it. How do we make things right? It's been one goddamn week already," Negan said impatiently.

"All we can really do _is_ wait, Negan. Believe me, I'm becoming restless too, but we have to respect her need to distance herself from us. You've got to think of it in her point of view, man. She dealt with Chris for a year. I think she's afraid that we'll become like him," Simon reasoned.

"But we won't."

"You and I know that, but she needs to learn that on her own."

Negan sighed, running a hand through his hair. Moments like this took him back to his relationship with Lucille, but he wanted to change how he went about situations as this one. He needed to listen to Simon and give you your space. In a matter of time, Negan knew that you would come crawling back, but he just wanted it to happen _now_.

"Fine, giving her a few more days before I take this shit into my own hands," Negan finalized.

"Sounds fair."

"I just – Damn it, I miss her, you know? She's literally two fucking floors away from me, and I miss the fuck outta her," Negan admitted. "It's different when all I get is a damn nod from her."

Simon sighed, looking down at his hands. "I know exactly how you feel. I tried to start a conversation today, but she just excused herself."

"Does she know we would never hurt her?"

"I think she does, but she's just – Well, it's kinda traumatizing, Negan."

"She wanted to join us! I was the one that said no, okay?" he argued.

"Well, that's tough luck on her then, isn't it? She knew what she signed up for when she decided to come with us that night. We'll give her time and if not, then we'll talk to her because I miss her too, Negan."

He sighed, glancing out the window as he stared at the cloudless sky. "I miss the old fucking days. This responsibility shit is too tiring and I'm always the bad guy. I get it. My brutality helps a place like this thrive, but I just miss sitting at the bar and watching the highlights of a damn sports game," Negan mumbled.

"Me too, man. Things are much harder nowadays. I mean, yeah, we don't have bills and shit to pay, but our life is constantly on the line every day."

"Was it nice? Taking [Y/N] out whenever you wanted? Treating her to a nice dinner and then taking her home?" Negan asked.

Simon nodded, smiling at the thought of their first date. "Yeah. She's a knockout in a goddamn dress. You thought that schoolgirl outfit was hot, she's even more beautiful all dolled up," he admitted.

Negan sighed, "I missed out with that one."

"You had Lucille. You loved her, Negan. [Y/N]'s here now and it all worked out."

Negan shrugged. He didn't want to continue the conversation about Lucille; just thinking about her made tears sting his eyes. To this day, he would never forgive himself of the pain that he put her through. He was an asshole and a terrible husband, but he loved her regardless.

"I can't lose her too," Negan whispered.

Simon arched a brow. "You won't, okay? You won't."

* * *

You had been running around the Sanctuary after your two-hour sparring session with Arat, unaware of your surroundings before you bumped into Negan. His hands flew out to rest on your hips and you instantly took a step back, keeping your eyes downcast as you kneeled before him.

"Doll, you don't have to do that," he said, extending a hand out for you.

Hesitantly, you took his hand and stood, staring up at him for a moment before deciding to look away. Your heart ached and you missed him so much, just like how you felt with Simon earlier this morning.

"You going to talk to me yet?" he asked.

You shrugged, "Gotta get back to running. I'm sorry I bumped into you. I'll be more careful."

Negan reached for your hand, turning you around. In this moment, Simon's advice to wait until you were ready had left his mind. He missed your presence and the way you looked into his eyes, however, Negan pulled away when he saw the flash of fear hit your orbs.

"Why are you afraid of me all of a sudden? I would _never_ hurt you," he sighed, looking defeated.

"Negan…" you mumbled.

"You should get back to running, doll. Make sure you're aware of where you're at. Would hate for you to bump into the wrong person." Negan didn't give you a chance to reply. Instead, he slung Lucille over his shoulder and walked away, entering the building and leaving you outside.

You sighed, looking down at the pavement as you felt anger rush through your veins. Deciding to release your frustration, you walked back into the building and into the sparring room, glad that it was now empty. You taped your hands and walked to the punching bag that the Saviors managed to find on a scavenge run a few weeks ago.

With every hit, you imagined it was Chris. The fear wasn't directed to Negan nor Simon, but the fear that you felt from Chris. You never had time to get over the fact that he had so much control of you for one entire year. Now that you had responsibilities and a position in the Sanctuary, you finally felt as if you had control of your life again.

Though, seeing Negan bashing in those people's brains in and Simon not saying a word, it scared you because there was a possibility that these two men could hurt you like Chris did. It was an awful thought, but you couldn't help but wonder what if you crossed a boundary? Would they hurt you like Chris did?

You were too caught up in your own thoughts to hear the door open and the latch lock. Negan and Simon approached you carefully after Negan removed his leather jacket and set Lucille down onto the table.

"Doll…" he called out.

"[Y/N]?" Simon whispered.

You were gasping for air, your knuckles bleeding through the tape. Negan took notice and immediately pulled you away from the punching bag, cupping your cheeks gently as he looked into your eyes. He tried to search through your beautiful orbs for any sign that would indicate that you were okay, that you were fine, but when he noticed the blank look, Negan leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

"It's just me, doll… It's just Simon and I…"

As if on cue, you pressed your palms against Negan's chest and pushed him away roughly. Tears were clouding your eyes and all you could see, all you could hear was _Chris_.

 _"You're no good to me but a nice piece of ass to look at. Don't worry. I'll get piece of that soon," he threatened_.

You blinked rapidly, trying to rid yourself of his haunting voice. "I can't… You can't get to me," you whispered.

Simon arched a brow, gently reaching for your hand and turning you to look at him. He felt his heart break at the look in your eyes and the tears that were threatening to fall. "[Y/N]…"

"No, no no. Get out. Please, just leave," you pushed him away, scurrying to press your back against the wall.

You shut your eyes and placed your hands against your ears, trying to think of the good memories. Then, Negan and Simon entered your mind. You remembered the first time you met both men leading to them saving your life and bringing you back to the Sanctuary.

When you opened your eyes, you noticed Simon and Negan staring at you with concerned expressions on their faces. You knew in that moment that they would never become like Chris. You were much safer with them than without. Suddenly, you sprang to your feet and wrapped both your arms around the tall men, crying against their shoulders.

"Shh… You're safe. We've got you," Negan cooed, rubbing your back gently. "We're here…"

You nodded, succumbing to their warm embrace as both men each wrapped an arm around your waist. After your cries subsided, you pulled back and wiped your eyes, wincing at the pain and noticing the blood-stained tape that was placed around your knuckles.

"We should probably clean that," Simon said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence.

You nodded, unraveling the tape with a wince as you walked towards the table. You hoisted yourself onto it and sat at the edge, watching as Negan and Simon approached you with a first aid kit that they kept in storage down in this room.

"It may hurt, doll. So, here's your warning." Negan tended to one hand, carefully cleaning the busted open knuckles with alcohol. You winced, trying to pull away from the pain, but Negan sighed, gently kissing your cheek. "Almost done, okay?"

Simon made sure to take his time with cleaning each knuckle, looking up at you to make sure you were doing okay. After both men finished cleaning your bloodied knuckles, you sighed, leaning back against the table and shutting your eyes.

"We need to talk," Simon whispered.

"I know," you mumbled.

"We will _never_ hurt you, doll. What you witnessed last week? I did it because I had to send a fucking message. I didn't like it. I didn't enjoy it, but those fuckers killed thirty of my men in their goddamn sleep. That will not go unpunished," Negan explained.

"I know," you repeated.

"You looked at us like we were going to hurt you, [Y/N]. We would never do that to you…"

"I know. I just – I didn't want you both to turn out like Chris. He was a monster, and I guess in some way, so are the both of you, but you become brutal and ruthless because you want to protect what you've built… Chris was a monster because he craved power and –" you bit your lower lip, your voice catching in your throat.

"Enough talk about that asshole. He doesn't matter anymore. Right now, as long as you're with us, doll, we will _always_ fucking keep you safe."

"No one will ever hurt you again," Simon added.

"I missed you guys…" you admitted. "I was lonely without the both of you and I just – I'm sorry. I've never seen anything like what I saw the other night… I was just a bit spooked."

Negan nodded, watching as you climbed off the edge of the table to stand in front of him and Simon. "You don't have to apologize. We get it. I'm just glad you're fucking talking to me again."

Simon smiled, reaching out to tuck a few strands of hair behind your ear. Your hair was still in a hair tie, but this allowed Negan and Simon to take note of your exposed neck and chest.

You bit your lower lip and gently turned to Simon, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips against his slowly. Negan grunted, stepping behind you and rolling his hips against yours to allow the friction to run through your body.

You whimpered, feeling a wetness settle between your legs. Your hands grasped Simon's shoulders before you pulled away, feeling his lips run across your neck. He gently nipped at your skin, his hands running down your sides and to the ends of your tank-top.

"I want you… Both of you," you moaned.

Negan smiled, "One a time." he whispered into your ear, pulling away and watching you and Simon continue your intense tryst.

Simon felt his bulge growing from beneath his pants, grabbing your hands to place it at his belt. He removed your tank-top and tossed it aside, grunting as he felt the pressure slightly let up when you undid his belt and the button of his pants.

You pulled back, removing your shoes and leggings, clad in your sports bra and panties. Simon stepped forward after taking his shirt off, kicking his shoes aside as he slowly settled you down onto the mat. He lowered his pants and boxers, his member springing free from its confines.

You glanced down at his manhood and bit your lower lip before looking over at Negan who was leaning against the table. His eyes raked every inch of your body, devouring you simply with his eyes.

You were taken aback when Simon pushed your panties aside and slowly thrust into your tight heat. You gasped, your hands shooting to hold onto him as he pushed further into your abyss.

"Simon…" you moaned, shutting your eyes and tossing your head back. You knew you couldn't be as loud, so you tried to keep your moans quiet, though you didn't know how long that would last.

Simon gently lifted your sports bra over your head, tossing it strategically at Negan who caught it with a chuckle. He groaned, looking down at you as his hands caressed your breasts in the pit of his palms, his hips rocking forward against yours.

Since you came back into his life and Negan's, the only woman each man had been with was you. The past week that you were ignoring them had made both men deprived of the much-needed sex that they had with you and Simon didn't know how long he would be able to last.

His hips rolled against yours, allowing you to feel every inch of his throbbing dick within your walls. He felt amazing inside of you and with each hard thrust, your body was slightly jerked upwards from the momentum. Slowly, you grasped his shoulders and rolled him onto his back, sliding yourself further down onto Simon's member.

He groaned, looking up at you as you began to roll your hips vigorously against his. The hair at Simon's base rubbed against your clit, causing an extra amount of stimulation and pleasure to run through your body.

You could feel yourself begin to reach your climax. Your toes were curling inwards and your eyes had already fallen shut. Though, Simon lifted you gently by your hips and began thrusting upwards in a fast pace. His sac slapped against you repeatedly, echoing throughout the room while Negan watched with amusement.

"Oh god… Simon! _Yes_!" you exclaimed in a loud moan, slamming yourself down onto him as your walls finally quivered and tightened against his dick.

Simon groaned, rolling you back onto your back as he slammed into you repeatedly. His abdomen tightened with the need to release, so when he pulled out, you quickly sat on your knees and opened your mouth.

"You sure?" he asked with a raspy voice.

You nodded, "Give it to me."

"Dirty girl," he winked, stroking his member rapidly before releasing his warm liquid into your mouth where you eagerly swallowed every last drop.

You leaned forward, bobbing your head against his member and making sure you sucked him dry. Simon pulled back, looking down at you with a spent look. He leaned down and pecked your lips, grinning to himself.

"God, I missed you," he smiled.

You lied back down on the mat, thinking that you were finished, but Negan assumed his position between your legs with his dick already in his hands.

"Negan…" you mumbled, shaking your head. "I don't think I can take anymore."

Negan smirked, "Oh, believe me, doll… You've got a few more left in you." Without hesitation, he slowly slid into your already sensitive walls.

You moaned aloud, his name escaping your lips. You were sure that whoever was walking by the room was aware of just what was happening behind closed doors.

"Negan!"

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, resting his hands at either side of your head on the blue padded mat. His hips canted against yours in a rhythmic pace, watching as your breasts bounced every time he filled you to the hilt.

"Negan, oh god…" your eyes rolled to the back of your head and he dipped his own to latch his mouth onto your erected nipple. His tongue flicked against your pointed mound, causing you to arch your back.

"That's right… Take my fucking cock," he groaned against you. His dirty talk would always be something you loved about him. You were sure that Negan could make you come simply by using his words without the need to touch you or push his dick inside of you.

"Negan… Please, oh my god…" you felt another climax approaching quickly. Before you could warn him, your back arched and your walls tightened further around his manhood.

Negan was taken by surprise, groaning to himself at your tightened walls clasping around his member in a vice. He was close, so his hips erratically slammed into you, allowing you to ride out your climax.

As you came down from your high and Negan pulled out, you went back onto your knees and opened your mouth like you did with Simon. Negan took the hint and groaned, stroking himself quickly as his tip rested against your tongue. Suddenly, white spurts of liquid squirted into your mouth and you quickly swallowed.

Your hand wrapped around Negan's dick and stroked him slowly, sucking at his tip to make sure you had every drop he could give you.

Both men looked down at you, a dazed smile on their lips. You pulled on your bra and tank-top, slipping your leggings back on when you noticed that both men were beginning to dress as well.

When you stood up, Negan and Simon turned you around to face them. The look in their eyes were serious and after each man placed a kiss on your lips, they finally confessed.

"I love you, doll." Negan smiled.

"I love you, [Y/N]," Simon admitted.

You felt your heart skip a beat and you grinned, wrapping both arms around their necks. The feeling was mutual, but you couldn't admit it just yet. Besides, they looked satisfied enough to have finally confessed their love for you.

However, after the tryst with both men, Negan's wife, Sherry, had been walking past the room when she heard the faint moans followed by the names of Negan and Simon. She cleared her throat, realizing that Simon and Negan were both having sex with one woman.

And Sherry knew exactly who it was.


	18. Sherry

**Author's Note:** My portrayal of the wives may seem out of character, so please be wary of that! However, I wonder what Sherry and the rest of the wives are up to? After last chapter, with the confession from both Negan and Simon, I can't wait to develop their relationship even more. It's going to be _great_! Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Sherry made a beeline straight to the wives' lounge. She knew that the other women wouldn't care, but their lives had gotten boring just sitting around and wasting away. They needed excitement and you were the perfect candidate to spice up their lives again. She was simply skeptical that a few other wives would get jealous.

Upon entering the lounge, she stepped inside and went straight for the bar. Amber was off to the side, sipping at a glass of alcohol while the other three girls were looking at magazines. On any normal day, Sherry would scoff and think to herself at how she got into this mess. Negan always kept his word on providing and taking care of them, but she and the rest of the wives noticed the instant change in his behavior. He never called for them anymore and rarely showed his face around the lounge.

Sherry assumed it was because of business, but now that she realized the actual truth, she was a bit offended.

"Hey, Sherry." Amber smiled, leaning against the bar once she stood from her seat. "Why does it look like you've seen a ghost? Is it Dwight? Is he okay?"

Sherry tightened her jaw. "No. Even worse."

The three other wives looked up, staring at them with arched brows. She could tell that they needed to gossip about something other than Negan's dick and his amazing skills in bed. It was getting repetitive and they needed something else, something new.

After Sherry poured herself a glass of alcohol, she sat near the other wives and motioned for Amber to follow. Five women. Negan "married" five women and yet, he was neglecting each and every one since you arrived. It didn't make sense. It also didn't make sense that he was sharing you with Simon. Negan was known to be the type of person who didn't play well with others and who never liked to share. What was his will always and forever be his.

"Negan's screwing around," Sherry declared.

"Figures," Frankie said. "Not surprised though. I've been having an inkling that he was going to ask another woman to marry him. Did you catch them?"

"More like heard them, and Simon."

Amber arched a brow. "Simon, too? Wait, he's sharing?"

"Apparently. I feel a bit offended. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that the attention is off me, but it's been a month and a half since Negan showed up around here. We have needs too," Sherry said, irritation clear in her brown orbs. "He was ours first."

"What do you propose we do then? We don't even know who the girl is," another wife said.

"Oh, I have an idea who it may be. Remember that new girl that came by about a month ago? Since then, Negan stopped paying attention to us and started paying attention to her. I thought it was just a game he was playing to try and get in her pants, but it seems like it's much more than that," Sherry replied, sipping from her glass.

"Do you think he loves her? Negan's never showed us that type of attention before and we're his wives!" Amber exclaimed. "What does she have that we don't?"

"I don't know, Amber, but we have to do this sneakily. We can't just go right up to her and make a scene. We'll befriend her first. See how she's really like, try and get her to talk about her relationship with Negan…" Sherry grinned mischievously.

The other wives, including Amber, all looked excited. They grinned, looking at each other as if the plan that Sherry devised would work. It would definitely take some time to accomplish, but they knew they had all the time in the world to make sure that it did.

"We're going to get Negan back," Sherry smiled wickedly. "No more distractions."

Amber nodded, "No more distractions," she repeated.

Frankie and the two other wives giggled, standing to grab themselves a drink as a sort of celebration. Sherry didn't know if the plan would work, but regardless, she hoped it would.

Negan needed to understand that he can't cheat on them either.

* * *

The following morning, you were in the kitchen serving breakfast to the people that lived in the Sanctuary. Noah made it easier to work early hours with his peppy attitude and corny jokes. You always enjoyed spending time with him, even if your friendship with him was simply platonic; he seemed to understand.

"I've been training non-stop," you complained, looking over at Ben.

"Take a day off. Spend it with me," he grinned. He still didn't know about your relationship with Negan or Simon. No one did.

"Oh yeah? And do what?"

Noah chuckled, "I didn't think that far ahead. We can do anything you wanna do."

"Can we watch a movie?"

He smiled, "Yeah, actually we can. It'll cost us some points, but I think we should be fine."

"Hm… Maybe," you laughed quietly, gently nudging him.

You looked up at the sound of the people standing from their seats to kneel as Negan entered the area with two of his wives in tow. Simon and Dwight were sitting at a table that was mainly for the Saviors, and you noticed the way Dwight's jaw tightened at the sight of one of the woman.

"What's Dwight's deal?" you whispered to Noah.

"Sherry, the brunette… That's his wife. Or rather, ex-wife."

"Huh…" you arched a brow and looked over at Negan. They seated at the same table as Dwight and Simon and you bit the inside of your cheek, trying to remain calm and collected in front of Noah. It was difficult not to feel a semblance of jealousy with the women by his side.

"And Amber, the blonde, was with Mark. Heard she agreed to become Negan's wife to help out her mother. Negan provides for those women, allowing them to live luxuriously and whatnot, but I find it ridiculous. That's probably the only thing I disagree with him on," Noah admitted. "I understand the whole, why have one when you can have many?, but I guess I'm traditional in the sense that I'd like to come home to someone I love rather than many women who don't really like me."

You nodded. Noah made a point, but it was easier for him to say because he wasn't the leader of this community. Noah didn't have to make all the tough decisions that could make him an enemy. To some, Negan was the bad guy. He was the big, bad wolf in their lives. If they knew that Negan had a weakness, many would capitalize on it and take the chance to use it against him.

"Interesting…" you replied.

"I'm glad you didn't become a wife. You seem much more capable of handling yourself rather than relying on a man to do it for you. I like that," he grinned.

"Oh, Noah. You're flirting with me."

He laughed and you joined almost immediately, catching Negan and Simon's eyes with threatening glares, but you flashed them a quick wink before their expressions softened.

You had been relieved from your shift and you grabbed a tray of food, taking it with you to sit down at one of the empty tables. You could feel Negan and Simon's eyes on you, but you were surprised to see two of his wives standing in front of you.

You immediately felt self-conscious about yourself. They were gorgeous compared to you. Their black dresses, make-up, styled hair didn't match your baggy clothes, bare skin, and ponytail. However, you didn't necessarily know why they were here, trying to talk to you in the first place.

"Hi!" Sherry grinned, sitting across from you. "[Y/N] right?"

"Right," you replied, arching a brow as you took a forkful of eggs to your lips. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Sherry," the brunette smiled.

"And I'm Amber," the blonde added.

"We're Negan's wives," they commented simultaneously.

Mentally, you scoffed, but smiled regardless. "Well, it's nice to meet you…"

"Negan doesn't always let us leave the lounge, but when he does, we like to socialize and make friends, right, Sherry?" Amber smiled.

"Aren't there like five of you? I think that's enough friends in this new world," you replied.

Sherry's facade dropped momentarily, but she was quick to slip into the role she was playing. No one aside from the other wives knew what they were doing, and she wanted it to keep it that way.

"We get tired of seeing each other every day," Sherry laughed.

You narrowed your eyes, glancing over their shoulders at Negan and Simon who were watching the interaction along with Dwight. You didn't know if they put them up to this, but you decided to play along with the little game. You were more capable of fighting back than these two were.

"Right. I suppose that could be true," you nodded.

"Negan mentioned that you train with hand-to-hand combat and all that with the rest of the Saviors," Amber smiled. "How's that like?"

You arched a brow. You wondered what else Negan told his wives. "It's nice. Gets my blood pumping and it keeps me in shape. It also prepares me for anything. I don't just sit around all day," you grinned.

Sherry and Amber looked at one another, ready to climb over this table and retaliate, but instead, they both let out a fake laugh. "Nothing wrong with relaxing," Sherry replied.

"You call it relaxing, I call it boring."

Amber narrowed her eyes, looking over at Sherry. "Each to their own, I guess."

"So, what is it like up there anyway?" you asked, showing some sort of interest.

"We've got our own bar, a lounging area… Negan brings us all the goodies ranging from make-up to dresses to heels to lingerie… It's really great." Amber nodded. "And we don't have to work for points, so if we want something, we can just grab it without any questions asked. It's very liberating."

You looked between both women and nodded. It did sound like a lavish lifestyle in the old world, but not in the current one that they were all living in. It was about survival and being able to fight back. Spending the days lounging around was not going to prepare them whatsoever. Instead of feeling envious of their situation, you felt pity. They thought they had it good, but instead, they were the ones who were going to suffer.

"Lingerie? I'd kill for a nice pair of panties and bra," you laughed.

Amber and Sherry looked at one another. You seemed to be warming up to them and it was working perfectly with their plan. "Maybe you should stop by the lounge one day. We have so much lingerie that we don't mind giving some away."

You shrugged, "I don't necessarily have anyone to show it off to, but I appreciate the offer."

Sherry arched a brow, unconvinced. "You don't have anyone pining after you? That's hard to believe. You're so pretty."

Quickly, you glanced over at Negan and Simon, clearing your throat to yourself. Sherry noticed the way your eyes flickered over her shoulder to the men that were seated a few tables from the one she was sitting at. Sherry simply assumed that you were the one Negan had been fooling around, but now, it was confirmation. You were the one that was taking Negan away from her and the rest of the wives.

"I guess I'm not really into looking for a relationship when every day isn't a guarantee," you replied after a while.

"That may be so, but we all have to live life to the fullest now that the world ended, right?" Sherry asked.

"To an extent, maybe. Listen, I've got to go and start training. It was really nice meeting and talking to the both of you." you stood from the table, nodding down at both women and quickly threw your trash away. As you walked to the counter of the kitchen to set down your tray, Noah arched a brow.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm highly uncomfortable. That was just all sorts of weird," you admitted.

"Maybe Negan's using a new tactic and having his wives recruit for him," he teased.

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah right. Ha ha. Get back to work."

"But I love your company oh so much," he winked.

You laughed, gently punching his arm. "I'll catch you later, Noah."

"What about that movie?"

"Maybe tonight," you nodded.

"All right. I'll knock on your door later and see if you're up for it. Don't train too hard."

You smiled, "But that's the only way to train."

Noah chuckled, "Overachiever."

* * *

As you left the cafeteria, Sherry and Amber sat back at the table with Negan and Simon. Dwight had left to begin work, leaving both men to tend to the women sitting at each side of Negan.

"What was that about?" Negan asked.

"What was what about?" Amber replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You girls never talk to other women when I bring you down here. What's so special about her?" Negan asked once more, trying to hide the real reason why he was asking. He didn't spare Simon a glance, but he knew that the other man was listening very carefully.

"She's pretty and we want a new friend." Sherry answered.

"I'm not making her a wife," Negan said. "She's going to make a perfect Savior one day. That's where she is most useful," he lied.

"But she belongs in a dress and heels and make-up," Amber added.

Simon smirked to himself while Negan held in the ironic chuckle that wanted to escape his lips. He knew exactly what Amber was saying and memories from Jason's bachelor party entered his mind, but he couldn't make it known.

"I honestly all women deserve to be pampered, but she's got more potential to fight alongside my men than she does sitting pretty up in that lounge with all of you," Negan sighed. "That's final. I don't need you girls to help me get another wife. Besides, I thought you all didn't like fucking sharing?"

Amber giggled, "We don't, but she deserves to be one of us, Negan."

"I'm not talking about this any longer. Listen. How about you both go back upstairs? I've got some shit to do."

Amber and Sherry nodded obediently, giving Negan each a kiss on the cheek before they left the cafeteria. Simon looked over at Negan and erupted into a fit of laughter, shaking his head as he watched his friend glare a hole straight through him.

"What, Simon? What has you laughing like a fucking hyena?"

"You know, I used to see the appeal of the wives that you had, but now I can't imagine looking at another woman and thinking they're hot. They're no match to [Y/N]," Simon grinned.

Negan narrowed his eyes. "I should punch you for even saying something like that. If it were any other woman, I'd have done it already, but I agree. She's still friends with that asshole in the kitchen."

"Friends. Believe me. She's ours to keep," Simon reassured.

"Doesn't mean that he won't try something."

"He won't and even if he did, [Y/N] will put a stop to it. Now, let's go. We've got some shit to do, like you told your wives. Would hate to lie to them," he laughed.

"Fuck off, Simon."

* * *

Amber and Sherry walked back into the lounge, looking at the three women who were scattered in different seats. They looked hopeful for some news about their ongoing scheme to have Negan theirs again.

"So?" Frankie asked. "What happened?"

"We met her. She's the girl that I heard at the training room the other day," Sherry nodded. "It has to be her. She kept looking over at Simon and Negan. Now, all we do is patiently wait. We become her friends first, gain her trust and when she least expects it, we'll show her who really is in charge."

Amber grinned, sitting down and grabbing a magazine. "This is exciting. I wonder if this is what Negan feels like every time he plans to terrorize a new group."

Franke giggled, "Must be. It's empowering to know that we have just as much leverage due to our social status here."

Sherry smiled, "She said she'd kill to have lingerie. I'm thinking I can try and invite her to come by tomorrow. If that plan does go through, we have to be on our best behavior. We can't act so suddenly."

"This is going to be great," Amber smiled. "It's going to work out perfectly."


	19. Private Conversations

**Author's Note:** I know there have been many people who has been wanting some one-on-one with the Reader, so I decided to include a _fluffy_ chapter! And what better for a fluffy chapter than to have a fluffy Negan?! Thank you to everyone who has liked this story and left comments... It really means a lot to me. I can't believe that we're nearing twenty chapters. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it has become one of many stories that I get excited to write for. I hope you all enjoy this one! I believe it is the calm before the storm... ;-)

 **Warning:** Brief smut!

* * *

The following morning, you continued your routine of working at the kitchen then training afterwards. Your mind was running at the possibility of the wives talking to you yesterday. Was it because Negan wanted to ask you to become a wife? Would Simon even allow that? Would you even say yes if Negan asked? The thoughts swarmed your mind and ultimately distracted you from your sparring session with Arat. She managed to land a punch across your cheek while your mind was elsewhere, but you were quickly brought back to reality at the pain that washed over you.

Arat widened her eyes, taking a step back. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

You brought a hand to your cheek, feeling the blood on your lower lip. You looked up to see Arat and the sincere guilt written across her face. "For what? You finally got me."

She hesitated before gently pushing your shoulder. "Damn it. Don't do that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Arat. You've got a mean swing, though. Just so we're clear… I'm not going to let that happen again," you teased, walking to the table to grab a towel to wipe the sweat from your brow.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's your mind at anyway? You seem too distracted," she pointed out.

"Well, Amber and Sherry talked to me yesterday. I'm just wondering why they would find the need to do that," you shrugged. "I'm confused."

"Maybe Negan's going to ask you to become a wife."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Why?" Arat asked. "You two seem into each other. It only seems fitting that he asks you to make it official."

You bit your lower lip and immediately regretted it. You grabbed a nearby napkin and held it to your lower lip in hopes to stop the bleeding. "I'm not the type of woman who likes to sit around and wait for her beloved husband to come home. I'm fine at the kitchen and I'm fine with training."

"I still think you should be a Savior," she grinned, leading you out of the training room. "We'd make a pretty good team."

"Bring that up to Negan next time you see him," you laughed, gently pushing her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Will I catch you at dinner tonight?"

"Sure, yeah! You mind if Noah joins us?"

"The guy from kitchen?" she smiled.

"Ooh, what's that smile for?"

"What? What smile? Nothing!" she shook her head, keeping a straight face like always. "I'm just wondering…"

You laughed, wiggling your brows together. "Uh huh. Right. I'll see you _and_ Noah tonight."

Arat rolled her eyes. "I'm not into him."

"How many times have you practice that in the mirror?"

"Okay, fine. I think he's cute. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. I'll introduce you to him tonight. See you then, okay?" you smiled.

Arat nodded, giving you a one-armed hug. "Have fun running."

"Thanks. I'll try."

* * *

You had gotten used to running around the Sanctuary without music, but when Negan and Simon managed to scavenge an old iPod that still worked, you grinned. The selection of music was a complete variety and with over two hundred songs, you found yourself being able to run longer than before.

Your feet hit the ground repeatedly and you let out an even breath each time, focusing on your surroundings. Negan and Simon were nowhere to be found, so you assumed they were working with the other Saviors on which towns to scavenge next. Deep down, you wished you could be a part of the group and fight alongside both men, but you blew your chance the first time. You were lucky enough that they were allowing you to train and harbor a weapon like you were one, though.

After an hour of constant running, you decided to take a break and place your hands on your head. You removed your shirt halfway into running and tucked it into the waistband of your shorts. Your body had changed drastically from when Negan and Simon first rescued you from Chris. In fact, your physique was much better now than it was before the apocalypse. The constant training helped sculpted your body while still maintaining the hourglass figure.

"Hey," someone called out, causing you to turn around.

It was Amber.

With a small smile, you met her half way and removed the hair tie from its confines, allowing your locks to cascade past your shoulders. "Hi. Amber, right?"

"That's right. You run often?"

"Everyday. I'm surprised that you aren't inside with the other wives," you chuckled, glancing over at her. She was dressed in a much skimpier outfit but unlike yesterday, you weren't feeling self-conscious. Negan still wanted you.

"I like to get some fresh air while Negan's in a meeting with Simon. Listen, Sherry and I were thinking and… It'd be great if we could have you over at the lounge tonight. Have a few drinks, gossip," she giggled.

You arched a brow. Something didn't feel right to you. "Um, I'll have to pass. I'm not sure it'd look good if I snuck out past curfew to spend time with Negan's wives. Maybe next time," you replied.

Amber shook her head. "Negan doesn't have to know. Besides, we're his wives. He won't hurt us. In fact, he may even take a liking to you and ask you to become one of us! Wouldn't that be so cool?"

"I'm not the type of woman who likes to sit around while everyone else does the dirty work, Amber. Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

The blonde woman seethed, trying to maintain her composure. She wasn't sure what she needed to do in order for you to to like her and the rest of the wives, but Amber knew that she needed to be patient. Sherry mentioned that this plan had to take its time and rushing it would only put the rest of the wives at risk.

"We do more than just sit around," she sighed. "The rest of the wives and I all had to give something up in order to be where we are at. I became a wife to help support my mother because I couldn't do it on the points alone. Negan helps with that," Amber reasoned. "It may seem like an easy way out to you, but to us, it's the only option we had."

You tightened your jaw. In the back of your mind, it sounded like Amber was trying to paint the picture that Negan was simply using them solely for sex in exchange for their safety and while that may have been true, you didn't want to believe it. Negan had an image to uphold and if that meant having five wives, then so be it.

"Right. Well, I can respect that," you lied. "Listen, I've got to go, Amber. It was nice talking to you."

"You should really stop by the lounge, [Y/N]. We can even dress you up, put make-up on you… Because looking at you right now, I'm sure you'd like _amazing_ all dolled up," she grinned.

"I'll think about it. Thanks."

* * *

At dinner, you were dressed in shorts and an oversized flannel. You had put your hair up into a messy bun and managed to catch up to Arat before she got in line for food. Your eyes scanned the mess hall and noticed Simon and Negan sitting at their table near the corner with the rest of the Saviors. You smiled sweetly at them, turning your attention to Arat afterwards.

"How was the run?" she asked.

"About that… Amber came up to me when I was done. It was ironic how she just showed up right when I finished," you answered. "She invited me to the lounge."

Arat laughed, thanking the man behind the counter with a swift nod once she was handed her tray of food. "Sounds like Negan _is_ going to ask you for your hand in marriage."

"Shut up. No he's not." you followed her to a table after you retrieved your food, your eyes falling onto Negan and Simon once more. However, you held a longer gaze towards Negan and for some reason, you knew that whatever game the wives were playing, he wasn't in on it.

Noah slid next to Arat, grinning over at you. "Hey, hey."

"Hi, Noah. This is Arat," you motioned to the woman he was sitting next to.

Almost immediately, Noah turned to look at her and smiled. His cheeks turned into a light shade of pink that only you noticed. He must have not realized that a beautiful woman was sitting right next to him.

"H – Hi," he stuttered.

"Hi," Arat smiled. "You work in the kitchen, right?"

"Mhm. You're one of the Saviors, right? I think it's pretty badass that you're fighting alongside Negan and the rest of the men."

Arat blushed. You had never seen that look on her face. She dropped her eyes to her plate and smiled to herself. It was as if you were witnessing a potential relationship blossom before your eyes.

"It's not too bad. Plus, I've got a perfect training partner," she nodded towards you.

"No way? You train with [Y/N]? How is she? She always gives me the vague details," he chuckled.

"I managed to land one on her today," Arat said proudly.

"Yeah, I see that," Noah smiled. "Nice job."

"Hey! It was a lucky punch. No need to gloat," you teased, playfully narrowing your eyes.

The brief dinner was filled with laughter that your cheeks hurt and your eyes watered. It had been a long time since you felt a sense of normalcy; it was always a great feeling to know that you had friends aside from Negan and Simon.

Your eyes, however, caught sight of the rest of the wives descending the stairs to the mess hall. Negan looked a bit surprised to see their arrival, but nonetheless, he approached them and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. The jealousy bubbled within you, but you maintained a neutral expression.

Your eyes moved to Simon who offered a sympathetic gaze towards you. You sighed, standing from the table and excusing yourself from Arat and Noah who seemed to be hitting it off. "I'm going to get some shut eye. I'll see you both tomorrow."

You returned your tray to the cafeteria and heard Amber and Sherry approach you with quiet giggles.

"[Y/N]! There you are!" Sherry smiled. "Amber told me that you've got a physique hiding underneath all those loose clothes."

"Amber's right, though I don't know if I feel comfortable with her ogling me," you teased.

Amber blushed, giggling. "I couldn't help it. I wish I had your body," she whined.

"Maybe if you get off your ass and do something, maybe you can."

Suddenly, an awkward silence fell amongst the three of you. You were sure that they could sense the jealousy in your tone, but you masked it with a laugh that surprised both women.

"I'm teasing," you laughed.

Sherry slowly smiled, looking down at you. "Of course! We can take a joke. Right, Amber?"

"Uh huh," the blonde forced a smile. You could tell she was seething like she was earlier today.

"Listen, I'm heading to bed now. I'll talk to you two later." you said, squeezing past them and the table that Negan and Simon were sitting at. You stopped for a moment to look Negan in the eye, your gaze softening for a moment before leaving the cafeteria.

Instead of going to your room, you walked outside and inhaled the fresh air. It was dark out, but as you looked up into the sky, you noticed the litter of stars. It almost made you forget that the dead were walking out these gates.

Suddenly, you were broken out of your reverie when Dwight appeared. He was dressed in a vest over a flannel and a rifle draped across his frame with a walkie-talkie hooked on the waistband of his pants.

"I don't think you should be out here," he said.

"I'm just getting a bit of fresh air, Dwight."

"Why was Sherry talking to you?"

"I don't know… She and Amber came up to me. It sounds like she's recruiting me to become another wife," you laughed.

"If Negan asked you to marry him, would you say yes?" Dwight arched a brow.

"No. I'm not fit to be a wife."

"Why's that?"

"Sherry's your wife, isn't she?" you tried to change the subject, watching as an expression of shock ran over his face.

"That doesn't matter," he replied sharply.

"Then don't ask me questions that don't concern you, Dwight. I am doing my job while your wife is up there with Negan. Honestly, I would _never_ do anything like that to my husband, if I were married."

Dwight tightened his jaw, "You don't know what you're talking about. She did what she had to do –"

"Yeah, I know. I heard it. It was the only option she had. You don't have to explain yourself to me. What you do or what you did doesn't concern me, Dwight. You may be one of Negan's Saviors, but do not ask me about my personal affairs if you do not want me asking you about yours," you responded, turning on your heel to walk back inside.

Quickly, you walked the flight of stairs to go to your bedroom. The chatter from the cafeteria died down and you knew that since curfew was fast approaching, many people were in their respective rooms getting ready for bed.

Once you opened the door, you were surprised to see Negan sitting at the edge of your bed with Lucille propped against your dresser. You shut the door behind you and turned the light on, looking at him with an arched brow.

"The answer is _no_ if you're going to ask me to be your wife," you said, removing your shorts and bra.

Negan furrowed a brow, shaking his head. He removed his boots and his leather jacket before lying back in your bed. "That's not why I came here."

"Then why are you here?" you asked, climbing onto your bed and snuggling against him.

"I missed you," he admitted. Negan's arm wrapped around your shoulders, holding you close to his side as he turned his head to kiss the crown of your head.

"I missed you too," you replied. "Do you have any idea why your wives keep talking to me?"

Negan shook his head, "No fucking clue. I've asked them about it, but all they're saying is that they want you to become a wife which I shut down very fucking quickly."

"Why don't you ask me to become a wife, Negan?" you propped your chin on his chest, staring into his eyes. "Is it because I'm not good enough?" you teased.

"Hardly. I didn't ask you because of Simon. He loves you, you know? He's not only my right-hand man, but he's my fucking best friend and _I_ do not go against the bro-code," he nodded.

"Technically, you both went against that code," you laughed. "You both fucked me."

"And I'll do it again and again," he chuckled, reaching down to grasp your backside. "The other reason is because I know you've got more potential than to just sit around and wait for me to fuck you. You survived out there and while my wives have too, you're stronger and much more brave than all of them, doll."

You sighed contentedly, leaning up to peck his lips. "Do you love me?" you smiled.

Negan bit his lower lip, bringing his free hand to cup your cheek. "More than you fucking know, doll. I never thought I'd feel this way again after Lucille, but here I am. You mean so much to me and to Simon… Our lives would have been very different if we never found you."

"How so?"

"Well for one, I would have never got to feel that pussy of yours," Negan smirked. "And two, we'd probably work ourselves until exhaustion. The past year trying to look for you was hell, doll. We were losing hope and then all of a sudden, _bam_. There you fucking were."

"I can't ever thank you and Simon enough for saving me that day," you sighed. "I dreamt about the both of you constantly since the world ended, you know? It was my escape from reality. I'd shut my eyes and imagine that you were both there with me."

Negan sighed, his grip around you tightening as if he was afraid to let go. You loved seeing this side of Negan. Since the world ended, you hadn't seen him drop the façade of a ruthless leader like this in a long time. It reminded you of the old world.

"Simon and I didn't know where to look when everything went to shit. We went to your house and you were gone. Just like that. I felt fucking empty. I lost my wife and then I lost you. I never wanted to leave you after that damn argument we had. I was out of line and –"

You interrupted him with a soft peck on the lips, pulling away slowly. "I forgave you then and I still forgive you now. You were under a lot of stress, Negan. I understand."

He sighed, shutting his eyes. "I wish the world wasn't what it was now, doll. I don't know how myself or Simon can protect you from all the fucking evil in this world, but damn, we will try… I promise."

"I know you will, Negan. I know Simon will too. Come on. Let's get some sleep. You look like you've had an exhausting day," you kissed his cheek and stood to turn off the light. Almost immediately, Negan pulled you back into bed and held you against him.

"No fun tonight?" he teased.

"Nope because I don't want to risk you falling asleep on me," you laughed.

Negan narrowed his eyes and ran his hand underneath your flannel to gently caress your breast into the pit of his palm. He growled, kissing along your neck before slowly turning you onto your side. "Is that a fucking insult?" he whispered, moving behind you as he dropped his hand to wrap around your waist from behind.

"It's the truth," you teased.

Negan gently bit at your shoulder, roughly tugging down your panties. You heard the quiet undoing of his zipper before you felt his throbbing warmth rest between your ass cheeks.

"Negan…" you whimpered.

"Oh, now you're begging," he chuckled. Negan grabbed your leg and draped it back over his hip, allowing the tip of his member to graze your center repeatedly. "You were going to deprive yourself of this fucking dick when you're soaking wet? Damn, baby."

"You looked tired and – Fuck!" you whimpered, feeling Negan's manhood slam upwards into you. His arm remained wrapped around you, keeping you flush against him as you reached back to slowly tangle your fingers in his locks.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good, [Y/N]," he moaned.

You rolled your hips back against him, feeling him delve deeper. Your eyes had fallen shut and you focused solely on the pleasure that he was giving you. Negan knew just the right spots to hit and just the right places for his lips to run across for you to moan his name aloud. Though, he moved a hand to cover your mouth to prevent you from screaming too loudly. This relationship was still a secret and he didn't want everyone on this floor to know.

Slowly, Negan rolled you onto your front and straddled you from behind. Almost immediately, his hands rested on your hips as he picked up the pace. The sounds of skin slapping against one another echoed throughout your room and he kept a free hand pressed against the back of your neck to keep your face pressed into the mattress.

"That's right… Who do you belong to?" he moaned, delivering a sharp thrust that made you jerk forward.

"Y – You!" you replied from underneath the mattress, turning your head to look over at him.

"That's exactly fucking right," Negan grinned, his hips canting against yours repeatedly. Quickly, you felt yourself come undone which caught Negan by surprise.

"Negan!" you moaned into the mattress, your hands curling into the sheets tightly.

Negan growled, delivering a series of fast thrusts before pushing into you when he released his warm seed. He remained still, running his fingertips along your lower back before pulling out. He kicked off his jeans and removed his white t-shirt to lie back clad in his boxers.

You opted to keep your panties off and looked over at Negan who seemed to be catching his breath. You smiled, leaning over to line kisses along his chest to his chin. "Mm, that was great."

Negan looked down at you, "And fucking fast. I never finish that fast."

Blushing, you turned to lie on your side, draping your leg over his and resting a hand on his chest. "Neither have I."

He smiled, "I love you, doll."

Instead of replying, you pecked his lips and lied back down. Quietly, you heard Negan's breathing slow down and grow even. He had fallen asleep and you spent a few minutes admiring him. You loved him, just as much as you loved Simon, but you weren't ready to tell either of them. You were just glad that the feeling was mutual.

Before you could fall asleep, you heard a quiet knock on your door. Looking at the clock that was placed on your nightstand, you had to wonder who was coming to see you at such a late hour. It could be Simon, but he knew better.

You slipped on your panties and quietly walked to the door, opening it just a tiny bit to reveal Sherry standing at the other side. You blocked her view from inside of your room and from Negan who was asleep on your bed.

"It's a bit late, Sherry…"

"Sorry. I know. I was just wondering if you'd like to join the rest of the wives and I for a late night drink? It'd be really fun and Negan's not around, so it won't be like you'd get in trouble," she smiled.

"Um…"

"Come on. What's stopping you from having some fun, [Y/N]?"

"How about when Negan leaves for a trip or whatever, I'll join you? He can come up there anytime and I'd be screwed," you laughed nervously.

Sherry grinned excitedly, "Okay, great! The next time he leaves for a run, you'll come upstairs."

"Mhm. Sounds good."

"Perfect. Good night, [Y/N]."

You shut the door quietly and locked it behind you. Quietly climbing back into bed, Negan's arms wrap around you and pull you further into his arms.

"Was that Sherry I heard?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Everything okay?"

You glanced at him to see that his eyes were still shut. You pecked his lips and nodded, snuggling against him. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Go back to bed."

Negan nodded and buried his face against your neck, snuggling closer to you. You ran your fingers through his dark locks and shut your eyes, trying to rid your lingering thoughts.

You needed to tell both men that you loved them and you needed to find out why Sherry and the wives wanted you to desperately spend time with them.


	20. Alone Time with Simon

**Author's Note:** Woot! Guys, we made it to the **_twentieth_** chapter! I can't believe it! Like I said in the previous part, there have been many who requested more one-on-one with the Reader, so now it's Simon's turn! I hope you enjoy this because things will pick up soon. And they will pick up fast. Thank you for reading!

* * *

The following morning, you were woken up by the sounds of shuffling in your room. You fluttered your eyes open to see Negan getting dressed, his back to you as he buckled his belt to his pants. You smiled, climbing out of bed and quietly tiptoed towards him. Slowly, your arms wrapped around him from behind and you placed a light kiss on the back of his shoulder.

"Morning," you whispered.

He turned around, looking down at your bare body first before looking into your eyes. Negan pecked your lips and smiled, grabbing his leather jacket and slipping it on. "I didn't want to wake you. I was going to leave you a note."

"It's okay. Where are you going?"

"I've got to go to Alexandria. Those fuckers still don't understand who the hell is in charge, so I'm going to send them a friendly reminder of who fucking runs it," he grinned.

You sighed, running your fingertips down the fabric of his leather jacket. "Please be careful and don't hurt anyone if you don't have to, okay?"

"You're making me a softie, doll."

"I'm just saying… I don't want you in danger."

"Exactly. I punish them so they understand not to fuck with me."

"Negan… One of these days it may just backfire," you admitted.

"Well, it won't happen anytime soon. Have some fucking faith in me. I'll be back tonight. Simon will be in charge until then," he added. "I'll be okay, I promise."

"You better be."

Negan chuckled, pecking your lips. "I fucking love you, doll."

You simply smiled. He grabbed his baseball bat and left your room. You glanced at the clock and began getting ready for your shift at the kitchen.

* * *

You had finished a shift at the kitchen rather quickly. Noah had taken the day off to spend it with Arat and the two were hitting it off. He seemed much happier now that he had a woman that was interested in him. With Negan gone, you found yourself wondering how things were going with his impromptu visit to Alexandria. You just hoped that he followed your advice.

Walking to the training room, you noticed Simon waiting for you with a grin on his face. Quickly, you shut the door and ran to him, throwing your arms around his neck as you pecked his lips lightly.

God, you were so deeply in love with both men.

"Whoa, hey there," he chuckled, holding you up with his arms around your waist.

"Hi."

"I'm guessing you missed me?"

"Maybe just a bit," you teased.

"Well, I certainly missed you." Simon smiled, pecking your lips. "Need some help training? I know Arat's been helping you, but it seems like she's out on a date."

"Yeah, with _Noah_."

"Oh, the kid."

You laughed quietly. "Yes, him. They seem to be getting along really well."

"As long as he's not around you, that's perfectly fine with me."

"You know, jealousy isn't a good look on you."

Simon chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. How about we stretch first then we can get to training? I can only help for a bit then I've got to deal with a few things."

"All right. Sounds good to me. Let's stretch."

You parted your legs and bent down at the hips, reaching down to press your hands to the floor with ease. Simon bit his lower lip, standing behind you and pressing firmly against you. He rested his hands on your back and gently pushed you forward to further stretch you.

"Mm, what are you doing?" you asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Helping you," he winked.

Simon's hands ran up and down your back, settling on your hips as he pushed his own into you. You whimpered, standing upright and turning to face him. You rested your hands on his chest and blushed, leaning up to peck his lips. "You are dirty."

Simon laughed, gripping your hips tightly and pulling you flush against him. "What do you say about ditching training and making out with me?"

"You've got to convince me somehow."

"I thought I did. I offered to make out," he playfully pouted.

You laughed quietly, shaking your head. "If we end up making out, you'll never get anything done. How about you help me stretch then tonight, we can do what you want?"

Simon smirked, "All right, fine."

You looked at him with innocent eyes and lowered yourself onto the mat on all fours. You settled yourself into a child's pose and felt Simon move behind you. He reached forward to run his hands down your arms as his hips pressed against you from behind once more.

"Mm, dammit, Simon…"

"I know you can feel it, [Y/N]," he laughed.

"How can I not? You're hard already as it is."

"You can't blame me." Simon pulled you upright and ran his fingertips down your chest to your flattened abdomen and back up. Caressing your covered breasts into the pit of his palm, he groaned when he felt you ground your hips into him.

"You sure you don't want to make out?" he asked.

Giggling, you pulled away to look over at him. "Positive. Now, I'm done stretching. You've got some work to do."

Simon smiled, leaning down to peck your lips. He hovered before cupping your cheek and pressing his lips back to yours before you could pull away. You whimpered against him, resting your hands in his hair as his lips moved eagerly with your own. He darted his tongue out to graze your upper lip, prompting your mouth to open for access.

Suddenly, Simon pulled away and stood, straightening himself before looking down at you. "Duty calls. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Tease!" you whimpered, lying back on the mat.

Simon chuckled, "You're the one who denied my offer at making out. Blame yourself, [Y/N]." When he left the training room, you smiled to yourself and thought back to Negan and Simon. You were so lucky that you had found the two people that you cared most about. In this new world, many people lost loved ones, but you were fortunate enough to be with the two men that made you feel safe even before the world ended.

After training, you walked out of the building to begin your run. Sherry caught you just before you started and smiled. "So, Negan's gone for the day. Can you visit the lounge?"

"I've got a lot to do, Sherry."

"Like what? Run?" she scoffed.

You furrowed a brow. "Better than sitting up there, right?"

Sherry kept her composure, forcing a smile instead. "All right. Tomorrow then?"

"Sure. I'll run extra today so I can skip tomorrow," you lied.

She grinned. "Great! See you then."

You watched her leave and arched a brow. Nothing seemed right, but you were sure that neither of Negan's wives would do anything to you. They had no reason to. No one in the Sanctuary was aware of your relationship with either Simon or Negan. Some just assumed that both men were pining after you which was why they gave you special attention. However, no one did like to question Negan and his actions anyway.

As you ran around the Sanctuary, your mind drifted to Negan and Simon. When they saved you, you had thought you were hallucinating. The past year with Chris seemed like a never-ending nightmare that you wanted to wake up from. Then, one day, out of the blue, they were there and more than ready to protect you.

Aside from the constant dreams you had of them when you were with Chris, you always wondered if things would be the same. Surprisingly, it was. Nothing had changed. It was almost as if the three of you picked up where you left off. Negan and Simon were the only people that you found yourself caring for and now that you were in a polyamorous relationship with them, everything seemed to fall into place.

The world was still a wreck, but Negan and Simon made sure to make the most out of every day.

You stopped running to take a breath, resting your hands above your head as sweat trickled down your temple. You wondered if Negan's wives truly wanted you to become a wife. You hadn't asked much about his harem of women, but it seemed like Negan had begun to spend more time with you than his five wives.

You glanced at the entrance to the Sanctuary and noticed Simon talking to a fellow Savior. He smiled at you and nodded subtly which you noticed immediately. As much as you enjoyed spending one-on-one time with either men, you enjoyed it even more when it was just the three of you.

You decided to call it a day for training and walk towards the entrance of the Sanctuary. Simon called your name and you stopped in your tracks, turning around to notice that the Savior he was talking to had now begun walking away. Once you were standing in front of him, he smiled and looked into your eyes.

"So, Negan's staying at an outpost tonight," Simon said.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Completely fine. He wants to check Hilltop tomorrow. He thinks Alexandria and Hilltop are working together. He said that he misses you," he chuckled. "You've got him hooked, you know that?"

You rolled your eyes playfully. "Don't act like you aren't either," you teased.

Simon smiled, "I am. It's just – I haven't seen Negan this happy in a long time. I haven't felt this _alive_ in a long time either."

You blushed, biting your lower lip and dropping your voice to a quiet whisper. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Sounds good. Want me to bring dinner up to you?"

"That'll be great. Thank you, Simon."

"I really want to kiss you, but I can't. Just in case someone sees. I'll make it up to you later."

You laughed quietly, "I know you will. See you tonight."

* * *

You had made it to your room and quickly walked to your connected bathroom. Negan was gone for the night, but you wondered if anything went wrong during his visit to Alexandria. You hoped that everyone was cooperating with him. Negan was a man who was brutal, but only when the situation called for it. He was trying to rebuild this new world that they lived in, but he couldn't do that when there were other communities running amuck.

After your quick shower, you changed into shorts that were covered by the large white t-shirt that Negan had forgotten in your room. Both men had a drawer for their clothes just in case they fell asleep in your room. It was nice to be able to have something of theirs in your room.

You were drying your hair with the towel when you heard a knock on the door. Walking barefoot to open it, you smiled at the sight of Simon holding a tray with two plates of food on it.

"Damn. I was hoping I'd catch you while you were still in the shower," he teased.

"Yeah. No chance," you laughed, shutting the door behind him. You draped the towel inside your bathroom on the rack, turning the light off and walking to your bedroom. Simon sat at the couch, placing the tray on the small coffee table. You quickly walked over to him and sat on his lap, your legs draped over his as your arm wrapped around his neck.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just wondering. Wanna eat? We've got spaghetti."

You grinned, "I'm famished." Sliding off his lap, Simon handed you a plate and stood from the couch to go to your fridge where you had bottles of water stored inside.

As you began eating, he watched you with admiration in his eyes. Never in his life did he think he was ever going to feel what love was like until he met you. Despite the world ending, you showed Simon that it was still possible.

"Come over here and eat with me." you beckoned, patting the empty spot on the couch next to you.

Simon chuckled, walking over to you. He quickly sat down and grabbed his own plate, beginning to scarf down his food. "Negan told me to send you a message."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"He's wondering when you're going to have us both fuck you again," Simon grinned.

"What?"

"At the same time," he winked.

You bit your lower lip. "Well, when he comes back, we'll have to make sure it happens."

Simon smiled broadly, leaning forward to kiss your cheek. "I love you."

You smiled, looking up at him. "I know you do."

After you two finished eating, Simon led you to your bed and lied down with you. This was familiar from last night with Negan. You snuggled against Simon's side and rested a hand on his chest, resting your cheek against his shoulder.

"[Y/N], do you ever wonder what life would have been like if it wasn't the way it is now?" Simon asked.

You looked up at him, biting your lower lip. "Yeah. A part of me does, but I know we'd probably grow apart and even if we didn't, something tells me that having you and Negan the way I do now probably would have never happened in the normal world."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, maybe Lucille would have gotten better, beaten the cancer, you know? You might have found someone way better than me and –"

Simon shook his head and interrupted you with a gentle peck on your lips. "There's no one else better than you."

"You're just saying that because we live in a world where majority of the population is wiped out. Your choices are limited," you laughed.

"I'm being serious," he said, maintaining a straight face with soft eyes. "If Lucille had gotten better and Negan was happy with her, I would have asked you to marry me."

You cleared your throat, looking into Simon's eyes. "Really?"

"I mean, the age gap obviously doesn't bother you, but absolutely. You bring out the best in me. Even Negan."

You smiled, leaning up to peck his lips. "You're sweet, you know that?"

Simon chuckled, "I'm just saying the truth."

You rested back against him and shut your eyes, listening to the sound of his beating heart. Your fingertips drew lazy circles on his chest and his arm that was wrapped around your shoulders tightened.

"I always thought Negan was the luckier one of us in the old world. He had a gorgeous wife. He was in love, but then you showed up and everything changed, [Y/N]." Simon admitted, bringing his free hand to tuck your hair behind your ear. "I know everyday isn't a guarantee anymore, but I love you."

You sighed happily. "I know, Simon…" You wanted to say it back, but it didn't feel right to tell Simon without being able to tell Negan at the same time. Leaning forward, you pecked his lips lightly and pulled away. "I'm glad I'm here with you and Negan too."

"I'm glad we found you, [Y/N]."

"So am I, Simon. I can never thank you or Negan for saving me from that nightmare. Everyday was just… It was bad."

Simon sighed, resting his forehead against yours. He shut his eyes and wrapped both arms tightly around you as he held you against his chest. "No one's ever going to hurt you just as long as Negan and I are still around, [Y/N]… I promise."

You smiled, kissing his cheek and snuggling closer to him. Negan and Simon had always made you feel safe, even in the old world.

* * *

Sherry was sitting at the couch with a drink in her hand and the rest of the wives surrounding her. She told them about her encounter with you and she could sense the irritation and anger amongst the wives. They were becoming impatient and with Negan gone, it seemed like a better time to do it now.

"We have to do it before our window closes, Sherry," Amber reasoned. "I'm tired of her walking all over us and thinking it's okay to talk down to us. We are Negan's wives. No one disrespects us!"

Frankie nodded in agreement. "I haven't met her, but I do miss my time with Negan. I miss how it used to be."

Sherry arched a brow, looking amongst the four other women and nodded.

"We'll do it tomorrow."


	21. Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:** So, I know I just posted a new part yesterday, but my schedule says I'm due to upload a new chapter today, and I couldn't help it because I wanted to get to the drama already. Shit has gone down. Again, big thanks to RoxtheRoxie on AO3 for this wonderful idea! Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Violence!

* * *

 _"We'll do it tomorrow."_

Sherry and the rest of the wives were becoming anxious. Neither of the women could sleep throughout the night when they were that much closer to getting rid of you. Sherry had thought that the rest of the wives would back out, but when they were more excited to do it, it surprised her. It had her anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come.

Once the sun rose, Sherry and the wives were already awake. They were dressed in their usual little black dresses and heels with make-up perfectly done and their hair impeccably styled.

"You don't think it's a bit early for that?" Frankie giggled, pointing to the drink in Sherry's hand.

"I suggest we all take a shot before do this. Once we have her, I don't want anyone backing out."

The women nodded, walking to the counter of the miniature bar. Once Sherry poured them each a shot glass, they all downed it quickly and in one go. They didn't know when Negan would be back, but they were aware of your schedule. You worked the breakfast shift and then trained afterwards.

"Amber, you have the letter?" Sherry asked.

"Mhm. All set. I'm ready for this."

Sherry asked Amber to write a letter for Simon and Negan. They wanted to stage this simply as you running away. Not only would it cause a rift between both men, but it would drive Negan straight back into his wives' arms.

Glancing at the clock that hung high on the wall, Sherry nodded. "Okay, let's head out. She should be getting ready."

The women left the lounge and followed Sherry to your room. Their heels quietly clicked against the silent hallways and they all noticed Simon leaving with a gentle kiss that he placed on your lips. They waited until he left before continuing forward.

Slowly, Sherry opened the door and smirked when she saw the look of surprise on your face.

The rest of the wives followed, shutting the door behind them.

"Good morning," Sherry grinned.

"Sherry? Amber? What the hell are you all doing here? I've got breakfast shift soon." you slid on your pair of pants after buttoning your flannel, looking at the rest of the women in their black dresses and high heels. "And you brought the whole gang with you. Wow. Gotta hand it to Negan. He sure does like variety."

"Shut the hell up," Amber spat.

"Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," you laughed, pulling your hair up into a ponytail. However, you were taken aback when the blonde brought her opened hand to your face, slapping you loudly.

"Holy shit, Amber!" Franke giggled. "Awesome!"

You were taken aback and suddenly, the true intention for Sherry and Amber trying to befriend you had dawned on you. They weren't trying to recruit you into becoming a new wife; they wanted to kill you.

"W – What?" you stammered.

Sherry grasped your chin roughly and you widened your eyes. Despite the constant training you had for self-defense and hand-to-hand combat, these women were still Negan's wives. "We know that you're with Negan… With Simon, too."

"You're lying. That's a lie," you tried to cover up. "I would never–"

"Save it."

You didn't know how to feel. Your survival instincts weren't kicking in. You thought if they were going to kill you, they would simply be doing Negan and Simon a favor. If they were aware of your relationship with both men, there was a chance that others could find out too. You didn't want them in danger, so if you had to take the fall for it, you would.

"What will you do with me?" you asked.

"Locking you up," Sherry replied, motioning for Amber to set the note on the bed. "Act normal while we bring you where you belong."

You obliged, following the rest of the wives out of your bedroom. If they weren't going to kill you, you had to wonder what they had planned. You found each hallway empty and when they finally led you to the basement floor of the Sanctuary, you noticed an array of doors that looked hauntingly menacing.

"You shouldn't have messed around with Negan. Simon is okay. But Negan?" Sherry shook her head. "He is _ours_."

You tightened your jaw. If you weren't feeling anger for the sole purpose as to why they brought you here, you were sure feeling anger through your jealousy. You laughed, causing the women to look at you with narrowed eyes and tightened jaws. Oh, if looks could kill.

"He was _never_ yours to begin with," you spat.

Sherry backhanded you, causing you to turn your cheek the other way. You licked your lower lip, wincing when you tasted the blood that began to slowly trickle down your chin.

"Does that bother all of you? To know that Negan wasn't satisfied with any of you so he came to me? He _continued_ coming to me," you fought back. If you were going to get beaten to death, at least you wanted to give them a reason to start. "Let me tell you… Once he's inside of me, you are all just an afterthought."

Amber tightened her jaw, delivering another sharp slap across your cheek. Frankie narrowed her eyes into a hardening glare, curling her fingers roughly into your hair. She pulled you back roughly against the wall, staring straight into your eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why?" you laughed, spitting on the ground. "He hasn't seen any of you since I came to the Sanctuary, huh? He'll never want _any_ of you the way he wants me."

Suddenly, Frankie slammed you onto the ground and each wife began kicking you with the heels, causing it to dig into your ribs repeatedly. You covered your face and head, feeling your body continue to throb in pain. You had accepted your death long before it came and this was no different. You were going to die protecting Negan and Simon. No one else needed to know of your relationship with either man.

"Sherry?"

It was Dwight.

Amber widened her eyes and the rest of the wives ceased their movements. They covered your body by standing in front of it, hearing you groan quietly in pain.

"What the hell are you girls doing?" Dwight asked, stepping forward.

Sherry arched a brow, walking towards her former husband. "We're just having a bit of fun, that's all."

"Is that – Is that [Y/N]? What the fuck are you doing?" he pressed further.

"Dwight, I think it's obvious, no?"

"Whatever you're going to do, don't do it. Please, Sherry."

"And why not? You in love with her too? You fucking her too, Dwight?"

He was taken aback, furrowing a brow. "What? No, god no. If Negan finds out you killed someone–"

"He won't, right, Dwight?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sherry…"

She slapped him across the face, staring angrily at him. "You are a coward, Dwight. You submit to him! Do you even care that he's fucked me?!"

"Of course I care! We both chose this life because we had no other way out. Do you remember that? Your sister died and we would have too, Sherry!" Dwight argued.

Sherry shook her head, taking a step back. "Run along now, Dwight."

"You cannot put me in this goddamn position, Sherry. Just let her go. She's not harming anyone."

"She's getting in the way of us and Negan," Amber called out. "Please, Dwight. Just leave us be. We all have something we have to do, right? This is ours."

Dwight arched a brow. "Don't you all act like you love him…"

Sherry answered quickly, "I didn't say I did, but he is _my_ husband."

You heard Sherry's words and despite not being on the receiving end of it, it still pained you to hear that such venomous words could even escape someone's lips. You tried to sit up, but the pain in your abdomen prevented you from doing so.

Instead, you spoke loudly, "You're a sorry excuse for a woman, and a goddamn wife, Sherry."

Sherry tightened her jaw, motioning for the rest of the girls to pick her up and bring her to a cell. "Shut her the fuck up."

"Sherry…" Dwight pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Don't tell Negan."

"Just stop all of this right now, Sherry. We can come up with something. Together, we can come up with a lie."

Sherry shook her head. "If you tell him, do you really think he'd believe you? You're the man who has fucked his wife. You've got the ugly scar to prove it. Let's say he does believe you… I'll just lie and say that we ended up having sex. That'll definitely derail him from the main problem at hand."

Dwight tightened his jaw. "You wouldn't…"

Sherry laughed, "Go ahead and try me, Dwight."

Quickly, he scoffed and turned on his heel, leaving you in the hands of the jealous wives. Sherry shook her head, walking towards a cell at the end of the hall. Flinging it open, Frankie shoved you inside roughly and you collided with the wall, sliding onto the cold concrete floor.

"Frankie, do you have the rope?" Amber asked.

Frankie grinned, "Right here."

They tied your hands behind your back, roughly tightening the knot as the rope dug into your skin. You felt tears cloud your eyes, but you made sure to not let these women see your sudden glimpse of weakness.

"Negan is off-limits, you home wrecker," Amber growled, punching you across the face roughly.

You laughed, despite how painful it was. "Seems like you are all home wreckers then if he's got five wives that he doesn't want to fuck anymore."

Sherry tightened her jaw and each wife took their turn kicking and hitting you across the face. Soon enough, their assault ended and you were breathing heavily, nearly on the brink of passing out. Sherry tossed a water bottle at the corner of the room and laughed.

"Let's hope you die a slow and painful death," she smiled, slapping your cheek lightly.

"Go to hell," you spat.

"Seems like you'll get there first."

They shut the door roughly and you heard the sounds of keys from the outside. They locked you in and the darkness finally consumed you. You didn't bother to cry. You weren't weak. If Negan and Simon really knew you, they would understand what was happening.

You just hoped that whatever lie the wives told both men that they would believe it for their own safety. If the wives were jealous of you because of your relationship with Negan, who knew if there wer other potential enemies were living in the Sanctuary.

You shut your eyes and forced yourself to sleep, trying to numb the pain that every inch of your body felt. As you fell deeper and deeper into slumber, you found yourself dreaming of Negan and Simon in a world that wasn't like the one you all were currently living in.

* * *

The wives had gone back to the lounge, cleaning themselves up. Their knuckles were bruised, but with the magic of make-up, it disappeared. Neither of the women talked about consequences, so when they realized Negan wasn't coming back anytime soon, they breathed a sigh of relief. They wanted a bit of breathing room before the main man arrived.

"Do you think she'll attract attention?" Frankie asked.

"I don't think she's stupid enough to. I mean, we beat her up pretty bad. She probably can't even raise her voice after the number we did on her," Sherry answered.

"I'm surprised at how well we all did," Amber giggled. "I feel great. Is this what Negan feels like whenever he punishes someone? I kind of like it."

Frankie laughed, grabbing a drink from the bar. "Now, we just wait for our husband to return. We should all surprise him once he walks in here. I'm sure he'd be more than excited to know that we are willing to have him take us at the same time."

The rest of the wives nod in agreement, giggling amongst themselves. Sherry grinned evilly, licking her lips slowly. "I feel amazing."

Once Negan arrived to the gates, he was more than ready to see you and Simon. The wives were watching him from the window, eager to see him. Though, they waited and waited and they were sure that Negan had already made it inside.

"Why hasn't he come in here yet?" Amber frowned.

"I don't know. Give him some time."

"Right."

The wives sat around the lounge, anxiously waiting for Negan's arrival, but it never came. Their "husband" never walked through those doors and the excitement they once felt was now replaced with fear.

"What if he finds out?" Frankie mumbled.

"He won't," Sherry answered.

"What if Dwight told him?" Amber asked.

"He knows the consequences if he does."

"You did act a bit like a bitch to him earlier…" Frankie pointed out.

Sherry shrugged, "If Negan finds out, do you really think he'll punish us? We're his wives. We're untouchable."

* * *

Simon and Negan were quick to walk to your room. They were grinning from ear to ear, so when they turned the handle of your door, they stepped inside in hopes to see you waiting on the bed eagerly for both men to arrive.

Though, they were disappointed.

"Where the fuck is she?" Negan asked.

"I don't – She's not at training. Noah said that she didn't come in to work today. I assumed she wanted a day off."

"A day off? Did something happen?"

"Well, no…" Simon answered.

Then, they caught sight of the note on your bed. Neither men had seen your handwriting, so they strongly believed that this letter had truly come from you.

 _Dear Negan and Simon,_

 _I've decided to run away. I can't handle being in a place like this, working at the kitchen… I hate it. I can't stand to know that Negan's got five wives either. I don't want to stand in between his relationship with them. They deserve him… I don't._

 _Whatever we had, I had to put an end to it. Running away seemed like the better option. I can't say sorry, only because I know that you both deserve better. I'll never be like Negan's wives… I probably shouldn't try either._

 _Please don't come looking for me. I'll be fine on my own. I've trained for it._

 _Goodbye…_

Negan crumpled the paper, his jaw tightening. "What the fuck?"

"That can't be…" Simon mumbled.

"Then what the fuck is it, Simon?! She left and she left under _your_ watch!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Simon yelled. "I love her just as much as you do, okay?!"

"She would have never left if I was here," Negan glared.

"Fuck you, Negan."

"You were in charge of taking care of her, Simon! She's fucking gone!"

Simon snatched the wrinkled paper from Negan's hands and looked down at it with a furrowed a brow. Nothing seemed to add up. It didn't sound like you to just leave, especially after what happened with Chris.

"I didn't know she wanted to leave…" Simon sighed. "We had a nice talk last night and–"

"Did you fucking scare her away?!"

"What? How the hell am I supposed to do that, Negan?!"

"You're responsible for her leaving, for her running away. Now that she's gone… I have to fucking uphold myself to the reputation that I placed upon myself. We need to look for her and she has to pay for the fucking consequences," Negan sighed, his eyes softening.

"Okay, we need to calm down, Negan…"

"Calm down? She's not here anymore! She ran the fuck away!"

Simon shook his head, reading through the letter very carefully. "Negan… She didn't leave. She couldn't have. This doesn't even sound like her. She mentions you and the wives more than anything. This just isn't right."

"Why the fuck not? Maybe she liked me more," Negan glared.

"Goddammit, Negan. She mentioned the wives and not wanting to cause trouble. Something's terribly wrong here…"

"I wouldn't even know where to start, Simon," Negan sighed, sitting at the edge of your bed.

"Can we at least agree that something isn't right?"

Negan nodded. "She wouldn't leave… Not after what happened with Chris. We were her safe haven. There's no fucking way she would have left."

"Then that means someone here in the Sanctuary has her…"

Negan shifted, anger clear in his features. "I want every goddamn Savior to interview every single person living here. We're going to turn this place upside down."

"Negan…" Simon sighed heavily. "What if–"

Negan shook his head. "We aren't going to dwell on that. Think fucking positive, Simon. [Y/N]'s had training. She wouldn't go down without a fight."


	22. Surrounded by Darkness

**Author's Note:** I decided to do a Reader POV for this chapter, so I hope it isn't _too_ different. Now that Simon and Negan have an inkling that something is wrong, do you think they'll figure out what's happening or who possibly did it? I'm so excited for you all to read what I've got planned for this story. Also, thank you so _much_ for sticking with me and enjoying this story! It means the world to me!

* * *

I don't know when I wake up, but the eerie silence catches me off guard. I wait and wait for any noise, but there is simply _nothing_. My mind drifts back to the last moment before I lost consciousness and the only faces I see are Negan's wives: Sherry. Amber. Frankie. Negan had said before that they were simply to uphold his reputation, but they attacked me. My relationship with both men were kept secret. Now, I realize why it should be kept that way.

I can't move. Every inch of my body is in pain. I try to suck in a breath and the pain in my ribs is so excruciating that I want to scream, but even then, my voice is drained out. I'm sure my body is covered in bruises from the attack that the wives put me through.

Then, I remember seeing Dwight. He could have stopped this. He could have stopped Sherry and the rest of the wives, but he didn't. He walked away. Somehow, I can't blame him. I would be at a loss of deciding which side to choose: my ex-wife's or the leader of this compound. I just hope that he chooses the latter and decides to tell Negan and Simon.

Though, half of me wishes no one will find me. Since Chris, I have been on a downward spiral. Negan and Simon have helped a great deal, but I still have nightmares. I still hear his voice, feel his lingering stares, his threatening words… I'm tired of fighting my inner demons and if I die, I would oddly be okay with it. At least then Simon and Negan wouldn't have to worry about me—they both had a community to run. I was simply distracting them from the task at hand.

I reach out, trying to figure out where I am and how small this room was. My hand touches a plastic bottle and quickly, I uncap it. When I finally taste the refreshing liquid, I take a deep breath despite the pain it brought.

I want to cry, scream, ask for help, but there is a part of me that remains silent. The latter wins every time. The wives were jealous, it seems. They couldn't get Negan's attention, so they decided to take out the one person who was taking him away: _me_. They were aware of my relationship with both Negan and Simon, but they didn't know just how close I was to both men. No one in The Sanctuary knew that I had known Simon and Negan before the outbreak and it was better that way. After seeing Negan bash in two people's brains in, I'm sure that Negan has gained more enemies than friends since the world ended.

But like he said, he does what he has to do in order to keep The Sanctuary thriving. Negan was right. In this new world, it was all about survival of the fittest. Natural selection. Everything I had read when I was younger was coming true.

There were no more morals in this new world of mine. Every person I have come across has done something they would never do in the old world. This new lifestyle changes people, and I saw it firsthand with Negan and Simon. They wouldn't blink an eye at the thought of killing someone, just as long as they deserved it and most of the time, their victims did.

I try and think what I deserved to be in this position. Were the wives simply _doing what they had to do_? I never allowed them to intimidate me, and as I think more about it in this solitary confinement that I am currently in, I realize their true intentions from the first moment I met both Sherry and Amber.

They were trying to manipulate me. And they did. I was completely blind. I could have stopped this. I could have fought back. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe because a part of me still holds onto the ethics and morality that the old world had. Why fight back a losing battle? There were five of them against me. There was no way I would win. I would have died trying. But maybe I should have. Then at least I wouldn't be stuck in here, contemplating my thoughts surrounded by darkness.

I try to shift my thoughts to Negan and Simon. I couldn't dwell on what has already been done, wishing and hoping that I could have done something differently. I'm stuck in some sort of cell and there was no way for me to get out. So, instead, I force myself to think about the positive things in my life.

Negan and Simon.

In the old world, I didn't have anyone that cared for me like those two did. I was a "professional dancer" in Las Vegas, hoping that one day I would leave the business and pursue something I was interested in. Then, I met Negan and Simon at a bachelor party that I had to perform at. They were charming and handsome, just like they are now, but I remember leaving the party with the biggest grin on my face. I knew I would never see them again, but they made me feel special. They looked at me like I was worth _something_ in this life.

Then, I moved to Atlanta for school. I left the business and decided to get my degree. Maybe it was life's way of rewarding me for being so patient, but when I first saw Simon in that bar, my breath was taken away. He looked at me the same way he had when we first met. I was _special_ in his eyes, and he made it known.

Then… Negan. A man with a colorful vocabulary had a soft spot for me. _Me_. He was married when we met again, but he seemed to respect my wishes in not sleeping with him. It was tough because he had this natural charm about him that made me want to throw all my morals out the window and mount him.

Both men had given me an ounce of hope in my dull life. I began working for Simon and everyday, I was excited to come into work. They always looked at me like I was the only woman that mattered.

Growing up without a family and moving from foster home to foster home, I found a place where I belonged and that was with Negan and Simon. Despite the constant sexual innuendos and the lingering gazes, they made me laugh. They made me smile. They made me feel important in my own way.

I had grown up thinking I was insignificant, but Negan and Simon had changed that and made me feel _extraordinary_.

Then, just as things were going great, the world ended. Everything around me collapsed. My relationship with Negan was the first one to crash. I distanced myself from him. I distanced myself from Simon.

One night, I remember killing a man the first time because he tried to attack me while I was hurrying to get to my car. The streets were filled with loud screams, blood on the pavement, and utter chaos that reminded me of a movie. I knew I needed to find Simon and Negan.

I hoped and hoped that I would, but I never did. Instead, I found Chris. He kept me safe, but like I said, this new world changes people. Without law and order, everyone went ballistic. There were no rules that everyone had to follow. So, Chris did as everyone seemed to do. He took power and instead of using that for good, he used it for the complete opposite.

The year I spent with him were horrible. I yearned for Negan and Simon. I yearned to feel significant when all Chris made me feel was unimportant and simply a woman that he had the opportunity to stare at.

As I'm thinking about my life, I begin to cry. Though, I don't make any sound. The tears began to stroll down my cheeks and I quickly bring my hands to wipe them away. It was an incredibly bad idea to think back, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Negan and Simon to sweep me off my feet and bring me back into my bedroom. I yearned for their strong embraces and intense kisses.

There was a possibility that I would never hear their voice again, see their faces, feel their bodies against my own… I was going to die in this goddamn cell.

Then, my mind hears Negan and Simon. I'm remembering the first time they gave me a chance to prove to them that I could become a Savior. It didn't turn out well in my favor, but they had shown another side of them that I had never seen before. At first, I thought our relationship with one another was built on physical attraction and sex alone, but it was more than that. It was deeper than I thought it was.

They _cared_ about me, about my wellbeing. Seeing them so angry over the fact that I almost died during my test run at being a Savior should have made me feel bad, but instead, it made me smile. They wanted to keep _me_ safe. I was **worth** protecting.

Slowly, I try to focus on Negan and Simon. It was easy to imagine their faces. I had gotten so used to their presence that I could smell their intoxicating scent in this small, darkened room. I could feel their eyes staring into my soul as I curl up in the corner, bringing my legs painfully closer to my chest. And finally, I could hear their voice as my eyes begin to fall shut.

 _"I love you, doll…"_

 _"I love you, [Y/N]…"_

Their voices linger in the air and I finally lull myself to sleep, whispering quietly to the eerie silence.

"I love you too, Negan and Simon…"


	23. A Cry For Help

**Author's Note:** I contemplated on making Dwight the bad guy, or the good guy, and immediately went with the latter. I wanted to have Negan and Simon reunite with the Reader, so the wives could get what's coming to them hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Big things are coming ;-)

* * *

Negan was pacing in his office, holding Lucille tightly in his grasp. Since you 'left,' Negan hadn't gotten a good night's sleep. It had only been a day, but there looming thoughts of you leaving, and surviving past these walls kept him up at night. He wondered if you were still alive, but he hoped that whatever happened to you, he would get the answers for.

He was due for a meeting with the Saviors in the courtyard. There was no way that you could have left, so he decided to send out a search party within the walls. Negan wanted to make sure that whoever was responsible will cower with fear, knowing that he was going to find out one way or another.

As he left his office, Negan caught sight of his wives peeking out into the hallway. He hadn't been with either woman since he and Simon found you. No other woman caught his attention anymore. Negan didn't find any of his wives sexually attractive and the mere thought of having sex with them made him shiver with disgust. He knew they were all very pretty, but they were no match to how beautiful you were.

"Go back in the lounge, girls," Negan called out. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Amber whined. "We miss you."

"I have some shit to do. I can't stay and have fun," he chuckled. "As much as I'd love for that to happen, I'm just not in the fucking mood."

Negan didn't bother to watch if the girls listened, instead, he descended the stairs in hopes that one of his Saviors saw anything. He could see Simon gathering them outside, and every single one looked a bit confused as to why Negan called this meeting.

Once at the railing, the Saviors dropped to their knee. On any other day, he would welcome the gesture with open arms, but today, he was livid and he wanted answers.

Simon stood to the side of Negan, his own thoughts looming in his mind. He glanced around the courtyard, hoping you would show up. Without any sign of you, Simon dropped his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Then, Negan began speaking.

"As you may have all know, we have a woman here who is a Savior in training. She's gone missing and I want every single one of you to search the compound. Search every fucking inch of this goddamn place. She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air," Negan demanded. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" The crowd chanted simultaneously.

"Great. Now get the fuck to work!"

Negan turned to Simon and sighed, dropping the bat to rest against his side. "Where the fuck could she have gone to, Simon?"

"Someone's hiding something, Negan. You're right. She couldn't have disappeared into thin air. Her weapon is still in her room, and so are her things."

"Do you think someone could have taken her?"

"That's a possibility, but _why_?" Simon answered. "Why would anyone want to take her?"

"Fuck if I know…"

"We'll find her. She'll show up."

"I just hope she's alive when we do," Negan sighed.

Both men walked back into the building. Dwight was standing in the courtyard with his mind running at various decisions that he could make. He didn't know what to do. Dwight wanted to side with his wife, but he also wanted to abide by Negan's wishes. He knew where you were and if anyone else found you, he was sure that you were going to say that it was Sherry.

With a heavy sigh, Dwight knew exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

Sherry walked to the bar, pouring herself another glass. She was getting anxious. She was sure Dwight wouldn't say anything, but if anyone else found you in that cell, there was no telling what you would say.

"What are we going to do, Sherry?" Amber whimpered. "We're dead meat if Negan finds out that it's _us_."

"Keep your voice down, Amber," Sherry ordered. "No one will suspect that it's us."

"What if they find her and she's still alive? What then?" Frankie asked.

"We went through this. She won't make that mistake," Sherry reassured.

"What about Dwight?" Amber asked.

"What about him?"

"He won't tell, right?"

Sherry narrowed his eyes. "No, of course not. Listen, we will be fine. Negan's going to get over her soon enough."

"Okay…" they answered, unconvinced.

* * *

Dwight quickly walked to the cells. His heart was beating. No one had thought to check down here yet, so he was at an advantage. Walking to the same cell that he saw Sherry put you in, he slowly unlocked it to reveal just how bruised you were.

You were curled into a fetal position, grasping at the empty bottle of water as every inch of your body throbbed in pain. You saw the glimmer of light finally shine through the door and when you noticed Dwight, you immediately sat up with a quiet groan and pressed yourself against the wall.

"Stay away from me," you whispered. "Please…"

"Hey… No, I'm here to take you to Negan and Simon, all right? I should have stopped it," he apologized, stepping into the cell and scooping you into his arms. "You'll be okay."

"But — Why?" you asked.

"What Sherry did was uncalled for. I let my feelings get in the way of what was right and what was wrong. For that, I'm sorry."

"Does Negan and Simon know?"

"That it was the wives?" Dwight sighed, shaking his head. "No…"

"And you want me to keep it that way…" you realized.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do. That's your own decision to make," Dwight answered.

"But Sherry—"

"There are bigger, and more important things than jealousy."

"Thank you, Dwight…"

He nodded, and brought you to the infirmary. Dwight grabbed his walkie-talkie from the waistband of his pants and called Negan and Simon, watching Dr. Carson take care of you.

"Negan? Simon? I found her."

"Where?!"

"She's at the infirmary as we speak."

* * *

Negan and Simon wasn't expecting to find you so quickly, but when Dwight stated that you were at the infirmary, both men quickly ran out of his office to see you. Simon was right. Someone had taken you and now that you were at the infirmary, Negan's anger was now built up and aimed at the culprit.

Now that you had been found, Negan's next job was to find out who did this.

Once at the infirmary, Negan and Simon noticed Dwight standing outside the closed door. The blonde man looked up and kneeled, but Negan shook his head and pulled him up to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Dwight."

He furrowed a brow. Dwight wasn't expecting to see this side of Negan, but instead, he welcomed it and returned the handshake.

"She's beat up… Bruised and with dried blood…"

"Who did this?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." Dwight lied.

"Take the rest of the day off, Dwight. Thank you," Negan nodded.

Dwight left the two at the infirmary, walking to his room. He didn't know what he had just done, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

After a few minutes, Dr. Carson opened the door. He was surprised to see both Negan and Simon, but ultimately went down on one knee before Negan motioned him to stand.

"That's not necessary, Doc. How is she?" Negan asked.

"She's got broken ribs and her face is a bit swollen. Whoever did this definitely did a number on her," Dr. Carson sighed. "She's sleeping right now, but you're both welcome to sit and wait for her to wake up."

Simon quickly walked inside. The sight of you lying on a hospital bed made his breath catch in his throat. You looked tired and broken, and Simon felt anger in his veins.

Negan stepped inside afterwards. Seeing you on a hospital bed reminded him of the many nights he spent with Lucille. It brought tears to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He didn't need to get emotional right now. What he needed was to fuel his anger into finding out what really happened and who did this.

Dr. Carson shut the door behind both men to give them privacy, which Negan was thankful for. He walked carefully to the edge of the bed, gently taking your hand into his.

"Goddammit, doll…" he whispered. Negan gently ran his thumb across your hairline. He could tell that your face was a bit swollen and bruised, but at least you were now being treated for your wounds.

Simon slowly walked to the other side. He couldn't say anything. He merely stared down at your body. He wanted nothing more than for you to wake up and hear your voice. He felt partially responsible for what happened; Simon was the one that was supposed to look after the Sanctuary, but he couldn't even keep you safe for one day.

"I'm sorry," Simon whispered. "I shouldn't have—Damn it, I shouldn't have left you alone."

Negan pulled up a chair and sat down, keeping your hand in his larger one. He brought his lips down to your knuckles and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"What do we do now, Simon?"

"We find out who did this." he answered quickly.

"We can't keep this a secret anymore," Negan replied. "Someone must have known that we were seeing her."

"What do you propose we do then, Negan?"

"We make an announcement. No one touches my wives, right? Well, no one will touch [Y/N]."

"What if she doesn't want that?"

"I don't give a fuck what she wants or not. It's for her own safety," Negan replied. "Someone attacked her, Simon. Someone in this fucking compound did _this_ to her. It could have been prevented if everyone in this place knew who she was to us."

Simon sighed. He was right. No one would have touched you if they knew that you were with both men. "Then, we'll make an announcement," Simon confirmed.

Throughout the night, you remained asleep. Though, you could feel Negan and Simon's presence immediately. You remembered the way their hands felt against your body, and both men were holding onto your hand as if they were afraid to let go. You didn't want to wake up just yet, knowing that the inevitable throbbing pain would come back full force.

The next morning, Negan and Simon brought in a tray of food for you. You slowly stirred awake at the smell of fresh food, but also the pain you were enduring.

As if on cue, Dr. Carson stepped into the room to set her pills onto the tray along with her food. "Make sure she takes two. It'll help with the pain."

Negan nodded, turning back to watch you sleep. Slowly, you fluttered your eyes open. You noticed Simon and Negan standing near your bed and immediately, tears filled your eyes. You remembered what Sherry had said to you the day the wives attacked you. Negan and Simon were safer without having to worry about you.

Though, your heart broke at the sight of the smiles on their faces. You didn't return it. Instead, you shook your head.

"Please…" you whispered.

"Doll?" Negan called.

"Get out." Your eyes fell shut and you turned your head away from them. "Please…"

"But [Y/N]…" Simon furrowed a brow, looking at you. "Why?"

"Just leave me alone. Please!"

Negan tightened his jaw and left the room, bringing Simon with him. Dr. Carson helped you take the pills as needed and brought the tray of food in front of you. Afterwards, he left the room to notice Simon and Negan standing outside.

"Give her time," Dr. Carson said.

"Give her time?! Someone fucking attacked her!"

"Negan…" Simon sighed. "Stop."

"No! She's hurt because some-fucking-one decided to put their hands on her!"

You could hear Negan's yelling and instead of eating, you cried. You cried into your hands as you flinched at the sounds Negan was making. It sounded like he was making a mess outside and slowly, you climbed out of bed and walked carefully to the door. You opened it slowly to reveal Simon holding Negan back from attacking Dr. Carson.

"S—Stop!" you yelled. "Negan, stop…"

Negan immediately ceased, turning to face you. His eyes softened, but instead of walking towards you, Negan walked the other way and left you standing in the infirmary with Dr. Carson shaking with fear. Simon offered an apologetic glance in Dr. Carson's direction before glancing over at you. You could tell both men were offended that you wanted them to leave.

* * *

Negan and Simon were walking towards his office. The lounge to the wives' quarters were open, but Negan didn't care. He was livid and he was going to raise his voice.

"Find out who did this shit. Whoever did is going to pay," Negan threatened.

"Why do you think she wanted us to leave?" Simon sighed. "Something's wrong here. Something doesn't add up."

"I don't fucking know. We'll give her the day to rest. We'll see her tonight."

Sherry heard every bit of the conversation, flinching when he heard the door to his office slam shut. She turned to look at the rest of the wives and offered an apologetic look to each one of them.

"They found her," Sherry mumbled. "They found her, and we're screwed."


	24. Who Did This?

**Author's Note:** I missed this story so much, and I hope you guys did too! Thank you for being patient with these lack of updates, but I hope to update it more often rather than keep you all waiting! Enjoy!

* * *

"What are we supposed to do, Sherry?" Amber whined, wringing her hands together as she was sitting.

"She won't talk. Believe me," she said casually. Though, Sherry was just as panicky as the rest of the wives, but she didn't want to show it. She was afraid of what would happen if Negan found out. There was a high possibility that she would either be condemned from the community or killed; Sherry didn't know which option she wanted.

"That's what you said about Dwight, Sherry. Yet, he was the one that saved her from that cell," Frankie spat. "You got us into this mess. Now, get us out."

"No, no. You all agreed to do this with me. I didn't force you to do anything. I will find a way to fix this, but don't put all the blame on me!" she exclaimed, her jaw tightening.

"What do you have in mind then, Sherry?" Amber asked.

"We have to end it. We have to end _her_ ," she declared. "The only way to get rid of this is to get rid of her. We need to finish what we started."

Frankie rolled her eyes. The rest of the wives looked intrigued, but the redhead was the only one who wasn't convinced that Sherry's plan would work. "What makes you think that Negan will just magically forget her once we do kill her? He seems like he really lov—"

"Shut up. You are either with me or you aren't. There is no room for arguing if you're the one that wants me to figure out how to fix this, Frankie," Sherry spat.

"So, we kill her," Amber stated.

"Negan's going to be on her ass, and even if he isn't, he'll have someone there to watch out for her," Frankie replied, sighing.

"Did you hear him? She doesn't want to see him, or Simon. We have an advantage right now. We must end this damn parasite that entered our lives," Sherry glared. "We end her, and we'll all go back to normal."

* * *

You had spent the entire night staring up at the ceiling of the hospital room. You couldn't get your mind off Negan and Simon. You didn't mean to kick them out of the room, but you didn't want to see either men. Seeing their soft, concerned gazes upon you made your heart break. The only good thing about it was no one was around them to see the look on their faces because you were sure that if there were, they would be able to put two and two together. You were all losing resolve in keeping this relationship a secret.

You knew you couldn't tell anyone who had done this to you. You didn't want to put Negan in a tough position to either choose you or his wives. Not only were you important to him, but making him choose between a secret relationship rather than an image he had to uphold wasn't right. You would rather suffer than see Simon or Negan in your position. If word got out that Negan got rid of his wives for _you_ , it would cause an uproar. You were sure Negan's enemies would come forth and use you against both men. You were their kryptonite, their weakness. It was just like Superman. When his enemies found out about his weakness, they used it to their advantage to defeat him. You didn't want that to happen to Negan or Simon.

That morning, Arat and Noah entered your room with a tray of food. You shook your head and watched Arat set it aside for later. You knew you should eat, but somehow, you couldn't bring yourself up to do it.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi…" you smiled, tears clouding your eyes.

"Who did this?" Noah glared, resting a hand on your own. "We're going to find out who did this to you."

"I don't—I'm not sure who did this. I remember being hit, and then I woke up in a cell…" you lied, watching Arat's face contort into an expression of frustration.

"We'll find out who did this," she declared with a nod. "When we do, they will suffer. It's not okay. You haven't done a thing to anyone!"

You nod slowly, averting your gaze elsewhere as Arat continued her rant. Noah was nodding in agreement, his thumb brushing against the back of your hand soothingly. Arat went on a rant stating that someone who was capable of doing this was not meant to be living in the Sanctuary, and you found it ironic that the people who caused this were the only ones who were untouchable.

"Negan will get to the bottom of this. I can assure you," Arat finished.

"I'm fine. Whoever did this will get their karma…" you replied finally.

"Why are you oddly calm about this, [Y/N]? You look like a goddamn human punching bag!" Noah exclaimed, shaking his head. "This—Whoever did this to you doesn't realize how big of a mistake it was to target you. You haven't done anything. You do your job. You mind your own business. It isn't fair."

You narrowed your eyes, sitting up with a quiet grunt. You felt a surge of pain shoot throughout every inch of your body, but ignored it completely. "Life isn't fair, Noah. It wasn't fair in the old world and it sure isn't fair now."

"Why are you protecting whoever did this to you?" Noah repeated.

"I'm not! They will get what is coming to them…"

Arat arched a brow. "Then you do know who did this…"

"Arat—"

"No. Noah's right. If you know who did this, why are you protecting them?" Arat asked.

"I'm not!"

"Then why don't you tell us what the hell is going on?! We know you, [Y/N]. We know what kind of person you are and the fact that you're lying here with bruises and bandages makes no sense at all," Noah said.

"I was targeted because I'm with Negan _and_ Simon," you finally admitted. A secret that you were supposed to keep was now out in the open to two of the people you knew you could trust. Though, finally being able to admit your relationship with both men felt freeing like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders. You had kept your secret with both men in the old world and now; you were ready to admit it.

"What? _Both_ of them?" Arat asked.

"Oh my god! How come I couldn't put two and two together?" Noah smiled. "Is that why they treated me the way they did when we first met because they assumed we would get together?"

"They get jealous easily," you defended.

"Oh, trust me. I remember."

Arat looked at you. You could feel her eyes searching your face, watching for any expression that could give her the idea of who did this to you. When she snapped her fingers, you looked in her direction. At first, she had a victorious grin on her lips, but then it slowly turned into an angry scowl. You knew she had deduced who put you in this hospital bed.

"It was the wives, wasn't it?" she whispered. "They did this shit, huh?"

"Arat—"

"The wives did this, and you're protecting _them_ by not saying a word? By not telling Negan or Simon?" Noah repeated. "What are you thinking?"

"What I'm thinking is that I have to keep them both safe! I'd rather suffer than see them in my position. Don't you get it? If people found out that Negan got rid of his wives because of _me_ , not only will I have a target on my back, but so will they! I'm doing what I have to do to keep them safe," you replied. You were visibly upset and obviously conflicted by this decision. "If anyone finds out that I'm with both men, don't you think they'll use that information to their advantage? Negan and Simon need to be in tip-top shape to run this community. If anyone ever found out about my relationship with both men, they will use me to get to them! They will be at their weakest… They will be vulnerable…"

Arat sighed in understanding. She was one of the top Saviors, and had gained Negan and Simon's trust along the way. She always loved that both men needed to do what they had to do in order to survive and keep their people safe. Arat understood your explanation, and you were right. Negan and Simon were the best soldiers that Arat has seen and if anyone found out about you and how vulnerable Negan and Simon can be if you were hurt, it would throw them off completely.

"Okay… I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Arat glared.

"Thank you…"

"How do you expect me to keep my mouth shut? Those girls are sitting pretty on their asses while you're lying on this goddamn hospital bed, suffering with bruises and pain that they have caused. It's not right," Noah argued.

"Noah, they will get what is coming to them… We just have to be patient. Negan will figure it out on his own. I just don't want to force his hand. So, please… You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. You are one of the only people in the Sanctuary that I know encourages Negan's rules. You _understand_ what needs to be done, but Negan can't do that if someone realizes that I'm the only way to defeat him… One way or another, it will be used against him," you pleaded. "Trust me."

"I do trust you," Noah responded.

"Then promise me you won't say a word."

"Fine, I promise," he pouted, sitting at the chair next to Arat. "I don't like it though."

"I know you don't…"

Arat looked up at you, tilting her head. They were both still upset that they couldn't do anything about the wives. Soon enough, you were sure that they would get the karma they deserved. You believed that what comes around, goes around.

"Do you love them?" Arat asked.

You looked at her, clearing your throat. You hadn't admitted your true feelings to anyone but yourself, but you knew that you were ready to say it out in the open. "Yes, I do. When it's just us three… It's nice, you know? I've known them since before the world ended, and to see a glimpse of what they used to be like in this new world makes me realize that not everyone changes."

"Wait, you knew them in the old world?" Noah asked.

You smiled, blushing immediately. Your cheeks turned to a dark shade of pink which Arat found interesting.

"Okay, now you have to tell us how you all met."

"That's for another time," you smiled. "Trust me. It'll be worth the wait."

* * *

After Arat and Noah left, you spent the rest of your day drifting in and out of sleep. Dr. Carson visited periodically to make sure that your soreness was being massaged to prevent further stiffness. With your time alone, you glanced continuously at the door to see if Negan and Simon would enter through it. The last time you saw them, you had told both men to leave you alone. At the time, you thought it was a good idea, but now, you were missing them more than ever.

Later that night, you slowly moved your legs off the edge of the bed until your feet touched the ground. Once you stood, you gripped the edges of the bed tightly. The pain in your abdomen shot up through your chest and into your lungs, almost taking your breath away. Every shock of pain made you remember every kick and every hit that you endured. You shut your eyes, trying to rid yourself of the negative reminder, but as you did, you could hear every negative slur that was thrown your way by the wives. However, it wasn't until you felt a familiar set of hands rest on your hips that pulled you from your trance.

You heard his voice and the resolve you had the previous night dissolved. You turned around, stared into his brown eyes and immediately wrapped your arms around his neck despite the twinge of pain.

"It's okay, doll… I'm here… _We're_ here," he whispered, bringing a hand to stroke your hair back away from your face.

You buried your face against him, trembling in his arms. You felt Simon's hand rest on your lower back, massaging small circles against you. You knew you couldn't stay away from them, and despite your promise to yourself to keep your distance, you knew you couldn't do that. You needed both Negan and Simon in your life. They were your rock; they kept you grounded. Always had.

"Look at you trying to stand up," Negan smiled, pulling away slowly to look down at you. "Did Dr. Carson advise you to start moving around?"

"Well, no," you blushed. "But I knew I was capable."

"Looked to me like you were going to topple over," Simon chuckled.

"Ha ha," you smiled, though it disappeared when you remembered the last conversation you had with them. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. How about you lie down?" Negan replied, kissing your temple reassuringly. "We'll be right here."

"Can you both lie with me?" you asked, biting your lower lip.

Simon grabbed the nearby bed and pushed it against yours, adding more space for both men to lie with you without causing strain on your body. "There. All fixed. Now, lie back, baby."

You slowly climbed on the bed, lying down and relaxing. Negan climbed in next to you whereas Simon did the same on the opposite side. You rested your cheek against Negan's shoulder as Simon spooned you from behind. You felt comfortable and safe with both men holding you in a way that you had never been held before. They were afraid.

The silence that consumed the three of you was welcomed, but you knew they had something to say, something to _ask_.

"What?" you asked.

"Doll… Who did this?" Negan replied.

"I—I don't know. I just remember waking up in that cell," you lied. You felt your heart twist at your lie. You hated lying to Negan and Simon, but you knew that it was for their own good. They needed to be safe and if it meant lying to them, then you would do it many times over and over.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked.

"Very sure," you sighed. "I just—I'm glad I'm here with you both. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Don't apologize, doll. It's fine," Negan smiled, kissing your forehead. "You're here now and that's what matters, all right?"

You looked at both men. Now seemed like a good time to admit your love for them, but something was preventing you from saying the words. You could feel the love they were giving you. The lingering touches on your body made you shiver, but it wasn't out of lust like you were used to. They were touching you in a way that was very territorial. They were remembering every inch of your body, and when you finally spoke, their touches ceased to look down at you.

"Thank you for being here," you whispered.

Negan pecked your lips first. Just like the first time you kissed, you felt shocks of electricity rush through you. You wanted more, so you turned your head and pecked Simon's lips. Again, you felt a current run through your body and immediately, you felt at ease.

"I love you, doll," Negan whispered. "So fuckin' much."

"I love you as well, [Y/N]. We thought—We thought you were gone," Simon sighed.

"I'm here. I'm here with you both, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be," you admitted.

"Good, because you're stuck with us," Negan chuckled.

"Well, being stuck implies that I want to get out… I don't. Ever. I'm happy with where I'm at, with both of you," you smiled.

Before the conversation could continue, there was a quiet knock on the door. You thought Negan and Simon would scramble off the bed, but you were surprised to see that they remained where they were.

"Come in," Negan called out.

The door slowly swung open, and your heart dropped at the sight of the person walking through it. It was _Dwight_. You felt fear run through your veins, but lying between Negan and Simon made you feel untouchable and safe.

"What is it, Dwight?" Negan asked. "We're kind of fuckin' busy here."

"I—Uh, I tried contacting the both of you on the walkies," Dwight stuttered, looking between the three of you.

"Well, as you can see, we don't have it on us. Now, what is it?" Negan repeated.

"Um," Dwight mumbled.

"Dwight?" Simon asked.

"Gavin and his guys just came back from the Kingdom. They're short. _Again_ ," Dwight finished.

"It seems like we have to teach Gavin and his crew how to be fuckin' assertive. Let's go, Simon." Negan climbed off the bed and retrieve Lucille. You watched him and Simon recompose themselves, and now that they weren't lying next to you, you felt vulnerable and exposed.

"We'll be back later, okay, doll? Get some rest," Negan whispered, kissing your forehead.

Simon stroked your hair back and kissed your cheek. "We'll be back soon."

Both men walked to the door, but Negan stopped just at the exit to turn and point the end of Lucille at Dwight.

"Make sure she takes her meds before she goes to bed," Negan ordered.

"Y—Yes, sir," Dwight replied.

Once the door closed and the footsteps retreated, you looked at Dwight with fear in your eyes. You scrambled to grab your blanket to wrap around yourself, but Dwight raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He wasn't going to hurt you.

"Please… I'm not going to do anything to you," Dwight sighed. "I promise."

"W—What's wrong, Dwight? Why are you here?"

"We have a problem... We need to talk."


	25. The Truth

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dwight sighed, grabbing your pain medication with a glass of water to set on the table nearby. You eyed it carefully, but he simply raised his hands in the air with a soft gaze. "I promise. What would I get out of it anyway?"

"Your wife tried to kill me," you spat.

"And I should have stopped it. I'm sorry," he lowered his gaze onto the floor before emitting a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry that I didn't…"

You furrowed a brow and looked up at him, carefully reaching for the pills and the glass of water. Downing it quickly, you watched Dwight remain where he was standing, but lift his gaze to look at you.

"What do you want then?"

"You're with Negan and Simon?" he asked. "I thought Sherry and the rest of the wives were just lying…"

"Why does it matter?"

"[Y/N], I'm not the enemy here, okay? I came here to—"

"Make sure I don't rat out your wife?" you interrupted.

"No. I just—I knew I should have done something."

"Yes, well, you didn't," you sighed, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry…" he softened his gaze, wringing his hands together before he pocketed them into his jeans. "You don't have to keep what Sherry or the rest of the wives did to you a secret."

"I can't put Negan and Simon in that position. They are the only ones that are untouchable in this community, Dwight. They both already have enough shit to deal with," you admitted. You wanted to know why Dwight came here in the first place. If it wasn't the situation with the wives, then what could it possibly be?

"Do you love them? Simon and Negan…" Dwight asked.

You cleared your throat. The only two people that knew of your relationship and how you really felt for both men were Arat and Noah. Now, Dwight was another person who was aware of your relationship, but there was something that he wasn't telling you. There was something that made you realize that you couldn't trust him completely.

"Why?" you asked hesitantly.

"Because you may be the only reason to stop a war."

"A war?" you furrowed a brow, glancing over at Dwight. "What do you mean a war?"

"Answer the question first," he replied. "I need to know. Do you love Negan and Simon?"

With a heavy sigh, you nodded. "Yeah… I do."

"Then I have to tell you what's going on. Can I sit down?" Dwight asked, motioning to the chair near your bed. You watched him carefully, slowly nodding as you curled your legs to your chest and brought the blanket closer to yourself. It was a defense mechanism, you realized. You felt safer with the blanket wrapped around you than you did without it.

As you looked at Dwight, you noticed how conflicted he seemed to look. His eyes were focused on his hands and his brows were slightly furrowed, so whatever was bothering him was taking a toll on him.

"Dwight, what do you mean a war?"

"Do you remember the Alexandrians? You were there when Negan bashed in a couple of their people's heads in," Dwight sighed, shaking his head. "They're planning an attack."

"A what? We have to tell Negan!" you exclaimed, trying to scramble out of the bed before Dwight shot up from his seat to gently rest his hands on your shoulders.

"[Y/N]… Hear me out, please?" he pleaded. "Just sit back down."

"If you know about this, Dwight, then why haven't you said anything?"

Dwight sighed, making sure you sat back on your bed before he moved to his chair. He ran a hand through his silky blonde locks, pushing it away from his face. You noticed just how badly his scar was from the close proximity and you sighed. You realized Dwight was playing both sides and you knew you had to tell Negan, but there was something deep down that made you want to know why Dwight couldn't pick a side.

"Do you really think starting a war will help anyone? It'll leave _all_ of us in a state of ruin. We're going to waste bullets and resources on each other rather than the real threat. Rick, the leader of the Alexandrians, need to know that there's another way," Dwight admitted. "Same with Negan. They have to put aside their goddamn egos and work together."

"Then, why can't they?" you asked.

"You saw what happened that night. Before that, Rick and some of his people went to one of our compounds and murdered thirty or so of our men in their sleep. They're both holding a grudge against one another. If this war happens, I'm not sure Negan will make it out alive," Dwight sighed. He stood from the chair and paced slowly, keeping his hands in his pockets.

Your heart broke at the realization that Negan did have enemies, and those enemies were willing to kill him if it meant hurting others in the process. You shut your eyes and tears leaked at the corner, dripping down to your cheek and dribbling at your chin. You couldn't think of living a life without Negan or Simon.

"Make them understand then, Dwight… If they kill Negan… The retaliation will never end," you said shakily. "I can assure you that if anyone touches Negan _or_ Simon, I will come after them."

"You don't have it in you," Dwight stated. "You can't kill."

"All I need is that one particular switch to make it possible," you spat. "I can't have Rick and whoever the hell is in on this hurt Negan or Simon… This is _our_ community."

"That's why _you_ are the key to make this happen, [Y/N]. We have to get Negan to work with all communities. Equally and understandably so. He requires half of their supplies, and for what? We may have the numbers, but we would do better with a barter system. We are fighting each other when our main threat are those dead fucks walking outside these gates!" Dwight exclaimed. He was getting frustrated, and you realized that the reason why he decided to play both sides was because he didn't want to see this community fall to ruin.

"I wanted to kill Negan when he took Sherry from me. The way he treated me, pushed me around… I wanted to slit his throat and watch him bleed," Dwight admitted, tears stinging his eyes. "Then I realized half of the problem wasn't Negan… It was Sherry. She didn't fight for us. She watched Negan burn half of my face without a goddamn word. Then, _you_ came along."

Tears were pricking your eyes. You felt them stroll down your face at his mention of Sherry. It broke your heart that someone was capable of acting so heartless and so selfish.

"Negan changed. Simon changed. They were both tolerable. Negan stopped making sexual innuendos about Sherry. He stopped treating me like shit and started treating me like a goddamn equal. But his actions towards other communities will never be forgotten. He's killed their people to send a message. _Innocent_ people," Dwight admitted. "If it doesn't end, things will end horribly. A war will happen, and people will die…"

You listened to him carefully. You tried to take everything he said into consideration. If Dwight was right and you were the only reason to make this work, then maybe it was worth trying. You were going to put yourself (and your relationship with Negan and Simon) in the hands of their enemies. You didn't know if it was a good idea, but it was much better than leading a lie and waiting for an attack to happen.

"I don't owe you anything, Dwight. If anything, it's the other way around," you finally spoke.

"I know you don't, and quite frankly, Sherry isn't the woman I married anymore. If you want to rat her out, go right the fuck ahead. I will back you up. This isn't about her. It isn't about me. This is about creating a system where all of the communities can thrive," Dwight reasoned. You sensed the truth in his words, but you knew you had to tread lightly. If Dwight agreed to your condition, you would have to leave a written letter for Negan and Simon to find if the plan turned out horribly. You needed to think of different scenarios and have multiple backup plans just in case things went south. Maybe this was the way of protecting Negan and Simon.

"Why are you playing both sides, Dwight?"

"I'm tired of being under Negan's reign. He knows how to lead, but fuck, he goes about it in the wrongest of ways. If you can make him understand, make him _see_ how it's supposed to be, it will prevent a catastrophe of events," he replied.

"One condition," you decided.

"What is it?" Dwight asked.

"Let me talk to the rest of the leaders before I make my decision."

Dwight looked at you skeptically, arching a brow. Regardless of his speculations and uncertainty, he nodded. "I'll make it happen."


	26. Make Me A Savior

After your talk with Dwight, you had enough time to contemplate on your decision. If Dwight made the meeting with the rest of the leaders work, you may possible prevent a war from happening. You couldn't think of the possibility that it may not go as planned. You had to maintain a positive outlook and hope for the best. You were sure that Negan and Simon would feel betrayed at first, but you just hoped that they would understand in the long run.

Later that night, Dr. Carson released you from the infirmary and advised you to rest for the week. Your body was still healing, but with enough rest, you would be able to go back to work and training by the middle of next week. As you trekked up the stairs carefully, you glanced around to see if anyone was following you. Since your attack, you had grown more paranoid and cautious of your surroundings. If the wives were aware of you surviving, there was a possibility they would come back. If they did, you would be ready for it.

Approaching your room, you slowly opened the door and noticed Negan and Simon lounging in your sofa. You sighed quietly, causing them to look up from their laps with a relieved look on their faces. Once you shut the door, Negan instantly stood and walked towards you, gently scooping you off your feet to bring you to your bed.

"You could have picked me up from the infirmary too, you know," you teased, kissing Negan's cheek. You lied back on the mattress and sighed, shutting your eyes before you felt the bed dip on either side of you. You opened your eyes to see Negan and Simon removing their shoes before lying back with you.

"We didn't want to raise any suspicions," Simon smiled, kissing your temple. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. Just a bit sore."

"Need a massage?" Negan winked.

"We all know where that will lead to. Besides, Dr. Carson said not to overexert my body," you stated, gently poking his chest.

"We'll go slow?" Negan chuckled.

"Ha ha. You and I both know how much I love it fast, and deep," you teased.

Simon groaned, shutting his eyes and draping an arm over your waist carefully. "Stop teasin'. If we can't put it in, don't tease us."

"Who said you can't put it in?" you grinned.

"Doll… You're going to have two big dicks poking you in about thirty seconds." Negan growled, moving a hand to your leg.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," you giggled. "But honestly, I wouldn't mind your dicks poking me. Preferably somewhere you can both bury it in."

Simon laughed, shaking his head. Despite the teasing banter, both men had their thoughts looming around the possibility that the person who attacked you was still out there. You could tell there was a shift in their demeanor. With the sudden silence consuming the three of you, it allowed you think about your conversation with Dwight. It pained you to know that there was a possibility Negan could get hurt, as well as Simon. They were the only ones you felt safe with, comfortable with, and if they were taken from you, you didn't know what you would do or how you would survive.

"What's on your mind, doll?" Negan quietly asked, running a hand absently along your leg.

"I should be asking the both of you that question," you answered, looking over at him. Staring into his eyes, you took this time to get lost in his brown orbs. In the old world, Negan was very difficult to read and very difficult to get him to open up, but now that you were looking at him, you noticed just how much of his walls he had lowered for you. You could see the admiration in his eyes. It softened a great deal and after a few minutes, he leaned in to peck your lips.

"Just worried," he admitted.

"Why?"

Simon sighed, causing you to turn your head to look over at him. Looking into his eyes brought you back to the brief time you shared together in the old world. The dates he took you on put a reminiscent smile on your face; gone were the days where he could take you out for dinner.

"We almost lost you," Simon answered.

Negan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "You were just—Gone, doll…"

You emitted a quiet sigh. At the back of your mind, you couldn't help but envision the faces of Negan's wives. It broke your heart that you had to lie to the both of them to keep them safe, but if they were willing to do anything to keep you safe, then you would do the same.

"I need to ask you both something…" you began, glancing between Negan and Simon who looked at one another before arching a brow in your direction.

"Why does it feel like whatever you have to ask us… we won't be okay with?" Simon asked.

"Make me a Savior," you blurted.

"That wasn't a question, and even if it was, my answer is _no_." Negan replied, shaking his head. "Did you fuckin' forget what happened last time?"

You sighed, sitting up carefully. You looked at Simon and Negan, ultimately dropping your eyes to your lap. "I can do this… Give me another shot. I have been constantly training… Please."

Simon narrowed his eyes. He looked at you and arched a brow, tilting his head. He had his suspicions that you were aware of who attacked you, so he asked, "Only if you tell us who attacked you." It was a leap of faith that Simon was willing to take.

"I can't…" you admitted, shutting your eyes. "I can't."

"Hold the fuck on. You're telling me you know who attacked you, and you're not going to tell us?" Negan raised his voice, sitting up from the bed. "Are you kidding me, doll?"

"Make me a Savior," you repeated.

"No. Fuck no," Negan shook his head. "Not possible."

"I can't tell you or Simon, okay?! I just can't!"

Negan fumed, standing from the bed. He looked down at you with narrowed eyes. He felt slightly betrayed that you were protecting someone who attacked you. If it were anyone else, he would have punished the victim and the culprit. It wasn't fair to him or the rest of the people at the Sanctuary that you were keeping it a secret.

"That's not a good damn reason, doll. You are putting everyone else in this fuckin' community at risk by not telling us who did this!"

"I'm doing this to protect the both of you! So please, let me keep this a secret at least…" you pleaded, tears clouding your eyes. "Please…"

"Then no to being a fuckin' Savior," Negan answered.

Simon sighed, standing from the bed to pull on his boots. He looked over at you as his eyes softened. You understood where they were coming from, but you needed both men to respect your wishes for their safety.

"Negan! Goddammit, I am _ready_!" you yelled, standing from the bed and walking towards him and Simon. "I can do this!"

"Someone found you holed up in a goddamn cell, [Y/N]! You disappeared for days!" Simon exclaimed, looking at you with concerned eyes, but you could sense his frustration.

"I—"

"No, you fuckin' listen, doll. When we found out what the fuck just happened, you looked so fuckin' pale that I almost thought—" Negan interrupted, tears stinging his eyes. You realized that Negan was getting flashbacks from his time with Lucille, so you reached out to gently rest a hand on his chest. He leaned into your touch and shut his eyes, moving a hand to wrap around your wrist. "Doll.."

"I'm right here… I'm fine. I'm okay," you reassured.

"But you could have fuckin' died, goddammit!"

"Just tell us, [Y/N]…" Simon sighed, reaching for your hand.

"Negan, Simon… Please trust me that I'm doing this to protect you both and myself…" you looked up at both men, tears stinging your eyes.

"No. Absolutely not. Not until you fuckin' tell us who did this to you. You're covered in bruises, doll!"

"Fine, then please leave my room." you whispered, pulling away from them. You walked back to your bed and lied back, turning your back to face them.

"You want to throw a tantrum because you didn't get what you want? Fuckin' fine, doll. Let's go, Simon."

"Whatever you're hiding, [Y/N], I hope it's worth it."

You heard their retreating footsteps following with a quiet shut of the door. Glancing over your shoulder, you realized you were now alone and finally allowed yourself to cry. Everything was happening too fast for you. You weren't used to this. You didn't have to deal with a group of jealous women trying to kill you, protecting Negan and Simon, and you certainly weren't used to the fact that you could stop a potential war from happening.

You couldn't sit back and rely on Negan and Simon to protect you anymore. It was time you put your training to use. You just needed Negan and Simon to give you one more chance to prove to them, and yourself, that you were capable of surviving in this world without any help.


	27. Payback's A Bitch

**Author's Note:** This is long overdue! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. This new semester is kicking my ass. I hope to start writing and updating again soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Negan and Simon had gone back to Negan's office visibly upset and angered by the news that you were aware of the culprit who had hurt you. They didn't understand why you were protecting the one person who imprisoned you, but they were going to find out one way or another.

"Can you believe this shit? She knows who did it and she _still_ wants to protect the person?" Negan snarled, walking past the wives' lounge.

"There's got to be a reason why," Simon reasoned. "What else could it be?"

"The fuck should I know? Then she has the goddamn audacity to ask to be a Savior after the shit that happened last time? What is she thinking?"

Both men walked into Negan's office where Negan quickly set Lucille down near his desk before pouring himself and Simon a glass of scotch. He was aggravated and irritated; the person who had hurt you was still looming within his community. There was no need for secrecy and deep down, Negan felt a bit betrayed by the fact that you were protecting the person who hurt you. It made no sense to him.

"What if she has a good reason behind it?" Simon asked.

"And what could that possibly be? No one knows that we're together," Negan answered.

"I'm just throwing ideas out there, Negan. I don't know why she thinks we need protecting…"

Negan sighed, sitting at his desk and gulping down his drink. "We're going to get to the bottom of this shit."

"Who do you think can do this though?" Simon sighed, sitting across from Negan. "Because I am coming up with _nothing_."

"I don't know, Simon. Maybe someone that works with her at the kitchen? Do you think her friend, Noah, has an idea?"

"Maybe, but she does her work and keeps her head down. She doesn't attract much attention," Simon replied.

"It's upsetting enough to see her in that state, you know? Now that we know she's aware of who did this shit is just even more aggravating."

"We have to trust her then. As bad as it is, we can't push her away because she _thinks_ it's for the best," Simon reasoned.

"I'm not a patient man, Simon."

"And neither am I, but we have to trust her."

Negan huffed. "Fine, but I will not agree on making her a Savior."

Simon nodded in agreement, "she isn't ready and I don't want her outside these walls anyway."

"I forgot how love makes you do stupid shit," Negan commented.

"All for the right girl though," Simon added.

Negan smirked, "and we both get to have her. How lucky are we?"

Simon chuckled, "The luckiest."

* * *

Sherry had come back to wives' lounge after a brief smoke break at the stairwell. It had become her escape of reality ever since she married Negan. She never expected her life to end up the way it did. Negan was not a bad man, but being the first woman he decided to "marry" came with the territory. She never was jealous when he added more women to his harem, but since you came along, she knew it was different.

Negan stopped spending time with the wives. He stopped coming by to the lounge. In fact, Sherry and the rest of the wives only had brief glimpses of him since you came to the Sanctuary.

However, as she was walking back to the lounge, Sherry overheard the conversation Negan and Simon were having. Sherry's blood ran cold. Her heart stopped. The panic increased. You survived and even worse, both men were now aware that you were keeping the culprits a secret from them.

Then, it hit her. Sherry had to work fast. She needed to fix this mistake.

Once entering the lounge, Sherry looked around the room and noticed the women minding their own business. The bad news had to be broken and they needed to work _fast_ to fix it.

"Sherry?" Amber called. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"She's alive," Sherry blurted. "They found her and she's alive."

"What?" Frankie asked. "There's no way! No one would have checked the cells. Unless…"

Sherry narrowed her eyes. "No. Dwight would _never_."

"He's the only one who knew where she was, what we did," Amber added.

"Dwight wouldn't save her!" Sherry exclaimed. "He is still my husband. He still loves me."

"From the way you treated him, I wouldn't be surprised," Frankie spat. "We have to fix this. If she tells Negan that _we_ were the ones who did it, we're all dead."

"Negan needs us… He would choose us over her," Sherry said.

"No, Sherry! He wouldn't! That's why we did what we did!" Frankie argued. "Wake the hell up! Dwight is no longer your husband. He stopped being devoted to you the minute you chose Negan over him."

Sherry tightened her jaw. "I can fix this. We'll be all right."

The rest of the wives looked at one another skeptically. They had no other choice but to listen to her. It was better to take action than to sit around waiting for something to happen.

"What do you have planned?" Amber asked.

"We pay her a visit later tonight. She's definitely still weak. We have the advantage and we have the numbers," Sherry devised.

* * *

Later that night, you were lying on your bed and staring at the ceiling. Your conversation with Negan and Simon didn't turn out the way you originally planned. They weren't supposed to leave out of frustration. You wished you could have made them understand and see your point of view. It wasn't that you didn't want to tell them who had hurt you, but you were simply protecting them.

Your needed to sleep and get more rest, but the lingering thoughts were keeping you up. For so long, you just had to stay in the shadows and live, but now you could possibly be the reason to stop a war from happening. Not only that, meeting with the other communities behind Negan and Simon's back would devastate them. You knew for sure they would feel betrayed, but you were willing to put your relationship with them at risk in order to save their lives.

Then, the thoughts of the wives entered your mind. They wanted to kill you for the sole purpose of getting the way of their "relationship" with Negan. It frustrated you that they were willing to kill one person for something as petty and childish as that. The world ended and they were more worried about having sex than surviving.

Just as your eyes began to flutter, you heard a knock at your door. It startled you, but you quickly climbed out of bed in hopes that Negan and Simon would be on the other side of the door.

Slowly walking to the door, you grasped the knob and turned it. However, when you noticed the wives, your heart began thumping rapidly in your chest. You tried to shut the door, but with five bodies pushing against the door, it was no use. They stepped inside and shut the door behind them, turning the light on to get a better look at you.

"Well, well, well…" Sherry smirked. You easily noticed the weapons they were carrying.

"Sherry… This doesn't have to happen. I'll keep my mouth shut," you pleaded. "Just leave, please…"

"She's begging. How cute," Frankie giggled. "We have to get rid of the loose ends."

"Please… Just leave before I do something I'll regret," you added.

"We should have just fucking killed you," Amber exclaimed.

You never had to kill anyone before, living or dead. The mere thought that tonight would challenge your morality frightened you. Even in this new world where the dead walked amongst the living, you wanted to keep some humanity left.

"Sherry –" you began.

"Tie her hands," Sherry interrupted.

Two of the wives reached out, but you took a step back. There were five people against one and it was no use. It was a losing battle. You were going to die and no one but Dwight would know who did it.

"Don't be difficult," Amber commented.

They continued to walk towards you, causing you to bump into your dresser. You looked up at them with wide eyes. You remembered the machete that Negan allowed you to have and quickly reached behind you for the weapon. Gripping it by its handle, you stared up at Frankie who was becoming easily irritated by the fact that you weren't cooperating.

"Give us your goddamn hands!" She yelled.

As she reached out with her knife, your initial instinct caused you to bring the machete to view.

"Frankie, please…"

"Oh, now you want to fight back?" Frankie smirked.

Without a second thought, you raised the machete and penetrated the blade straight into Frankie's skull. Your hands began to shake, pulling the machete from the dead body as Frankie dropped to the floor with a thud. Blood began to pool around her as it also trickled down the blade of your machete.

"Frankie!" Amber cried. "You just—You just killed Frankie, you bitch!"

"You made me… I had no choice!"

"Now, we're definitely going to kill you," Sherry spat.

Just as the remaining four wives began to charge at you, there were loud knocks from your door. Then, the two voices that you needed to hear echoed through.

"Doll… We've gotta talk," Negan called out.

"Open up, [Y/N]." Simon added.


	28. What Goes Around, Comes Around

_"Doll, we've gotta talk."_

 _"Open up, [Y/N]."_

* * *

Sherry and the rest of the wives look to one another with panicked looked on their faces. They didn't know what to do. The amount of blood on your hands and the floor would never be cleaned up in time.

You were visibly shaking. A part of you was thankful that Negan and Simon were just right outside, but that did not guarantee that Sherry would do nothing. The look in her eyes terrified you. She was gripping her weapon very tightly and you slowly took a step back.

"You say a fucking word and we will kill you," Sherry threatened. She glanced at your bathroom and brought the rest of the wives inside, slowly closing the door behind them.

Once you were alone, you looked down at Frankie's lifeless body. The blood began to pool around her; you couldn't move, despite how many times Negan and Simon knocked.

"We can hear shuffling inside, doll. Open the door or I will open it myself," Negan threatened.

You looked down at yourself. Blood stained your clothes, your hands continued to shake, and slowly, you allowed the machete to drop on the floor with a loud clink. You were broken out of your trance when you heard the door open.

Slowly, you looked up at Negan and Simon who had walked in. When the lights turned on and the door closed, Negan and Simon were welcomed with a tragic sight.

"What the fuck, doll?!" Negan yelled.

"[Y/N]?" Simon called out.

You shook your head. Tears were beginning to pool at your eyes and you forcibly took another step back away from them. You were sure that Negan was going to be even more upset with you and the fact that you just murdered one of his wives.

"I—I'm sorry," you muttered. Your eyes briefly drifted to the bathroom, remembering Sherry's words. You weren't afraid of her threats, but you were afraid of putting Negan in a difficult position. He already had enough to deal with as the leader of the Sanctuary.

"You just killed my fucking wife… Why the fuck did you do that? Why the fuck is she here in the first place?" Negan questioned, stepping closer to you.

"I—I don't..." You stammered.

"What is going on, [Y/N]?" Simon sighed.

"I can't…" You answered with a shaky voice.

"Bull- _fucking_ -shit. Was she the one who put you in that goddamn cell?" Negan asked. "And don't fucking lie to me either, doll."

You had to decide. There was no way you could help Dwight with the wives' wanting you dead. So instead, you decided to speak the words Sherry wanted to hear but gave Negan and Simon subtle gestures.

"N—No, she wasn't," yet you nodded.

Negan's eyes darkened. "All right, doll. You've gotta tell us the truth. Who did it then? Why'd you kill my wife if she didn't do it?" Negan had an idea on who had hurt you, so his darkened eyes were a reflection of his anger towards his wives.

Your eyes shifted to the bathroom and you silently mouthed, "Inside."

Simon quietly grabbed his gun from his holster. Negan tightened his grip around Lucille.

"I don't know. I thought she was someone else. It was dark," you answered shakily. "I am so sorry, Negan…"

Both men nodded and quietly walked towards the bathroom. Negan reached for the door and slowly turned the knob. Simon had his gun held up and ready to shoot. So, when the door swung open, the sight of Sherry and the rest of the wives would be something you would never forget. They were all terrified, and they knew what was going to happen.

All their weapons dropped on the ground and they immediately kneeled. Each and every one of Negan's wives began to sob and beg for forgiveness, but Negan was not going to allow it. His wives were simply just a show, just a façade to the rest of the Sanctuary, but that didn't mean he was going to allow them to break the rules.

"Stand the fuck up and get out here right now," he growled.

The wives whimpered and scrambled out of the bathroom. Sherry was shaking. The once fearless, threatening woman was simply just another person who was afraid to die.

"Negan—" Sherry began.

"Shut the fuck up. We're going to have a long fucking chat, my _dear_ wives," Negan interrupted. "It's going to be a long fucking night. Simon, please bring them down to the cells."

"What?!" Amber yelped. "No! You can't do that! We're your wives!"

Negan tightened his jaw and walked up to her. He gripped her chin tightly and stared into her eyes. "You really want to play that fucking game, Amber? Should I pay Mark a visit?"

"N—No…"

"That's what I fucking thought. As of right now, each and every one of you are prisoners of the Sanctuary. You are no longer my wives. So, if I tell you that you are going to stay in a cell, you are going to fucking stay in a cell."

Simon radioed a few other Saviors who were quick to arrive. They each grabbed a woman and led them out of your room.

Once they left, you looked down at Frankie and shook your head. You began to remove your clothes before you felt Negan step forward to rest his hands on your hips. You flinched and looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"It's just me, doll… You're safe, okay? We've got you." He reassured you, kissing your forehead. "We're here…"

"I'm so sorry…" You repeated.

Simon shook his head and stepped closer to you, resting a hand on your lower back. "For what? Defending yourself? Don't. You did what you had to do."

"I didn't want to do it."

"It's a dog-eat-dog world we live in now, doll. We all do things we don't _want_ to do, but _have_ to… In order to survive."

"I never wanted any trouble," you whispered.

"They were threatened, and they thought it was best to eliminate the threat," Simon reasoned. "You did nothing wrong."

Negan sighed and looked around your room. With a quick shake of his head, he motioned to the door. "Come on. You're staying with me from now on."

You glanced at Simon and he smiled. "It's fine with me. We can take turns."

"Thank you," you whispered.

* * *

Once you had showered and cleaned up, you had fallen asleep in Negan's bed. Both Negan and Simon were sitting at his desk, sipping on a glass of scotch. It had been a few hours since the wives were put in a cell and Negan didn't know what to do with them.

"You think she'll be okay?" Simon asked.

Negan nodded, "I have no doubt about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want them to fucking pay," Negan answered. "Killing them would be too easy but seeing them will just make me want to fucking kill them anyway. What should I do?"

"Kill them," Simon replied instantly. "Kill them. Not for you, but for [Y/N]."


End file.
